


Té con jugo de naranja, para dos

by PokeStand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake se muda a Estados Unidos, donde conoce a Jane y a Roxy. Y a Dirk. [AU DirkJake Longfic] donde son adolescentes tontos que se van enamorando mientras van viviendo un montón de sucesos cotidianos, dramas familiares y sentimientos nuevos. Primicia, también tenemos el peor summary de toda la página. ¡Hurra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

Jake volvió a mirar la escuela a través de la ventana. Bajó la vista y sopló la humeante taza que había pedido en aquel café. Iba a ser un día duro.

País nuevo, inicio nuevo. Aquí en Estados Unidos todo era muy diferente a Inglaterra, por más que hablaran el mismo idioma. Ah, ni eso. El acento era diferente. Ya extrañaba su cama, su mesita de luz, sus calles, sus ciudades, incluso el aire era completamente diferente.

No era sencillo empezar de cero en otro país, ni siquiera cuando no hay un comienzo marcado. El año lectivo estaba bastante avanzado, pero un problema mayor lo arrancó de su vida cotidiana. Mejor dicho, una tragedia. Las inundaciones de los últimos días habían arruinado la casa otra vez, no es como si la mitad de la selva fuera una buena ubicación para vivir: además, hace no mucho había muerto su abuelo y los ánimos habían menguado día a día en su casa. Al final, su abuela se había cansado de vivir de esa forma y optó por mudarse.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró cómo cargaba el jueguito. Tenía una hora antes de entrar a su primera clase, y era mejor pasarla jugando con el hombrecito de la pantalla. Hey, su record no se iba a mantener en el primer puesto solo. Requería esfuerzo. Y horas perdidas con la cara contra la pantalla. Además, era la manera más fácil de no pensar en nada.

De puro distraído, casi se le hace tarde. Maldito juego adictivo.

Entró a la escuela corriendo, que por cierto, era un edificio que parecía más grande por fuera de lo que era por dentro. Odiaba este tipo de lugares. Todo forrado de blanco viejo, similar al de un hospital.

Dentro del aula, pasó por ese típico momento. Sí, ese donde el profesor dice tu nombre y que no eres de por estos lugares, que traten de integrarte y esas cosas. Y la vergüenza de tener que repetir tu nombre y tu procedencia como presentación cortés, como todo un caballero.

Se sentía el dueño de todas las miradas. Se preguntó si algo andaba mal con él, su ropa, su peinado, su cara, o es que simplemente a todos les daba curiosidad por ser "el nuevo". Trató de no hacerles caso, enfocándose en prestar atención mientras que el profesor de matemáticas le repetía todo el tiempo que le preguntara si había algo que no le habían enseñado. Ugh. Esa amabilidad insistente era casi molesta, aunque la agradecía, ¡Por supuesto que no sabía qué tema estaban viendo! Ni en el programa escolar se parecía un país al otro.

Cuando estaba por perder la paciencia con la materia, tocó el timbre del receso. Suspiró con alivio. Se había sentado solo, adelante, porque era el único banco libre. Daba la mala casualidad que en el curso eran pares. Eso no le facilitaba la tarea de hacer amistades, aunque nunca había tenido problemas en la parte social... pero hoy ni siquiera estaba de humor. Para nada.

Aun así, aceptó cuando una chica de sonrisa simpática le ofreció mostrarle el colegio.

― Me llamo Jane ―dijo torpemente― soy la delegada del curso. Pero no creas que hago esto por obligación, es un placer mostrarte la escuela.

― No desconfío de tu buena voluntad ―respondió como todo un caballero. Sí, era anticuado, a veces hasta para hablar.

Ella le sonrió con timidez. Dieron unas vueltas por la institución, que no era tan grande como parecía. Se lo mencionó.

― En realidad es más grande ―contestó, acomodándose los redondos anteojos― pero la zona de alumnos es... como restringida. Tampoco somos tantos, en comparación a otros colegios, claro.

― Me gusta, que sea pequeño lo hace más acogedor.

Jane iba a responder, pero en vez de eso, levantó la mano y saludó a un chico de cabello pálido y gafas al estilo animé. Éste le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento y continuó caminando.

Supuso que era un amigo de ella, o que quizás fuera popular por ser una delegada. Aunque Jane no tenía pinta de popular. De todas formas, Jake pensaba que su compañía era muy agradable.

Jane le mostró los baños, el comedor con un par de mesas y una cafetería, y el salón donde se hacían todas las actividades extracurriculares. Todo le pareció muy tranquilo. Se sintió mejor al pensar que no le costaría tanto adaptarse a los aires del lugar, mucho menos con personas como Jane dando vueltas a su alrededor.

― Eso es todo ―finalizó en el aula― ¿Es muy diferente a tu otro colegio?

 ― No... Yo vivía más cerca de una selva que de la civilización. Por eso tenía que ir hasta el pueblo para poder estudiar, así que este lugar es más grande de lo que era allá ―se rió.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente y sonrió a su vez.

― ¿Entonces es la primera vez que estás en la ciudad?

― No la primera. De chico no frecuentaba mucho las ciudades, muy pocas veces con mi abuela. Espero acostumbrarme a la ciudad.

― Tiene otro ritmo ―se mostró de acuerdo.

La profesora de la siguiente hora les interrumpió la charla. Era hora de seguir estudiando. Jake se quedó con las ganas de continuar la conversación, pero supuso que ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse.

* * *

 

Roxy se apoyó contra el casillero contiguo al de Dirk.

― Dime que viste a esa belleza.

Dirk, sin abandonar su expresión neutra, le dirigió la mirada.

― Dios, sí.

Roxy se rió.

― Bien, compartiré la información que tengo porque soy una buena amiga. Se llama Jake English, es inglés y tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto.

― Estoy de acuerdo.

Era extraño que Dirk demostrara un poco de interés en alguien, más considerando que el círculo de homosexuales era bastante reducido en esta ciudad. Roxy le sonrió ampliamente.

― Si es gay, te lo cedo ―bromeó.

Jake English era el tipo de chico al cual le gustaba seducir y besar en una noche de fiesta. No era extraño que atrajera la atención de todo el público femenino.

― Las posibilidades de que sea gay son nada. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Me vas a acompañar a comprar la...?

― Mira, hablando de Roma ―lo ignoró, señalando con el mentón.

Dirk bufó y miró de reojo.

Jake estaba con Jane caminando hacia la salida, hablando animadamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Roxy pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarse.

― Está con Jane, vamos a conocerlo.

― Roxy, la tienda va a cerrar y...

Lo arrastró hacia ellos y se lanzó arriba de Jane con un abrazo, que ella correspondió con ganas.

― Roxy ―dijo a modo de saludo. Se separaron y ella señaló al nuevo―, les presento a Jake. Jake, ellos son mis amigos, Roxy y Dirk.

― Hola, Jake ―Roxy expuso su mejor sonrisa.

― Hola ―respondió él y se dirigió a Dirk― hola de nuevo ―le sonrió simpáticamente.

Dirk, con sus grandes poderes de antipatía, solo asintió. Roxy pudo advertir que se sentía algo incómodo, no sabría decir si porque Jake le atraía de verdad o porque era un idiota que no dejaba de pensar en lo que debía comprar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, dijo:

― Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana ―se excusó, levantando la mano como si se fuera a despedir, pero ni siquiera eso.

Después, se fue.

Roxy suspiró, ese chico es difícil cuando se lo propone.

― ¿Le caí mal o algo? ―preguntó Jake inocentemente, confundido.

― ¿Eh? No, no ―se apresuró a decir Jane.

― Para nada. Tenía que ir a comprar una cosa rara para esos proyectos más raros que hace ―le explicó Roxy. Sep, nadie mejor que ella para explicar.

Roxy sabía de trasfondo lo que ocurría, pero Jane ignoraba la sexualidad de Dirk. Bueno, mejor así.

― Oh, ¿Qué proyecto, si se me permite preguntar?

― Pregunta lo que quieras ―Jane y su tono servicial―. A Dirk le gusta trabajar con robótica, pero nosotras no entendemos nada de lo que hace.

― Su cuarto está lleno de cables y metales ―Roxy puso la voz como si aquello fuera espeluznante.

― Suena cool ―Jake parecía alegre y curioso al respecto, como si fuera la primera vez que saliera de su casa. A Roxy le pareció tonto y adorable al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Por dónde vives? Nosotros nos volvemos juntos, ya que vivimos cerca.

― Del otro lado del puente, a dos cuadras de la plaza, ¿Ustedes?

― ¡Oh! Con Dirk vivimos enfrente de la plaza ―qué casualidad. A Dirk le gustará saber esto.

Mientras hablaban, salían de la escuela. Afuera los árboles pelados indicaban que el invierno no estaba listo para marcharse todavía. La frescura del frío estaba latente, aunque había sido un invierno de lo más decepcionante, puesto a que no había nevado. ¿Quién quiere al invierno si no es por la nieve? Todos depositaban sus esperanzas nevadas en navidad. Pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso.

― ¿Viven juntos? ¿Son hermanos?

La pregunta la distrajo. Se rió otra vez.

― No, vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero en distintos pisos.

― Oh, disculpa ―respondió.

― No hay de qué disculparse ―dijo Jane― igual son como hermanos.

― Puede ser ―Roxy se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que eran muy cercanos.

Sin embargo, Roxy no lo veía como a un hermano. Pero no pensaba en ello, no necesitaba más razones para deprimirse, tenía bastantes en su casa.

― ¿Y tú, Jane?

― ¿Yo qué?

Jane parecía más torpe que de costumbre ante la presencia de Jake. Al parecer, estaba también embobada por ese chico, ¡Qué tímida que se ponía a veces! Pero estaba disimulando bien su nerviosismo.

― Por dónde vives ―reiteró Jake.

― Ah... antes del puente, unas cuatro cuadras.

― No me ubico todavía...

― Quizá también tenga que darte un recorrido por la ciudad, ¿Te parece? ―le ofreció.

Roxy la codeó, molestándola. Podía surgir una buena cita de eso, Dirk, tú te lo perdiste.

Jane le puso mala cara al entender su insinuación.

― Hoy no, estoy muy cansado ―respondió Jake, absorto de todo― ¿El fin de semana, tal vez? Si es que termino la mudanza.

― Cuando quieras.

Roxy volvió a su casa acompañada de Jake, y vaya que ese chico le caía bien.

* * *

 

Jake esquivó las cajas de mudanza desperdigadas por toda la habitación y se tiró en la cama. Se conectó con su celular a Facebook mientras tomaba el té, aprovechando que su abuela no estaba para sentirse un total rebelde, solo porque ella no le permitía comer en las habitaciones. A la mierda las reglas. Se sentía tan malote.

Wow, eran demasiadas solicitudes de amistad. Las aceptó todas, suponiendo que eran compañeros y alumnos de la escuela. Bebió un sorbo, bajando por el inicio, sin encontrar nada interesante. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a las redes sociales, las usaba para enterarse de los acontecimientos importantes y para mantener contacto con sus amistades, estando generalmente aislado de la civilización en general. No por elección, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo al aire libre como un pequeño salvaje. Extrañaría eso de la selva.

Se aburrió rápidamente y abrió el jueguito, el cual estaba vinculado a Facebook. Pasó unos largos minutos indignado, de la manera más terrible posible, por aquel cuadradito y aquel nombre que era ahora la raíz de todos sus males. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera pasado su record como número uno? Ese juego era el único logro del que podía estar orgulloso, y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y ahora que había agregado más personas a su Facebook, Dirk Strider era el primero en la lista de puntaje. El mismísimo amigo de Jane y de Roxy.

De repente, no supo qué hacer. Quería eliminarlo de su lista de amigos para seguir siendo el primero, pero no podría dormir sabiendo que aquello supondría una farsa. Él sabría la verdad. Él sabría que no tenía el mejor puntaje. Sus amigos en común también lo sabrían. Consideró también mandarle algún mensaje, pero como no sabía qué decirle, no hizo nada.

Lanzó el celular lejos, frustrado. Se arropó y olvidó su té. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tengo varias cosas que decir.
> 
> Primero que nada, sobre la historia. Será larga, así que tomen esto como solo un principio cortito. Es de los fanfics lentos, donde primero son conocidos, amigos, enamorados y después, pareja. O una mierda así.
> 
> Sobre la publicación: Cada capítulo va a tener la fecha fija de cuándo sale el próximo capítulo. No se preocupen, en ningún momento me va a faltar tiempo de escribir y voy a subir dos hojas para cumplir esa fecha, ni me voy a disculpar por subirlo tarde. Hasta el día de hoy, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6 (¡y todavía falta!). Entonces se preguntan, ¿Por qué no los subo si ya los tengo? Porque ya tengo un long-fic, al que solo le faltan tres capítulos para que se termine (No, no lo publico acá. Está Fanfiction.net). No quiero comprometerme con otro y dejar olvidado el que ya tengo, o retrasar durante meses a ambos. Primero terminaré ese. Este capítulo es más como una introducción...? Algo así. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, solo pregunten~
> 
> Entonces, la fecha para subir el siguiente capítulo es el PRIMERO DE DICIEMBRE.
> 
> Espero que les guste la idea, y acuérdense que los comentarios siempre me apoyan y me animan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas.


	2. Dos

Dirk se despertó de un sobresalto. Los golpes en la puerta se producían con más frecuencia y fuerza, ruidosos e insistentes. Ugh.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con mala cara.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué de qué? ―preguntó ella. Hubo un silencio en el cual Dirk intentaba descifrar qué estaba pasando. Roxy se rió― ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Dirk comprendió que se había quedado dormido. Suspiró con resignación.

― No tan temprano si ya estás ebria ―contestó, hostil.

No era una persona a la que se le pasaran las cosas. Mucho menos los horarios. La razón por la que se había desvelado anoche era la misma de siempre: estaba enfrascado en hacer que funcionara el maldito robot. Es decir, respondía a funciones básicas, pero no a las que quería que hiciera exactamente. Estaba haciendo grandes avances en su trabajo, es por eso que sus ganas de continuar no menguaban. Al contrario, antes de terminar la semana, podría llegar a terminarlo. En el fondo sabía que se estaba autoexigiendo y que su cuerpo solo le estaba pidiendo un descanso. Necesitaba más horas de sueño.

― No estoy ebria ―contestó ella― solo es resaca. Son dos cosas diferentes.

A Dirk no le interesaba el alcohol. Pero no la juzgaba del todo, sabiendo la situación que vivía en la casa con su madre. Bueno, todo el mundo tenía problemas familiares, ¿No?

― ¿Me esperas? Solo un minuto ―le pidió.

Siempre se encontraba con Roxy a la misma hora en la puerta del edificio, y la que llegaba tarde solía ser ella. Dirk no se quedaba dormido casi nunca, excepto cuando estaba extenuado por su propio trabajo.

En su cuarto, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y metió las fotocopias en la mochila antes de echársela al hombro. Estaba a punto de salir pero recordó a Jake. Por alguna razón, pensó en que por lo menos tenía que arreglarse un poco. Se avergonzó al prestarle atención a eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, los dientes y arreglándose el pelo. Los particulares anteojos negros que usaba nunca faltaban a su rostro. No le gustaba se notara que era albino, era molesto, y el rasgo que más destacaba esa condición eran sus ojos naranjas.

― Ya está ―le avisó.

― ¿No vas a desayunar?

― No tengo tiempo.

Roxy le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, que Dirk le devolvió. No hacía falta que lo dijera, era obvio que estaba de mal humor.

Afuera el día no había mejorado. Se decía que para el fin de semana habría días más lindos, pero por ahora, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes, de un color gris oscuro. Antes de entrar al colegio, Dirk se compró una Fanta en lata para reemplazar el desayuno.

El único sonido que hubo durante todo el viaje fue el que hacían sus zapatos al chocar contra el asfalto, Roxy con dolor de cabeza y Dirk, débil y cansado, no eran de los más charlatanes.

Llegaron a la escuela sin muchos ánimos. A veces los días eran así. Jane, en cambio, estaba radiante. Los encontró en la entrada y hablaba alegremente. También se encontraron con Jake, quien parecía seguir el ritmo bajo del día.

― ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ―preguntó Jane.

― Problemas en casa ―contestó Roxy.

Dirk se guardó su comentario sobre Roxy y sobre sí mismo.

― Es culpa de él, eso pasa ―dijo Jake, mirándolo fijo.

Dirk se sorprendió y toda su pesadumbre desapareció. No sabía cómo reaccionar a tal acusación.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Jake levantó su celular y vio su foto de perfil sobre la de Jake, al lado de un montón de puntajes. Roxy y Jane se pegaron a él para ver la pantalla también. Ellas se rieron. A Jake no parecía hacerle gracia. A Dirk sí.

― No te preocupes... algún día serás bueno ―dijo con ironía.

Pero Jake parecía molesto de verdad.

― ¿Quién te crees? ¡Puedo superarte cuando yo quiera! ―dijo caprichosamente.

No es que Dirk no supiera coquetear, tampoco es que fuera especialmente bueno en ello. Podría haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, la idea de molestar al chico atractivo era más divertida que tratar de hacerse el galán.

― ¿Quieres apostar? ―contestó, con seguridad.

― Sí.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de pura competencia. Esto entusiasmó a Dirk.

― A partir de este momento, tienes una semana para superar mi record.

― Si yo gano ―Jake habló con lentitud― quiero el robot en el que estás trabajando.

Dirk se sorprendió. Supuso que las chicas le habían contado sobre eso y volvió un poco la vergüenza de que supiera algo de su intimidad. Era su proyecto y estuvo a punto de decir que no sin pensarlo. No obstante, él tenía la ventaja aquí. Él era quien iba a la cabeza del juego y podía elegir retirarse a salvo o apostar para ganar. Buh. Qué mal, pero no podía resistirse a una apuesta.

― Y si yo gano, tendrás que comprar todo el helado que podamos comer durante una semana.

Se señaló a sí mismo y a sus dos amigas, que todavía permanecían una de cada lado. Si iban a apostar, que lo hicieran en serio. Dirk y Jake no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada.

De repente, Jake sonrió ampliamente y le extendió la mano.

― Hecho.

Dirk la estrechó fingiendo seguridad.

― Hecho.

― No te deseo el mal pero... ojalá que no ganes ―dijo Roxy.

― Helado todas las tardes no suena mal ―suspiró Jane con una sonrisa.

Jake parecía más alegre después de esto. Como si hubiera recordado que estaba en el colegio, se despidió y entró a clases, algo que los tres deberían hacer si no querían tener un tarde en el registro. Jane lo siguió enseguida.

Dirk se quedó pensativo. Los observó irse y desaparecer tras el umbral, vio a una profesora moverse de un lado al otro explicando. Estaba apostando algo que era importante para él, pero Jake era... diferente. No encajaba para nada con ellos tres. Era un pequeño grupo de amigos de personas aisladas, como quien no quiere la cosa. Para afuera, no eran más que un antipático, una alcohólica y una delegada. Por dentro, ellos se conocían muy bien y sabían que las cosas no eran exactamente así. No es que no tuvieran más amigos que entre ellos, pero tampoco causaban una buena imagen. A ellos no les molestaba. Y Jake, pudiendo formar parte de cualquier grupo social en cualquier lugar, aun se mantenía con ellos, ignorando a todo el resto de manera amable. Dirk pensó que era cuestión de tiempo.

― Bien jugado, Strider ―Roxy se rió.

― ¿Estás diciendo que voy a perder un robot? ―cuestionó, ofendido por la falta de confianza.

― Al contrario. Ganas y nosotras fingimos que estamos ocupadas, todo para puedas comer helado a solas con él, ¿Eh? Pícaro.

Roxy le dedicó una sonrisa. Dirk abrió la boca para responder pero no supo que decir.

― Suena bien ―admitió― pero yo no estaba pensando en eso.

― ¿No? Porque tu cara me dice que no te lo sacas de la mente ―bromeó.

Dirk resopló y negó con la cabeza.

― No es eso ―dijo, a la defensiva.

No volvió a comentar nada porque cada cosa que dijera iba a ser usado en su contra. Roxy había recobrado el humor, y si Dirk no estuviera tan cansado, probablemente también lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

 

Una gota golpeó la ventana. Después vino otra. Después, otra. Después, un montón más. Después, la ventana era un lio de lunares aguados. En cuanto empezó a llover, Jake dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras de Jane. Fue automático. Se transportó a su vieja casa y miró caer el agua como ahora, solo que recordó el paisaje de la selva como fondo, no la melancólica calle de la escuela.

De pequeño le encantaba la lluvia. No por la lluvia misma, sino por lo que venía después. Ni bien cesaba, Jake salía corriendo a lo que era su mundo encantado. Cada árbol, planta u hoja del lugar se llenaba de brillantes gotas, como las mañanas con rocío. Tocara lo que tocara dejaba caer agua. Le gustaba patear árboles de tronco fino para que se agitaran y cayeran todas las gotas a su alrededor. Se llenaba se sapos que perseguía saltando mientras chapoteaba por cada charco en la tierra. Y el olor a tierra mojada. Y el ruido que hacían los sapos. Eso era otra cosa que adoraba. Sapos, humedad y el viento revolviéndole el pelo.

Miró la hoja que tenía sobre el banco, llena de fórmulas de química. Gimió de horror en voz baja.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―se interrumpió Jane.

― Por favor. Y muchas gracias.

― ¡No es nada! ―murmuró.

Durante la siguiente hora, Jake hizo un esfuerzo por entender. Nunca se le había dado bien en estas cosas. Los números le resultaban abstractos, le costaba mucho más entender algo que no utilizaba, y que ni siquiera podía ver. Las fórmulas no eran tangibles. Por lo menos, en las demás materias, podía entender para qué servían. Pero Jake nunca había entendido realmente la función de una ecuación.

Gracias a Jane, Jake pudo al menos resolver las tareas. Aun así, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo solo, como en un examen. Tendría que aprovecharse de su privilegio de ser el nuevo, alegando que no estaba preparado para que lo evaluaran tan rápido... lo que en realidad era cierto.

― ¿Y en matemáticas también me ayudas? Eres buena enseñando ―la alagó con sinceridad.

― No tanto ―desvió la mirada, modesta―. Y no, apenas estoy aprobándola...

― ¿Es que existe alguien bueno es matemáticas? ―la retórica quedó en el aire mientras de fondo tocaba el timbre.

― Hum... A Dirk se le dan los números. El debe tener la mejor nota de la escuela entera en matemáticas.

― Uh. Me hiciste acordar de la apuesta. ¿Quién crees que ganará?

― Yo... mejor no quiero opinar sobre eso.

Jake sabía que la traducción a eso era "Dirk". No importa, no abandonaría sus esperanzas. Era normal que lo apoyara en silencio, sería moralmente incorrecto si apostaba en contra de un amigo, pero si lo decía en voz alta sería descortés. Al menos así lo pensó Jake. Y por estas cosas, Jane le caía cada vez mejor.

Se quedaron en los pasillos porque afuera todavía llovía. Jake prefería mojarse mientras estuviera al aire libre, pero esta vez se quedó con los chicos.

Roxy comenzó a hablar animadamente con Jane sobre una amiga que ambas tenían en común, una tal Calliope. Jake no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero Dirk las estaba escuchando sin participar.

Jake se quedó pensando en la apuesta. Si ganaba, por ahí era un gran sacrificio para Dirk darle su robot, después de todo, esas cosas son costosas, ¿No? Aunque nadie le obligó a aceptarla. De repente Dirk notó que estaba siendo observado y dio un paso hacia él, alejándose un poco de las mujeres.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, estaba pensando...

Como le siguió un silencio incómodo, Jake se dispuso a romper el hielo.

― Así que trabajas con robots. ¿Ese es tu hobbie? ¿O haces otras cosas más?

― Hago esgrima.

― Genial ―dijo inmediatamente sin poder ocultar su admiración.

Es que en serio, eso de los robots y las espadas sonaba totalmente cool.

― Eh, sí ―se encogió de hombros― ¿Y tú?

― No sé si te dijeron, pero yo vivía más cerca de la selva que de la sociedad ―le contó― no hay robots ni explosiones ni ninguna de esas cosas que califican como increíbles.

― ¿Cómo Tarzán? ―preguntó.

Jake se rió y Dirk respondió con una expresión extraña que no supo descifrar. No era vergüenza, no era frustración, no era enojo, no era asombro, no era amor, no era odio. Y era como una mezcla de todo eso junto.

― Sí, algo así. Pero no me criaron los monos... ojalá.

― Eso es lo que hubiera sido genial de verdad. Además de los robots y las explosiones.

Jake asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

― Bueno, pero algo interesante tenías que hacer allá ―dijo Dirk, cruzándose de brazos.

― Bueno, miraba demasiadas películas. Demasiadas. No hacía mucho, cazaba a dos pistolas y comía galletas que cocinaba mi abuela...

― ¿No mucho? Cazar suena a mucho ―replicó, sorprendido.

― Je, sí, era bastante divertido. Bueno, excepto para los animales ―intentó restarle importancia, aunque más de una vez se sintiera culpable por ello.― Entonces, tenemos robots, pistolas, explosiones y animales muertos. ¿Esa es nuestra lista de cosas geniales?

― Y ponys.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué?

Dirk se hizo el desentendido, como si no hubiera dicho nada. El timbre tocó y Jake se decepcionó un poco. Pero igual, le sonrió. Jane se unió a él y lo arrastró a la clase diciéndole que ya era su segundo día y no había llegado a tiempo a ninguna clase. Jake volteó la cabeza y miró a Dirk otra vez. Luego entró a otra aburrida lección.

* * *

 

― Licencia. Se lo tenía merecido ―se llevó de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca.

― No deberías desearle el mal a la gente ―le dijo Dirk, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Meenah lo miró con mala cara. Después imitó su expresión, la de "en realidad no le importaba". Porque en realidad, no le importaba.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Licencia por qué?

― La atropelló una bicicleta mientras cruzaba la calle. Al caerse se quebró el brazo, así que felicidades, no tendrás profesora de liter-atún-a por largo tiempo.

Dirk asintió. Eso explicaba por qué nunca había llegado. Significaba que todos los martes durante un largo tiempo tendría estas últimas horas libres para hacer lo que quisiera. Podía aprovechar y volver a su departamento ahora, pero quería seguir hablando con su amiga, que casi nunca tenían tiempo de verse por la diferencia horaria que tenían, después de todo, Meenah era un año mayor. Además, Roxy dormía plácidamente recostada en el suelo, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pierna. No quería despertarla. Lucía tan cansada como él.

Meenah era una alumna de un año más que el suyo. Estaba a punto de graduarse, si es que no la reprobaban por saltarse las clases todo el tiempo para irse a fumar o perder el tiempo por ahí. No es como si ella destacara por hacerse la rebelde, porque todos sus compañeros eran así o peores. Excepto Kankri. Kankri es insoportable haciendo nada.

― ¿No te vas a ir?

― No ―Dirk sacó la Fanta de su mochila y la abrió.

Meenah extendió la mano y Dirk puso la chapita de la lata de gaseosa sobre ella. Era sabido que Meenah coleccionaba esa clase de mierdas. Una vez había llegado a usar uno de piercing.

― Yo si fuera tú, zarparía lejos lo antes posible.

Dirk rodó los ojos detrás de sus anteojos. Se preguntó quién la había criado para que hablara como un puto pescado.

― La escuela es solo un edificio. Las clases son las aburridas ―bebió un sorbo mirando el pasillo vacío.

― Hum. Y los directivos. Que los atropellen a todos con bicicletas.

Dirk no estaba de acuerdo, pero la imagen de múltiples bicicletas llevándose puestas a los directivos era bastante chistosa, tenía que admitirlo.

Pasaron un largo tiempo, la mayoría en silencio, entre humo y sorbos. Al tocar el timbre otra vez, Meenah se fue antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estuvo vagando todo este tiempo fuera del salón. Dirk despertó a Roxy y juntos esperaron a Jane en la salida.

La acompañaba de nuevo Jake.

― Dirk, estás muy pálido ―le dijo Jane.

Dirk se tocó la cara instintivamente.

― Soy pálido ―remarcó.

― Estás blanco como un papel ―lo contradijo.

― Debe ser porque no desayunaste ―reprochó Roxy, con los ánimos devueltos por la siesta.

Dirk no dijo nada, no podía negárselo. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos, pero no por nada especial, sino porque tenía frío. Ya no llovía, pero el clima de porquería continuaba dominando la atmosfera. Él era el único en camiseta. Todos se habían traído un abrigo excepto él.

― Te vas a enfermar ―Jane suspiró, afligida.

Jake se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó. Todos lo miraron. Él insistió, agitándola.

― No, está bien ―se rehusó.

― Yo te diría que la tomes, te vas a resfriar ―instó Jane.

― Además yo estoy más acostumbrado a la lluvia ―dijo Jake― toma.

Dirk lo miró con desconfianza pero obedeció. Su cuerpo recibió la calidez como si fuera el más precioso de los regalos. En el camino, Jake siguió hablando con Jane sobre recetas de galletas. Jane le contó la anécdota del pastel de cumpleaños de Roxy. Ella se unió a la conversación, Dirk no les prestó atención, solo quería llegar y echarse a dormir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se mantuvo en una inusual mudez a causa de la fatiga.

Jane se separó del grupo para irse a su casa, y después del puente, se despidieron de Jake.

En el edificio, Dirk se miró al espejo del ascensor. La imagen que le devolvía parecía más un dibujo raro salido de una película triste al estilo stop motion. Su cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca y destacaba un poco más el color rubio ceniza en comparación a su piel, que era cierto, parecía papel. Salpicando sus mejillas estaban las pecas que siempre había odiado tanto. Su cuerpo se veía envuelto en la chaqueta de Jake, verde y vieja, con remiendos que indicaban que la había usado hasta el hartazgo y más. Detrás de él estaba Roxy, que no dejaba de observarlo.

― Pareces un muerto ―le dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

― Mierda ―no dejaba de ver la chaqueta― me olvidé de devolvérsela.

― ¿Y? Lo harás mañana.

― Supongo que sí.

― A menos que te encariñes con la idea cliché de "la novia que usa la ropa de tu novio".

― Vete a la mierda ―le respondió, entrando a su departamento.

Roxy tenía que subir un piso todavía, pero siempre se bajaba con él, en general, para molestarlo. Escuchó el eco de su risa en las escaleras.

Dirk hizo oídos sordos y entró a su departamento. Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y tal como estaba, se quedó dormido.


	3. Tres

Dirk caminaba apurado por los pasillos de la escuela. A un costado, Meenah fumaba. No le prestó atención, a pesar de que ella iba por el séptimo cigarrillo. No había hablado con ella pero simplemente lo sabía. Dirk seguía a Jake. Sentía deseos de correr, pero no podía ir más allá y solo caminaba. En un momento dado, lo perdió, y entonces no sabía a quién más seguir. Pero tampoco podía correr, aunque lo estaba intentando. De repente correr tenía un sentido: tenía que escapar de las millas rojas, otra vez, aunque ya no estaba en la escuela y no sabía que significaba eso.

Se despertó con una sensación de extrañeza, con el sueño muy presente en la cabeza. Se sentó y espió por detrás de la cortina, para cerrar rápidamente los ojos ante la luz del amanecer.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, ya había olvidado el sueño.

Calentó el agua para preparar café instantáneo. Sacó unas masitas cocinadas por Jane que habían quedado del fin de semana. Las metió en una bolsa. Vertió el café en un termo y salió. Subió dos pisos, escalón por escalón, hasta la puerta por la que tenía prohibido pasar. La abrió y, más escaleras, estrechas y descuidadas, hasta salir a la azotea.

La ciudad vio su figura parada desde el sexto piso. En las alturas, no había preocupaciones. Dejaba de ser un adolescente común para convertirse en una corriente más del viento que transitaba por el cielo. Desayunó con total calma observando el amanecer sin darle especial importancia. Cuando terminó, dejó el termo y la bolsa a un lado y se acurrucó contra sí mismo. Miró hacia abajo, sin ningún temor. Pensó en su proyecto, pensó en Roxy, pensó en los problemas que ella tenía con su madre, pensó en Calliope, pensó en Calliborn, pensó en Jake, pensó en su chaqueta, pensó en sus propios conflictos, pensó en su hermano mayor, pensó en su soledad. Pensó y se sintió solo.

No cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que se despertó con una inquietud en el pecho. El instinto le dijo que tenía que sentir miedo por el peligro de estar durmiendo al borde de una caída de unos cuantos metros. Pero fue solo un instante antes de encontrar la conciencia de nuevo.

Roxy lo estaba llamando desde la puerta de la azotea. No era tan aficionada a las alturas como él.

Dirk se levantó y tomó el termo, pero la bolsa había desaparecido. Supuso que la secuestró el viento.

― ¿Es muy tarde? ―le preguntó, refregándose un ojo por debajo de los lentes.

― No, son las diez de la mañana. Mamá volvió a casa y no quería estar con ella, así que iba a pasar por tu departamento y no estabas.

― ¿Cómo está ella?

Bajó con Roxy y ella le sonrió. Como si quisiera cambiar de tema, le tironeó de la manga, haciéndole notar que llevaba todavía la chaqueta de Jake. Ahora era Dirk quien quería cambiar de tema.

― Debería hacerte una copia de mis llaves ―le dijo.

― ¿De tu departamento? ―inquirió, sorprendida.

― ¿Tengo otras llaves?

― Pero, ¿Para qué?

― Te pasas más tiempo en mi departamento que yo ―respondió― y no tengo problema con eso ―añadió. ― Si tienes tu propia llave, te ahorrarías el tener que buscarme cada vez que, ¡Hey, no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Roxy lo aplastaba en un fuerte abrazo. Dirk se quedó en silencio sin alejarla, pero sin moverse.

― Eres lo mejor.

Dirk tampoco respondió. Roxy se había puesto de un humor radiante y, una vez en su casa, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Ella se puso a mirar televisión, y Dirk se dedicó a su robot, con ansias de verlo terminado y funcionando.

* * *

 

Jake observó dígito por dígito reflejado a través del cristal de sus anteojos. Frunció la boca, la movió de un lado a otro e hizo un ruido de total exasperación. Dirk seguía primero en aquel maldito juego. Anoche se había quedado hasta muy tarde, y lamentaba decir que fue en vano. Apenas había logrado alcanzarse a sí mismo.

Recordó que Dirk todavía tenía su chaqueta y decidió ir a buscarla antes de ir al colegio. Agarró tres comics, dos que no había leído y uno que nunca se cansaba de releer, y lo metió en la mochila. El resto, como las tareas escolares, ya estaban en ella, y si no, lástima. Nadie moría si se olvidaba algo. Oh, sí, pero el celular era importante. Lo recogió del suelo y miró con odio al juego.

Se despidió de su abuela y salió a caminar, recordando el edificio donde vivían Dirk y Roxy. Como no tenía sus teléfonos, se quedó un minuto pensando por qué no se había preguntado antes cómo iba a hacer para contactar a Dirk. Podía tocar todos los timbres... o podía molestar al encargado, porque estas cosas suelen pasar. ¿No? Como fuere, Jake ya oprimía insistentemente el botoncito.

La voz del encargado del edificio, demás está decir que sonaba completamente irritado, le indicó el piso donde vivía Dirk Strider para que dejara de molestar. Eh, que no era tan temprano como para que se enojara. Las once de la mañana no es temprano. Tocó el timbre del tercer piso, esperando no disgustar a Dirk, como lo hizo con el encargado.

― ¿Quién es?

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado. Probablemente, la madre de Dirk. ¿O tendría hermanas?

― Jake English. ¿Está Dirk? No deseo importunar, pero se olvidó de devolverme algo. Será solo un momento.

Aguardó la respuesta, impaciente. Se sorprendió al oír una risa familiar.

― ¡Jake! Soy yo, Roxy. Ya bajo a abrirte.

¿Qué hacía ella en su casa? No tuvo, ni tampoco iba a hacerlo, tiempo para preguntarle. Se oyó como un chasquido que marcó el final de la comunicación y solo... esperó. Miró la plaza que estaba a un cruzar la calle, donde las palomas gozaban de la tranquilidad. Extrañaba las ranas. Solía atraparlas porque a su abuela le gustaban mucho. Solía contarle una extraña historia sobre la rana que dictaminaría el destino de toda existencia, siendo la rana el universo. Eran tontas historias que le contaba de niño, pero Jake se quedaba encantado al imaginárselas. La plaza parecía sombría. Quizás si se paseaba un día soleado no fuera tan deprimente como lo era hoy.

Cinco minutos después Roxy le abría la puerta del edificio.

― Jakey, ¿Cómo estás? ―lo saludó con tono alegre.

― Bien, ¿Y tú?

― Bastante bien.

Subieron al ascensor y se apoyó contra el espejo.

― Por el altavoz del timbre pensé que eras la madre de Dirk ―comentó.

― ¿Eh? No, no ―sonrió―. Pero me paso tanto tiempo en su departamento que casi vivo allí.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

Preguntó por curiosidad, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver como cambiaba su expresión. Roxy hizo un gesto con el hombro, como si no fuera para tanto. Se corrió un mechón de los ojos, fijando la vista en la puerta metálica.

― Digamos que la compañía de mi mamá no es muy...

― ¿Grata? ¿Interesante? ―la animó a continuar.

― Es alcohólica.

― Oh. Lo siento.

― La quiero, pero es que a veces... No importa. No pasa nada.

Roxy le volvió a sonreír de manera positiva y salieron del cubículo andante.

― Dirk está allá ―le indicó al entrar― debe estar aislado con los auriculares. Si está de espaldas, dale un buen susto.

Jake asintió, aunque no lo iba a hacer. Entró a la habitación, y efectivamente, Dirk estaba de espaldas. Pero no fue lo primero que le llamó la atención.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters, como la suya... solo que no había imágenes de películas varias como en su caso: había de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, animés, ¿Caballos?, series...y My Little Pony. El suelo estaba lleno de piezas metálicas, cables (tal como había dicho Roxy), robots a medio terminar, bolsas de 3D y Doritos, herramientas y unos peluches bastante raros. Y una marioneta. Esa cosa daba demasiado miedo. Le gustaría saber por qué había una estatuilla pequeña de un santa. Cuanto más miraba, más cosas raras encontraba. Como ese caballito de juguete.

Dirk estaba sentado en una silla examinando una placa de las que van metidas adentro de los aparatos tecnológicos. Vaya uno a saber el nombre de esa cosa. Pero parecía muy importante para Dirk, ya que la daba vueltas observándola de cerca, como si intentase descifrarla. Como había dicho Roxy (otra vez con la razón), ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

Le tocó el hombro suavemente para no alterarlo, pero no funcionó. Dirk casi tira la placa del susto. Tuvo que admitir que el pasajero horror que se plasmó en su rostro fue bastante divertido. La próxima le haría caso a Roxy y le daría un susto de muerte.

Dirk se quitó los auriculares y habló atropelladamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entraste? Roxy. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijo que...?

― Tranquilo, solo vine por esto.

Jake tironeó el hombro de su chaqueta y Dirk lo miró como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía puesta. Cuando reaccionó, se levantó de la silla inmediatamente y se la quitó como si alguien lo apurara.

― Me olvidé de...

― Sí, está bien. Yo me olvidé de pedírtela. No hay problema.

Dirk se rascó la mejilla, como si estuviera incómodo. Jake sintió que su visita era un estorbo.

― Uh, bueno. Te dejo con tu trabajo, que por cierto, parece genial. No te molesto más.

― No molestas. Siéntete como en tu casa.

La sinceridad con la cual lo dijo lo alivió bastante. Dirk le parecía demasiado cool y quería agradarle. Es decir, miren esta habitación. Era única y terriblemente rara, y los robots la hacían super.

― Te tomaré la palabra.

― No hay problema. Como dice la vieja frase, mi casa es tu casa. O una mierda así.

― Como mi casa. Muy bien. Tú sigue con... lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Le sonrió y se tiró en la cama de Dirk. La suya era más cómoda y grande, pero no tan suave. La mañana todavía era joven. Prendió su celular porque, ¿Qué mejor victoria sería si podía ganar la apuesta aquí, ahora mismo, en la habitación de Dirk, en sus propias narices? Levantó la cabeza con entusiasmo competitivo y sorprendió a Dirk mirándolo. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente para clavarla en la placa de nuevo. Hizo un gesto de darse por vencido y corrió la silla hacia el escritorio, donde tenía una especie de destornillador muy finito, con el cual se puso a modificar la placa.

Jake volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

Al rato escuchó un estruendo y al levantar la cabeza, Dirk se hallaba con la cara contra el escritorio. Jake dejó el celular a un lado y se inclinó para ver si estaba bien.

― ¿Dirk?

― Es frustrante.

Jake se sentó en el escritorio, moviendo las piernas de manera infantil. Dirk apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma, dejando salir un suspiro profundo.

Jake jugó con un mechón rubio de su cabello pensando en cómo animarlo. Dirk ni siquiera lo miró.

― Se ve muy complicado ―dijo al fin― Tienes que saber de mecánica y computadoras, ¿No?

― Mecánica, programación, matemática y física, como base.

― Woa. ¿Y eres bueno en toda esa cosa con números?

A Dirk pareció hacerle gracia que le llamara "cosa". Él lo miraba ahora.

― Sí. Puede ser bastante interesante. Las matemáticas son razonamiento y deducción, en un lenguaje numérico.

Jake asintió, aunque no le interesaba. Desde su punto de vista, las matemáticas no eran más que una tortura numeral.

― ¿Entonces me ayudarías? Cuando tengas tiempo libre... si tienes ganas.

― Claro. Cuando quieras. Números y esas cosas ―le respondió sin darle importancia.

Pero Jake le tomó la palabra, otra vez.

― Bien, este fin de semana. Un rato a la tarde, nada más ―Dirk no se negó, así que lo tomó como un sí―. Entonces, ¿Has hecho funcionar alguno de estos robots?

― Algunos. Está el Auto-Respuesta, que es un programa que me reemplaza en los chats cuando no estoy. Solo da respuestas al azar, estoy trabajando para que tengan más coherencia. Lo mismo con Squearewave.

Dirk señaló un robot peculiar. Tenía el tamaño de un perro, con zapatillas y una gorra roja y azul. Era casi tonto, pero simpático.

― ¿Qué hace? ¿Lucha?―casi lo interrumpió.

― Algo así... si con luchas te refieres a tener batallas de rap. Squearewave fue la primera versión que hice, sus rimas son malísimas. En cambio, Sawtooth está diseñado para ser invencible. Y lo es.

Habló con orgullo, mirando otro robot. Era más alto y delgado, con una enorme túnica negra y una gorra, tapada por la capucha, que parecía idéntica a la otra.

― Esto es increíble, Dirk ―caminó hacia los robots y los inspeccionó de arriba abajo― ¿Puedo verlos funcionar?

― Mejor otro día, ya deberíamos ir yendo a la escuela...

― ¿Ya es hora?

Antes de que Dirk pudiera responder, Roxy les gritó que tenían que salir. Jake dejó los robots y tomó sus pertenencias, listo.

― ¿Vamos?

― Sí. Hum, espera un minuto afuera, ya salimos.

Dirk le abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo empujó hacia afuera. Jake no le prestó atención y llamó el ascensor.

* * *

 

Dirk cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dio vuelta hacia Roxy, que aguardaba sin entender por qué los había encerrado en la casa.

― ¿Qué pasa?                       

― ¿A qué neurona de las millones que tienes se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacerlo pasar? ―le cuestionó con gritos susurrados.

Jake había estado cerca de él, había dicho que su trabajo era genial, se había paseado por su cuarto, _le había tocado el cabello dios mío._ Se había sentado en su escritorio, apoyando su culo imantador de miradas donde trabaja todos los días, habían quedado (y Dirk todavía no entendía cómo) para verse de nuevo el fin de semana. Ese chico quería matarlo.

― No pensé que perderías la cabeza por una cara bonita.

Roxy se seguía burlando de él. La miró con cara de pocos amigos, tragándose una maldición y abrió la puerta, dejándola atrás para seguir a Jake, quien ya los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor.

Una vez los tres adentro, a Dirk le sonó el celular. El nombre reflejado al lado del simbolito vibrante le informó que no serían buenas noticias. Por eso mismo lo dejó sonar al ritmo de Discord de Eurobrony.

― ¿No vas a atender? ―le preguntó Roxy.

― No.

― ¿Es tu hermano?

― ¿Tienes un hermano?

Los dos voltearon a Jake. Dirk se había olvidado de su presencia en cuanto sus problemas volvieron a la realidad. Pero era difícil que Jake pasara desapercibido durante mucho tiempo, no con aquellas facciones perfectas y esos ojos preciosos que tenía; su piel tenía un bronceado dorado que resaltaba aun más sus rasgos, acompañados por su cabello rebelde de aventurero.

Quiso desviar la mirada, pero de un lado tenía a Jake y del otro a Roxy. No había mucha escapatoria.

― Sí, tengo un hermano ―no quiso agregar nada más, y por la manera en que lo dijo, quedó en claro que hablar más sería hablar demás.

El celular continuó insistiendo hasta que se rindió. Pero a los diez minutos, ya cuando estaban en la calle, volvió a sonar. Harto, Dirk atendió. Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez no era Dave quien lo llamaba.

― ¿Calliope? ¿Pasó algo?

― Uh, estaba preocupada. He llamado toda la mañana a la casa de Roxy pero no ha atendido.

― Es que volvió Rose y estuvo en mi departamento. Se habrá olvidado el celular.

Roxy lo miraba con interés. Se palmeó los bolsillos, como si recién cayera en la cuenta que le faltaba el móvil.

― Bueno, si está bien me quedo tranquila.

― ¿Intentabas comunicarte por algo en especial?

Hubo una pausa que significó más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

― Sí, lo de siempre. Solo quería que le avisara a la profesora de arte que le entregaré el trabajo mañana.

― Está bien.

― Dile que si tiene algún problema, que no dude en venir con nosotros ―Roxy entendió lo que sucedía.

― Y cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes quedarte conmigo o con Roxy ―le ofreció.

― No va a hacer falta. Son dos ángeles, ¡Muchas gracias!, pero estaré bien. No se preocupen por mí. Eso es todo. Ahora, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

― Seguro. Adiós.

Los pitidos comenzaron ni bien cortó. Dirk apretó los labios, algo enfadado.

― Deberíamos hacer algo ―Roxy bajó los hombros, desanimada.

― No entiendo nada ―murmuró Jake.

― Calliope es nuestra amiga y ella es un amor de persona y tiene un hermano gemelo que es de lo peor ―le explicó Roxy― y está en libertad condicional y tememos todo el tiempo que le pase algo. Él está loco.

― Solo es un lunático lleno de ira ―Dirk le restó importancia― no le va a hacer nada. Le gusta llamar la atención.

― Espero que tengas razón.

― Por cierto, dice que le avises a la profesora de arte que entregará el trabajo mañana.

― Le diré.

Aunque Jane los alcanzó a mitad de camino como siempre, las conversaciones seguían siendo tensas. Dirk no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.

Más que tantas, eran tres: su hermano, Calliope y Caliborn y Jake.

Por un lado estaba su hermano, el cual se había ido de gira por el gran éxito de la película de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, que estaba haciendo explotar los records mundialmente. Roxy le mencionó un par de veces que su resentimiento hacia él se debía a una envidia de su trascendencia en el espectáculo, pero Dirk no creía que fuera así. Era más como... sentimientos encontrados. Porque le encantaba que su hermano mayor fuera fenomenal, todo un experto en la ironía profesional, pero sentía que no lo conocía, ya que nunca se veían. Dirk vivía solo, puesto a que su madre había muerto, su padre desapareció y su hermano se la pasaba de país en país haciendo esas cosas exclusivas de famosos. Dirk lo admiraba, pero se sentía abandonado. Y el no tener padres y un hermano en quién sabe dónde, aunque no lo quisiera admitir nunca, lo angustiaba de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, estaba Calliope. Ella tenía el alma más pura y dulce que había conocido, y además era inteligente e intuitiva. Se llevaban muy bien, especialmente con Roxy, que se adoraban como hermanas. El problema era Caliborn. Era como en esas películas donde está el gemelo bueno y el gemelo malvado. Caliborn era el malvado. Se habían conocido a través del internet y Calliope le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con él. Molestarlo era divertido y un par de veces le había dibujado pornografía, como para matar las tardes. Por qué no. Es lo que los amigos hacen. Pero digamos que Caliborn no es alguien de amigos. Violento, cruel y despiadado. Pero aun no había hecho nada... si ignoramos el hecho de los múltiples intentos de asesinato a su padre adoptivo, un payaso con pinta de juggalo, el tipo más raro que había conocido en su vida. En ese sentido, Dirk no estaba tan seguro de juzgarlo.

Y por último, tan sencillo como complejo, Jake. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso con su presencia? Quería fingir que no lo entendía. Pero Dirk sabía por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Y no quería pensar en ello. De verdad.

El estudio y la robótica eran cosas que le mantenían la cabeza ocupada. Dirk tenía una de las más altas calificaciones de todo el estudiantado, no porque fuera un nerd ni nada parecido, sino que se sentía mejor al estar haciendo algo todo el tiempo, eso incluía las tareas y el estudio. Pero no era lo único que hacía.

Enterrarse en horas de clases no sonaba tan mal para alguien que tiene la mente llena de los problemas de los demás, un idiota que acaba de conocer más ardiente que la mierda y la imborrable sensación de haber tenido un mal sueño.

* * *

 

Jake tenía un rato libre para almorzar. Roxy también, o se había escapado, quién sabe. A él no le importaba. Solo masticaba un sándwich. De jamón, queso, pollo, tomate y lechuga. ¿Qué eso es irrelevante? No para Jake. Él tiene hambre.

― ¿Y Jane? ―preguntó Roxy.

― Ocupada en la organización de... algo.

― ¿La Prom?

― Eso.

Roxy ya se había terminado su comida, Jake iba por el tercer sándwich. Era todo un hombre de aventuras, un hombre de apetito.

― ¿Tu vas a ir?

― ¿A dónde? ―masticó, abriendo la botella de Sprite.

― ¡A la Prom! Estás en la luna ―se rió ella.

― No, estoy comiendo ―la corrigió. ― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¿Allá no lo hacen?

Jake negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

― ¿Aislado en el medio de la selva te suena a algo?

― Cierto, cierto. Se me olvida. La Prom es la fiesta de graduación. Ese día donde te pones ropa limpia, bailas y los de último año festejan su última fiesta en el instituto ―movió la mano atribuyéndole al gesto un aire rutinario, como si fuera obvio.

― Allá no tenemos eso. Pero todavía falta como un mes para que termine el año escolar...

― ¡Pero es la gran fiesta, Jakey! Y no falta tanto. Jane está colaborando en la organización de la comida. La obligaré a ponerse un vestido bonito, aunque no quiera.

― ¿Es muy formal? ―dijo, sonaba divertido.

― Más o menos. Tienes que ir de traje y llevar pareja, pero al final, todos terminan en la segunda fiesta bailando con la corbata en la cabeza, borrachos de pies a cabeza.

― ¿Tengo que llevar pareja?

La idea no le gustaba mucho. Generalmente, porque en estas festividades, el hombre era quien invitaba a la mujer, y no es que Jake fuera tímido, pero tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con esas cosas. Las mujeres eran hermosas, pero podían ser ambiguas y complicadas.

― Sí. No es obligatorio, pero por tradición, en la entrada siempre te toma una foto de la pareja y antes de que todos se empiecen a ir, cuelgan las fotos en el mural del colegio. Se quedan ahí hasta  el último día de clase... y no quieres ser el único solo en la foto. En serio, es triste.

― Uh.

― No te preocupes ―le sonrió― muchos van con amigos, da igual. No tiene que ser necesariamente una pareja en plan romántico.

Jake asintió y se quedó pensativo mientras se terminaba el cuarto sándwich.

― ¿Tienes idea si la chica azul tiene pareja? ―le preguntó, deseoso de ir al baile con ella.

― ¿Chica azul?

― La chica del vestido azul. Tiene cabello negro así y anteojos, creo que es del último año.

― ¿Aranea?

― No tengo idea de cómo se llama.

Pero sí que le había atraído desde el día que la vio en el pasillo. Era bellísima, discreta y parecía salida de un comic viejo. Era totalmente su tipo.

― Debe de ser Aranea Serket. Ella tiene novia.

La decepción debió de ser muy evidente en su rostro, porque Roxy soltó un "Oww" y Jake suspiró.

― Supongo que irá con ella a la Prom ―le dijo Roxy― tú puedes ir con Jane, o Dirk. Con quien quieras, en realidad.

― Supongo que sí. Podría preguntarles si planean ir con alguien, porque quizás ya tengan a alguien en mente...

― ¿Alguien que no sea lesbiana?

Roxy se rió y Jake se encogió de hombros. Guardó el tupper donde había traído la comida y se acabó el resto de la bebida.

― ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

― Le prometí a Callie que iría con ella. El año pasado intentó ir con su hermano para que se divirtiera un poco pero él... es difícil. Y al final, la dejó plantada. Le prometí que eso no pasaría de nuevo.

― Qué lindo gesto. ¿Y Jane y Dirk? ¿Con quienes fueron?

― Juntos. Dirk no planeaba ir, no suele salir mucho de fiesta. Tengo que obligarlo, pero eso es otra historia. Como te decía, dos días antes de la Prom, Jane no tenía pareja y Dirk se ofreció a llevarla, ya que ella tenía que ir sí o sí al ser parte de la organización.

― Hum. Ya veo que el asunto de parejas preocupa a todos los estudiantes en general, ¿No?

― Sí, si no quieres quedar como un perdedor.

Jake no quería eso. No es que le importara el estatus social, pero en realidad sí quería ir a la fiesta de graduación, y Jane y Dirk eran buenas opciones. Le gustaría invitar a Jane, porque tradicionalmente el chico va con la chica, ¿No? Pero tenía miedo de que ella confundiera una simple salida con otras intenciones. Jake no tenía otras intenciones con Jane. No es que no fuera bonita ni nada eso, pero no lo había visto así. No de esa manera. Quién sabe. Entonces Dirk sería una buena opción, como amigos, seguro la pasaría bien. Pero si a Dirk no le gustaba salir, no estaba interesado en causarle un problema, ni que se sintiera obligado a participar de la "Prom". Quizás Jake podría hallar otra persona a la cual invitar, aunque esa opción no era sencilla si tenemos en cuenta que no conocía a nadie.

― Tengo tiempo de decidir... ―dijo para sí.

― Sí... mientras no se agoten las opciones.

― Claro.

― Jake, lo importante de los eventos no es ganar, sino cuan ebrio te pongas.

― ¿Eh?

Jane interrumpió la conversación dejando una pila de papeles sobre un libro gordo. Se sentó en la silla, agotada, pero feliz.

― Me toca hacer el pastel principal ―les contó con orgullo.

Roxy se levantó y aplaudió, solo para sentarse al lado de su amiga y abrazarla.

― Eso es un gran honor ―la elogió.

― Lo sé. Será mucho trabajo, pero sé que puedo hacerlo.

― Seguro que sí. Jake, tienes que probar los pasteles de esta chica.

― Cuando quieran.

Las chicas seguían abrazadas y Jake se recostó en su asiento con la panza llena.

Tenía la seguridad de que, a pesar de que el año estaba cerca de terminar, todavía faltaban muchas cosas por pasar. Muchas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: 12 de diciembre.


	4. Cuatro

― No.

El silencio era toda la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que la negación le había sentado horrible.

― ¿Por qué? Bro, estás rechazando una oportunidad única. No seas idiota.

― Te dije que no me interesa.

Se había puesto de mal humor de nuevo. Su hermano era increíblemente cool y todo eso, pero a veces podía llegar a irritarlo demasiado. No entendía que ya estaban separados irreversiblemente. Que Dirk tenía sus rutinas, sus mañas, sus actividades, tenía su vida. Y Dave no podía interrumpirla cada tanto solo porque le parecía.

― ¿Es por el colegio? ¿Así de nerd? Pero qué...

― Escucha ―dijo perdiendo la paciencia― es por muchas cosas. Prefiero quedarme, además, sí, en parte es por el colegio. No perderé un año entero de estudios solo porque tú creas que es una oportunidad única. Si vas a seguir insistiendo, deja de llamar. Adiós.

Cortó, enfadado. Exhaló por la nariz como si fuera un animal enojado.

Bueno, en parte, Dave tenía razón. Una invitación para viajar durante tres meses por casi todos los estados del país era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener en su puta existencia. Se le acababa de abrir la puerta de "acompaña a tu hermano famoso de gira" y Dirk la estaba rechazando. Se sentía más a gusto en su propio departamento y con sus amigos. Eso no era todo, si se iba durante tres meses, se perdería el torneo de esgrima y la Prom. Y este año estaba obligado a ir, bajo amenazas de Meenah. Después de todo, ella se graduaba este año. Y lo que era más importante, echaría a la basura el año entero que se había pasado estudiando para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes. Y finalizar su proyecto de robótica. Además, estaría solo en el viaje. Dave era famoso, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de él. No era el primer viaje que harían juntos, esto ya había ocurrido y no diría precisamente que lo disfrutó. Oportunidad o no, definitivamente no iría.

Pero a veces se sentía culpable. Dave intentaba indirectamente recomponer su relación rota, por más que nunca hayan sido super-hermanos, eran los únicos familiares que tenían. La última camada de Striders.

Desviándose de sus propios pensamientos, se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres de esto. Es decir, Dave estaba muy ocupado como para dar lugar al romance, y Dirk era gay. Probablemente, serían la última descendencia Strider, por lo menos de su parte. Le daba pena, pero eso no iba a cambiar los hechos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que lo empujaban de la nada.

Meenah le sonrió maliciosamente al ver cómo casi se cae.

― Estás distraído ―apuntó.

― Estoy pensativo ―corrigió― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, percatándose de su humor.

― Resumen: Bro me invitó de gira.

― Wow.

― Le dije que no.

―Te perderías mi Prom ―señaló, como si esa fuera la prioridad.

― Por eso lo rechacé ―ironizó.

Ella le sonrió, captando el mensaje.

― Me imagino que ya tienes pareja, ¿No?

Dirk no estaba para sus juegos. Y sabía perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él.

― Agh, no.

― Aranea aceptó venir conmigo~

A Dirk no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Esa chica siempre le había caído mal. Las Serkets no tenían buena reputación y eso era justificado.

― Mmh.

― ¿Irás con Jane otra vez? ―Le preguntó.

― No sé. Tengo que ir a buscar un cuaderno, nos vemos más tarde.

No es como si fuera una escusa, su tarea estaba ahí. Pero, en cierto modo, fue conveniente. Dirk no quería hablar de parejas. Tampoco le interesaban los chismes de quién iría con quién, le daba igual, ya que se enteraba quisiera o no por Roxy.

Abrió su casillero y buscó lo que necesitaba. Se sintió observado y al darse la vuelta estaba Jake husmeando con curiosidad. Iba a decirle algo, pero siguió su mirada. Estaba viendo la pared de su taquilla: había dos fotos y un dibujo. En la primera foto estaba con Roxy, ella con una de las gorras que él tenía en su cuarto y Dirk con su bufanda rosa. Era una fotografía simpática. La segunda, estaba con Jane, era la foto que les habían tomado en la Prom. Los dos con sus mejores ropas. El dibujo era de él mismo en el modo God Tier, una especie de héroe que había inventado Calliope. Ella era una gran artista.

Dirk cerró su casillero abruptamente.

A Dirk no le gustaba que las vieran, ya que era algo así como... privado. Pero Jake no parecía tener intensiones de burlarse, estaba muy lejos de eso.

― Es una linda idea ―le dijo.

― Se la robé a Roxy. No lo divulgues, robar es delito internacional ―respondió con cierta ironía en la voz, la cual abundaba siempre que tenía más ganas de tirarse a un pozo que de vivir y ser social.

― Entonces no le digas al gobierno que también voy a robarla.

Dirk iba a contestarle, pero Jake le rodeó los hombros y tomó una selfie. Dirk pestañeó hasta entender lo que había ocurrido y le quitó el celular. Correspondió el medio abrazo y sacó él mismo la foto, esta vez con más anticipación. Odiaba salir mal en las fotos (como cualquiera), especialmente si sabía que podía quedar bien. Ni bien el flash los encegueció, Jake recuperó su celular y se puso a ver cómo salieron. Le mostró la que él había sacado, que había quedado bien.

La sonrisa con la que había salido Jake era encantadora. Le revolvió el estómago, y no sabía si en el sentido amoroso o si tenía ganas de vomitar.

― ¡Qué buena foto!

― Dame una copia... digo, si quieres que la ponga en el casillero.

Jake parecía entusiasmado con la idea y asintió enérgicamente.

― Para eso la tomé...

Continuó tecleando en su celular, haciendo vaya a saber qué cosa.

Dirk revisó si tenía la tarea entre tantas hojas sueltas que dejaba. Mmh, ¿Era esta? Pasaba las hojas sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

― Roxy me estuvo hablando de la Prom, ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

Dirk lo miró sin decir nada, pero queriendo contestar "sí, tú". Era una buena manera para ligar, ¿No?

...No. no, mejor no.

― No tengo ―pero _invítame, invítame, invítame_ ― ¿Tú?

― Nop.

― Si al final no te decides, o es mucha presión de mierda invitar a una chica, siempre puedes ir conmigo.

Fue claramente un intento de cortejo indirecto y simple. Parecía que Jake no sabía qué responder a eso.

― Claro ―dijo al final― lo tendré en cuenta.

Dirk le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la clase, despidiéndose tan solo levantando la mano por detrás de su hombro.

No tenía idea de cómo había salido eso. Bien, mal o vano, no lo había hecho por un resultado, sino por las meras ganas de insinuársele.

La foto fue el pie para poder comunicarse con él fuera del colegio. Como la imagen se la compartió por Facebook, le hizo un comentario por mensaje y terminaron chateando.

Ése es un tema aparte, y vale interrumpirlo por el incidente de la foto.

Facebook, tan público como siempre. Es usada por todos, sin excepción. Primero, vinieron los comentarios de Roxy, como los de "chicos, se ven bien" o "qué linda pareja" y los de Jane de "qué bonita foto" y esas cosas. Pero cuando uno comenta, todos lo hacen. Había gente que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, pero andaban escribiéndoles que la foto era estupenda, o cool, esas cosas. Incluso su hermano comentó "así que no era la escuela, era esto", haciendo referencia probablemente a su homosexualidad como escusa para no irse de gira. Que se joda. Roxy había captado el chiste y se rió abajo en mayúscula.

Dirk fingió que no leía los comentarios, aunque se lo comentó por mensaje a Jake.

"Incluso mi abuela comentó" le dijo él.

"¿Tu abuela tiene Facebook?"

"Uh. Sí..."

"¿Cuál fue el mensaje?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas"

De todas formas lo encontró, ¿Jade Harley? Había puesto algo vergonzoso típico de familia. Era casi adorable.

Dirk le pasó a Jake el Pesterchum. Era un programa más cómodo y comenzaron a chatear desde ahí. Desde entonces, no dejaron de hablar día y noche hasta que terminó la semana. Arreglaron para verse el fin de semana, como había dicho Jake, para que pudiera aprender matemáticas.

Pero cuando llegó ese día, Dirk no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Había tardado horas en dormirse, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a tener El Sueño.

El Sueño constaba siempre de lo mismo. Era el príncipe de un extraño lugar donde predominaba el violeta. Y siempre era el mismo entorno, pero se dedicaba a flotar por la ciudad como si temiera un mal inminente. Cuidaba de las criaturas que habitaban, pero nunca era suficiente. Nunca entendía qué significaba.

Se despertó temprano porque planeaba terminar su proyecto. El conejo robótico se movía, solo quedaban unos ajustes... sin embargo, esta mañana no tenía ganas. Se alistó para encontrarse con Jake, ya que había propuesto su casa como lugar de estudio. Se verían en la plaza a las diez de la mañana.

La lluvia había quedado en el pasado y ahora el sol radiante había vuelto. Se puso la camiseta negra con el estampado de la gorra, y hurgando su ropa halló el cinturón de Batman que creía perdido. Se puso una sudadera simple porque afuera estaba fresco. Debería ponerse más abrigo, pero hoy no era uno de esos días en que el invierno muestra sus garras. Pasó más tiempo del que quisiera admitir arreglando su cabello. Odió sus pecas y sus ojos al espejo. Desayunó, tomó más gaseosa de naranja y dio vueltas por la casa hasta que se hizo la hora.

Cruzó la calle y vio que Jake estaba llegando. Él estaba como siempre, sencillo pero sensual. Eh, sí, eso último no podía ignorarlo.

― Hey.

― Hola, Dirk.

Era sábado a la mañana y ninguno tenía buena cara. Dirk no había pegado un ojo más que para tener sueños extraños y Jake... tenía sueño. Caminaron acompañados de una charla monótona, comentando un comic que Jake le había pasado hace dos días. Caminaron lento, escuchando música unidos por el mismo par de auriculares (Jake insistió en que escuchara una canción echa por un fan sobre el comic mencionado).

La casa de Jake era grande. Lo siguió, ya que él era el invitado. Jake se fue hasta el fondo para avisarle a su abuela que llegó. Tenían un amplio jardín lleno de plantas, donde ella trabajaba. Los saludó desde atrás y continuó con sus flores.

― Tienen gran variedad, ¿Comen de la huerta?

― A veces. Es más como el pasatiempo de mi abuela. A mí me gusta cultivar calabazas. Pueden crecer hasta el doble de tu cabeza. O más.

― Genial.

Subieron al cuarto de arriba. Posters de películas por todas partes, una cama deshecha, miles de cosas tiradas por todas partes. Jake vació el escritorio lanzando la mayoría de las cosas a un pilón del costado. Pero se quedó parado mirando la madera como si no supiera qué hacer ahora.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Eh, no tengo ganas de subir otra silla por las escaleras. ¿Te molesta si estudiamos en el piso? O en la cama, es más cómodo.

― No hay problema. ¿Tienes calculadora?

Jake se la entregó y se sentaron en la cama, contra la pared. Pasaron la siguiente hora haciendo ejercicios. No fue tan aburrido como creyó, pero tenía que tener paciencia. A Jake realmente le costaba. No quería decir que fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo, pero... era innegable que le costaba, de verdad.

― ¿Y ahora está bien? ―preguntó, a él ya se le había agotado la paciencia hace rato.

― Mmh. Casi. Está bien, excepto que arrastraste este error por toda la ecuación ―deslizó el dedo a lo largo de los renglones llenos de números y equis. ― Pero el resto está bien. Corrígelo.

― ¿Todo de nuevo? Es la segunda vez que lo hago ―bufó.

Dirk comenzó a reprocharle, pero Jake tiró el cuaderno. Le prestó más atención al celular y Dirk frunció el ceño.

― Jake, es muy bueno de tu parte que busques un tutor fuera del colegio para ponerte al tanto, y me siento halagado de ser yo, pero debes seguir intentándolo, no jugar con tu celular a... Jake, ni siquiera alcanzas mi máximo. ¿Por qué no te rindes? ―lo que comenzó como cargado sarcasmo terminó por ser una burla.

A Jake no le hizo gracia.

― Es un descanso. Y no voy a rendirme, yo no pierdo apuestas ―afirmó con testarudez.

Dirk le arrebató el celular rápidamente. Cayó en lo mala que fue su decisión cuando Jake se lanzó contra él.

Primero fue un empujón, después un golpecito, después un puñetazo. Dirk lo subestimó al seguirle la pelea, dándose cuenta que Jake estaba a su altura y quizás más. Las lapiceras, lápices, libros, calculadora, todo terminó en el suelo. Ellos continuaron zamarreándose y peleando sin razón, por la pura y sana diversión de la violencia. Ninguno buscaba hacerle real daño al otro.

Dirk lo agarró de la ropa, intentando empujarlo para tener el control, pero Jake se escabulló y lo empujó por los hombros con fuerza, reduciendo su espacio. A Dirk no le quedó otra opción que pegar la espalda contra el edredón para poder moverse bien. Todavía sostenía fuertemente la ropa de Jake e intentó usar su posición para encajarle una trompada en la sien. Jake lo tomó de la muñeca y Dirk continuó haciendo fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, le asestó un rodillazo en el estómago y Jake se quedó sin aire por un minuto, pero reaccionó rápido y le atrapó la otra muñeca, inmovilizándole los brazos contra la cama.

Dirk pudo haber zafado de esa situación, hasta podríamos decir que lo haría con facilidad. Pero al notar la posición comprometedora en la que habían quedado, se detuvo. Jake entendió que no daba para que continuaran la batalla que ni siquiera tenía una razón, así que trató de tranquilizarse. Ambos estaban agitados. Desde abajo, Dirk podía apreciar el brillo de frenesí que había en los ojos de Jake, como si la emoción fluyera por sus venas. Era impresionante lo atraído que se sentía en este momento hacia ese estúpido chico. Y de un segundo a otro, Dirk se sintió, además, terriblemente incómodo.

Al parecer, no fue el único. Jake lo soltó de repente y se sentó al lado. Suspiró profundamente.

― Eso fue... divertido.

Dirk se mantuvo acostado, mirando el techo. Había de las estúpidas figuras pegadas en el techo, que cuando uno apagaba la luz, brillan en la oscuridad. Su respiración se normalizó, pero no dejó de sentirse incómodo.

― Fue interesante ―murmuró, más para sí.

La puerta se abrió y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada. La abuela de Jake los miró de manera extraña antes de decir.

― Creí que estaban estudiando.

― Estamos descansando ―respondió Jake.

― Vine a preguntarles si querían almorzar.

― Dentro de un rato bajamos.

Jade siguió mirándolos hasta que Jake carraspeó, intentando que ella captara que no quería su presencia.

― ¿No necesitan algodón o algo? ―preguntó con indecisión.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

― Está sangrando.

Las miradas se clavaron en Dirk y entendió que le sangraba la nariz.

― Uh, no pasa nada.―dijo, un poco avergonzado.

La abuela les echó una de esas miradas severas y preocupadas, pero al final los dejó solos.

― Lo siento tanto, no pensé que...

― Dije que no pasa nada, Jake. ¿Tienes algo para...?

Jake se levantó enseguida y le trajo una caja de pañuelos. Se dedicó a limpiarle la cara con sumo cuidado y si Dirk pensó que antes se sentía incómodo, era porque no había podido adivinar que esto iba a pasar en el futuro. Es decir, ahora. Se sentía estúpido hasta para pensar, y eso, ah, era nuevo.

Jake estaba cerca de él, _muy_ cerca. Rezaba mentalmente para que no se le ocurriera sonrojarse involuntariamente o una de esas cosas bochornosas. Eso sería el colmo. Le quitó el pañuelo para poder limpiarse el mismo, bajando la cabeza para que su rostro se notara menos. Fue lo más tonto que pudo haber hecho, porque hay que hacer justamente lo contrario cuando te sangra la nariz.

― Perdón. No medí mi fuerza, supongo.

― No te disculpes. Tampoco te creas la gran cosa, eh. Mi cuerpo de albino y mi genética son una mierda.

― ¿Eres albino? ―inquirió tontamente, como si no fuera evidente.

― ¿No te diste cuenta?

― Por eso eres tan pálido, y... Por eso escondes tus ojos, ¿No? ¿De qué color son? ¿Rojos? ¿Violetas? ¿Blancos? ¿Eso se puede? ―preguntó con aniñada curiosidad.

Dirk se tensó. Era obvio que escondía sus ojos.

Se volvió a refregar la nariz con el pañuelo más sucio que limpio. No dijo nada. Jake levantó la mano e amagó con sacarle los anteojos. Pero se detuvo, como si esperara a que Dirk le dijera que no. Iba a hacerlo, pero se negaba a darle tanta importancia.

Jake prosiguió, con movimientos lentos, aun esperando inseguro a que lo parara. Como Dirk se quedó en silencio, Jake finalmente se las quitó.

Dirk mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Pero no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos. Jake se quedó observándolo, y él se sintió desnudo, no solo porque ya no tenía los anteojos oscuros cubriéndolo, sino también porque _Jake se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada._ O por lo menos eso sentía. Tomó otro pañuelo y se lo restregó contra la nariz sin cuidado, tan solo para tapar un poco su cara.

― Ni siquiera sabía que podía existir ese color. Sin lentes de contacto, claro. Es... wow, ¿Por qué usas las gafas?

Dirk aprovechó que no tenía las gafas para que Jake se diera cuenta que, a través del contacto visual, lo estaba odiando internamente, y luego se las volvió a poner. Continuó pasando el pañuelo por su rostro con inutilidad.

― ¿No es obvio? ―respondió finalmente.

― No, porque a mí me parecen preciosos.

Todo su odio se desvaneció en una fracción de segundo. Dirk visualizó la variante de "qué pasaría sí..." le estampaba un beso. Pero dudaba que eso terminara bien. Aun así, quedó la idea flotando en su cabeza.

Le había dicho que sus ojos eran preciosos. Que algo que aborrecía de sí mismo era digno de un adjetivo donde brotaba la belleza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, como si se hubiera desmayado.

― Oh, señor English, ¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo? ―intentó romper la tensión romántica-sexual-incómoda-mierdosa del aire con humor.

Jake le guiñó un ojo apuntó con los dedos como si fueran pistolas. Después se echó a reír, acostándose a su lado.

Dirk se dio cuenta que irremediablemente, gustaba de Jake. Fue una revelación demasiado simple para algo que arrastra tantos sentimientos. No se sintió muy diferente.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

― ¿Implica bajar las escaleras?

― A menos de que seas Magneto de la comida, sí.

― Ughmmg.

Jake se levantó y le extendió la mano. Dirk la estrechó y se puso de pie.

― Vamos. Mi abuela cocina rico.


	5. Cinco

Su abuela Jade sonrió cuando Dirk elogió su comida.

― Yo opino que las mejores comidas son las de las madres ―dijo con modestia, masticando con la lentitud propia de una anciana.

― Yo no me acuerdo como cocinaba mamá ―opinó Jake― así que la mejor comida es la tuya.

Jake no tenía necesidad de una madre: su abuela era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella era todo lo que tenía, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

― Mi madre nunca me cocinó ―comentó Dirk, como si fuera una costumbre que había que tomar a la ligera.

― ¿En serio? Eso suena terrible ―soltó, dejando el tenedor en el plato, haciendo un ruido innecesario contra la vajilla, sin querer. Tomó el vaso con agua y bebió un sorbo.

― Jake, no digas así ―le dijo su abuela―hay madres que son muy ocupadas estos días. ¿De qué trabaja? ―preguntó con dulzura.

― ¿Ella? Está muerta.

Jake lo miró con sorpresa. Dirk se llevó otro bocado a la boca como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Nimiedades. Pff, nada. Es decir, no es raro que haya muerto, pero sí que lo diga con tanta naturalidad. Jake se sintió muy mal por él.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco... personal? ―inquirió, quería sacarse una duda.

Su abuela le clavó la mirada, como si quisiera advertirle para que no preguntara nada fuera de lugar.

― Seh, como quieras.

― Uh, ¿Eres huérfano? Sé que tienes un hermano, pero nunca lo he visto.

― Él está lejos. Y sí, mi madre está muerta y no sé nada de mi padre. Probablemente esté muerto también.

― ¿Entonces vives solo, Dirk? ―inquirió su abuela con su voz suave de amabilidad, tratando de no molestar al invitado.

― Sí.

― ¿No te sientes solo? ―preguntó Jake.

― ¿Y tú? ¿No te sentías solo estando aislado en una isla?

― A veces...

En cuanto contestó descubrió que lo entendía. Estar solo, y no por elección, era algo que uno aprendía a aceptar. Hasta se aprendía a apreciar, a disfrutar. Porque no queda otra opción. Las circunstancias no eran las mismas, pero Jake podía comprender a la perfección la soledad.

A Dirk parecía no importarle. Jake intentaba descifrar si eso era una fachada, y no podía estar seguro. Dirk ya no le parecía frío (como había sido su primera impresión), no ahora, que había pasado mucho más tiempo con él.

Terminaron de almorzar sin meterse en la vida nadie más, tan solo conversaciones amistosas. Después de hablar, continuaron con el estudio: Dirk no era malo enseñando, pero que siempre hablara con las palabras correctas lo hacía más complicado. Cuando Jake quería aprender, intentaba simplificar los términos, y eso era algo que Dirk no tenía la menor intención de hacer.

― ¿Qué mierda es una abscisa? ―preguntó, más de una vez.

Por más que no llegaron a estudiar más que dos horas y media, Jake la había pasado bien. En Dirk había encontrado un amigo, uno de esos que pueden durar por los siglos de los siglos.

Dirk se despidió de los dos esa tarde, y su abuela le dijo que si llegaba a sentirse solo o simplemente quisiera visitarlos, siempre sería bienvenido en esta casa. O algo así le dijo. Jake no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Después que se fue se le ocurrió que podría haberlo acompañado, pero ya era tarde, así que se tiró en el sillón con la televisión prendida a ver si podía superar el maldito record de Dirk. Todavía tenía unos días par eso. Mientras, se metió en el Pesterchum, donde Roxy y Jane estaban conectadas.

Cada vez que perdía una partida, contestaba sus mensajes.

TG: hey

TG: jakey

TG: ;)

GT: cómo estás, Roxy?

Ugh. Ni cerca. Qué error idiota perder así. Qué vergüenza. Agitó el pie impacientemente y abrió el chat con frustración.

TG: arreglando con jane :3

TG: compraremos vestidos bonitos para la prim

TG: prom*

GT: en serio? Yo tendré que comprar un traje

Nop. No, no. No estuvo ni para alcanzar al tercero. Vamos, Jake, puedes hacerlo. Si puedes demostrar interés en la prenda de una fiesta lejana, puedes hacer esto.

TG: grr

TG: serás la envidia de cualquier chico

GT: eso espero!

GT: jaja

GT: igual creo que tengo un traje en casa

¡Sí! Se superó a sí mismo, sí, sí. Iba por buen camino. Solo tenía que seguir intentándolo y le ganaría. Casi había olvidado la apuesta en sí, solo jugaba por ganar, por reclamar ese puesto número uno que siempre le había pertenecido. La gloria, el honor, esas porquerías que tanto necesitaba en un juego que a nadie le interesaba. Era trascendental.

TG: xq eres chapado a la antigua

TG: segura que tienes trajes y calecos de viejo entre tu ropa

TG: chalecos*

GT: ...

GT: quizás

Dirk apareció como conectado. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, una ventana con su nick apareció enseguida.

TT: Veo que te superaste.

GT: miedo?

TT: Uh, sí.

TT: Estoy tan aterrado que me defecaré en los calzones.

TT: Saldré corriendo y compraré un bunker donde las personas se escondían en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

GT: como en las películas?

TT: No, espera.

TT: Hay un jodido cambio de planes.

TT: Sigo teniendo el puesto número uno.

Jake frunció el ceño, aunque estaba sonriendo. Quería refutar, contestar, discutir, enojarse, golpearlo otra vez... pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. Jake no tenía el derecho de opinar si estaba debajo de él.

Jugó otra vez antes de contestarle.

GT: no por mucho tiempo

GT: cambiando de tema, el sábado a la misma hora?

TT: No puedo este fin de semana.

TT: Les prometí a las chicas acompañarlas a buscar un vestido.

GT: dirk

GT: rezaré por ti

TT: Gracias.

Pensó en que podía acompañarlos, salir los cuatro juntos, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sería realmente aburrido, y aunque no lo fuera, debía estudiar. No quería desaprobar estando tan cerca de pasar de año.

TG: lo sabía!

TG: tienes ropa de viejo

GT: no es ropa de viejo

GT: a veces me compro ropa que se parece a la que usan en las películas

TG: ropa de viejo es lo mismo

TG: jake

TG: quieres acompañarnos a buscar un vestido?

TG: a jane y a mi

TG: a mi y a jane*

GT: me encantaría acompañar a dos hermosas jóvenes en la búsqueda de sus vestidos para la prom

GT: pero tengo que estudiar

TG: :(

TG: dirk vendrá

GT: lo sé

Jake se olvidó del juego por ser social. Roxy intentó convencerlo por un rato hasta que terminaron hablando de cosas del colegio (por ejemplo, descubrió que a ella le encantaba la ciencia. No se lo hubiera imaginado nunca.) y se enfrascó en una animad cháchara sobre las películas basadas en videojuegos con Dirk.

* * *

 

― Te ves horrible.

― Gracias.

― De nada.

Puntualmente, era cierto, se veía horrible. Solo si se lo analizaba parcialmente, con detalle, ¡Imparcial! Eh... No es como si Dirk pensara que en general, siempre se veía bien. Bueno, un poquito.

 Jake tenía grandes ojeras y el cabello despeinado, como si aun llevara la almohada pegada en la cara. Dirk sabía exactamente por qué: llevaba jugando el mugroso juego día y noche, teniendo en cuenta que el día de hoy se cumplía el plazo de la apuesta. Supuso que se pasó toda la noche intentando ganarle. Y por su cara, no lo había logrado.

A Dirk poco le afectaba la apuesta a estas alturas. Había ganado. Helado gratis. Probablemente las chicas se emocionarían más que él, que por poco le daba igual.

Le importaban más otras cosas. Como el evitar a básicamente todo el mundo porque tenían fiebre de Prom (no hablaban ni contaban ni respiraban otra cosa), o conseguir wi fi donde quiera que vaya, para continuar chateando con Jake. Estaba, literalmente, todo el día hablando con él por Pesterchum. Siempre que alguno de los dos podía, le mandaba un mensaje al otro, aunque fuera una idiotez. Más allá de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener, era estupendo por fin que se hubieran nivelado los géneros en el grupo. Hablar con Jake significaba que podía contar los chistes más groseros que se le ocurrieran, hacer referencias a videojuegos o películas sin tener que molestarse en explicarlas, o simplemente charlar con alguien diferente a las chicas. Esto no significaba que las menospreciara, sino que había encontrado un amigo con quien pudiera compartir gustos diferentes. Y que ese amigo estuviera buenísimo y encima le tuviera ganas, era un plus.

Aunque no estaba seguro del último punto. Seguía siendo un problema, ya que Jake parecía uno de esos tipos super-heteros.

Pero ahora tenía a Jake en frente suyo. Nada de wi fi, nada de pantallas ni de íconos. Nada. Cara a cara.

Y se veía horrible. Era gracioso.

― ¿Cuántas horas te pasaste jugando?

― No te importa ―dijo, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

― Jake...

― Hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Dirk se tapó la cara y sonrió para sí.

― ¿Te estás riendo? ¿Eh? ¿Te parece gracioso?

― Bastante. Y deberías hacer algo con... eso ―comenzó señalándole el cabello, pero terminó por pasear su dedo en frente de toda su cara.

Jake lo empujo y Dirk se lo devolvió. Podían haber empezado una buena pelea juguetona si no fuera porque Jane apuró su paso por el pasillo para unírseles, y evitar el conflicto.

― Hola de nuevo ―los saludó con voz alegre.

Dirk parecía hipnotizado por el cabello de Jake. En serio, era muy cómico. Parecía que hubiera usado fijador para que quedara suspendido en esa posición terrible.

― ¿No crees que Jake debería aprender a peinarse? ―le preguntó a Jane.

Jake frunció el ceño, aun más que antes. No hay nada más divertido que molestar a alguien que no está de humor, especialmente si está a punto de romperte la cara.

― Parece que tuviste una mala noche... ―opinó Jane, ajena a toda maldad.

― Parece que el peine y el gel se revelaron. Bien por ellos. Viva la anarquía.

― Parece que necesitas que te empuje de un precipicio ―contestó Jake, mordaz.

Ah, le encantaba sacar lo peor de él.

― Sería todo un placer.

― Oh, vamos, no está tan... mal ―intentó ayudar Jane, quien levantó la mano, como si quisiera ayudarlo a peinarse, pero no se animó.

Dirk lo hizo. Dirk le revolvió el cabello en un intento de hacer del desastre una catástrofe. Jake trató de devolvérselo pero él se echó atrás. Nadie se mete con su pelo. Nadie.

Pero Jake no parecía satisfecho.

Jane suspiró y sacó tranquilamente la botella de agua que tenía en la mochila. Con eso los salpicó, tratando de separarlos como si fueran animalitos. Funcionó. Jake terminó por reírse a carcajadas ante la expresión de indignación de Dirk al arruinarle su perfecto, perfecto cabello.

― Son como niños ―se quejó Jane, aunque había más cariño que regaño en su tono.

Jake se mostró desacuerdo, aunque no hizo nada para negarlo.

― Jane, hoy es tarde de helado ―dijo Dirk de repente.

― ¿Entonces has ganado? ¡Qué bien! ―inmediatamente miró a Jake, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia― no, quería decir, eh, qué mal por ti.

― Está bien, mientras no me fundan económicamente con helado ―respondió de mala gana, resignado.

― De eso se trataba la apuesta ―dijo Dirk, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho antes de irse.

― ¡Haré que lo lamentes! ―prometió a su espalda.

¿Era necesario que las frases sonaran tan típicas de películas de porquería? Probablemente.

Esa misma tarde eran cinco personas en la mesa de la heladería cercana a la escuela. Hace mucho que Dirk no tenía tiempo de hablar con Calliope y ella estaba sentada a su lado, luciendo tan frágil como siempre. Aunque era más la impresión que reflejaba, porque nadie que hubiera pasado por lo que ella pasaba se vería fuerte de verdad. Calliope era fuerte, firme al soportar la vida que le había tocado, o más específicamente, al hermano y al padre que le habían tocado.

Frutilla para Roxy, crema del cielo para Jane, naranja para Dirk, menta para Jake y granizado para Callie. Todos habían elegido chocolate como segundo sabor.

― ¿Ya lo has pensado? ―inquirió Jane.

― Uh, sí. Me temo que la decisión final es un no, no participaré ―Calliope bajó la vista hacia su helado.

― Pero si tú haces los afiches con tu estilo de dibujo, no serán tan aburridos como siempre ―alentó Dirk, juntando naranja con su cuchara.

― Gracias, Dirk, pero considero que es demasiada responsabilidad. La Prom es muy importante para todos y no me gustaría arruinarlo, o no terminar lo que me piden a tiempo.

― Dirk podría ayudarte ―dijo Roxy.

― Hey, yo no me ofrecí... aunque si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedo darte una mano.

― Todos podríamos ayudarte, por más que no se me dé muy bien ―Jane se quedó pensativa con la cuchara en la boca.

― Yo... lo consideraré.

― Hablando de dibujos, ¿Viste el fanart que te mandé?

― Sí, es hermoso, ese artista ya lo conocía, hace cosas tan ingeniosas…

Dirk y Calliope hablaron de ello mientras las chicas y Jake debatían sobre los gustos de helado. Invitaron a Calliope a comprar vestidos el sábado, pero ella negó con la cabeza porque no la dejaban salir mucho. Además, Roxy le había prometido un vestido de antemano.

― No te imagino de traje ―le dijo Jake a Dirk.

― No todo el mundo usa ropa de viejo, Jake ―lo molestó Roxy.

― No es su culpa haber nacido jubilado ―lo defendió Dirk.

― Que gracioso ―Jake rodó los ojos, pero en el fondo sabía que tenían algo de razón― ¿Y qué tiene de malo que me gusten la ropa y la música vieja? Me lo contagiaron las películas.

― No tiene nada de malo si es de los '90, hasta los '80 está permitido. Pero tienes temas de los '50 en el celular, ni siquiera sé de donde te bajaste eso.

― Youtube ―le respondió Jake al instante― además, tú también tienes canciones viejas.

― Es soundtrack.

― Seh, claro.

― En serio ―Dirk frunció el ceño― de Volver al Futuro...

― Esa película cuenta como vieja ―interrumpió Roxy, divertida.

― ¿Bioshock?

― ¿Has jugado Bioshock? ―saltó Jake, de irritado pasó a estar emocionado.

― Eh, sí.

Cuanto más hablaba con él, más descubría los gustos en común. No, eso no era todo. Había mucha gente ahí afuera que era atractiva y probablemente veía las mismas películas, jugaba los mismos juegos y leía los mismos comics. Pero Jake tenía algo más, algo que le era irresistible siempre que pasaba el tiempo con él. Dirk seguía intentando descubrir qué era ese algo.

― Bueno, yo también tengo soundtracks y esas cosas ―contestó Jake.

― Mi punto es que también tienes música que parece que sale de la radio de una película, de las que están ambientadas en las guerras de hace décadas.

― ¿Se supone que estás intentando ofenderme? Porque eso suena muy cool.

Si Dirk respondía, probablemente le daría la razón. Antes de que eso pasara, sonó el celular de Jane. Ella entabló una conversación de esas de "sí, sí, no, sí, no, nada, con mis amigos, no, sí, no, uh, sí" y colgó.

― Mi papá quiere que vuelva a casa ―suspiró.

― Vamos yendo, se hizo tarde ―acordó Roxy.

― ¿Cuánto salió mi helado? ―preguntó Calliope sacando la billetera.

― Jake paga por todos ―Dirk le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

― Eh... sí.

― No voy a dejar que él pague todo...

― Está bien ―intervino Jake― perdí una apuesta, es lo justo. No te preocupes.

― ¿Qué apostaron? ―Calliope guardó su billetera lentamente, como si todavía dudara.

― Algo de un juego.

Dirk notó que Jake habló con amargura de la apuesta. A nadie le gustaba perder... pero pensó en que quizás luego le podía dar como una especie de ¿Premio de consuelo? Después se le ocurrió que era una estupidez.

Afuera ya se había hecho de noche. Ni bien habían salido del colegio se metieron en la heladería y, wow, habían pasado varias horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

― ¿Te vuelves sola, Callie? ―Roxy la abrazó cariñosamente y ella asintió― pero está oscuro, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

― No, no, vuelve a tu casa ―dijo ella amablemente.

― Yo la acompaño ― se ofreció Dirk― ustedes vuelvan todos juntos.

― Está bien, cuídala ―sonó más a una amenaza por parte de Roxy.

Se despidieron. La residencia de los gemelos quedaba entre un antro de mala pinta y una casa abandonada. Siempre que podían, trataban de que ella volviera acompañada, ¡Uno nunca sabe! Era peligroso.

― Gracias, Dirk.

― No tienes por qué agradecerme.

― Ese chico, Jake. Es muy agradable ―comentó Calliope.

― Sí.

―Y buen mozo ―añadió.

― Sí. Espera, ¿Qué?

― Y te gusta, ¿O me equivoco? ―murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dirk no contestó. Era la primera vez que alguien lo mencionaba en voz alta. Roxy no contaba, porque para ella todo esto era una broma y ni ella lo creía en serio. Pero la realidad estaba allí, flotando en esa declaración. Sí, le gustaba Jake.

Roxy y Calliope sabían que él era gay. Jane no, simplemente porque no había surgido la ocasión de decírselo, no porque no confiara en ella.

Dirk se negó a contestar.

Calliope se dio cuenta que era un tema del que Dirk no quería hablar.

― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, cuando quieras. No tiene que ser ahora.

― Lo sé.

Dirk sabía que ella era una gran amiga. Pero estos eran temas que no hablaba ni siquiera con Roxy.

El camino no era tan largo. Pronto llegaron a la zona: estaba llena de comercios que no progresaban, pero seguían permaneciendo allí. Los toldos estaban llenos de moho, a los carteles les faltaban letras o les fallaba la luz, estaban descoloridos, nada en ese barrio era decente. Dirk no se marchó hasta que Calliope entró a su casa. Luego, volvió a su departamento, ahogando los pensamientos con auriculares a muy alto volumen.

Podía estar distraído, pero podría distinguirlo a cualquier distancia.

¿Qué hacía Jake en el banco de la plaza en frente de su edificio? ¿Qué hacía _esperándolo_?


	6. Seis

― English ―saludó, intentando hacerse el desinteresado. Sí, exactamente eso, la fachada de no estoy para nada sorprendido. No, para nada.

― Strider.

Pero Dirk no era tan fuerte para seguirle el juego esta vez. La curiosidad era más grande. Tenía que preguntar. Porque estaba completamente sorprendido y le importaba una mierda la fachada.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

― Mi abuela me llamó que aceptaron probarme para el club de tiro. Es mañana, y bueno, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Será divertido~

― Aunque prefiero las espadas, claro.

― Genial, entonces nos vemos después de clases, ¿Está bien?

― Está bien.

A la luz del farol de calle, Jake se veía más sombrío. Dirk descubrió que no podía sacarle la mirada de encima. Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos mirándolo. Qué vergonzoso.

― Bueno, tengo que volver. ¡Nos vemos!

Dirk abrió la boca pero no respondió nada.

¿Dispararles a unos hombres de cartón con blancos en el pecho contaba como cita?

Se supone que no. Aun así no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y la mañana del día siguiente había sido exactamente igual que la del día en que iba a ir a su casa para ayudarlo con matemáticas.

Pasó tanto tiempo buscando qué ponerse que llegó a ser humillante. Se rindió y salió temprano a buscar a Roxy, por lo que fue directamente a su departamento.

Tocó la puerta y tuvo que esperar un largo rato hasta que ella saliera, todavía en pijama.

― ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

Dirk notó que estuvo tomando. Estaba lo que llaman "entonada". Se apoyó sobre el marco y le ofreció entrar. Movió un pie hacia adentro pero dibujó una medialuna en el suelo y terminó retrocediendo.

― No sé. Solo me desperté temprano.

― ¿No quieres entrar?

― Mejor no. Solo te aviso que me voy a ahora al colegio...

― Ow, ¿Qué haré yo sin que mi hombre me acompañe? ―le sonrió, aunque todavía tenía ese aire de somnolencia.

―Te las arreglarás. Nos vemos más tarde.

― Adiós, Dirk ―se despidió alargando su nombre mientras él se marchaba.

Se dirigió a la escuela a paso vetusto, observando detalles del camino que nunca había visto. Como esa grieta donde crecía césped, o el pequeño bache en la calle del semáforo. Suspiró con pesadez. Era bastante deprimente notar un bache en la calle del semáforo, especialmente si lo veía porque estaba yendo unas tres horas antes al colegio. Bastante deprimente.

Pensó en que podía pasar por el café que quedaba en frente, y así lo hizo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Meenah con una expresión que gritaba su estado de ánimo: a punto de cortarse las venas con lo primero que encontrara, y si no encontraba algo, lo haría con los dientes.

Dirk se sentó en frente de ella, esperando a que lo soltara todo.

― Llegas en el mejor momento ―dijo.

― ¿El mejor? Parece el peor.

― El mejor momento para que alguien me escuche desahogarme y evite que mate a alguien hoy.

― ¿Entonces?

― Aranea me dejó.

Dirk asintió y no demostró ninguna emoción. No sabía qué responder a eso. No se lo esperaba.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque dice que jamás la apoyo en nada y no me intereso por ella, pero tú sabes que la quiero como el pez al agua.

Dirk no comprendía bien por qué Meenah se tomaba tan a la ligera el hecho de que hablaba en un lenguaje oceánico. Las personas normales no hacían eso. Aunque ella no era muy normal tampoco.

― Y nunca la apoyas en nada porque por dentro es una maldita psicópata ―completó.

― Exacto.

Hubo un momento de silencio reflexivo. Seguía sin saber qué decirle, no era bueno en estos temas. Optó por ser sincero, como siempre lo era con su amiga.

― Tú sabes que Aranea nunca me cayó bien. Es una puta loca ―Meenah frunció sus labios coloreados de fucsia― ¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que es cierto.

―...sí, es cierto.

― Y ella no te dejó porque no te quiera ―continuó― entonces yo creo que, si tienes ganas, todavía puedes recuperarla.

― Supongo. Tienes razón, en parte... podría intentar remediarlo. Solo porque es ella. Ugh, cuanto la odio.

Dirk pensó que el amor es horrible. No obstante, recordó a Jake y suspiró. No dejaba de dar asco, pero amor era amor. Impredecible, insoportable, irremediable, incansable, odiosamente lindo. Amor. Puaj.

Meenah le clavó la mirada, moviendo la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. Dirk supuso que jugaba con el piercing que tenía en la lengua y, por breves instantes, extrañó el suyo.

― ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

― Prefiero no hablar de eso.

― ¿Tu hermano? ―insistió. Dirk negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Problemas ajenos? ¿Roxy? ¿Calliope? ¿Caliborn? ¿No? ¿El chico nuevo? Es el chico nuevo, ¿No?

― Meenah, basta, dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada. Quizás se ofendió por rehusarse a hablar cuando ella le había contado su problema. Pero Dirk _realmente_ no quería hablar de eso.

― Tendrás que hablarme de eso algún día.

Dirk hizo un gesto de desacuerdo, pero no le dijo que no. Eventualmente pasaría. Meenah era la persona más parecida a él en puntos de vista y ese tipo de semejanzas. A pesar de eso, a veces no era la mejor compañía.

Terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa, con tal de distraerse. Meenah hablaría después con Aranea. Todo estaría arreglado y listo. Entraron temprano a clases, por más que los dos tuvieran más ganas de irse por ahí. Meenah lo propuso, pero Dirk tenía el compromiso con Jake, por lo que tenía que estar a la salida, y prefería asistir el horario completo antes de faltar, por más tentador que fuera.

Lo aguardaba un día totalmente aburrido.

* * *

 

― Si me hubieras invitado antes, entonces podría haber ido. Pero mi padre no me dejará si le aviso ahora, además pensará que es peligroso.

― No te preocupes, Jane.

Jake la había invitado al club de tiro, como a Dirk, ya que los dos eran como sus mejores amigos. ¿O era muy pronto para eso? También Roxy, claro, pero ella dijo que no podía.

De todas formas, las había invitado más por cordialidad de caballero que porque realmente quería que fueran. Ellas no parecían muy interesadas en las armas. Dirk era más su estilo.

Estaba muy ansioso por la prueba de admisión al club. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a tener las fundas de las pistolas ajustadas en las piernas, el short de aventuras (y le importaba un comino el frío invernal), la camiseta sucia y cómoda, y sobre todo, una pistola en cada mano. Apuntar y disparar. ¡Bang! En el blanco. Se pasó todo el día añorando los tiros de nuevo.

Al tocar el timbre, Jake saltó de su asiento con energía.

― ¡Adiós, Jane!

El pasillo estaba plagado de personas. Chocó a unas cuantas en su intento de esquivarlas y salir rápidamente. Se cruzó con la chica linda azul, la tal Aranea. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entre ellos había mucha gente, así que no se molestó en decirle _hola_ como se debe. Salió y buscó a Dirk con la mirada, pero todavía no había salido. Lo esperó con impaciencia.

Unos minutos después, apareció. No le costaba nada reconocerlo, incluso a distancia le parecía una persona llamativa, a pesar de que intentara mantener el perfil bajo. Su palidez era impresionante y sus gafas siempre llamarían la atención. Recordó los bonitos ojos que escondían y sintió deseos de quitarle esos anteojos innecesariamente oscuros.

― ¿Vamos? ―le preguntó al llegar.

Jake lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró unas cuantas cuadras. Dirk se dejó llevar sin decir una palabra. No quedaba muy lejos, pero no llegaron temprano.

Jake tuvo que disculparse por el retraso, excusándose y explicando que había salido directamente de la escuela. El lugar era enorme, pero porque tiro al blanco no era la única actividad que había. El resto no le interesaba. El club estaba en el patio, donde había distintos tipos de carteles y blancos para disparar. Aunque intentó rechazar el traje que debía usar como protección, lo obligaron a tener como mínimo un chaleco de defensa (por si a alguien se le escapaba un tiro, lo que era poco probable, tanto que le diera el tiro como que un chaleco solo lo protegiera) y unas gafas amarillas para disparar, las cuales insistieron en que usara para mejorar la puntería de principiante, pero Jake se negó diciendo que su puntería estaba bien y casi se ofendió por lo de novato. Se dieron por vencidos, sin intentar convencerlo del resto de los equipamientos necesarios. Solo llevaría el chaleco. Le explicaron miles de reglas que a Jake no lo entusiasmaban en lo más mínimo, o ya sabía de antemano. Le hicieron firmar unos papeles, pero no lo jodieron más, ya que Jake comenzaba a manifestar su irritación.

Lo probaron con lo más sencillo. Tenía que disparar a un blanco desde una distancia que no era nada. Jake dio en el centro disparando con ambas pistolas. Le siguió una silueta con el blanco en el pecho, más lejano, más pequeño. Un tiro agujereó el centro, y el otro estuvo muy cerca. Muy cerca.

El metal caliente, el olor a pólvora, su ropa de aventuras, la precisión, la emoción. Se sentía tan bien. Se relajó e intentó darle a las latas, que ya estaban acomodadas a una distancia de mayor nivel. Nueve de diez cayeron. Jake dejó a los hombres del club impresionados. Parecían venir a felicitarlo, pero esa lata que no estaba agujereada era su vergüenza. Todos ya se habían acercado a hablarle, y los vio dar un respingo al escuchar el tiro. La última lata cayó y oyó con orgullo los aplausos detrás de él.

Estuvo aproximadamente una hora. Cada tanto se fijaba que Dirk no se estuviera aburriendo, pero al contrario, parecía atento, sumamente interesado. Jake disparaba sin preocupaciones, y lo que para él había sido algo de toda la vida, asombraba a los demás. Eh, que no era gran cosa. En la selva había que matar o morir a garras de un animal enorme.

Antes de irse se reunió con Dirk.

― ¿Qué te pareció?

― Dejaste que todos se vieran como estúpidos ―contestó.

Jake se rió. Estaba feliz y se sentía como ¿Liberado? Como si estuviera de nuevo en las aventuras. Amaba las aventuras, y no podía decir que la ciudad le ofreciera muchas.

― Gracias por acompañarme. Espero que no te hayas aburrido ―dijo con sinceridad, cruzando un brazo cómodamente por los hombros de Dirk, en señal de compañerismo y esas típicas amistosidades.

― Para nada. Aunque la próxima, no estaría mal hacer una sesión de lucha entre nosotros. Suena más divertido ―ofreció.

― ¡Me gustaría! Apuesto a que te patearía el trasero.

― ¿Quieres apostar otra vez? ¿En serio, Jake?

Jake pudo haberlo mandado a la mierda, pero no era propio de un caballero.

― No me provoques, Strider ―masculló.

Vio las cejas levantarse por encima de los anteojos oscuros y, por su expresión, la idea parecía atractiva.

― Tú no me tientes ―contestó.

No se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del camino, aunque no estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Al revés, nadie dijo nada porque no hacía falta.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Dirk, el paisaje estaba oscuro pero brillante. Los faroles de la plaza iluminaban la acera como si no fueran a dormir en toda la noche. ¿Por qué lo harían? Era una noche preciosa.

Jake lo volvió a agarrar del brazo y lo arrastró para el centro de la plaza. Dirk otra vez lo siguió.

En realidad no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero le gustaban las noches. Ese aroma a fresco, porque sí, tenía su propio perfume. Especialmente en esta estación. De todas formas, cuando lo vio, supo qué estaba buscando.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y se balanceó suavemente. Sacudió el pie, quitando la arena de la zapatilla. Dirk lo imitó, solo que él observaba el cielo. Jake siguió su mirada y se encontró con la luna. La noche era un tesoro de tranquilidad.

― Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos estaba preocupado... si me preguntan ahora, debo decir que es la mejor decisión que mi abuela pudo haber tomado. Si hubiera sabido que tú y las chicas existían aquí, te juro que hubiera cruzado el mar nadando con tal de venir.

― ¿Te pusiste cursi?

Jake frunció el ceño. Se estaba sincerando. Que es taba abriendo su corazón, maldita sea. Esta vez iba a maldecirlo de verdad, ya no iba a haber más un caballero English aquí. En serio.

Pero al mirarlo, la luz de la luna bañaba su pequeña sonrisa, suave y sutil. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. No se animó a decir nada. Lo miró durante un largo rato antes de bajar la vista y continuar balanceándose.

* * *

 

Dirk  entró a su habitación con los nervios por la estratósfera. Este día había sido _mucho_ para él.

Se dejó caer en la cama, quitándose las gafas. Enterró la cara contra la almohada y se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

No podía sacarse la imagen de Jake siendo sexy. Usando ese short, esas fundas ajustadas, su mirada de concentración, su expresión cambiaba completamente cuando disparaba para convertirse en la de un cazador fiero, duro de matar, casi _salvaje_.

Y ni hablar de lo que pasó después. Ese chico no solo lo atraía físicamente, también lo estaba revolviendo por dentro. Se sentía una licuadora a su lado, teniendo que mantener la tapa sobre su cabeza para evitar que relleno de comida sin digerir y tripas no volara para afuera. Y sentimientos. Eh, Dirk no era bueno para pensar metáforas románticas. Se consoló con la idea de que al menos no hacía referencias oceánicas como Meenah.

Dirk cayó en la cuenta que pensar en Jake mientras estaba tirado en la cama y con la emoción todavía a flor de piel, no era la mejor idea. Es decir, si no quiere terminar fantaseando, y que eso lo lleve a que se le ponga dura, y eso lo lleve a...

Daba igual. Ya tenía la mano sobre la entrepierna. Dirk no se daba muchos rodeos en esto, no si era consigo mismo.

 Se frotó la entrepierna suavemente y cerró los ojos. Hace mucho que no hacía esto, ya que se iba a dormir tan tarde que ni bien tocaba la cama, se quedaba dormido. Pero ahora se sentía caliente y con ánimos de descargarse. Y con la cabeza llena de imágenes del culo de Jake. Ah, qué gracia de dios sería tocarlo. Se echó el cabello que tenía en la cara hacia atrás y se desabotonó el pantalón con lentitud. Lo mismo hizo con el cierre. Lanzó la prenda lejos y se bajó la ropa interior hasta los tobillos.

El contacto de sus dedos contra su erección se sentía tan bien... sin contar el roce de los guantes que todavía tenía puestos. El cuero le daba un toque más rudo al asunto, aunque también le gustara alternar hacia lo suave. Ambas cosas estaban bien. Pero cuando imaginaba a Jake, ambas cosas no estaban bien. Luchaban entre sí, entre la manera suave y dulce de su lado medio enamorado y la manera ruda con la que tenía ganas de hacerle de todo cada vez que suspiraba por él.

Dejó que su mente fluyera, imaginándose cómo le quitaría esas fundas de pistolas con la boca sin dejar de apretarle el culo. Sus fantasías no se quedaron ahí, se volvían más sucias conforme el ritmo de su mano iba aumentando.

Se mordió el labio, con la respiración agitada. Entregó su cuerpo a la lujuria total, contrayendo su cuerpo y dejándolo temblar a ratos. Los minutos transcurrieron con goce y se olvidó de todo, de todo menos de Jake. Tomó una bocanada de aire y emitió un sonido, entre un suspiro y un gemido y después acabó.

Se quedó un tiempo largo observando el techo. Se había olvidado de quitarse el guante antes de acabar, pero ya era tarde. Todavía no había cenado, pero probablemente también era tarde para eso. No pensaba pararse ni para ir al baño, la cama le resultaba una trampa de ensueño después de masturbarse.

Se preguntó qué acababa de hacer. Había roto la fina línea entre sentirse atraído platónicamente y tener ganas de follárselo contra cualquier cosa sólida. Y si no era sólida, líquida o gaseosa servían igual.

Tenía mucho sueño como para ponerse a reflexionar sobre sí mismo y su vida. Intentó disfrutar de la sensación satisfactoria, que todavía sentía el cuerpo liviano y las ligeras cosquillas del orgasmo. Se acurrucó hacia un lado y se entregó al sueño.


	7. Siete

Dirk comenzó a sentirse miserable. Si no fuera porque Jake estaba dándole ánimos por el Pesterchum, quién sabe qué tipo de aburrimiento mortal estaría padeciendo.

Roxy finalmente se sentó en el banquito de al lado con la bolsa en la mano. Ahí estaba guardado el vestido que había estado eligiendo hace más de dos horas. Ahora faltaba el de Jane.

¿Por qué carajo...? Ah, sí. Porque era buen amigo. Esto hacen los buenos amigos, ¿Cierto? Acompañan a sus chicas a comprarse ropa bonita para la Prom. No es que no le gustara, simplemente se aburría porque no estaba haciendo nada. Le gustaba acompañarlas, siempre y cuando también se comprara ropa él, porque sino solo tenía que sentarse ahí hasta que se le pudriera el culo. Pero sabía que no podía quejarse, él tardaba más en elegir una prenda que ellas dos juntas. No iba a hacer ningún comentario respecto a ese tema.

Bueno, no la estaba pasando taaan mal. Tenía la compañía de Jake a través del celular, y luego irían todos a la casa de Jane. Eso significaba comida deliciosa y pijamada con sus mejores amigas. Además, podía ver tetas gratis. Se preguntó lo que darían las personas por ese privilegio. Sí, Dirk era completamente gay, pero eso no significaba que no pensara que el cuerpo de las mujeres era lindo. Atractivo, incluso. No lo suficiente como para masturbarse pensando en ellas (y no, no pienses en lo del otro día, Dirk. Olvídate de eso.) Aun así, Dirk creía que el pecho de una mujer era uno de los lugares más cómodos para dormir, comprobado por el mismo con sus amigas. Son como almohaditas. Y mientras los chicos (y chicas, por qué no) que darían de todo por ese privilegio, Dirk no hacía esas cosas buscando alimentar su imaginación sexual (para eso tenía a Jake, aunque renegara aquel pensamiento). Dirk sentía un amor más maternal hacia las mujeres, y algunas veces excepcionales, ciertos pensamientos impropios. Pero generalmente incluían mujeres con mujeres, no a sí mismo con una.

Roxy intentó llamarle la atención con gestos, pero Dirk prefirió seguir escribiéndole a Jake.

― Se han hecho muy amigos ―comentó.

― ¿Quiénes? ―contestó sin entender.

― Ustedes dos, tonto.

Dirk se encogió de hombros.

Jane salió del vestidor y preguntó cómo le quedaba.

― ¿Ese te gusta, Jane? Es bonito.

― No lo sé, no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinas, Dirk?

― No. Pruébate el azul, ese te quedará bien.

― ¿Tú crees?

― ¡No le hagas caso! Ponte el negro ―le sugirió Roxy.

Jane volvió al vestidor del local.

― ¿Por qué no vino Calliope? ―preguntó Dirk.

― Le prestaré un vestido blanco precioso que tengo. Además, tenía quehaceres.

― Mmh.

Dirk bufó. Cuando Jake salía con sus tonterías era un completo imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que lo hacía un poco adorable. Solo un poco, eh. Por favor, en qué estaba pensando.

― ¿Qué tanto charlan ustedes? ―inquirió, interesada.

― Cosas.

― ¿Cosas?

 Jane salió de nuevo. El negro no estaba mal, pero meh.

― ¡Ese te queda hermoso! ―elogió Roxy.

Jane se veía insegura. Lo miró a Dirk, como buscando una segunda opinión. Él le negó con la cabeza. Ella volvió al vestidor.

Roxy sacó un poco su vestido de la bolsa. Ella estaba encantada. Era ceñido al cuerpo, de un color morado, elegante, aunque lo corto del vestido contrastaba con ese toque de gala que tenía. De todas formas, le quedaba muy lindo. Roxy amaba esas cosas. A Dirk le daban exactamente igual. Prefería los estampados y la ropa simple. O ingeniosa. O irónica.

― ¿Estás nervioso? ―preguntó Roxy de repente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por el torneo.

Dirk andaba distraído estos días, lo que era bastante extraño para él. Así que los nervios no eran la gran cosa. Ansiaba el torneo de esgrima hace años: antes era muy chico para competir, y cuando tenía la edad suficiente (es decir, el año pasado), Dave lo arrastró a una gira. Bueno, no podía decir que la había pasado tan mal paseando por Vancouver, pero había perdido la oportunidad de participar. Este año sería el primero.

― No, pero si lo mencionas, lo estaré.

La había invitado a Roxy. Ella lo había apoyado desde que jugaba fingiendo que un palo era una espada. Ella había mantenido conversaciones a las tres de la mañana con él porque no podía dormirse del dolor de heridas idiotas. Eh, empezó esgrima a los 12 años. Solo era un tarado con algo filoso en la mano, no era muy confiable. Nadie le había puesto límites.

Así que la invitó a ella para que fueran el domingo a ver un montón de chicos golpear acero contra acero hasta primera sangre. O algo así, porque los organizadores no querían a nadie muerto.

― Está bien, no lo menciono más.

Jane se mostró con el vestido azul. Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Jane suspiró con fastidio.

― Es inútil, la ropa no me queda bien.

― No digas eso, Janey ―Roxy fue hasta ella y la abrazó― No es que te queden mal, es solo que estamos aquí para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Dirk se levantó y revisó la sección de vestidos. Tenía que haber algo, ya que Roxy había elegido los vestidos, quizás si él buscaba...

Encontró uno que le agradó. Se lo entregó a Jane y ella no parecía muy convencida, lo tomó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, y cerró la cortina detrás del cubículo con frustración. Roxy entró con ella, como si la privacidad no fuera algo que realmente importara. Dirk aguardó con impaciencia.

De repente, una mano salió de entre las cortinas. Lo agarró de atrás y lo obligó a meterse.

― Dirk, te adoro ―dijo Roxy.

El vestidor no era pequeño, pero tres son multitud. Aun así, Jane no se quejó de su presencia, y agradeció que ya estuviera cambiada cuando Roxy lo trajo, porque si no hubiera sido incómodo.

Jane sonreía suavemente mientras se miraba al espejo. Dirk había escogido algo muy simple. Negro con detalles celestes en la cintura y en el cuello, que resaltaban sus ojos.

― Este me encanta ―murmuró.

― Te ves preciosa. Podrías ser la reina de la Prom.

― Sí, claro.

Ambas se rieron.

Roxy había sido reina de la Prom su primer año en la escuela. Después, nunca más. A Jane no le interesaban esas cosas. A Dirk mucho menos.

Igualmente, este año la coronación de los reyes de la fiesta era más especial. Roxy les había contado su plan de postular a Calliope para reina del baile. No importaba si nadie la votaba, al menos tendría el voto de sus amigos y subiría al escenario como la dulzura que era. A los demás les había fascinado la idea. Jane y Roxy le harían una corona cuando llegaran a la casa de Jane. Dirk le compraría un peluche, porque no le gustaba regalar flores. Se pudren con el tiempo.

― Gracias, Dirk.

Dirk estaba recostado contra la pared, cerca de la salida para no molestar. Las observaba vagamente a través del espejo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Jane le dio un abrazo. Le correspondió, por más que no duró más que unos segundos.

A las seis en punto, el papá de Jane estaba con el auto en la puerta del local, listo para llevarlos a casa. Dirk pensó que le gustaría comprarse un buen automóvil algún día. Durante el viaje, Roxy le compartió un auricular y pasaron veinte minutos escuchando Lady Gaga.

Ya en la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue acompañar (e intentar ayudarla) a cocinar. Dirk era pésimo. Roxy no tanto, pero ambos se sentían un tanto inservibles, porque sin duda Jane algún día sería una gran cocinera.

― Sabes, si hicieras pasteles más seguido, estoy segura que no habría quien se resistiera a tus encantos, Jane.

― Roxy, elógiame después, presta atención a lo que estás haciendo.

― ¡Sí, señora!

Roxy se concentró en abrir el huevo sin que la cáscara cayera adentro del tazón.

― Estuve pensando que podría regalarle un pastel a Jake si aprueba matemáticas.

― Seguro caerá en tus brazos, Janey...

Roxy se rió, pero Jane no lo hizo. Dirk frunció el ceño.  Si relacionamos "Si hicieras pasteles más seguido, estoy segura que no habría quien se resistiera a tus encantos" y "podría regalarle un pastel a Jake", esto no le gustaba nada. Rogó que fuera una idea inocente sin intenciones de coqueteo indecente, o lo que era peor, romántico. Bah, no. Jane no era esa clase de chica...

No era la clase de chica que haría un pastel para coquetear. Pero sí era la clase de chica que haría un pastel para decir "me gustas", y eso era peor.

― ¿Jane, puedo ir a ver la televisión? Siento que estoy estorbando ―dijo.

― No estorbas, para nada. Pero si quieres, ve tranquilo.

― Sí, además quiero ver...

― Ya entendimos, que vayas.

Dirk asintió y abandonó la cocina para evitar los pensamientos innecesariamente dramáticos. Se sentó en el sillón a ver My Little Pony, porque no se lo iba a perder.

Esa noche cenaron riquísimo. Después decoraron los tres una corona de cotillón para que quedara brillante y hermosa, para Calliope. Las chicas hablaron de chicos (chismorreos de la Prom), Dirk hablaba con _su_ chico por chat. Y lo hizo hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando Jane y Roxy compartían una cama y el parloteo había cesado, mientras su colchón estaba frío y solo.

Y pensó que quizás Jake podría, no sé, ¿Hacerlo sentirse menos solo? Eso parecía. En tiempo pasado, claro. Porque se equivocó horriblemente y Jake terminó por hacer que se sintiera mal.

GT: sé que no tiene viene al caso

GT: pero tú eres amigo de la chica de trenzas largas, ¿no?

TT: ¿Meenah?

TT: Sí, ¿Por qué?

GT: ella tenía pareja

GT: y eso se terminó, ¿cierto?

TT: Sí, Aranea terminó con Meenah.

GT: sabes, desde que la primera vez que la vi, pensé que Aranea es completamente mi tipo

Por supuesto. Sí, obviamente. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué Jake sería gay? Parecía el típico chico que le va bien con las mujeres, y probablemente lo sería. No sentía celos. Se sentía más vacío que nada. Cercano a la sensación de haber sido vencido.

TT: ¿Vas a ir por ella?

TT: Según Meenah, está bastante tocada.

GT: oh no

GT: no, sería tan poco honorable intentar cortejar a una dama que acaba de terminar su relación

GT: solo fue un comentario

GT: quizás, para un futuro, ella y yo podríamos

GT: quién sabe

GT: estoy divagando

Dirk lanzó el celular contra el suelo. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Mañana le diría que se había quedado dormido y por eso no le había contestado, y entonces cambiaría de tema. Porque en serio, no quería seguir hablando con Jake. No esta noche.

Sintió que alguien se había levantado y estaba pisando sus sábanas. Alcanzó el celular e iluminó para dar justo con la cara de Roxy, que se contorsionó ante la luz y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Dirk volvió a lanzar el aparato lejos y se puso a mirar el techo, o a fingir que veía algo en aquella oscuridad.

― ¿Qué culpa tiene el celular? ¿Qué pasa?

― Nada.

― Dirk, te conozco, ¿Qué pasa?

No, Dirk se negó rotundamente a decirle. Él sabía los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, como sabía también qué clase de mierda se sentía que la persona que te gusta te hable de la persona que le gusta. Era tan deprimente. No le haría eso a Roxy.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ―ignoró su pregunta.

― No puedo ―respondió Roxy.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Lo abrazó y Dirk le correspondió el abrazo, rodeándole la cintura. Fue reconfortante, un poco. Al rato, Roxy se retiró porque había cierta incomodidad entre los dos.

Durmieron en la misma cama, separados. Por lo menos, Dirk se sintió más acompañado.


	8. Ocho

¿Alguna vez sintieron que la vida se complota en contra tuya?

 Dirk no tuvo un buen fin de semana. Para nada. No obtuvo un triunfo, ni en el torneo ni con Jake, ni con nadie. Había descargado bastante energía y frustración esgrimiendo la espada, y aun así no fue suficiente para conseguir la victoria, ni siquiera una estúpida medalla. Roxy lo había felicitado, porque en realidad Dirk se encontraba más negativo que nada, así que no estaba en condiciones de ver el vaso medio lleno.

Salió cuarto en el torneo, que no era poca cosa si tomamos en cuenta la cantidad de competidores. Por poco le dan una medalla, pero se las dieron a los primeros tres. Eso fue decepcionante.

Jake tenía un interés romántico totalmente diferente de lo que esperaba (mejor dicho, diferente de lo que él quería), y lo único que había logrado esa noche era tener un momento indeseable con Roxy. Pero ella había sido la verdadera luz entre tanta porquería en estos dos días. Tenía que buscar la manera de agradecérselo.

Especialmente ahora que ella se había resfriado. Prefería quedarse a cuidarla, pero ella insistió que no faltara por eso. Era solo un resfriado por andar descalza en la casa de Jane cuando hacía frío. Por lo tanto, hoy no contaba con su reconfortante compañía.

Entonces, ¿Alguna vez sintieron que la vida se complota en contra tuya? Así se sentía Dirk hoy. Porque, para colmo de los colmos, era lunes.

Entró a la escuela desganado, buscando alguna distracción. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Las clases le parecieron más aburridas que nunca. Quería que tocara el timbre para ver a alguno de sus amigos, y cuanto más ansiaba que el profesor cerrara la boca y los dejara ir, más tiempo se tomaba el tiempo para pasar el tiempo. Era interminable.

Después de dos horas de hacer garabatos en su carpeta de historia, sonó la campana. Se preguntó qué mierda le pasaba al mundo que no había nadie. No estaba Jake, no estaba Jane, ni Meenah ni Calliope.

Cuando ya comenzaba a preocuparse, divisó a Jake a lo lejos. Parecía la imagen opuesta a lo que reflejaba Dirk el día de hoy. Jake estaba lleno de energía y radiante alegría. Qué presumido, derrochar felicidad así como así, ¿No sabe que no se come en frente de los hambrientos? No, por supuesto que no lo sabe. Es un idiota.

Jake parecía en su mundo. Iba a saludarlo cuando lo tomó por sorpresa. En un segundo le rodeó la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza asfixiante. Sintió que sus pies se alejaban del suelo y también que el color le subía a la cara de la manera más vergonzosa. Jake suavizó el agarre y Dirk volvió al suelo. El abrazo se volvió incómodamente cariñoso.

― ¿Jake? ―preguntó con las manos en los costados, aun en el aire, como si no se decidiera a devolverle el abrazo.

― Aprobé matemáticas... ¡Nunca lo habría logrado sin ti! En serio, eres de lo mejor. Como profesor, como rival, como amigo, eres estupendo.

Dirk se quedó congelado. Mecánicamente, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jake, justo cuando él amagó con romper el abrazo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jake, su humor dio un giro inesperado para encontrase a gusto. El efecto que tenía este chico en él lo preocupaba, pero no se privó de disfrutar el momento.

― Err... gracias. Yo solo te enseñé. El resto lo hiciste tú.

Jake lo soltó y le palmeó el hombro. Dirk sentía todavía el calor de su cuerpo contra su pecho, que tocó estúpidamente.

― Pero para que sepas, ningún profesor antes logró que yo entendiera alguna de esas cosas raras con números. En serio, Dirk, no seas tan modesto. Gracias.

Dirk se quedó en blanco ante la sonrisa de Jake. Siguió en blanco incluso cuando Jane llegó a saludarlos. Siguió en blanco cuando él la abrazó a ella. Siguió en blanco cuando Jane lo felicitó por su esfuerzo y perseverancia. Siguió en blanco hasta que tocó el timbre de vueltas a clases. Siguió en blanco, sin moverse del lugar, con el corazón agitado, mirando el pasillo vaciarse con la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos, líos y sentimientos a la vez, que no lo dejaban caer en lo que había pasado. Que era obvio. Tan obvio.

― Hola, Dirk ―lo saludó Calliope, apurada para entrar a su clase. Pero al ver que Dirk no respondió, se detuvo― ¿Pasa algo?

― Creo que estoy completamente enamorado, Callie.

* * *

 

Las clases sin profesor son las mejores. Uno puede hacer lo que quiera y no perder dos horas de su vida con temas que nunca volverá a utilizar. O eso pensaba Jake. El patio del colegio le daba un poquito de libertad, y aunque fuera solo un poquito, con eso bastaba para relajarse. Realmente se había puesto la cabeza en su libro de ejercicios, durante todo el maldito fin de semana, con tal de aprobar la evaluación.

El aire fresco no era más que frío extra. Estaba abrigado con gorro, bufanda y, menos mal que Roxy no había venido hoy (no es que estuviera contento de que estuviera enferma, nada de eso), porque probablemente se habría burlado de su sweater de viejo. Pero era abrigado. Eso era lo que importaba con un clima como este.

Jane hurgó en su mochila distraídamente. Jake estiraba la cabeza y trataba de ver con curiosidad qué era.

 ― No tenías que tomarte las molestias ―le dijo.

― Para nada. Sabía que lograrías pasar el examen, así que quería hacerte un regalo como... un, "sigue esforzándote"... o algo así. Toma.

Adentro del tupper había cuatro cupcakes. Jake le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

― No debías, en serio... ah, gracias.

Tomó dos y le dio uno a ella, e insistió para que comiera con él. Observó el recorrido de un bicho en la baldosa mientras masticaba. La masa del cupcake era blanda y dulce, de los postres más ricos que había probado en su vida entera. El glaseado sabía a menta, tal como le gustaba.

― Mmm, Jane. Deberías dedicarte a cocinar ―le sugirió, dando un mordisco más.

― Me gustaría ser chef profesional ―asintió, parecía muy contenta de haber recibido ese cumplido.

― Y dime... ¿Qué hubieras hecho con esto si yo reprobaba? ―inquirió, divertido.

― Eh, entonces sería un regalo de "no te rindas"...? ―terminó la frase como una pregunta, titubeando.

Tomó el otro cupcake y reconoció la naranja en el sabor. Inmediatamente le recordó a Dirk. No pudo evitar sonreír.

― Eso hubiera funcionado, te lo aseguro ―contestó.

― Pero lo importante es que aprobaste, Jake. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Cambiaron de tema, continuaron comiendo, el bicho se perdió de vista.

Hubo uno de esos silencios que nadie sabe cómo llenar. Jake soltó una pregunta, algo que le inquietaba, pero no le preocupaba realmente. Una duda.

― ¿Qué pensarías tú si te gusta alguien pero las referencias que tienes sobre esa persona son... particularmente malas?

Jane pestañeó, como si no se lo esperara. Meditó y frunció el ceño.

― Eso depende de las referencias que tengas tú mismo sobre esa persona.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Quieres darle nombre a esa persona? ―Jane continuaba frunciéndole el ceño al suelo.

― Preferiría que no, en caso de que la conozcas. Prefiero un juicio lo más imparcial posible.

― Hum. Me refiero a que no deberías dejar que los demás te cuenten de alguien. Deberías ser tú quien la juzgue, porque es a ti a quien te gusta.

― Entiendo. Es que, no es como si me gustara, es más un posible interés romántico.

― Si no la conoces solo es atracción. Para mí, el interés romántico viene después de una amistad en la que inviertes tiempo, y los momentos que pasas con esa persona es lo que te acerca y... bueno, eso. Te gusta y te enamoras.

― ¿Tú ya has pasado por eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

No sabría decir si eso (o toda la conversación) la disgustaba.

― Algo así... no... No, no. No he pasado por eso. Es más, ya sabes, ¿No? Ja... esa cosa que sientes.

Jake negó con la cabeza. No había entendido nada.

― No estoy seguro. Nunca fui tan cercano a alguien como para que llegara a gustarme. Por eso te pregunto.

― Cuando sientes que alguien te gusta, solo lo sientes. Quieres estar todo el tiempo con esa persona y crees que es perfecta. No en el sentido que no tiene defectos, sino que es perfecta para ti. Y eso no es tan fácil de encontrar como para decir que una chica que apenas conoces pero te parece atractiva es perfecta, pero no lo sé. Tampoco sé mucho de este tema.

― A lo mejor puedo darle una oportunidad. De hacernos amigos, y luego quien sabe ―reflexionó.

― Jaja, sí, claro... por qué no. Amigos y después quién sabe.

Jake le sonrió y ella corrió la cara. Bufó y se levantó, parecía enfadada, quizás le recordó una mala experiencia amorosa. Se abstuvo de preguntarle para ahorrarle más disgusto.

― Mejor vamos adentro. Hace frío y la última clase empezará dentro de un rato.

La conversación no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, haciéndolo pensar sobre lo mismo una y otra vez.

Según la mirada de Jane, ella y Roxy podían ser posibles blancos románticos. Porque cumplían con las condiciones básicas... a excepción de la más importante: no le gustaban. La pasaba increíble con ellas y creía que eran lo mejor, pero no se veía en una cita con ninguna de las dos. Tal vez con Jane... No, no. Para nada. Eran solo amigas, excelentes amigas, pero nada más. Y también tenía razón sobre Aranea. No la conocía. Si quería darle una oportunidad, quizás debería ir a hablarle, o algo. No obstante, las películas le habían llenado tanto la cabeza que no podía ver _esa_ chispa, _esa_ magia que ocurre entre los personajes principales.

Ah, quería olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Dirk. Sí, salir con Dirk le haría olvidar cualquier preocupación que tuviera con cualquier mujer.

Rogó que no estuviera ocupado en la tarde restante. Descartó la posibilidad de invitar a las chicas, porque Roxy estaba enferma y Jane pensaba ir a verla después de clases. Así que mejor, salida de chicos. Por más homosexual que sonara eso.

Dirk era uno de los últimos en atravesar la salida. ¿Tendría algo que ver con que su aula quedara al fondo del colegio o solo era lento? Jake se le tiró encima para molestarlo. Además, la felicidad de haber pasado ese puto examen no se disipó.

Lo tomó del brazo como ya se era costumbre, el arrastrarlo a cualquier lado en contra de su voluntad. O no, porque Dirk nunca se resistió.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Te invito un café, ¿Te parece?

Dirk cambió el rumbo y Jake temió que le dijera que no.

― Tú me debes helado, no café.

― Estás loco ―se rió Jake― ¿Con este frío?

― ¿Estás discutiendo los términos de un acuerdo, Jake? ―cuestionó.

― Te recuerdo que era durante una semana, y la semana ya pasó ―le dijo, para que no se aprovechara.

― No, era de martes a martes. Hoy es lunes.

Jake se quedó en silencio. Le parecía que habían transcurrido meses enteros desde que llegó de Inglaterra, y no había pasado ninguno. Se dio cuenta que aun seguían caminando tomados de los brazos. Se soltó y comenzó a caminar de espaldas para mirarlo mientras hablaban.

― Quieres helado, tendrás helado ―cedió.

Le daba igual, siempre y cuando tuviera un rato para charlar con él.

Dirk lo tomó de la cintura y Jake no entendía por qué. Él lo corrió hacia un costado y Jake miró sobre su hombro; había una pobre mujer con un carrito de bebé intentando pasar. Eso fue embarazoso. O pudo serlo, porque Dirk lo hizo a un lado antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de quejarse. Jake continuó caminando de espaldas. Dirk suspiró como si dijera "no tiene remedio".

Llegaron a heladería pero a Jake no le apetecía un montón de crema congelada. Como hoy parecía ser su día de suerte, no todo lo que servían era helado, por lo que pidió un chocolate caliente, habitué en sus meriendas invernales.

― Te vas a resfriar como Roxy ―le advirtió a Dirk.

Tomaron la mesa pegada a la ventana. Podía ver el gentío que volvía de la escuela, del trabajo, de afuera, para volver a sus hogares. Gracias a esa pequeña multitud dispersa, se acordó de mandarle un mensaje a su abuela para avisarle que llegaría más tarde.

― Nah. Siempre tomo helado en invierno. Esto no es nada comparado con las temperaturas de navidad.

― ¿No? ¿Qué tanto frío hace?

― Jake, nieva.

Se quedó perplejo. Su sonrisa fue enorme al escuchar esa palabra.

― ¿EN SERIO? ―Dirk no parecía entender por qué lo emocionaba tanto― ¡Siempre quise conocer la nieve!

― ¿Nunca has visto nieve?

Jake negó con la cabeza. Para Dirk parecía moneda corriente.

― Recuerda que vivía en el medio de la selva. El clima era más tropical, llovía mucho, pero nevar, nunca.

― Bueno, en diciembre siempre nieva. No es la gran cosa, en serio.

― No me lo arruines―Jake le hizo un puchero, como si fuera un niño pequeño― dime que es genial y déjame soñar ―bromeó.

Dirk se llevó la cuchara llena de helado a la boca y levantó los hombros, como si no le impresionara.

― Te cagas de frío, pero si quieres creer que es genial, cree en la magia de los putos copos de nieve intentando matarte de hipotermia. No te arrepentirás.

Jake se rió. Descubrió algo importantísimo, y como si se sintiera un tonto por no haberlo preguntado antes, dijo apresuradamente.

― ¿Ya sabes con quién vas a ir a la Prom?

― No, no he pensado en eso.

― ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Jake movía la pierna nerviosamente. Anhelaba una respuesta positiva, por favor, que dijera que sí. Descubrió que quería ir con él. Con Dirk no se sentía presionado como con las demás, y tenía asegurado pasarla bien. Más que bien. Era perfecto. Se inclinó sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta, estaba dispuesto a insistirle.

Dirk movió la cabeza, como si la esquina del local fuera más interesante ahora. De todas maneras, contestó rápido.

― Sí.

El tono no dejó lugar a dudas que fue una afirmación de las más afirmativas. Como si hubiera estado esperando por aquella pregunta. Y a Jake le pareció realmente adorable la manera en que intentaba disimular sus ganas de ir con él, y cómo se encogió y desvió la mirada.

― La vamos a pasar tan bien ―idealizó, porque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo eran estas fiestas. Pero tendría la ocasión de vivirlo, junto a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Dirk no dijo nada, pero parecía de acuerdo. Dejó el pote de telgopor sobre la mesa y se abrazó a sí mismo. Jake enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Tienes frío?

La burla era evidente. Dirk negó con orgullo, estaba casi tiritando.

― ¿No era que siempre tomas helado en invierno?

― Nunca dije que fuera resistente al frío ―contestó.

― Mejor vayamos volviendo.

Jake no podía ignorar a un amigo muriendo de frío durante todo el camino.

― ¿No quieres mi chaqueta de nuevo? ―le ofreció cuando abandonaron el local.

― No, estoy bien.

Pero al terminar de decirlo, empujó hombro con hombro cariñosamente y Jake le rodeó los hombros para menguar, aunque sea un poco, el clima gélido. Se despidieron y Jake regresó a su casa.

La abuela aguardaba en la mesa con la comida. Olía a carne (y verduras, pero eso era irrelevante) y su estómago manifestó un hambre voraz. Sí, era un hombre de apetito. La abuela aprovechó a interrogarlo mientras Jake se atiborraba la boca de carne. Oh, deliciosa carne. Y verduras. Irrelevante.

― ¿Estuviste con Dirk?

― Sí.

― ¿Y tus otras amigas?

― No.

― Sabes, ese chico Dirk, me cae muy bien.

―Mmh.

Jake no entendía por qué su abuela le hablaba cuando cenaban. Dudaba que le gustaran las respuestas monosílabas, pero, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué dejara de comer un rato tan solo para hablar? No señor, Jake English era un religioso del horario de la comida. Cuando se come, se come.

Pero hablaban luego, siempre. Jake apreciaba mucho a su abuela. Después de todo, era la única familia que había tenido.

Cuando terminó, sacó de la mesa y volvió para contestar más que un sí, no, estoy comiendo abuela, no, sí.

― Iré a la fiesta de la escuela con Dirk.

― Me alegro. Ese chico es bueno para ti.

Jake le devolvió la sonrisa. Se alegraba de que le cayera bien. Debía conocer a sus amigas también. Podría organizar una cena, a Jane le gustaba cocinar y todos podían ayudar. Pastel de calabaza, o...

― En la Prom se forman muchas parejitas. No te preocupes, yo no me enojaré si es un chico.

Jake tardó un minuto en entender qué quería decirle. Y otro minuto reaccionar, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para... eso.

― ¡No! No, yo no... ―sintió que le ardían las mejillas, la incomodidad era indescriptible― no me gusta Dirk, abuela, yo...

― No quiero saber las cosas que hacen, te digo que está bien. Si se queda a dormir, usen protección.

 Jake terminó gritándole que entre Dirk y él no pasaba nada mientras su abuela se escabullía hacia la cocina a lavar los platos. No importaba cuanto reafirmara su heterosexualidad, de todas formas sonaba a que estaba a la defensiva.

Supuso que era algo que ella pudo deducirlo ya que nunca le hablaba de mujeres, porque, vamos, era su abuela, ¿Quién le habla a su abuela de sus intereses románticos, y peor, físicos? Y también al encontrarlos en la habitación (aunque no recordaba haber estado en ninguna posición comprometedora). Notó que todavía estaba rojo y se refregó la cara estúpidamente. Se preguntó si realmente parecía gay. No es que tuviera prejuicios, sino que nunca se lo planteó.

Bueno, si va a ser sincero consigo mismo, Dirk no sería una mala pareja. Es decir, si tuviera que salir con un hombre... no es como si quisiera eso. ¿Por qué lo estaba considerando? Ugh.

Jake se fue a lavar la cara para que se le pasara el rubor, luego tendría que hablar con su abuela y aclarar el tema para que no hubiera malentendidos.

Se fue acostar preguntándose para qué diablos necesitaba protección para estar con un hombre si no podían tener bebés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos se suben todos los miércoles~


	9. Nueve

― Es que en la televisión pronostican lluvia para mañana en la noche. Todo el mundo perdió la cabeza y ahora están tratando de ver si se puede poner un toldo impermeable del tamaño del patio para los que quieran salir durante el baile.

― Eso suena estúpido ―opinó Jake.

Estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre una de las manos mirando el cielo, mientras la otra descansaba en el hombro de Dirk. A su amigo le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero insistió testarudamente en quedarse en el colegio. Bueno, no es como si tuvieran algo que hacer. Era la última hora, deberían estar en clase pero los directivos les concedieron a los alumnos que ayudan con preparación de la fiesta de graduación que usaran esa última hora para terminar los detalles para el gran día. Osea, mañana. Y ellos, a pesar de que no participaban ni ayudaban, fingieron que sí con tal de no tener que escuchar a un profesor.

Un toldo gigante en el patio era una idea idiota. No lograrían cubrirlo, y en caso de que pudieran, quedaría feo.

Jake miró el patio como si estuviera analizando la idea, pero dejó de moverse cuando Dirk se removió. Él reposaba la cabeza en su pecho, Jake lo dejó porque si para Dirk era cómodo, estaba bien. Después de todo, le daba pena que le doliera la cabeza. Las chicas lo habían sermoneado por no dormir las horas mínimas para estar sano. Dirk había aceptado el reto como un niño regañado, sin decir una palabra.

― Sí, no sé por qué plantearon una idea tan ridícula ―aceptó Dirk― además, siempre arman un lugar especial para bailes románticos y esas mierdas, y esa cosa tiene techo. Se complican porque sí.

― Supongo que tienes razón.

― Hablando de la Prom, Calliope me invitó a ir en auto con ella, Roxy y su hermano. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos o llegamos al baile de etiqueta caminando?

― Estamos a unas pocas cuadras y seremos muchos en el auto... prefiero ir caminando―contestó Jake.

No le gustaba ir a una ceremonia tan hermosa a pie, pero mucho menos le agradaba viajar en el automóvil de un adolecente desconocido, y siendo cinco personas ahí adentro sonaba más a un problema. En cambio, podía  disfrutar de una noche bonita con su mejor amigo.

― Está bien. Pero si llueve tendremos que llamar un taxi.

― Compraremos un toldo.

Dirk levantó la cabeza, como si quisiera comprobar que eso fue una broma. Le sonreía. Jake le devolvió la sonrisa, ya que le ponía inmensamente feliz ver a Dirk con aquel gesto, que por más simple que fuera, él se lo reservaba para sí mismo todo el tiempo. Jake se sentía especial de verlo sonreír.

― Eres un imbécil.

Jake se rió y Dirk volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le revolvió el cabello y Dirk se quejó, pero no por eso dejó de hacerlo. Le siguió un silencio incómodo.

― No sé si las chicas te avisaron los planes para después.

― No, no tengo idea ―respondió Jake.

― ¿Por lo menos sabes que después de la Prom hay una fiesta?

― Sí, Roxy me contó. Una mucho menos informal, fuera de la escuela.

― Bueno, iremos. Volvemos los cuatro a la casa de Roxy y nos quedamos a dormir. Ella nos invitó para que podamos tomar alcohol libremente, ya que su madre no nos dará problemas si llegamos los cuatro ebrios. Y en caso de que alguien se sienta mal, ella sabrá que hacer.

― Me parece una buena idea.

No es que Jake fuera un conocedor profesional sobre bebidas, pero le gustaba de vez en cuando comprarse alguna (a escondidas de su abuela, por supuesto) y mirar películas. Nunca se había emborrachado, aunque un día había tomado demás y estuvo mareado hasta que se fue a dormir.

― Entonces en la puerta de mi casa a las ocho... ―dijo en voz baja.

― Ahí estaré.

― ¿Es tu primera fiesta? ―preguntó Dirk, arrastrando un poco la voz con fatiga.

― No... Bueno, no sé si las fiestas a las que fui pueden considerarse como tales. Eran como pequeñas fiestas, de cumpleaños de niños o de la ciudad. Creo que no cuentan, pero tenían música y comida, así que... ¿Tú qué dices? ¿...Dirk?

 Trató de verlo, pero no pudo. Dedujo que se quedó dormido y no se atrevió a molestarlo, no con lo cansado que estaba.

Se preguntó si realmente llovería. Por más que le fascinara la lluvia, deseaba que nada le arruinara la fiesta de mañana. Estaba muy entusiasmado y sentía que sería una de las vivencias que recordaría para siempre, incluso cuando siendo más viejo que su abuela, se sentaría una tarde en un sillón y se acordaría con nostalgia los días que vivía en estos momentos. Porque Jake podía afirmar que era feliz, ahora que no le faltaba nada. Restaba solo disfrutar el porvenir e intentar mantener esa calma en su vida y AYYY la puta. Por poco le da un infarto.

Divisó una figura que se movió a su lado y tardó en reconocerla.

Calliope era silenciosa como un sigiloso animal, pero tranquila como un ángel. Se sentó a un costado, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. Se tomó su tiempo acomodando su vestido para poder sentarse tipo indio sin que fuera indecente. Finalmente, lo miró tímidamente.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte?

― Claro ―dijo inmediatamente. No se le hubiera ocurrido echarla ni aunque quisiera estar solo. Su presencia era extrañamente confortante, como la de Dirk― Pero habla bajo, Dirk está durmiendo.

― Oh. Qué tierno.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―inquirió, volviendo su vista al cielo gris.

― Ustedes.

Jake recordó lo que había dicho su abuela. Se avergonzó y no contestó.

― Roxy y Jane me han hablado maravillas de ti. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, me pareces interesante.

― Me encantaría. Ellas y Dirk te aprecian mucho, por algo debe ser.

― Ah, no―respondió con modestia, haciendo un gesto como si ella no fuera importante― pero me alegra escuchar que mis amigos me quieren.

Conversaron en la tarde tanto de filosofías como de tonterías, y Jake comprendió por qué era especial, por qué ella era diferente. Era extraña, pero era cien por ciento dulzura. Inteligente y tímida. Físicamente, tenía el cabello corto y revuelto de un teñido color blanco, era delgada y fea de cara, pero su personalidad tapaba sus defectos. Se llevaron muy bien, y Jake pensó que podrían ser grandes amigos.

Y, como no es de sorprender, el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases los interrumpió, dando por terminada la animada charlatanería.

Dirk se sobresaltó ante el sonido y se levantó como si se tratara de una alarma para incendios. Por un instante pudo ver la confusión y desorientación del pobre adormilado, hasta que volvió en sí y se refregó los ojos.

― ¿Calliope? Uh, Jake, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ―se quejó.

― Porque parecías más un zombie que una persona.

― Chicos, yo me tengo que ir ―dijo Calliope― Jane y Roxy querían que las ayudara a acomodar la decoración.

― Nos vemos mañana ―se despidió.

― Fue un placer hablar contigo. No puedo esperar a mañana, segura que serán los más apuestos.

― Jeje, gracias.

Dirk se quedó callado, como si estuviera dormido sentado. Jake se reincorporó y lo ayudó a levantarse, empujándolo juguetonamente para que se despabilara. Como respuesta, él bostezo. Cuando Jake se puso en marcha hacia la salida, Calliope ya se había ido, ¡Qué silenciosa era esa chica cuando quería!

Rumbo a la casa de cada uno, Jake tenía ganas de hablar todavía. Intentó sacar un tema de conversación, el primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque en seguida se arrepintió. Mala suerte, porque ya había dicho:

― ¿Por qué dos hombres usarían protección para tener relaciones sexuales?

De todas formas, la expresión que puso Dirk valió la pena. Él se detuvo y abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, sin saber que responderle.

― ¿Es una insinuación atrevida o solo eres un idiota de verdad? ―contestó.

Estaban en la esquina de la plaza, a media cuadra de la casa de Dirk. Jake pensó que todavía era temprano, una vuelta por ahí no estaría mal. Excepto que seguían parados, como si el tema fuera realmente serio. O quizás lo era.

― ¿Un poco de ambos? ―Jake se rió, inquieto― No, mira, te explico. Mi abuela cree que estamos juntos, y el otro día me dijo... eh, no tiene importancia.

De repente Jake se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Era más incómodo de lo que supuso, él y Dirk eran solo amigos. Amigos que se estaban pasando de lo homosexual, eso lo tuvo en cuenta (gracias al comentario de Calliope). Dos personas creían que ambos hacían buena pareja y esas cosas, entonces significaba que lo parecían.

Siguió con el camino, mirando sus pies avanzar.

― Por las enfermedades, Jake ―le explicó Dirk de la nada.

― Ah... ―uh, claro.

― Pero, ¿Por qué tu abuela piensa que...?

Jake no quería seguir hablando de esto. Era raro. Pero tampoco podía decir "No sigamos hablando de esto. Es raro.", porque entonces sería peor.

― No estoy seguro.

No hubo paseo, no hubo nada, tan solo un saludo torpe. Pero en cuanto Jake le dio la espalda, se enojó consigo mismo por ser tan bobo. Se dio vuelta y vio que Dirk todavía no había entrado al edificio.

― ¡¡Dirk!!

El aludido se sorprendió y lo miró desde el otro lado de la calle, esperando algo. Jake no sabía que decirle. Cruzó la calle para ganar tiempo, y entonces solo lo invitó a ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza. Metió sus manos en el pantalón, observando la plaza vacía. Era un poco espeluznante que nunca hubiera más que palomas.

― ¿A los columpios otra vez? ―preguntó Dirk, predispuesto.

― Como quieras.

Dirk se balanceó lentamente mirando el cielo, como la última vez.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Jake mencionó que habló con Calliope y que ella le cayó estupendamente, y porque a veces se iba por las ramas, terminó contándole de un tipo de té que tomaba en su casa en la selva.

― ¿Extrañas mucho donde vivías?

― La verdad que no. Pero fue mi vida entera durante 16 años.

― Es mucho tiempo.

Dirk le habló también de su infancia. Le contó de su familia, y Jake trató de hacer muchas preguntas, porque él no hablaba casi nunca de su vida privada y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Dirk le contó sobre el accidente de su madre, de que nunca conoció a su padre (y sospechaba que estaba muerto también) y de que su única familia había sido su hermano, la mismísima estrella de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

― ¿Tu hermano es el creador de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff? ¡Eso es asombroso!

― Sí... algo así.

Pero después Jake cambió de opinión. Su hermano lo había abandonado para irse de gira, y ya nunca lo veía. Dirk estaba solo. Jake se sintió terrible por él, pensando en que sin su abuela no sabía que haría. La familia era muy importante, al menos para Jake, no importaba si se trataba de una familia numerosa o una sola persona para otra y viceversa. Dirk no veía a su hermano hace casi un año y desde que él se fue a viajar por el mundo, estaba viviendo solo, mantenido por el dinero que le depositaba en el banco. Como estar emancipado.

Jake le preguntó algo sobre robots, cambiando el rumbo de la charla. Quería dejar de hablar de algo que pudiera hacer sentir mal a Dirk, aunque éste no parecía afectado al contar cuantos familiares lo habían dejado a la intemperie. Prefería verlo más alegre.

Parece que funcionó. Dirk trató de explicarle cosas de robótica, y aunque sonaran geniales, Jake que no entendió nada de lo que le dijo. Pero fingió que sí, porque Dirk parecía más animado.

De pronto se cayó el cielo en agua. Saltaron de las hamacas a refugiarse al primer lugar que encontraron y se estrujaron debajo del tobogán como niños. Luego, se rieron mojados.

Por primera vez, no estaba a gusto en la lluvia. Quería seguir con Dirk, pero estar mojado de pies a cabeza le había quitado las ganas.

La arena se volvía de lo peor cuando estaba mojada, se pegaba a los zapatos y hacía de algo tan fácil como caminar toda una travesía. Bueno, Jake exageró un poco, pero no le gustaba la arena mojada y se quería ir de ahí.

― Deberíamos volver ―sugirió Jake, la lluvia torrencial hizo que la temperatura bajara casi el doble en poco tiempo.

― Ven a mi casa, te vas a resfriar si te marchas ahora.

― No, no te preocupes.

― Insisto.

― Desisto.

Dirk frunció el ceño. Jake lo abrazó para que no le discutiera.

Otra cosa que funcionó. Dirk le correspondió el abrazo con ternura que contrastó con sus palabras:

― Si mañana llegas a estar enfermo, te mato. Ya me basta con Roxy.

Jake le contestó con una risa bajita. Dirk lo apretó un poco en el abrazo, como si estuviera preocupado.

― No me voy a enfermar. Te lo prometo.

Se separaron y Jake sintió como la mejilla de Dirk rozaba la suya al retirarse. Y Dirk lo hizo despacio.

Por un segundo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Jake pensó que Dirk iba a besarlo. Pero no hizo nada. Se despidió y corrió hacia el edificio para no mojarse.

Jake se tomó un momento para tratar de procesar qué mierda acababa de pasar. Se dio cuenta que no quería pensar en eso, entonces también se echó a correr, deseando que el clima le enfriara la cabeza y que su abuela le hiciera un chocolate caliente cuando llegara a la casa.


	10. Diez

Dirk dio más vueltas en la cama que el carrusel de un parque de diversiones, pero se sentía más como si estuviera adentro del pulpito ese que da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y se quiere bajar para vomitar un rato y volver a subirse. Qué agradable es el amor.

Apretó los brazos contra el estómago, como si el dolor fue físicamente real y no psicológico. Cuanto más deseaba dormirse, menos lo conseguía. Era muy tarde y estaba exhausto, y  la necesitad estaba impotente ante su cabeza que no dejaba de pensar. Era una sensación totalmente frustrante, quería descansar porque mañana (o por el horario, hoy mismo) sería la Prom y no le apetecía estar como un zombie durante toda la jornada.

Su mente no dejaba de reproducirle el día entero. Que en resumen, era Jake, Jake, Jake. Durmió sobre él, lo abrazó de la manera más gay posible, mojados bajo la lluvia y vamos, había dos personas que los querían juntos. La abuela de Jake y Calliope debían de estar en una especie de conspiración.

No, no era muy inteligente con sueño. Incluso consideró levantarse a comprar pastillas para las personas que padecen de insomnio, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, y por dios, ¿Se imaginan? Mañana, es decir, hoy, bailaría con Jake. Fantaseando sobre la fiesta, se quedó dormido.

Se despertó porque alguien tocaba la puerta. Había mucha luz en la habitación y miró la hora en el celular. Si le preocupaba el sueño anoche, era porque no consideró que el día siguiente era sábado y había dormido más de doce horas, eso lo daba por sentado. Eran las cinco de la tarde.

Se desperezó con tranquilidad y no se sorprendió al ver a Roxy del otro lado de la puerta.

― ¿Y todo eso?

Roxy lo miraba como si no comprendiera que acababa de levantarse. Traía bolsas, por las que acababa de preguntar. Ella simplemente pasó al departamento, porque Dirk no tenía ningún problema con ese exceso de confianza, no si era alguno de sus amigos.

― Pensé en prepararme para la fiesta contigo. Toma, te traje un poco de comida... aunque veo que prefieres una merienda.

― Almorzaré.

― A las cinco de la tarde. Como quieras.

Dirk aguardó en la mesa. A veces ella le cocinaba o le traía comida. Dirk era inútil para lo gastronómico, a pesar de que vivía solo hace dos años.

Al rato, Roxy volvió de la cocina con un plato con ensalada, arroz y trocitos de pollo, todo mezclado y recién recalentado. Se sentó en frente suyo. Dirk bostezó abriendo la boca como un león y se refregó los ojos. Se sentía extraño no estar usando sus anteojos negros ahora, pero no había problema si era Roxy.

Prendió la tele, masticando pollo. Estaba rico.

Al parecer su amiga tenía otros planes. Se la veía animada, con ganas de parlotear un rato. Dirk sentía todo lo contrario, quería una mañana llena de calma y silencio. Pero ella lo había comprado con comida, aunque esa no fuera su intención. Dirk con hambre podía ser toda una fácil.

― Bueno, dentro de un rato me daré un baño. Todavía no me decido que zapatos usar, ni como maquillarme, ni...

― Roxy, faltan más de tres horas para la fiesta. Y da igual el maquillaje que te pongas, terminarás como un mapache antes de que termine la noche.

― Gracias por el apoyo, Strider ―dijo con sarcasmo cantarín.

― Es un cumplido. Si al final de la fiesta tienes tu maquillaje como entraste, significa que no la pasaste bien.

― Es un buen punto.

― O que te gastaste fortuna en cosméticos.

―Dirk, no importa si faltan más de tres horas para la fiesta, podemos divertirnos igual, como una pre-fiesta y...

― ¿Te vas a emborrachar? ―Dirk fue directo al grano.

― No hablaba de eso.

Roxy le robó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. De su celular salió la reconocible música de Katy Perry, y Dirk se preguntó desde hace cuanto sabía la letra de esa canción si ni siquiera escuchaba esa música. Roxy se puso a cantar con todo sentimiento (¿cabe mencionar que no tiene buena voz?), casi a los gritos. Se fue bailando hacia el baño para ducharse y dejarlo en paz. Dirk apagó la música ni bien escuchó el agua caer. Buscó algo mejor en esa lista de reproducción y terminó de almorzar con Gorillaz.

Tres horas después estaban en la misma mesa mirando la misma tele, pero con un par de diferencias. En vez de comida, había cervezas. Roxy tenía su precioso vestido puesto, a juego con los zapatos y la sombra del maquillaje. Su cabello estaba impecable. Su imagen era la de una mujer bellísima y su postura la de un gordo asqueroso: con las piernas abiertas, media tirada en la silla y la cerveza en la mano como si estuviera a punto de dejarla caer. Dirk sonrió un poco al verla. En cambio, él vestía con un traje de mierda, monótono, negro y lo único que le agradaba era su corbata naranja.

Tocaron el timbre y ambos se reincorporaron perezosamente. Abajo los esperaba Caliborn al volante de un auto viejo, vestido con un traje verde feo. En serio, era muy feo. Calliope estaba bastante bonita. Roxy la abrazó y se subió al auto, despidiéndose con un "¡nos vemos en la fiesta, Dirk!".

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que llegara Jake. Era el único que parecía disfrutar usando ese tipo de ropa, que le sentaba excelente, aunque no tenía corbata, sino un moño verde. Cuando se acercó a saludarlo, Dirk respiró el aroma a colonia. Cada vez tenía que enfrentar pruebas más difíciles. ¿Por qué el destino insistía en ponérselo tan complicado? Solo quería inclinarse y olisquearlo como si fuera un raro de mierda pero, por supuesto, eso no iba a ser posible.

― Buenas tardes, Strider ―dijo Jake, ignorando que el sol apenas era visible― ¿Me acompañaría usted a esta hermosa gala?

Perdido en el sentido del olfato, Dirk no había tenido en cuenta que Jake escondía las manos detrás de la espalda. Cuando las mostró, en ellas tenía una lata de Fanta. Dirk se tapó la boca dramáticamente y suspiró.

― Oh, míster English, cómo podría negarme.

Dirk no tenía nada para darle, pero aceptó el pequeño regalo como si fuera enorme. Agradeció que Roxy no lo convenciera de sacarse los anteojos negros para ir a la Prom, porque podía desviar la vista nerviosamente sin que Jake se diera cuenta.

― Te debo una Sprite.

― Cuando quieras.

Jake le habló durante la caminata, pero Dirk no podía prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado inquieto, y no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así. Solo asintió e hizo comentarios irrelevantes para contestarle.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Jake.

― Sí.

― ¿Seguro? Te ves... distraído.

― Sí... no lo sé.

Jake no pareció convencido con esa respuesta.

Al llegar a la escuela, había fila en la puerta, por la tradición de la fotografía. Adelante suyo, una pareja los sorprendió. Meenah estaba con Aranea. ¿Habían vuelto o Aranea había cumplido su promesa de ir juntas?

Dirk no quería hablar con ellas, pero ni bien se pusieron detrás para esperar, Jake las saludó.

― Hey, Dirk, te ves bien ―lo molestó Meenah. Ella estaba vestida como siempre.

Dirk no le contestó. Hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza hacia Aranea, quien hablaba animadamente con Jake. Meenah le guiñó un ojo. Dirk le levantó el pulgar, supuso que habían vuelto.

Entonces se sintió un poco tonto. Se había armado un rollo entre Jake y Aranea. Y no había pasado nada. Descubrió una parte de él que no sabía que existían: los celos. Los sentía ahora mismo, porque Aranea estaba acaparando la atención de su pareja de Prom.

No duró mucho. Las siguientes fueron ellas. Se tomaron una foto que Dirk no vio, porque estaba observando a Jake, que parecía ansioso. No podía estar quieto. Él tampoco podía quedarse quieto, pero era una mezcla de nervios con su cabeza y cuerpo preparándose para la fiesta.

Cuando les llegó el turno, Dirk no sabía qué cara poner. Pero Jake hizo todo más fácil. Lo tomó del brazo como si fueran pareja de toda la vida y sonrió ante la cámara. Dirk se dejó llevar e hizo lo mismo.

Adentro era tranquilo. Todavía no habían llegado la mitad de los estudiantes, y la mayoría estaban en las mesas o afuera, agradeciendo que hasta ahora no hubiera llovido. La música no estaba tan fuerte, pero las luces de colores sí estaban prendidas. La decoración no era la gran cosa, no había muchos que se ofrecieran a ir horas extra para trabajar en carteles, globos y esas cosas que, seamos sinceros, a veces le daba un toque ñoño a la fiesta. Se dirigieron, todavía tomados de los brazos, hacia la mesa donde estaba Roxy y Calliope.

― ¿Y Jane? ―preguntó Jake.

― Está terminando de organizar, viene en un rato ―le respondió Roxy.

― ¿Y con quién vino? ―preguntó Dirk, abriendo la Fanta.

― Con mi hermano ―Calliope puso cara de "no sé por qué".

― ¿Y dónde está? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

― Está afuera, fumando.

Dirk tomó un sorbo y le ofreció a Jake. Roxy disfrutaba de su petaca y Calliope miraba a los que bailaban.

Roxy parecía aburrida. Guardó su petaca en el bolso y lo puso arriba de la mesa.

― Vamos a buscar a Jane, cuando esto se llene volvemos. Cuídenme el bolso.

Roxy tomó a Calliope de la mano y se la llevó. Dirk alcanzó el bolso y, aunque dudó un rato, terminó por buscar la petaca. Adentró se topó con la corona que le habían hecho a Calliope. Jake enarcó una ceja al ver lo que sacaba y Dirk lo ignoró, dando un trago sin tener idea de lo que estaba bebiendo.

Iugh. Vodka puro. Sintió que le quemaba la garganta a medida que iba bajando, no entendía cómo es que las personas bebían esto, como no entendía por qué consideraba tomar otro trago.

― ¿Está rico?

La expresión de Dirk probablemente delató su desagrado, porque Jake se estaba burlando. Él tenía que mantenerse cerca y hablar más alto por la música, y eso lo estaba poniendo aun más agitado de lo que ya estaba.

― Horrible. ¿Quieres?

Jake aceptó y probó un poco. Su cara de asco le dio risa, aunque intentó que no se notara. Le devolvió la petaca como si no quisiera saber nada más. Dirk iba a guardarla, pero le dio un trago más antes de hacerlo. Se sacó el sabor con Fanta, entregándole lo último que quedaba en la lata a Jake. Llegar temprano a una fiesta apesta.

Dirk apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza. Miró fijamente a Jake, de todas formas, tenía los anteojos oscuros. Observó la curva de su nariz, los pómulos y la luz de la fiesta dándole diferentes colores, los que hacían reflejos en sus anteojos y evitaban que pudiera regodearse en silencio sobre sus lindos ojos, entonces solo podía centrarse en sus labios, y las ganas de besarlo. Por cada día que pasaba a su lado, menos podía disimular sus miradas y sus pensamientos. Estaba bien mientras no se manifestara frente a Jake, pero gracias al cielo él no parecía darse cuenta de estas cosas.

Aun así, lo estuvo mirando durante el tiempo suficiente para que Jake le preguntara qué pasaba, si tenía algo o qué. _Sí, tienes algo ahí, una mancha de perfección en toda la puta cara._

― Sí, tienes algo ahí.

Dirk le tocó el pecho y Jake siguió su mano. Dirk arrastró su dedo hacia arriba, chocándole la nariz.

― ¿Cómo pudiste caer en eso? ―Dirk sonrió sin darse cuenta.

O Jake no le encontró la gracia, o es que ese chico es realmente lento. Lo miró desconcertado.

― ¿Qué? ―le preguntó.

― Deberías hacer eso más seguido.

― ¿Hacer qué?

Jake le sonrió y no contestó, dejándolo con una duda enorme. ¿Hacer qué? ¿Las bromas más viejas y tontas del mundo? No se refería a sonreír, ¿No? ¿O sí?

La facilidad con la que Jake podía hacerlo sentir terriblemente tímido y avergonzado era sorprendente, incluso se sentía irreal, como si aquello no encajara con el resto de su personalidad. Pero seguía siendo una parte de él, aunque no le gustara.

 No hablaron más, Jake observaba la pista de baile y Dirk se sentía mal porque veía que se estaba aburriendo. Estaba pensando en algo para revertir la situación, cuando Jake lo agarró de la muñeca y se lo llevó al medio de la muchedumbre.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó.

― Eres mi pareja, te corresponde bailar conmigo ―le dijo Jake animadamente― además, estoy aburrido como una ostra.

Dirk le iba a contestar, pero halló dos problemas: no sabía qué decirle y tenía un nosequé en la garganta. Como una bola de vergüenza que no podía tragar, sensación familiar. Se limitó a asentir y Jake lo tomó de la mano y puso la otra en su cintura como para bailar formalmente, aunque detrás se escuchara claramente un punchi punchi punchi constante.

Se repitió muchísimas veces mentalmente que no debía sonrojarse, para después tratar de concentrarse en recordar cómo bailar para no arruinarlo todo.

Dentro de todo, el baile estuvo _bien._ Dirk sintió que estaban solos, como si esto fuera una extensión de sus fantasías salidas de un manga shojo y nadie más lo miraba más que Jake. Se permitió ser feliz durante unos minutos, que aunque no fueron demasiados, fue pleno y disfrutó cada segundo cursi.

― ¿Es que tú no sabes adaptarte a los tiempos modernos?

Dirk se congeló al escuchar la voz de Roxy. Jake frunció el ceño dejó de bailar también. Aun estaban de la mano, eso a Dirk no se le pasó por alto.

― Claro que sé, ¿Qué hay de malo en bailar una pieza a la antigua? ―se defendió Jake, que para mantener su postura, se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera ofendido.

Cuando Dirk sintió su mano libre, metió ambas en los bolsillos del traje.

― Ja, sólo escúchate ―se rió ella pero apoyó sus brazos en sus hombros― vamos, enséñame a bailar.

Dirk había visto a Roxy una vez que habían salido a una discoteca, ella bailaba muy bien, no importaba el nivel de ebriedad que tuviera. Era cómico verla ahora intentando seguir un compás de un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, mucho más cuando la música no acompañaba. Dirk le ofreció bailar a Calliope y ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Pero parecía tener más ganas de hablar que de otra cosa.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―le preguntó al oído para no tener que gritar tanto. Dirk supuso que se refería a Jake.

― No tengo idea ―confesó. Era cierto, pero no se quejaba. ― ¿Y Jane?

Por un instante, Dirk pensó que iba a dar una vuelta para seguir el ritmo, pero ella señaló una mesa que él no había visto, donde estaban llevando comida. Ponche, snacks y... ah, ahí llegaba el pastel principal. Pero Dirk no vio a Jane.

Bueno, eso era porque estaba atrás suyo. Llegó con una bandeja con una porción de masa y glaseado para cada uno. Buscaron una mesa donde sentarse, y gracias a las pertenencias de Roxy (que Dirk había olvidado por completo) no les habían ocupado el lugar. Ella no notó el abandono de su bolso, así que se sentó y lo hizo a un lado para que cupiera la bandeja.

Comieron y charlaron a los gritos. La fiesta de verdad venía después y había que guardar las energías. Cuando Calliope se levantó para ir al tocador, las chicas dijeron que iban a acompañarla, y de paso votarían por la reina y el rey de la fiesta. Cuando regresaron, Dirk y Jake fueron al baño, cada uno a hacer sus necesidades.

Jake se acomodó el cabello y Dirk lo molestó tratando de desarreglárselo. Jake recordó la última vez y le tiró agua del lavabo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo en paz. Se quedaron conversando en un rincón del baño porque era más fácil hablar, ya que el volumen de toda la celebración era solo un eco bajo.

― A mí no me gustan mucho las fiestas ―dijo Jake de repente― pero la estoy pasando muy bien.

Estaban literalmente en un rincón, sentados hombro con hombro, alejados de todos para no molestar a nadie. Y Dirk no podía apartar la mirada de él. Simplemente... no podía.

― A mí me gusta salir de vez en cuando.

Si Dirk no salía, a veces Roxy lo obligaba a acompañarla a él y a Jane, pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba por divertirse.

Conversaron hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Oyeron por sobre la música el altavoz avisando que los que no habían votado, por favor lo hicieran, porque estaban por cerrar las casillas. Se vieron obligados a ir, después de todo, tenían acordado que votarían por Calliope.

Kankri estaba controlando que nadie pusiera más de un papel en la caja, y Dirk se sorprendió al ver en la mesa de los postulados sugeridos un pilón de nombres de Jake. Tomó uno y otro de los que había puesto Roxy con el nombre de su amiga y se los dio a Kankri.

En el intervalo, bajaron la música hasta que solo era un murmullo de fondo. En el escenario, el director Scratch solicitaba que los postulados subieran con él para anunciar al ganador. Cuando Calliope fue nombrada, su carita hizo que todo el plan valiera la pena. Roxy tuvo que empujarla hacia el escenario porque al parecer le daba pudor mostrarse ante todo el público. También llamaron a Jake, que tampoco parecía estar enterado de nada.

Dijeron cuantos votos tenían cada uno de los que estaban con Scratch, y para sorpresa de todos, Calliope obtuvo 12 votos. Eran nada comparados con los demás, pero eso significaba que había personas que no eran sus amigos que pensaban que ella se lo merecía. Y Calliope era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso. Estaba que no podía contenerse de la felicidad.

Jake English fue coronado rey de la Prom... y Cronus Ampora la reina. Meenah no podía de la risa. Pero esa es otra historia.

Roxy, Jane y Dirk se colaron en el escenario para ponerle la corona en la cabeza a Calliope antes de que los echaran de allí. Después hubo un discurso que nadie escuchó y la música volvió a llenar el salón.

Los cinco encontraron en el patio, que parecía más tranquilo ahora que la Prom estaba llegando a su fin. Solo había parejas que querían restregar lo románticas, dulces y diabéticas que eran danzando a la luz de las nubes, porque luna no había.

― Los adoro tanto que ¡Ay! No sé qué decir ―Calliope se tapó la cara― tenía tanta vergüenza ahí arriba, tengo pánico escénico...

― Estuviste estupenda, Callie ―Roxy la abrazó― y parece que otras ocho personas pensaron lo mismo.

― Me pregunto quiénes habrán sido...

― Tú también, felicidades ―le dijo Jane a Jake, mirando sus pies como si ahora estuviera hablando con un verdadero rey.

― ¿Fueron ustedes? Porque les juro que me sorprendieron.

― No fuimos nosotros.

― No tuvimos nada que ver ―asintió Roxy― pero no es raro que más de la mitad del colegio piense que eres sexy.

Jake no respondió a eso. Se rascó la nuca y sonrió, Dirk no supo si por modestia o por orgullo.

― Hey ―Roxy hizo señas con las manos― vamos temprano a la otra fiesta, así la barra será toda nuestra.

La traducción a eso era "me quiero poner borracha como una cuba". Pero en el fondo, todos querían disminuir un poco la ansiedad y emoción con un poco de alcohol. O al contrario, darle un empujón para que fuera la mejor fiesta a la que vayan a asistir en sus vidas.

Ellas se fueron siguiendo el ritmo que había en el salón hasta la salida.

Dirk se quedó en el patio un rato más. Se sentía extraño. Como si Jake no llamara la atención antes, ahora que fue proclamado rey iba a ser el objetivo de unas cuantas. Y él no podía hacer más que envidiar a las putas parejas bailando allí como si el amor fuera lo más bonito del mundo. No lo era... Uh, Dirk estaba pasando por alto el baile que él tuvo con Jake. Y todos esos momentos lindos que pasó con él. Solo se sentía un poco miserable por estar celoso... o peor. No eran celos. Era la inseguridad de perder algo que ni siquiera era suyo.

Sintió algo en la cabeza. Jake le estaba acomodando la corona cuidadosamente. Le sonrió.

― ¿Y esa cara? Todavía falta la mejor parte, princesa.

― Entonces vamos ―farfulló mientras avanzaba hacia el salón.

Aunque fue un poco cortante, lo hizo para darle la espalda lo más rápido posible. Dirk sentía la cara ardiendo porque lo llamó _princesa_. Que se vaya a la mierda.

Cruzaron toda la multitud y al salir, buscaron a sus amigas. Ellas estaban pegadas al muro donde acababan de pegar las fotografías. Dirk fue hasta ellas en busca de la suya. Nadie resaltó la corona de Jake en su cabeza.

― Es una buena foto ―comentó Jake.

Él no se equivocaba. Su sonrisa iluminaba la imagen. Parecían más cerca de lo que Dirk recordaba, tanto físicamente como amistosamente. Si alguien mirase sin conocerlos, diría que eran los mejores amigos más contentos del mundo, y no por la sonrisa de Jake o la mueca alegre de Dirk, era en conjunto, solo parecían... felices.

― ¡Quiero una copia! ―saltó Jake.

― Las suben a Facebook ―le avisó Jane, que se acercó a verla.

Caliborn estaba en el auto y las estaba esperando. Como no entraban todos (y Caliborn estaba de un pésimo humor), Dirk y Jake tomaron un taxi.

Una vez en el viaje, Dirk se desanudó la corbata, sintiéndose más cómodo informal. En cambio, Jake se dedicó a acomodarle la corona.

― Basta ―le dijo Dirk, mirando por la ventana para que no lo viera avergonzado. La manera en que había dicho _princesa_ le seguía retumbando.

Fue en vano, porque Jake podía ver su expresión a través del reflejo de la ventanilla. Le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Dirk se acomodó, restregando su mejilla contra su pecho. Desde esta posición respiraba su aroma embriagador, quisiera o no.

― No te quedes dormido ―le dijo Jake.

― ¿Eso no es lo que hacen las princesas? ―Bufó.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Jake. Dirk podía verlo por el espejo retrovisor.

― ¿Duermen hasta que el príncipe la despierta? Lo siento Dirk, yo soy el rey. Y como rey te ordeno que no te duermas ―jugó Jake, que no parecía para nada incómodo con el abrazo.

― Como rey serías mi padre y eso sería jodidamente turbio, ya que eres el único aquí que puede despertarme.

Sí, Jake, fue una indirecta. Clara. Cáptala.

Dirk consideró seriamente fingir que dormía para ver qué haría.

Pero Jake solo se rió (se oyó un poco forzado) y se quedaron abrazados hasta que llegaron a su destino.

― Esto va a ser genial ―murmuró Jake al salir del auto.

La música se oía incluso en la calle, fuerte y clara. Adentro debía de ser un descontrol. Dirk y Jake se quedaron afuera esperando a que el auto de Caliborn llegara, porque obviamente ese trasto no era tan funcional como lo era un taxi. Se acercaron a la entrada, pero se quedaron a un costado.

Dirk estaba nervioso, sí. Lo admitía. Quería quitarse esa sensación con alcohol, pero entonces solo conseguiría desinhibirse, y sabía hasta dónde podía llegar cuando tomaba demás. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba y la incertidumbre no era algo con lo que se llevaba bien.

Jake le besó la mejilla de repente y Dirk lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― ¡Despiértate, princesa! ―Jake se rió al ver su expresión de "acaban de explotar todas las neuronas que tenía, todas ellas". Pero solo fue un segundo antes de distraerse ― ¡Las chicas llegaron! Hey, ¿Cómo es que tardaron más si partieron antes que nosotros?

Mientras sus amigos se reunían en la calle para, ¡Dios, a quién mierda le importa! Dirk era un tomate en estos momentos. Se tocó la cara y se sintió un poco tonto. Sin embargo, funcionó. Ahora estaba despierto al cien por ciento y aunque fue un contacto de lo más simple, había anulado cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener. No se sentía capaz de formular una idea coherente, lo que extrañamente lo ayudó a sentirse mejor, así no se carcomía la cabeza con lo que iba a pasar, solo iba a dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

 

― ¡Dirk! ¡Mueve tu bonito trasero hacia aquí!

Jake no pudo asegurar si Roxy estaba o no borracha. Dirk fue hasta ellos, solo para devolverle su corona. Se la puso de vuelta en la cabeza, no quería perderla, aunque prefería que la tuviera puesta Dirk. Aunque sonara extraño, le sentaba bien. Además de que le encantaba molestarlo.

Adentro era bastante agradable. Espacioso, con luces bajas y una gran bola de espejos colgando del techo. Roxy los arrastró a la barra, donde los cinco se sentaron, Jake quedó entre Dirk y Roxy. Según tenía entendido, podían beber gratis, ya que todo estaba pagado de antemano por los graduados. A cada uno se le entregó un pequeño vaso.

― Beber es aburrido ―se quejó Jane.

― Entonces hagámoslo divertido ―dijo Roxy―: con un juego.

― Mmh ―el entusiasmo de Jane no cambió.

― El juego es así. Hacen una pregunta por turno, y si la respuesta es sí, beben. ―Roxy llenó todos los vasitos de whisky― Por ejemplo, si yo digo, ¿Están en la fiesta de la Prom? Ustedes...

 Jake bebió el contenido del vaso. Todos hicieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. El whisky le agradó, pero tampoco le pareció muy diferente al contenido de la petaca de Roxy. El pequeño vaso era un trago grande, no entraba más que eso.

― Bien. La idea es beber con sinceridad. Sería divertido develar un par de secretos con este juego... ―sonrió― Tu turno, Jane.

― Eh... no se me ocurre una pregunta.

― Vamos. Y eliges la próxima bebida.

Jane se tomó un tiempo para pensar. Luego tomó una bebida azul que le llamó la atención y sirvió a todos mientras hablaba:

― ¿Tienen en mente a alguien para besar esta noche? ―inquirió con un poco de timidez.

Roxy bebió. Jake vio a Dirk amagar, pero al final no hizo nada. No, Jake realmente no lo había pensado, tampoco le iba mucho la idea de besar a alguien porque sí, sin razón, mucho menos si no conocía a esa persona.

Jane y Calliope mascullaron algo entre ellas, a Jake le pareció que estaban preguntándole a Roxy quién tenía en mente. Logró oír un nombre, pero no le pareció conocerlo.

― Tu turno, Jake ―dijo Roxy, mirándolo con interés.

― Mmm... ¿Han salido del país? ―Jake no tenía idea qué preguntar. Pensaría algo mejor para la siguiente vuelta.

Dirk bebió. Roxy le dio un codazo y Jake se dio cuenta que él también había salido de su país, aunque no había especificado la pregunta entonces no sabía si se aplicaba a él. Por las dudas, bebió. Pero Roxy le había llamado la atención para decirle algo, no para que tomara.

― Se supone que sean respuestas reveladoras ―movió los dedos como si se tratara de magia y rellenó su vaso vacío― Te toca, Dirk.

― ¿Vivieron en una selva?

Dirk llenó el vaso de Jake. ¿Lo estaba provocando o solo bromeaba? Daba igual, porque Jake era muy competitivo y no iba a pasar esto por alto.

Jake bebió.

― Callie, te toca.

― ¿Están enamorados? ―dijo ella con curiosidad.

Dirk, Roxy y Jane bebieron sin dudarlo. ¿Por qué sus mejores amigos nunca les hablaban de eso? Jake se sintió un poco excluido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaron entre sí. Al parecer Jake no era el único que no estaba enterado de esto.

― ¿Quiénes creen que deberíamos duplicar la dosis de alcohol por pregunta? ―dijo Roxy.

Roxy, Dirk y Jake bebieron.

― Tres contra dos. ¡Nueva regla del juego! Te toca, Jane~

― ¿La están pasando bien?

Todos bebieron por dos. Oh, excepto Dirk. Cuando Jake lo miró, se sirvió otra bebida (naranja tenía que ser, por supuesto) y tomó.

― Jakey.

Jake prometió que en su turno se la devolvería a Dirk.

― ¿Quién es una princesa?

Nadie pareció entender la pregunta. Claro que no, si estaba dirigida a una sola persona. Dirk aguardó, desafiante, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

― Corrijo, "mi" princesa ―lo molestó Jake, aunque solo lo dijo para que lo escuchara Dirk.

Es decir, si no había entendido mal en el taxi, ¿No es eso lo que había querido decir Dirk? Aunque no estaba seguro a qué se refería. O quizás no quería pensar en ello.

Por alguna razón, Dirk bebió. Jake se rió y él lo empujó. Por poco se cae del asiento.

― Son cosas de ellos ―Roxy se encogió de hombros ante la expresión confusa de Jane― Te toca, Dirk.

― ¿Quién perdió una apuesta en el reciente último mes?

Jake tomó. Esto era la guerra.

Las chicas dejaron de jugar, echándoles la culpa de arruinarlo. Pero ellos continuaron, prácticamente obligando al otro a beber en cada turno.

Un largo rato después, Roxy les dijo que dejaran eso para bailar. Ambos asintieron.

Jake no sintió lo ebrio que se había puesto hasta que se puso de pie. Todo dio vueltas durante un segundo y al seguir a sus amigas se dio cuenta que no estaba caminando en línea recta. Intentó concentrarse en el equilibrio, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar. Sin embargo, disfrutó esa sensación de dejadez que sentía, que tanto las luces como la música se convirtieran en un factor irreal, casi fantasioso de esta manera. Todo era movimiento, y él no se quedaba atrás. Se dio vuelta para cerciorarse de que Dirk estuviera bien, pero parecía estar más borracho que él.

Bailó en aquel estado, con Roxy, con Jane, con Calliope y con otras mujeres más que jamás había visto en su vida. También con Aranea, pero sentía los ojos de su novia en su espalda. No es como si fuera a hacer nada, solo quería bailar, sentir la libertad de moverse a un ritmo compartido, sin importar mucho con quién. Se perdía y encontraba a alguien conocido, agitaban las caderas un poco y después continuaba dando vueltas. A veces no por elección, el lugar estaba tan lleno que lo empujaban y lo tocaban de todas partes, pero así como estaba, eso tampoco tenía mucha importancia.

En una de esas vueltas se reencontró con Dirk y bailaron. Jake lo abrazó sin dejar de menearse y él pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello. Parecía estar disfrutando mucho y no dejaba de cantar la canción que el DJ pasaba, y aunque cambiara, Dirk parecía saberse la letra a la perfección, aunque Jake no la había escuchado jamás en su vida. Desde esta cercanía, Jake podía ver vagamente sus ojos naranjas entrecerrados a través de sus anteojos negros.

Dirk le dio un beso, tomándolo del rostro con anhelo. Sus labios sabían a daiquiri de naranja y Jake no estaba pensando cuando le devolvió el beso y profundizó el abrazo. Dirk movió su boca contra la suya y Jake devoró ese sabor dulce de sus labios.

Alguien los empujó porque habían quedado suspendidos en el medio de la pista, así que se separaron. Bailaron un poco más. Jake buscó el baño y al salir, tomó un poco más antes de continuar bailando.

Horas después se encontraba en un taxi, con Jane y Dirk dormidos en sus hombros. Roxy viajaba adelante, se veía muy cansada. La lluvia golpeaba contra el vidrio de la ventana y las luces nocturnas jugaban con ellas. Era una noche preciosa, pero tenía mucho sueño. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Roxy, se desparramaron sobre las camas. Jake apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse los zapatos antes de acurrucarse en un colchón al lado de Dirk.


	11. Once

La primera sensación que tuvo al despertarse fue de dolor. Los pies, especialmente. La segunda sensación fue de una bola de calor desparramada a su lado, la cual identificó como Jake.

Ese nombre fue el detonante de su conciencia.

OhdiosmíoJake. El beso. Sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero no le faltaba ni un pedazo de la noche anterior. De repente dejó de ser solo dolor físico de la fiesta a tratarse de dolor físico real sobre su extremo nerviosismo e histeriqueo. Todo, inmóvil como una piedra. La panza y la cabeza lo iban a matar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Y si Jake se acordaba? ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y si te grita? ¿Y si te molesta con eso por el fin de los tiempos mientras sufres tus sentimientos en silencio? ¿Eh? Dirk rogó que no se acordara de nada. Él mismo tenía un par de recuerdos borrosos, pero tenía la sensación de que había tomado más que Jake. Todo estaba tan calmo que no sabía qué hacer más que carcomerse el cerebro con suposiciones.

La luz que entraba por la ventana de Roxy le indicaba que debía ser cerca del mediodía. El sol era horrible, no le dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos sin que le ardieran. Estúpidos ojos sensibles y estúpida y alocada noche.

Bueno, en su fuero interno, había una vocecita que le decía que no se arrepentía de nada. Lo había besado sin que lo rechazara, y como si fuera poco, no se terminó en un solo roce. Mmghhñ. Dirk dejó de recordarlo porque le daba migraña, además de fuertes sentimientos encontrados. Quería arrepentirse de lo que había hecho por las consecuencias, pero obviamente no se sentía así. Temía el momento en que tendría que arrepentirse, que eso sería cuando Jake despertara. Y prefería tener que enfrentar las cosas ahora que seguir aguardando por un supuesto conflicto dudoso. Y la espera lo estaba matando.

Se sentó con la intensión de ir al baño. No podía quedarse quieto, no podía. Jake dormía todo estirado y solo al verlo se dio cuenta que había dormido en un pedacito muy pequeño del colchón. Uh. El pensamiento de haber compartido la cama lo hizo avergonzarse como un idiota.

Se levantó pausadamente, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Ni bien entró al baño, se sintió seguro de poder expresar todo lo que sentía dando vueltas al mismo tiempo que se refregaba la cara. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó la cara.

Se le ocurrió hacerse el desayuno. De hecho, podía huir a su casa, que estaba tan solo a unos escalones, pero al pensarlo, se sintió cobarde. No, no haría eso. Ni siquiera iría a desayunar, el departamento estaba tan quieto que no se atrevía a romper esa tensa paz.

Volvió a la cama con Jake. Podía intentar dormir, después de todo, aun estaba exhausto y...

― ¿Dirk?

Maldijo mentalmente mientras se acomodaba para mirarlo. Quedó acostado con el cuerpo boca abajo y la cabeza de costado para poder ver a Jake.

― Hola ―murmuró apenas audible.

Jake abrió apenas sus ojos. Tanteó para buscar su celular e hizo un esfuerzo para ver la hora. Suspiró y se volvió a acurrucar.

― Buen día ―respondió Jake con somnolencia.

― ¿Qué hora era?

― Son las once y media. Vuelve a dormir.

― No puedo.

Dirk ya estaba despabilado y le costaría mucho dormir.

Jake se acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima, casi como un abrazo. Sin abrir los ojos, le dijo:

― Inténtalo.

Estaban muy cerca, ¿Cómo quería que lo intentara? Ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. Oía la suave respiración de Jake cerca de su oído y su propio corazón latiendo con desenfreno. Y lo estuvo durante lo que le pareció un tiempo interminable hasta que quedó más o menos inconsciente por el cansancio.

Se despertó porque Jake se movió muy rápido y se quejó en alto, sobresaltándolo. Cuando Dirk alcanzó a ponerse al tanto, Jake parecía enojado y Roxy se reía.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?

Roxy le lanzó el celular.

― Vamos, vengan a desayunar. No dejemos que Janey haga todo.

Dirk tomó el celular de Roxy y en la pantalla había una foto. Que acababa de ser tomada. Donde Dirk y Jake dormían abrazados. No continuó admirándola solo porque él estaba en la misma habitación.

Jake se levantó a su lado, parecía avergonzado. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba sonrojado? No borró la foto porque le daba pena, o quién sabe qué. Siempre que estaba cerca de Jake, experimentaba un torbellino de sensaciones, una detrás de otra, así que ya no estaba seguro de poder distinguir todas y eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Supuso que Jake no recordaba nada sobre el beso, ni nadie lo había visto. Durante el desayuno, todos parecían cansados, pero alegres en silencio. No se habló, sino que comieron como si no lo hicieran hace días.

Mientras masticaba una tostada, Dirk recordó también que Jane había bebido cuando Calliope preguntó quién estaba enamorado. Y no le quedaba otra alternativa que pensar en Jake. Era terrible, una de sus mejores amigas estaba enamorada de la misma persona que él. Y lo peor de todo es que ella tenía más oportunidades de estar con él, ya que, uh, bueno... ella es mujer. Además compartían una clase, eso significaba un montón de horas juntos al día. Y, Jane también era estupenda.

Dirk revolvió su café con los ánimos por el suelo. No estaba seguro por qué, ya que él _había besado a Jake._ Quizás todavía no creía en la veracidad de esos hechos. Sentía que la noche anterior había salido de un cuento de hadas de lo más cliché.

De la fiesta no se contaron casi nada. Dirk no sabía si era porque no recordaban mucho de ello o porque no querían. O por la resaca. O por todo junto. Apenas se mencionó esa mañana, y esa tarde, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Dirk se encontraba en un estado de constante reflexión. En parte siempre había sido así, pero ahora se sentía más aislado de los demás. Ni el lunes ni el martes se mostró muy comunicativo, por más que Jake le preguntara si le pasaba algo. Roxy sabía que le ocurría algo, pero tampoco sabía qué, y ambos se cansaron de insistirle. Estaba evitando un poco a Jane, sí, pero ya se terminaría. Solo quería pensar, ¿En qué? No sabía. Comenzaba a considerar irse de gira con su hermano un tiempo, que no era tan mala idea. Se encontraba en el dilema constante de intentar conquistar a Jake, irremediablemente enamorado de él, pero con la traba de sentir que estaba traicionando a una amiga (aunque trataba de convencerse que no sabía realmente de quién gustaba Jane) e igual, ni siquiera sabía si Jake sentía lo mismo, y peor, si algún día llegaría a sentir lo mismo.

Aunque se cerró en su mente, eso no quiere decir que dejó de hablar menos con Jake. Continuaron chateando día y noche, como si jamás se cansaran del otro. Por eso le sorprendió no verlo conectado en todo el miércoles. Ni el jueves en la mañana. Tampoco fue a la escuela. Le pareció extraño, así que estuvo todo el día pendiente a que diera señales de vida.

Por ahí estaba enfermo. Pero se conectaría, ¿No? Le mandó muchos mensajes y lo llamó varias veces, pero ninguna de las dos cosas fue contestada.

El viernes  le avisó a Roxy que saldría más temprano y decidió ir a la casa de Jake antes de la escuela. Tocó la puerta incansables veces, pero no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Dirk se preocupó y continuó golpeando. Se sintió frustrado y apoyó su cabeza contra la madera.

La puerta se abrió apenas una ranura y Dirk se paró derecho, tranquilizándose un poco al oír la voz de Jake.

― ¿Quién es?

― Soy yo.

La puerta se cerró y Dirk reaccionó rápido para trabarla con el pie. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba?

― ¿Jake?

Hubo un silencio largo en el que Dirk pensó que Jake no iba a contestar nunca. Al final, le cedió el paso.

A Dirk se le partió el corazón al verlo. Jake tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos brillantes de pena. Sus labios se apretaban juntos con angustia y todo su cuerpo parecía decaído, todo él parecía... roto.

Jake cerró la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada. Dirk lo tomó de los brazos con dulzura y trató de mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―se animó a preguntar.

Jake inspiró hondo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se largó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, moqueando y aferrándose a su ropa como si Dirk lo fuera a abandonar. Al contrario, intentó contenerlo, sin tener la menor idea de qué sucedía. Le acarició la espalda y esperó a que se tranquilizara, y con el tiempo, funcionó. Tuvo que sostener el peso de Jake, que a medida que cesaba su llanto, parecía estar desfalleciendo en sus brazos. Pero en ningún momento lo soltó.

Hubo un silencio donde ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Dirk quería hacer sentir mejor a Jake y no sabía cómo, nunca fue bueno consolando. Solo se sentía mal y aguardaba a que el otro se recuperara de los hipidos y los sollozos.

― Mi abuela murió, Dirk ―gimoteó.

Oh, mierda. Mierda. Dirk no sabía qué decir. Continuó acariciándole la espalda, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Quería preguntarle cómo, pero no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. Tampoco sabía qué decir.

― Lo siento. Yo, eh... ¿Quieres contarme, distraerte o solo...nada?

― La encontré muerta en su cama, así que la enterré. No hay mucho más que decir. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme así, tan...

Jake se separó. Se tocó el pecho y después se tapó la cara. Dirk frunció el ceño y lo abrazó.

― ¿Cómo que la enterraste? ―inquirió.

― En el patio ―murmuró.

― Pero eso... ¿No llamaste a la ambulancia?

― Dirk, yo _sé_ cuando alguien está muerto y cuando está vivo, no soy idiota ―replicó, áspero.

A Dirk le siguió pareciendo extraño, pero el tono con el que lo dijo le dejó en claro que no debía seguir indagando sobre el tema. Su voz sonaba desgarrada y recordó todas las veces que mencionó o hablaba de su abuela. Jake debería estar pasándola fatal.

Se separó. Jake continuaba sin mirarlo.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

Jake dudó y asintió despacio. Dirk le tocó el hombro, deseando ser bueno para manejar estas cosas. Luego, se metió en la cocina.

Nunca en su vida había visto una dotación tan grande de té en una alacena. Había cajas de todos los colores y sabores. Calentó el agua y metió un saquito normal en una taza, buscando el azúcar. Mientras revolvía un cajón en busca de una cuchara, sintió que Jake entraba. Se quedó allí, con la vista en el jardín. Esperando a que hirviera el agua, siguió su mirada. Se encontró con una casera cruz gigante, con todas las macetas y flores a su alrededor. Supuso que Jake se había criado así. Pensándolo de esa manera, que enterrara a su propia abuela en su patio no era tan disparatado, además, ¿Por qué iba a llamar una ambulancia si un cuerpo no respira ni tiene pulso? ¿Para reconfirmar la verdad? Jake no era un hombre de ciudad y su abuela tampoco.

Sirvió el té y se lo llevó a Jake. Lo observó acongojado, su expresión lo estaba matando. Quería hacer todo, haría todo por ayudarlo y verlo sonreír otra vez. Pero no podía revivir a los muertos, solo tenía que quedarse allí, impotente. Incluso se echó la culpa por no venir antes a visitarlo.

― Dirk...

― ¿Sí? ―respondió enseguida, ansioso.

― Te agradezco que hayas venido y todo eso, pero prefiero estar solo. Estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo. Y no les digas a las chicas, no quiero que venga nadie.

― Pero Jake...

― En serio. No sé qué vas a hacer aquí. Quiero dormir, ya se me va a pasar.

Dirk no lo entendía. ¿Lo estaba echando? Sí, comprendía que quisiera estar solo. Era más fuerte de lo que él se estimaba. Pero Jake ya había estado mucho tiempo solo y obviamente no estaba bien.

― Jake...

― No insistas, por favor.

― Yo... te acompaño ―ofreció.

Era muy terco y no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo. Jake lo miró como diciéndole que no, que no quería, que se largue. Pero no lo dijo. Y lo que no dijo le dolió.

― O...kay ―aceptó lentamente.

Dejó el té a medio terminar y subió las escaleras. Dirk entró a la habitación con una sensación extraña. La última vez que había estado allí se había sentido glorioso, la pasó tan bien. Ahora luchaba contra la inevitable tristeza.

Jake se dejó caer en la cama tal como estaba, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Dirk lo arropó con cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estiró la mano para tocarle el cabello, hacerle un mimo, algo, cualquier gesto que lo reconfortara. Pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

― Volveré más tarde, aunque no quieras.

Jake no respondió. Dirk suspiró y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

Sintió una mano que le agarraba el pantalón. Dirk se dio vuelta y Jake tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

― No, no llores ―dijo, aunque sonara tonto y desesperado.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, pero Jake lo tironeó hacia él. Dirk intentó no perder el equilibrio y se quedó a su lado.

Jake se mantuvo callado mirando el techo. Dirk no dejaba de mirarlo, acostado a su lado. Lo único que llenaba su cabeza es que no había cosa más horrible que verlo llorar. Sentía que podía hacer lo imposible con tal de que no derramara una lágrima más, pero hacer lo imposible es imposible. Solo podía sufrir su dolor en silencio y compadecerse.

Así se pasó el día. Jake durmió y después comieron algo a la mitad de la tarde. Miraron televisión, aunque más que nada estaba prendida y ninguno le prestó atención. Durante el día, apenas intercambiaron palabras. Cenaron casi nada y Dirk advirtió el poco apetito de su amigo, inusual en él. Jake se fue a la cama temprano.

Otra vez, como en esa misma mañana, se encontró de nuevo sentado en el borde de la cama, sin saber qué hacer mientras Jake lo ignoraba.

Se sintió como un estorbo toda la tarde, así que estaba más dispuesto a irse.

― Vendré mañana ―le avisó en voz baja.

― ¿Tienes que irte?

Jake lo miró por primera vez en el día.

― Solo si quieres que me va...

― No quiero que te vayas ―lo interrumpió.

Dirk se relajó un poco.

― Está bien. Iré a dormir al sillón.

Jake lo miró incrédulo.

― ¿Y por qué no conmigo?

Le dejó un espacio en su cama y Dirk se avergonzó un poco. Incomodidad, eso era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Bajó la vista y se sacó el calzado, pero aun tenía la ropa más incómoda del mundo para dormir. Consideró ir a buscar ropa a su casa, pero no quería dejar solo a Jake.

― ¿Qué pasa? No estás obligado a quedarte... ―dijo Jake ante su vacilación.

― No es eso. Es molesto dormir en jean, no pasa nada.

― ¿Quieres cambiarte? ―le propuso.

Él ya se había puesto el pijama mientras Dirk cocinaba (o al menos lo intentaba). No quería dormir así, pero usar la ropa de Jake... uh. Ya saben.

― Está bien ―contestó dubitativo.

― En el último cajón ―señaló Jake.

Dirk tuvo que cambiarse de espaldas, porque de adelante, sentía el rostro arder de la vergüenza. No bastaba con que iba a usar su ropa, lo que en el fondo le alegraba inmensamente de una manera un poco extraña (por no usar la palabra fetichista), sino que estaba desnudándose en su habitación. Cuando terminó de vestirse con una camiseta gastada y unos pantalones cómodos, apagó la luz para que no se viera su sonrojo.

Dejó sus anteojos al lado de la cama, sobre sus zapatillas, antes de acostarse.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó.

― Estoy mejor. No estoy bien, pero siento que solo tengo que esperar a... acostumbrarme a que ya no esté. Es terrible.

― Lo sé. No he pasado por esto, pero sé lo que la querías. Te voy a ser sincero, no soy de los que saben qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero piensa en esto: tu abuela estaba feliz. Dormía mientras esto le pasó, ¿No? No sufrió. Ella no querría verte triste... Jake. No llores.

― N-no. No estoy llorando ―su voz flaqueó― Pero tienes razón. Aunque no sea un consuelo, está bien que e-ella no haya sufrido ni nada de eso. No me quedó nada por decirle, ella sabía que yo... que yo la quería mucho y...

Dirk lo abrazó para evitar que su voz temblara. Estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo y él no quería eso. Jake le correspondió el abrazo como si lo necesitara.

Se olvidó de sus sentimientos para ocuparse de los de Jake. Esta vez sí le acarició el cabello, le hizo mimos, dijo las frases más bobas con tono suave con tal de calmarlo. Después de un rato, cuando Jake parecía dormido, tuvo tiempo para  darle atención a lo que había en su interior.

Dirk sintió que los nervios lo perseguían otra vez, porque Jake estaba recostado encima de él. Le costó horrores poder tranquilizarse, ya que no dejaba de pensar que se habían besado unos días antes, que habían bailado, comido, abrazado, dormido y miles de cosas más, juntos.

Y Dirk no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Jake.


	12. Doce

Jake se acurrucó encima de él y Dirk abrió los ojos lentamente.

― ¿Estás despierto? ―murmuró Jake, muy bajo.

― No.

Dirk sintió un pellizco en las costillas y dio un respingo.

― No hagas eso ―se quejó.

― Estoy despierto hace horas... ―dijo él― y estuve pensando un montón de cosas.

― Dime.

Los brazos de Jake lo rodearon, haciendo que tuviera que arquearse por el poco espacio que había entre su cuerpo y la cama. Se apretó contra él, aplastándolo con su peso. Dirk bostezó e intentó no prestarle atención a la cercanía, usando como arma el sueño. Todo era más fácil durante la somnolencia.

― Ya te lo dije, eres el mejor amigo y lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me mudé aquí. Creo que eres genial y no tienes una idea de cuánto aprecio que vinieras. Pero eso no es todo. Como sea, eso ya lo sabías. La principal razón por la que me sentía terrible respecto a lo que pasó es porque tenía miedo a la soledad, pero yo no estoy solo, tengo amigas ahora y te tengo a ti. Y, y gracias por quedarte.

Sonaba tan sincero, proveniente de su corazón. Jake lo soltó y se hizo a un costado.

Dirk sabía que tenía que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Lo peor de todo era que, por primera vez, Jake lo estaba mirando y ni siquiera tenía sus anteojos negros puestos. No había manera de que pudiera disimular esto. Se tapó la cara como acto reflejo, sintiendo la vergüenza como una caliente masa en su estómago y garganta.

― Eso fue tan tierno ―lo escuchó decir.

No sabía si se estaba burlando. Dirk bajó sus manos, frunciendo el ceño.

― Vete a la mierda.

Jake le sonrió levemente y Dirk se alegró de verlo mejor. Ugh. Le dijo tierno. ¿Cómo se supone que se tome esto? El intenso rubor no se iba.

Tomó los anteojos de arriba de sus zapatillas. Jake se los quitó, y vaya que era enérgico en las mañanas. Dirk odiaba las mañanas. Lo miró con mala cara.

― No te los pongas, es mejor así. Vamos a desayunar.

Lo obligó a salir de la habitación antes de que pudiera recuperar sus gafas.

El desayuno consistía en té. Dirk no quería té. Abrió la heladera para buscar algo más y sus ojos se toparon con el amor de su vida.

― Hola, bonita. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome?

Jake se dio vuelta, por su expresión pudo ver que pensó que le hablaba a él.

― No te hagas tantas ilusiones, English ―dijo levantando la botella.

― Ni siquiera sabía que tenía eso en la heladera.

Dirk se dio cuenta de que Jake le había hecho un té también a él. Se encontró en la situación incómoda de no saber cómo decirle que no quería, pero al mismo tiempo, se lo había preparado él, y por más que fuera azúcar, saquito y agua, no lo rechazaría.

― ¿No te cansas del té? ―le preguntó.

― ¿Cómo puede alguien cansarse del té? No, no dejaré de beberlo, aunque me corra por las venas.

Dirk levantó una ceja. ¿En serio? Bah. No era quién para criticarlo. Él sentía lo mismo por la naranja.

Para molestarlo, vertió un poco de jugo de naranja en el té. A Jake no le pareció gracioso. Intentó sacarle la botella pero Dirk no la soltó. Jake lo empujó juguetonamente y Dirk respondió al juego de manos, como si fueran dos animalitos se estaban golpeando por turnos que nadie había puesto, no en voz alta. Como siempre.

Dirk le trabó un pie, tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero Jake lo tomó por la camiseta y lo golpeó contra la el estante de la cocina.

Dirk no sabe por qué lo hizo. Estaban muy cerca y agitados, y un impulso lo llevó a estamparle un beso. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cabeza chocó contra el estante y Jake le correspondía con ganas. Dirk abrió la boca y en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron, Jake se separó. Dirk persiguió sus labios inconscientemente, pero no los volvió a tocar. Jake lo soltó, saliendo de la cocina para dejarlo solo, con sensaciones que aun no podía definir si eran buenas o malas.

Trató de controlar su respiración, relamiéndose los labios para luego morderlos. Mierda. A diferencia de la última vez, estaba lúcido y sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, aunque no se imaginaba las consecuencias. Ni quería imaginarlas. Jake se había ido, así que no era un buen augurio. Pero él también lo besó, entonces era confuso.

Dirk agarró las dos tazas con té y notó en el líquido sus propios temblores. Respiró hondo y fue al comedor, donde Jake estaba sentado. Le dejó su taza, olvidando que tenía jugo de naranja. Se sentó a su lado y se bebió el té sin chistar. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

― Dirk... quiero estar solo ―dijo Jake.

Movió la cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

Se cambió y recogió sus cosas antes de marcharse. Quiso despedirse, pero no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jake. O qué mierda pasaba por su propia cabeza.

Caminando a su casa cayó en la cuenta de la situación: la había cagado. Con moño y todo. Luces de colores que le indicaban su terrible fracaso. Tilín tilín tilín: eres un imbécil. Peor no pudo ser, no, tenía que tener en cuenta que su abuela acababa de morir, esperar a que le dijera que era el mejor amigo que había podido encontrar para arruinarlo todo.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ganas de morirse tenía. Eso había sido un rechazo. Bien hecho Dirk. Quería golpearse a sí mismo, o rebobinar el tiempo, pero no, solo podía desear que Jake fingiera que nada había ocurrido y seguir siendo mejores amigos. Aunque eso sonaba terrible también, pero era mejor a que se enojara con él.

Cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con Roxy en la puerta de su departamento haciendo una llamada.

― ¡Dirk! ―gritó al verlo― ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estoy llamando desde ayer, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tú y Jake estuvieron tan desaparecidos? ¿Sabes algo de él?

No, no, no. No quería hablar ahora con Roxy. No quería contarle de sus sentimientos, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ellos, no quería empezar a romperse aquí mismo.

Pero era cierto. Nunca había desaparecido así. No es que Roxy fuera su mamá, pero Dirk no era de los que salen todo el tiempo y faltan al colegio los días de examen para no volver a dormir. No. Lamentaba haberla angustiado.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves y el celular.

― No tiene batería, no sabía que me llamabas. Lo siento.

― Pero Dirk... ¿Qué te pasó?

― Nada. No importa.

― No soy estúpida, sabes...

Parecía ofendida. Debió de preocuparla mucho. Dirk no podía sentirse peor en este momento. Oh, sí, sí podía. Se le oprimió el pecho cuando sintió ganas de llorar. No, eso no iba a suceder.

― Perdóname. Después hablamos, no puedo... no te preocupes. En serio.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. "¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!" se oyó afuera. Eso lo hizo sentirse una persona horrible. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Definitivamente no iba a contarle. Ella no tenía idea de sus sentimientos hacia Jake, y en caso de que la tuviera (porque vamos, era un poco evidente a estas alturas), si se ponía a hablar de eso, terminaría por sincerarse. Eso también implicaba ser franco consigo mismo, con los errores que había cometido, con la tristeza que sentía, con lo débil que era, por lo tanto, predecía su llanto. Dirk Strider no había llorado desde que era niño y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. No estaba listo para nada de esto.

Tenía que distraerse. Mantener su cabeza fría e imperturbable para seguir adelante. Luego se disculparía con todos.

Cuando conectó el celular para cargarlo, le llegó un mensaje.

TG: dirk

TG: no vas a hablarme de lo que te pasa cierto

Roxy de nuevo.

TT: No. Lo siento.

TG: pero estoy preocupada

TT: Y también lo siento por lo de recién. Soy un idiota.

TG: un poco

TG: pero te veías tan triste :(

TG: quiero saber

TT: Es solo que la cagué a lo grande.

TT: No te preocupes por eso.

TT: Preferiría distraerme.

TG: está bien

TG: quieres venir a una fiesta de navidad esta noche

TT: Falta una semana para navidad.

TG: la fiesta no es mía

TG: solo me invitaron

TG: vienes o no

TT: No lo creo.

TG: querías distraerte

TG: será divertido :3

TT: No estoy de humor.

TT: Me siento mal.

TG: ow ok

Se sentó en el escritorio a ver si podía terminar su maldito robot. Pero no podía, no era capaz de procesar lo que leía en su libreta, mucho menos en resolver el problema, o ver por qué no funcionaba. Tanto esfuerzo, todo para terminar dibujando a Jake incansables veces sobre la hoja.

Solo se quería morir.

* * *

 

Jake tecleó en el celular una frase simple. Pero nunca la envió.

Se quedó mirando el Pesterchum, indeciso. La única que estaba conectada era Jane, pero no quería hablar con ella, así que ignoró sus mensajes. Necesitaba que Dirk fuera el que estuviera en línea. Aunque, ¿Para qué? No sabía qué decirle.

Sus sentimientos eran inciertos. Bueno, eso era una escusa. Jake sabía lo que Dirk sentía por él, o por lo menos tenía un indicio. Negaba lo que tenía en su interior, porque eso implicaba una depresión inminente. La pena de haber perdido a su abuela era desgarradora y era una gran mancha que le impedía enfocarse en sentir cualquier otra cosa. Y Dirk solo venía a sumarle un problema, como si el fallecimiento de un ser querido no fuera suficiente.

Se llevó la taza a sus labios de manera mecánica, saboreando el jugo de naranja que Dirk le había echado sobre el gusto del té. No sabía bien, no sabía mal. Pero todo volvió a Dirk. Siempre volvía a pensar en él, por una razón u otra, más allá del té con jugo de naranja.

Jake apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. Quería ir a hacer tiro al blanco, nada le mejoraría más el ánimo que la sensación de fuerza que le daban sus dos armas, pero desgraciadamente el lugar no abría los sábados ni los domingos. No para tiro.

Esto eran los Estados Unidos. Significa que Jake portaba dos armas y su variada munición sin que nadie le reprochara nada. Incluso su abuela tenía un rifle. Club de tiro o no, iba a dispararle a algo.

Jake no quería desperdiciar balas, pero aun así terminó haciendo una montaña de almohadones y frazadas para amortiguar el ruido. Las tiroteó sin emoción. Solo quería sentir las pistolas descargando su violencia contra algo.

Recargó ambas pistolas tres veces. Pasó una hora agujereando el pilón, pero no se sintió mejor. De todas formas, se relajó y no pensó en nada.

También miró películas. Hasta el hartazgo. Avatar le subió el ánimo, Neytiri era estupenda. Una vez más cuando el árbol es derribado y ella llora, él la acompañó con sus propias lágrimas. Estaba sensible y esa parte siempre le rompía el alma. Fue el primer film de la maratón que se dio.

Hasta las dos de la mañana estuvo viendo películas y comiendo chatarra en pijama. Era un poco deprimente, pero era innegablemente reconfortante.

Antes de irse a dormir, se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje.

GT: ya sabes, tenemos que hablar

GT: mañana por la noche pasaré por tu departamento

Dirk continuaba desconectado. Supuso que no quería hablar con él. Esperó que durante el día revisara su mensaje, porque si no le confirmaba que lo había visto, no iría. Una parte de él quería que no contestara, así tenía una escusa para no enfrentarlo. De todas formas, tenía todo el día de mañana para pensar.

No tenía idea qué iba a decirle ni por qué tenían que hablar. Pero demás estaba decir que las cosas no podían quedarse así. Jake ya había pasado por alto el beso en la fiesta. Supuso que Dirk estaba más ebrio que él, además no había estado mal... uh, no estaba justificando nada. Solo que... las cosas no podían quedar así y punto.

Jake se acostó en su cama, que le pareció muy vacía. Recordó cómo la fachada de indiferencia que llevaba siempre Dirk se desmoronó cuando le dijo que quería estar solo y se preguntó qué había sido eso. A Jake le gustaba cuando Dirk no usaba sus anteojos oscuros porque sus ojos eran asombrosamente expresivos. Sin embargo, se arrepentía de que no los tuviera esa mañana, porque la tristeza reflejada en aquel color anaranjado ámbar lo hacía sentirse de lo peor, y temía haberlo lastimado. Eso era lo último que quería.

Le costó dormirse. La soledad era el desconsuelo más amargo. Abrazó la almohada, fingiendo que su abuela le devolvía el abrazo, para que al final de su inconsciente viaje al sueño, fuera Dirk a quien intentaba reemplazar la almohada.


	13. Trece

GT: ya sabes, tenemos que hablar

GT: mañana por la noche pasaré por tu departamento

TT: Ok.

 

Dirk escogió la sudadera bordó que le había regalado Calliope. Tenía el símbolo que los dos diseñaron para él, el corazón al medio, con una de sus mitades vacías. Le gustaba porque era abrigado y unos talles más grandes de lo que usualmente usaba, así que era reconfortante poder esconder sus manos en las mangas largas y ponerse la capucha para olvidarse de todo.

Estuvo encerrado en su sudadera hasta que Jake tocó el timbre. Bajó a abrirle con tranquilidad. La conversación tenía dos alternativas, dos mitades de un solo corazón: la primera, disculparse y pretender que nada había pasado (la opción vacía). La segunda, declararse como era debido y atenerse a las consecuencias (la mitad que siempre sería mitad, y no dejaría de ser un corazón partido al medio). No había escogido ninguna de las dos variables, pero analizó hasta el último detalle de ambas.

Jake estaba abrigado hasta la nariz. El impresionante frío defendía a los locos que predecían el fin del mundo por culpa del calentamiento global y los cambios climáticos. Ya anunciaban nieve para la semana, infrecuente para el clima de la ciudad. La nieve no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo.

― Hola ―murmuró Jake.

― Hola.

No se dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en su departamento. Fue el viaje en ascensor más incómodo de su vida. Dirk sentía una opresión en el pecho que era bastante desagradable, y para su desgracia, constante.

― ¿Quieres algo de comer? ―rompió el silencio.

― Ya comí, gracias. Pero si quieres cenar...

― No tengo hambre ―interrumpió con un poco de brusquedad.

Se sentaron en su cama y, a pesar de que Jake le había enviado el mensaje de "tenemos que hablar", esa frase tan odiosa, se quedó callado. Dirk se encontraba muy mal como para seguir sosteniendo ese silencio pesado.

― Lo siento.

― ¿Qué fue ese beso? ―soltó Jake.

― Creo que es obvio.

Al menos para Dirk lo era, y a juzgar por los demás, la abuela y Calliope, y quién sabe si alguien más, para todo el mundo era obvio.

― No estoy seguro ―dijo Jake, como quien no quiere meter la pata.

Parecía estar tanteando el campo, como si no quisiera herirlo de nuevo. Dirk ya estaba herido. Di las cosas de frente, le hubiera gustado decirle. Pero sería hipócrita decirle eso, a menos que también fuera franco sin tomar en cuenta si iba a herir a alguien o no. Ya se encontraba muy hundido, ¿Por qué no terminar de ahogarse?

― Estoy enamorado de ti, Jake.

Levantó la voz sin querer. No, no quiso levantar la voz. Ni siquiera quiso decirlo. Las consecuencias, Dirk. Oh, cierto, hay consecuencias. ¿No le bastaba con arruinarlo todo con un beso? No. Sus sentimientos se desbordaban por él, no podía ocultarlo y sentirse peor.

Tampoco quería que Jake cargara con ellos. No lo estaba presionando, no le estaba proponiendo nada. Quería quitarse esas palabras de encima, y lo hizo. Quería dejar de fingir, y simplemente, lo hizo.

¿Por qué se sentía horrible entonces? ¿Por el silencio de Jake? ¿Por el miedo al rechazo? Sentía tantas cosas que solo quería poder ser capaz de arrancarse el alma y embotellarla aparte, seleccionar lo que le servía y lo que no, y volverla a guardar. O quería morirse en este mismo instante, sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado desde ayer.

― Di algo ―su voz sonó simple, pero por dentro le estaba rogando― sé que esto es incómodo y una mierda, y que no estás pasando un buen momento. Si he de ser sincero, yo tampoco lo estoy pasando, así que... no sé ―Dirk se calló para no darle rienda suelta a su boca.

― Dirk... ―el tono de voz sonaba severo.

Por favor, él no quería oírlo después de todo. De verdad. Prefería seguir hablando.

―...bueno, sí sé. Y lamento si te causo algún problema con esto, es solo que no puedo seguir fingiendo que... ―comenzó a quejarse, pero Jake lo ignoró.

― Dirk mira, yo... ―Jake desvió la mirada. Se pasó la mano por la frente nerviosamente, quitándose el pelo del rostro― me... me gustas.

Espera. Qué. ¿Qué?

Dirk lo miró perplejo, suplicando que no fuera la más cruel de las bromas. Jake no estaba bromeando, más bien parecía luchar contra su vergüenza y el color rojo de sus mejillas.

― ¿En... en serio? ―y una pregunta más estúpida no se le pudo ocurrir.

― ¿Cómo podría jugar con algo como esto?

Dirk se relajó. Por completo. Todo estaba bien, ¿No? Sintió como todo lo sufrido se desvanecía en un suspiro.

― Desde hace tiempo que te lo quería decir, la vida te bendijo con el culo que tienes. Ah, y te quiero.

― ¿EH?

Dirk se acercó con una sonrisa buscando un beso. Esto de ser sincero no estaba tan mal. Si Jake estaba avergonzado, él se sentía valiente. Pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Jake, volvió el sonrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar lleno de maripositas de mierda por todo el cuerpo? Se sentía desbordante de gelatina. Esa era la sensación. Raro, inestable, pero repleto de dulce y temblorosa timidez. Dirk no cabía de la felicidad. Quizás era eso.

Jake profundizó el beso y Dirk se derritió en sus brazos. Se dejó llevar, se dejó besar, se dejó abrazar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la expresión serena del otro. De paz. Se le hinchó el pecho de cosas.

― Eres un idiota. Ah, y te quiero ―dijo Jake.

No había sonrisa en su rostro. Eso quería decir que estaba hablando en serio. Dirk lo volvió a besar, buscando hacer la situación perfecta más perfecta aun.

Los besos eran castos, dulces y deliberadamente lentos. No eran suficientes para Dirk, quería un millón de ellos y esperaba conseguirlos, sin apuro. Podía pasarse la vida entera besando a este chico. Y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. ¡Ah! No era justo. No era el momento. Jake no dejó de besarlo, como si no hubiera oído nada.

Como el ruido continuó, Dirk se separó de mala gana.

― Apuesto a que es Roxy ―murmuró.

Intimidado no era la palabra, pero era parecido. Su mundo cambió en esa fracción de segundo, cuando Jake terminó de decir que le gustaba. Y era tan extraño, tan irreal. Estar tan cerca de Jake, tan cerca. No podía ni mirarlo, qué porquería de timidez. Su rostro estaba a centímetros, a muy pocos. Pero esta vez, la sensación era cálida, y no se sentía nada mal.

Jake carraspeó. Se acomodó los anteojos, parecía debatir algo con él mismo.

― Ve a atenderla, pero no quiero que venga a hablarme sobre lo que pasó...

Dirk asintió, suponiendo que se refería a lo de la abuela. Jake parecía estar en un estado, no de negación, sino de distancia sentimental sobre el tema. Dirk no sabía si eso era sano o no, pero era decisión de Jake cómo abordarlo.

― Ni siquiera mencionaré que estás aquí ―le dijo.

― No, si ella te pregunta puedes decirle todo lo que quieras. No hay problema con eso. Dile que estoy bien, y puedes contarle... el resto. Solo no quiero hablar de ello con nadie.

Dirk asintió y salió de la habitación.

Roxy ya se estaba yendo cuando le abrió.

― Dirk, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me vas a decir?

― Sí...

― Te traje algo de comida, por si no te sentías bien.

― Me siento bien ―afirmó.

Roxy titubeó, aunque su tono no dejara lugar a dudas. Dirk metió la comida en el microondas, aunque le fallara el hambre. Su amiga parecía impaciente, pero él no sabía por dónde comenzar. Así que empezó por lo que tenía pendiente.

― Te debo una disculpa.

― Y las acepto, pero ahora solo quiero que me contestes ―Dirk asintió. Era más sencillo si ella hacía las preguntas.― ¿Vas a decirme dónde estuviste?

― Con Jake ―respondió inmediatamente.

― ¿Y qué le pasó?

― Murió su abuela.

La exigencia de Roxy se desvaneció. La pena afloró en su rostro.

― Ay, no. No, no, pobre Jake.

Dirk sacó la comida y se quemó la mano. Lo sopló y trató de llevarlo rápidamente a la mesa.

― Termina de comer rápido, iremos a visitarlo. Ah, espera que le aviso a...

― No quiere que vayan, está en una especie de reclusión. Si te comunicas con él, ni se lo menciones.

― Ow, Jake. Pero, ¿No puedo ir a verlo? ¿Darle un abrazo o lo que sea?

Dirk se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro qué responder. Probó un bocado, aunque no tenía apetito.

― No creo. Deberías hablar con él para saberlo.

― ¿Y a ti? Porque dijiste que la cagaste, eso no tiene nada que ver con Jake ni con su abuela, ¿No?

¿Por qué era tan observadora cuando quería? Ah, sí. Ella cuida de sus amigos. No más preguntas, pensó Dirk, no más. Jugó con el tenedor, centrando su atención en él mientras hablaba.

― Sí, era por Jake.

Roxy le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando. Dirk lo hizo solo para que no cobrara tanta importancia al negarlo.

― Se podría decir que pensé que había hecho algo mal y que Jake estaba enojado conmigo... Ya sabes, hum, por la situación delicada que está pasando. Pero ya aclaramos las cosas.

― ¿"Se podría decir qué"?

Dirk solía ser bastante exacto al hablar, y era evidente que esa frase no parecía muy suya. No le contestó, intentando que entendiera que realmente no deseaba seguir la conversación. Solo quería arrojarse debajo de la mesa con un chillido de guerra y esperar a que Roxy se fuera. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Ella sabía bien que los ánimos que tenía ayer no los tiene alguien como él solo por un malentendido. Roxy lo sabía bien. Parecía más preocupada que molesta por eso, pero no insistió. En cambio, le preguntó que tal la comida.

* * *

 

Todavía se preguntaba qué acababa de ocurrir. Había tenido una vaga idea de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir al venir a aclarar lo que pasó con Dirk. Pero no que le iba a decir que estaba enamorado. Mucho menos que Jake gustaba de él. No supo que era cierto hasta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Era verdad, la relación que tenía con Dirk era completamente diferente a la que tenía con cualquier otra persona. Y estaba bien.

Se levantó, no sabía si saludar a Roxy o no. Escuchó su voz y aguardó al lado de la puerta, para decidir que no quería hablar con nadie. Dirk podía considerarse una excepción. Se paseó por la habitación y le echó otra mirada a los robots. Después inspeccionó la chatarra y los papeles tirados en el suelo. Y uno le llamó la atención.

Estaban escritas un montón de mierdas con números. Daba igual. Pero abajo había unos bocetos... de él. Dirk lo había dibujado. Soltó el papel para que cayera al piso descuidadamente, haciendo que no vio nada, él nunca vio ningún dibujo suyo, no señor. Aunque la sensación dulce de que Dirk pasaba tiempo dedicándose a recrearlo en la hoja, en vez de prestar atención a su hobbie favorito, quedó flotando en su interior.

Se lanzó en la cama a esperarlo. Se preguntó qué tanto estaban hablando allá, y aunque sonara un poco egoísta para con Roxy, quería que se fuera para poder estar con Dirk. Aun no tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos, pero si quererlo por completo, su compañía, sus mañas, sus imperfecciones y perfecciones, su esencia, si eso era estar enamorado, entonces lo estaba. Y también quería continuar besándolo, ese era un deseo nuevo. Eran pensamientos simples e inocentes, pero Jake se sentía a gusto con ellos, ahora que podía estar con Dirk.

Quería muchas cosas. Las que incluían a Dirk eran millones, pero había algunas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Quería mudarse, quería saber que sus amigas no estaban enojadas con él, quería irse de vacaciones a una selva, quería dejar el maldito colegio, quería empuñar sus pistolas, quería olvidarse de todo. Y al mismo tiempo, quería pasar más tiempo con las personas que apreciaba.

Dirk se asomó por el umbral, Jake no sabía si lo trataba más dulce por la reciente pérdida o es que realmente era tan tímido. Esperaba que la segunda opción fuera la correcta. Dirk podía ser encantadoramente vergonzoso sin darse cuenta y eso le fascinaba.

Se sentó tipo indio en la cama, en frente de él.

― ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de navidad esta noche? ―le preguntó.

Jake no se sentía de ánimos para una fiesta. Sin embargo, se parecía mucho a lo que estaba pensando de distracción. Música fuerte que no lo dejara pensar, un poco de alcohol y cansancio para poder dormir tranquilamente. Sonaba bien.

― Me gustaría.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Dirk parecía sorprendido― Está bien. Roxy me insistió en que fuera, ella y Jane irán. Ah, y le dije a Roxy lo que pasó.

Jake asintió. También le parecía bien. Todo le parecía bien ahora.

Se le ocurrió una cosa, pero se debatió entre plantearla o no. Podía ser un poco... ¿Abusivo? No le gustaba aprovecharse de la amabilidad, no cuando se pasa de la línea.

― Entonces le avisaré a Roxy ―dijo Dirk, sacando su celular.

Es decir, tampoco sabía si Dirk aceptaría. Pero sería lo mejor para él mismo. De todas formas tendría que hacer algo para empezar a superar sus problemas emocionales. Su abuela ya no iba a estar para cuidarlo y lo único que se le ocurría (y ocupaba su mente a gusto) era Dirk. Entonces, ¿Por qué no?

― Espero que no quede lejos. No tengo muchas ganas de ir, ya te imaginarás, idiotas con gorros de Santa Claus y gente que se cree simpática por ir vestida toda de blanco y rojo. Además, falta una semana para navidad ―comentó Dirk mientras tecleaba.

Bueno, por qué no. Más que abusivo, era invasivo. A Jake no le gustaría si la situación fuera al revés... aunque haría una excepción por Dirk. Porque, hey, era Dirk. Más allá de qué manera lo quisiera, era por sobre todo, su mejor amigo.

― ¿Jake? ―inquirió Dirk― ¿En qué estás pensando?

― Estaba pensando en... en pedirte un favor. ―dijo finalmente. Sugerirlo no le haría mal a nadie...

― Dime.

― No tienes que contestarme ahora, ni siquiera hoy. Considerando lo que le ocurrió a mi abuela, necesito tiempo, alejarme de lo que me hace mal. Y mi casa me hace sentir peor, y solo. Pensé que podría, no quiero que te sientas invadido ni nada de eso ―insistió en ese punto, por las dudas―, ¿...podría pasar unos días aquí, tal vez?

Dirk fijó la vista en la pantalla de su celular, aunque estaba apagado.

― Jake, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir. Mi casa es tu casa.

Jake recordó con nostalgia cuando apenas se conocían. Le había guardado tanto rencor por un estúpido juego que recordarlo hoy era gracioso, porque un mes después, mírenlos. Se habían confesado, dejando a todos los romances de sus películas como si fueran la peor producción cinematográfica del espacio paradójico. Su historia de amor era mejor que todas, y no por ser impresionante, sino porque era suya. Porque él y Dirk la protagonizaban.

― Gracias.

Cuando murió Jade, no creyó posible que pudiera ser capaz de sonreír otra vez. Pero ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, una auténtica sonrisa de la mejor calidad English.

Se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Dirk, sin que su mueca cambiara.

― No me agradezcas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Se oía nervioso. Eso no era todo, Jake podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desde esta posición. Jake podría preocuparse de que a él también le diera un infarto, el badum badum badum parecía estar corriendo una maratón. Seguía sintiéndose extraño de que eso le ocurriera por él, por un simple abrazo. Era un total misterio por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo adorable que era Dirk. En realidad, lo había pensado un par de veces.

― Está bien. La pasaremos genial, veremos películas y te veré hacer robots y esas cosas.

Dirk asintió. Su celular sonó y atendió enseguida, ya que lo tenía en la mano.

― Te dije que sí ―respondió al teléfono. ― Sí. Sí. Ahá. Okay. Ya entendí, adiós.

― ¿Quién era? ―preguntó, curioso.

― Roxy. Me llamó para insistirme que empezara a prepararme para la fiesta. Tenemos que apurarnos.

Jake asintió. ¿Prepararse? No es como si Jake tuviera que prepararse. ¿Peinarse un poco, quizás? No era formal como la Prom.

― Mañana temprano debería ir a buscar un poco de ropa a mi casa.

― Te acompaño.

― Estupendo.

― Espera que me cambio y salimos.

― ¿No vas a ir así? ―preguntó Jake.

― Afuera hace frío. Si tienes suerte, y espero que no, nevará esta semana.

Jake se entusiasmó con la idea. Siempre quiso ver la nieve. En las películas era hermosa, y cómo olvidar las famosas escenas donde alguien gira mientras la nieve le cae encima. Y las miles de partes donde sucede algo similar. La nieve debe de ser una de las mejores maravillas.

Dirk dio vueltas por la habitación y al final se fue al baño. Volvió vestido, sencillo y abrigado, y con un paquete de galletas en la mano. Le ofreció y Jake tomó una.

― Vamos.

Subieron por las escaleras y juntos esperaron a Roxy. Era la primera vez que visitaba su departamento. Oh, no conocía las casas de sus amigas. También debía invitarlas a su casa, claro, cuando toda esta basura de sentimientos tristes pasara. Temía mucho que eso no ocurriera jamás, pero no se animaba a pensar en eso.

Una mujer rubia y elegante los atendió. ¿Era la madre de Roxy? Sería muy bonita si no fuera por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su mueca deprimente. Era joven y parecía algo ebria.

― Hey, Dirk. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

―Hola, Rose.

― ¡Roxy! El niño bonito y gay te está buscando.

Jake levantó las cejas, sorprendido por el trato. Roxy llegó riendo, pero se calló al verlo a él. Jake se sintió un poco incómodo.

― Mamá, él es Jake ―lo presentó.

― Un placer conocerla, señorita Lalonde.

― Qué caballero ―Jake sonrió un poco ante el cumplido― bueno, que se diviertan. Si quieren pueden venir a dormir aquí.

― Está bien, ma. Adiós. ―Roxy los tomó de los brazos, arrastrándolos hacia el ascensor.

Dirk plantó los talones y la detuvo. Ella lo miró extrañada.

― No me despedí de la señorita bonita y gay. Oh, adios, Rose.

― Touché.

Dirk parecía satisfecho y Roxy negó con la cabeza con una mueca graciosa.

Jake no entendió nada. ¿Era un chiste interno entre ellos? ¿Dirk era gay antes de conocerlo? ¿La madre de Rose también? ¿O solo estaban jugando? Como fuera, le gustó la manera de hablarse. Eran como... como si fueran familia. Jake necesitaba eso.

En el ascensor, Roxy lo abrazó con fuerza sin previo aviso. Dirk le había hablado de _eso_ y esto era... ¿Consuelo? ¿Apoyo? Otra cosa no se le ocurrió. Fue un abrazo largo y sentimental. Jake le agradeció sin palabras, solo correspondió con tranquilidad. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron.

― ¿Queda muy lejos? ― Preguntó Dirk.

― Un poco, pero vamos en el auto de un amigo.

Dirk no parecía muy convencido por esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Esta noche estaba dedicada a olvidarse de todo dolor y pasar un rato bailando, haciendo chistes que no se escuchan por la música y nada más. Un poco de alcohol y observar a Dirk de reojo durante toda la fiesta hizo que fuera todo un éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me esfuerzo muchísimo por hacer a los personajes lo más canon posible. Pero en este fic voy a hacer una excepción, porque si hago la relación de ellos bien canon, sería lo mismo que Homestuck solo que en un AU (no sería tan divertido, en serio). Y aunque consideré hacerlo, osea, Dirk como el stalker y manupulador que fue, y Jake como el egoísta de mierda que fue, entonces el fic se iría por las ramas a cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, seguiría siendo bastante parecido a la historia de Homestuck y eso ya sería un plagio, además de que para mí sería poco interesante escribir algo que ya fue escrito, y para ustedes poco interesante de leer algo que ya leyeron.
> 
> Por lo tanto, no Dirk acosador ni manipulador, no Jake egoísta (no tanto como para que sea un problema en la relación) ni cobarde al decir lo que piensa respecto a Dirk.
> 
> Obviamente, tendrán otros obstaculos, sino el fic se terminaría acá, y todavía tienen varios puntos de la relación que deben manejar...
> 
> PD: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! <3


	14. Catorce

Dirk estaba seguro que jamás había sufrido tanta incomodidad en su vida entera. Jamás.

Acababa de despertar de un sueño húmedo y compartía la cama con el protagonista de dicho sueño, que estaba en una ridícula posición al lado suyo, sin pantalones, estirado sobre la totalidad de la cama, mientras él tenía una carpa bien levantada en sus pantalones.

Se tocó la frente, sudada y caliente. Estaba agitado, entre las imágenes borrosas y sugestivas que estaban flotando en su mente y el dolor agudo de cabeza.

Abandonó la cama sin pensarlo y, una vez en el baño, se dispuso a tomarse una ducha fría. No había intimidad en masturbarse pensando en una persona que estaba a metros de él, separados por una pared. La idea era terriblemente tentadora, para pensarla y excitarse más, pero no para realizarla.

Se metió rápidamente abajo del agua y se estremeció ante el contacto helado contra su piel hirviendo. O al menos así la sentía. Se quedó mirando los azulejos claros de la pared, luchando por quitarse el maldito sueño de la cabeza. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, como, por ejemplo, qué carajos pasó la noche anterior.

Bien. Recordaba haber llegado a la fiesta. Genial. Bailaron. Tomaron. Excelente. Dirk tomó. No tan bien. Dirk no es muy resistente a las bebidas alcohólicas. No tan genial. Dirk no recordaba nada de lo que seguía después. Excelente ni una mierda.

Tenía un borrón enorme en la cabeza. Lo siguiente que le seguía a aquel hueco mental, fue que Jake lo despertara porque tenían que bajar del auto, no tenía idea de si era de un amigo de Roxy o de un taxi, o si Roxy estaba con ellos o no.

Luego, en su departamento, que no sabe cómo entraron, se cambió y se quedó medio dormido en el baño. Cuando reaccionó, se tiró en su cama y Jake lo abrazó. Le preguntó por qué estaba en calzoncillos, y él le contesto que no tenía ropa para cambiarse, si le molestaba o algo así. Probablemente se quedó dormido después de eso, porque no se acordaba de nada más.

Como mínimo estuvo una hora en la ducha. La cuenta del agua siempre era más grande que cualquiera de las otras, gracias a sus duchas largas, larguísimas. Pero las necesitaba para relajarse y pensar. Eran vitales. En este caso, para relajarse y pensar, y quitarse una erección enorme. Y la resaca, por qué no.

Se envolvió de la cintura para abajo con la toalla y salió a buscar ropa, y sus anteojos oscuros.

Pero no llegó a ningún lado. Jake se dirigía a la habitación desde quien sabe dónde, parecía haberse levantado hace mucho.

― Buenos días ―saludó  a Dirk, inclinándose para darle un suave beso.

 _No recuerdes el sueño, no recuerdes el sueño, no recuerdes el sueño, no recuerdes el sueño, no recuerdes el sueño,_ pensó, mientras recordaba el sueño.

― Hola ―masculló cuando sus labios se separaron― ¿Desayunaste?

― ¡Tienes pecas en los hombros! ―exclamó Jake, observándolo con detenimiento.

Dirk se tocó los brazos como reflejo, intentando cubrirse. Qué vergüenza más humillante. Bajó la mirada, pero se vio obligado a enfocarla en Jake cuando este avanzó un paso, reduciendo el espacio que había entre los dos solo para pasar los dedos por sus hombros. El toque casi le produce un escalofrío, porque apenas era un roce delicado, como si temiera espantarlas.

Se quiso echar atrás pero su espalda chocó contra la puerta del baño.

― No jodas ―dijo con tono malhumorado.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No te gustan? ―Dirk le dejó en claro su opinión con una mirada asesina.― ¿No? Dirk, ¿No te gusta tu cuerpo? ―preguntó, hablando con más cautela al hacer la última pregunta. Sonaba tan inocente.

Dirk tragó saliva. Jake lo estaba poniendo en una situación bastante difícil y embarazosa.

― No es... agh ―suspiró― no es eso. Solo pienso que no me tocó lo mejor que había, no hace falta que explique por qué. ―Dirk se animó a levantar la vista y se arrepintió. La expresión del otro le estaba tomando del pelo, lo miraba como si Dirk fuera un idiota― Tú no entiendes. No podrías entenderlo, tienes un color hermoso, eres alto y robusto y dios, mira esos ojos. ¿Cómo podrías...?

― Dirk.

Sin darse cuenta, se había cruzado de brazos. Se sentía pequeño ante Jake, lo consideraba físicamente perfecto. Era cierto que no se odiaba, pero tampoco se sentía tanto aprecio. Quizás tenía un problema con ello, pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia, porque tenía otros problemas más grandes que lidiar consigo mismo. Como su irremediable personalidad. Aun le costaba entender un poco aquello del auto-amor.

Jake lo abrazó dulcemente sin dejar de sonreírle.

― No puedo creer que en serio no te gustes ―dijo, sonaba totalmente sincero.

― Mmh.

Dirk estuvo a punto de responder "no puedo creer que en serio te guste", pero había al menos dos temas a debatir en ello. Primero, la parte en la que se sonroja como un estúpido al saber que eso es cierto, y que no entendía cómo sucedió, Jake _gustaba de él_. El segundo, sabía que no era feo físicamente. Sabía destacar sus puntos fuertes, de los que estaba orgulloso y podía lucir cuando quisiera. Es solo que había detalles que detestaba, y estaba acostumbrado por sus hobbies de esgrima y robótica, a ser un perfeccionista y ver la mancha hasta donde pasa desapercibida.

― Mr. Strider, usted es horrible ―se rió Jake.

Dirk iba a quejarse, pero los dedos de Jake rozaron su espalda desnuda y su cabeza quedó en blanco totalmente. Fue apenas otro roce, pero fue suficiente para desconectar su mente.

Jake le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó callado. Dirk tuvo la impresión de que quería decirle algo, pero que por alguna razón, no lo dijo.

― Mejor... mejor me voy a cambiar.

Dirk prefería esa misma cercanía teniendo ropa. Bueno, mejor sería que ninguno de los dos tuviera ropa. Pero esa es otra historia, la cual no quería pensar si no quería volver a pasar por una ducha helada otra vez.

Se separó y buscó cualquier cosa que ponerse. La mayoría de las cosas estaban sucias, ya que no había tenido tiempo de usar el lavarropas con todo lo que pasó con Jake. Agarró la toalla pero no se la quitó, primero se aseguró que Jake no estuviera dando vueltas por ahí.

Jake estaba apoyado contra el umbral, ¿comiéndoselo con los ojos? Estaba serio, como encantado o en un transe, sus ojos todos para él. De repente pestañeó, como si notara que Dirk sabía ahora que estaba siendo observado. Sonrió con nerviosismo y se dio media vuelta, dejándolo solo y confundido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué era esta mierda de tensión sexual flotando en el aire? Dirk no tenía idea, pero disfrutó un poco al verlo embobado. Cabía la posibilidad de que Jake tuviera un fetiche por las pecas. Eso le daba ganas de provocarlo, y... ¡Por favor, Dirk! Deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Un rato después, Jake miraba televisión y Dirk bebía café.

― Al final se muere ―lo molestó.

No pareció afectarle.

― La vi cientos de veces ―dijo Jake― pero intenta spolearme alguna que no haya visto y estás muerto.

― Deberías dejar de amenazar si no vas a cumplirlo.

― Créeme, si se trata de películas, voy a cumplirlo.

El tono gélido le dejó muy en claro que no estaba bromeando. Nota mental: no meterse con las películas de Jake. Muy bien.

― Dirk...

― ¿Sí? ―respondió distraídamente.

― ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste anoche?

Woa, mierda.  Dirk clavó la vista en la mesa.

― No.

― Ah, entonces no te acuerdas... ―Jake dejó la frase al aire y sonrió.

Dirk avistó un poquito de desesperación en su interior. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Dijo algo? Entonces, con miedo, preguntó:

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Dirk movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con un movimiento lento, dubitativo.

― Bailaste para mí.

― Ay, por...

Dirk se golpeó la cabeza contra mesa. Esta mañana había pasado tanta vergüenza que debería ser ilegal.

― ¡Fue realmente lindo! Me viste triste y dijiste que me animarías.

― Jake, basta.

Juró que nunca más volvería a beber. En serio.

― Y de verdad sabes cómo animarme, je.

Se estaba riendo de él y esto no podía ser más bochornoso. Lo oyó levantarse, pero lo ignoró. Un minuto después, Jake tiraba de él para que le diera un abrazo. Dirk se dejó, pero la situación no mejoró, teniendo en cuenta que Jake continuaba parado y él sentado: la cercanía de su cara con la entrepierna y la de sus manos con el culo de Jake no era la posición más oportuna en la que podía estar.

― No estuvo tan mal ―añadió Jake.

― ¿No puedes fingir que _eso_ nunca ocurrió?

― No _quiero_ fingir que eso nunca ocurrió.

Dirk iba a preguntarle qué quería decir, pero sabía, o al menos tenía un indicio, de qué era lo que quería decir. ¿Realmente no estuvo tan mal? No podía recordarlo. No insistió más, tampoco quería saberlo.

― Vamos a buscar tus cosas, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Jake asintió y lo soltó. Caminaron en silencio, pero no era el mismo que hubo entre los dos los últimos días, volvía a ser como al principio, cuando nadie hablaba porque se sentían cómodos tan solo con la compañía del otro.

Jake se fue a su cuarto a hacer los bolsos. Dirk se quedó dando vueltas por la casa hasta que él volvió. Tenía una mochila vacía, la cual llenó con todas las cajitas de té que había en la alacena.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Dirk.

Jake se encogió de hombros. Guardó todo y antes de irse, echó una mirada al jardín con tristeza.

― Dame un minuto.

― Lo que necesites.

Jake salió y se sentó en frente de la cruz. Dirk aguardó con calma a que su novio estuviera listo. Podía decirle así, ¿No? Bueno, ninguno de los dos mencionó la clase de relación que tenían ahora, pero era más que amigos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―sintió que le había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces en esta casa.

― Sí.

Partieron rumbo al colegio. Jake permaneció callado durante un largo rato, y cuando Dirk pensó que quizás lo de la abuela le había vuelto a afectar, rompió el silencio:

― ¿Eras gay antes de conocerme?

Dirk se sorprendió del rumbo que tomaron los pensamientos del contrario.

― Sí, ¿Lo dices por el comentario de Rose?

― ¿Rose es la madre de Roxy?

― Sí.

― Entonces sí ―dijo Jake― ¿Y qué hay de Jane?

― Jane no sabe nada. Supongo que nunca surgió la oportunidad de contárselo.

― Oh, entonces no se lo verá venir...

Dirk se detuvo en frente de la plaza.

― ¿Estás pensando en decirles? ―inquirió Dirk, refiriéndose a su relación.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? ―respondió, su expresión de "¿Y por qué no?" ― Con Roxy está bien y Jane no se enojará, somos amigos y ella es muy buena, ¿No?

― ¿No estás teniendo en cuenta...? Ugh.

Jake lo miraba con incredulidad. Esto no estaba funcionando. Trató de buscar las palabras indicadas para decirlo, sin saber cómo... solo podía ser directo.

¿Era posible que Jake fuera tan ciego? A veces era un ingenuo.

― Jake, no me corresponde a mí exponer los sentimientos que no son mís, pero veo que no te das cuenta. Estoy casi seguro que le gustas a Jane.

― Woa, ¿Qué? ― Se tomó un tiempo antes de reaccionar― No, en realidad... eso tendría sentido... ¡Oh! Por eso se veía molesta cuando le hablé de eso el otro día...

― ¿Hablarle de qué?

― De mis posibles intereses románticos.

― ¿Yo?

― No... ―Jake desvió la mirada― en ese momento no...

― Ah.

― Supongo que solo lo sabrá Roxy hasta que se nos ocurra cómo...

― Ni se te ocurra ―bufó Dirk.

― No me digas que ella también... ― Dirk se señaló a sí mismo― ¿¡De ti!?

Jake frunció el ceño, pero terminó por bajar los hombros.

― No quiero hacerles daño ―le explicó a Jake― pero eventualmente tendremos que decirles. Pensé que podríamos decirles después de navidad.

― Esta bien... fingir que no pasa nada, okay, lo tengo.

― A mí tampoco me gusta, pero ellas son mis amigas, nuestras amigas, y...

― Dirk, dije que está bien.

Jake miró para ambos costados con aire misterioso y exagerado antes de acercarse y besarle la mejilla. Dirk quiso robarle un beso pero Jake lo esquivó juguetonamente, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Dirk se quedó con ganas de besarlo, pero no hizo nada. Lo haría después.

Lamentó esa decisión con todo su ser, ya que en la puerta del edificio se encontraron con Roxy. No habría después.

― Ya me preguntaba por qué estabas tan desaparecido ―saludó ella― ¿Y todos esos bolsos?

Jake le echó una mirada, como si buscara su aprobación. Dirk asintió disimuladamente.

― Me quedaré unos días en el departamento de Dirk para despejarme ―le contó.

Roxy le guiñó un ojo en broma a Dirk, quien la ignoró y abrió la puerta del edificio y trató de tomar un bolso para ayudarlo.

― Yo puedo ―le dijo Jake.

― Te ayudo ―insistió, tomando un bolso a la fuerza― ya bajamos ―le avisó a su amiga.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta automática del ascensor, Dirk vio su oportunidad. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Cerró los ojos, porque si no se distraía con el reflejo de los espejos a su alrededor.

Jake lo abrazó con dulzura, como si ya fuera natural en él que los dedos se establecieran en su cadera para deslizarse lentamente hacia atrás, siguiendo el camino del cuerpo para llegar a la espalda.

― No vuelvas a esquivarme un beso ―refunfuñó Dirk cuando llegaron a su piso.

Jake tiró sus cosas por ahí y volvieron a bajar, igual como subieron. Beso iba, beso volvía, beso volvía, beso devolvía, beso devolvía, beso volvía a devolver la ida. Ninguno de los dos quedó satisfecho cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Roxy los esperaba afuera y,  caminando al colegio, como siempre, se encontraron con Jane. Ella abrazó a Jake con fuerza, como Roxy lo había hecho la noche anterior. Jane no había podido ir a la fiesta porque su padre no la dejó, pero parece que de alguna manera se enteró de lo que había pasado con la abuela de Jake, aunque no tenía idea de cuándo le había contado.

Esta era la última semana de clases, por lo tanto, no había que preocuparse mucho. A menos que estuvieras jodido. Dirk tenía notas excelentes, al igual que Jane. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo por los demás. Roxy estaba teniendo problemas con geografía por culpa de la profesora, y Jake, como faltó por luto, aun tenía que dar exámenes importantes para su nota final.

Jane asistió a clases, aunque no tuviera la obligación. Dirk vagó por el colegio con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera tan aburrido como él. Podía regresar a su departamento, pero estaba aquí más como apoyo moral. Además, esperaba al recreo para estar con Jake.

Se quedó escuchando música hasta que tocó el timbre, entonces se encontraron en el pasillo, buscándose. Dirk lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el baño.

Se metieron en el primer cubículo que encontraron y ninguno tuvo que decir una palabra. Con los besos bastaba. El segundo recreo fue exactamente igual, solo que tuvieron que inventar una escusa tonta para las chicas.

Y ahí estaban, como adolecentes calientes, sin mantener sus manos para sí mismos. ¡No los culpen! No pueden, sienten la necesidad de estar así de juntos.

Dirk pasó una mano por el cabello de Jake, sintiendo su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Era una sensación que despertaba todas sus pasiones y, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sexy?

Una voz conocida retumbó en las paredes blancas y viejas del baño. Jake no dudó cuando se agachó y lo alzó... como una princesa. A Dirk no le importó, el corazón le latía con una fuerza capaz de aturdirlo, porque la conversación carecía de importancia, pero la inconfundible voz del director se hacía presente en todo el lugar.

Menos mal que Jake reaccionó rápido, porque Dirk no podía pensar. Se quedó quieto, abrazado a su cuello, ambos aguardando con inquietud a que el director de la escuela se fuera. Pero estaba hablando con un profesor sobre, ¡A nadie le importa! Querían que se fueran.

Dirk apoyó suavemente la cabeza en el hombro de Jake. Seguían muy cerca. Se estiró un poco y le besó el cuello. Sintió cómo los brazos que lo sostenían flaquearon.

― Dirk, no ―murmuró Jake.

Le gustaba la idea de molestarlo incluso ahora, que se veía nervioso y vulnerable, tal como habían sonado sus palabras. Hubiera seguido con aquello, si no fuera que Jake podría soltarlo y a Dirk le esperaba una caída directa al inodoro. Sin contar la irrupción del director y el escándalo que causarían. Se resignó a quedarse quieto, sintiendo la respiración de Jake cerca, reconfortándolo. También podía respirar su aroma, siempre tan indecentemente embriagador, único.

Después de un rato de inspeccionar el baño y leer las inscripciones tontas garabateadas en la pared y puerta del cubículo, escucharon sonar el timbre. Se despidieron, pero uno se quedó en el baño. Se oyó el sonido del agua y después, el de la puerta al cerrarse.

Jake lo volvió a poner en el suelo, dejándose caer contra la pared con un largo suspiro.

― Estuvo a punto de darme algo ―susurró él.

― Lo sé.

― Oye, no pesas nada... ―le sonrió― deberías comer más.

― Cocíname.

― Como si supiera...

Jake se rió en silencio. Parecía mucho más relajado ahora que hace segundos.

― Tienes clases ahora, ¿No?

― Sí. Nos vemos a la salida ―dijo Jake.

Se dieron otro beso que se extendió más de lo que debían, hasta que Jake masculló "tengo clases", dirigido para ambos, y salió rápido, porque cuanto más tiempo se tocaban sus labios más difícil era separarlos.

Dirk se sentó en la escalera de la entrada del colegio a escuchar música. No es como si tuviera una mejor cosa que hacer. Oh, cierto, sus proyectos de robótica. Pero, ¿Qué haría con ellos? Cada vez que se sentaba a revisar sus pensamientos en la libreta, sentía que no avanzaba. O estaba demasiado enamorado como para concentrarse. O ambas.

Roxy se sentó a su lado. ¿No debía estar en el aula? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

― ¿Aprobaste?

― ¡Siiiiii!

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se mantuvo allí, sonriente y feliz.

― Te felicito. Te dije que solo debías estudiar un poco, tú puedes.

― Aww, gracias, Dirk ―le abrazó el brazo y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Tienes sueño?

― Bastante, ¿Tú no? Esto de irse de fiesta los domingos, jaja.

― Lo peor de todo es que no me acuerdo de nada.

― Bienvenido a mi mundo ―su sonrisa ahora era un tanto... ¿Melancólica?

― ¿Quiere que hablemos de tus problemas con la bebida? ―inquirió Dirk.

― No ahora ―Roxy bajó la cabeza, sin soltarlo― mejor cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa a ti.

― Estoy muy pensativo. Consideré... aceptar la proposición de Dave...

Roxy no conocía tanto a su hermano, a pesar de que vivía con él cuando ellos se hicieron amigos. Dave y Rose sí, eran como hermanos. Tenían una relación parecida a la que tenía con Roxy, solo que sin sentimientos románticos de nadie de por medio.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―le preguntó después de reflexionar.

―No sé ―dijo Dirk con sinceridad―. Estaba pensando que unas vacaciones lejos de todo me harían bien. Además, twitteó que pasaría por Nueva York por enero. Me gustaría ir. Pero por otro lado, quería pasar las vacaciones con ustedes.

― Podrías irte unos días ―opinó Roxy― y te alentaría a más, pero también quiero que te quedes, con Jane tenemos muchos planes para vacaciones. ¡Y navidad! Estarás para navidad, ¿Cierto? Porque quiero que la pasemos juntos. Jane, Jake, tú y yo. Sería lo mejor.

― Las festividades las pasaré en familia.

Dirk cambió de canción. Roxy se quejó con un "waeeeeh" largo.

― Me refería a ustedes ―aclaró.

― ¡Sí! Será la mejor navidad de tu vida.

Asintió. Todas las festividades cobraron el sentido que le dan en las películas y canciones y esas porquerías cuando las pasó con sus amigas. Antes de eso, era como un día normal con especiales temáticos en la televisión. A Dave no le gustaba mucho esos días, no desde que mamá había muerto.

Excepto Halloween. Salir en Halloween con su hermano era de los mejores días de su niñez.

― No sé. Seguiré pensando qué hacer con el viaje.

― Cambiando de tema, habíamos pensado con Jane en ir a un parque de diversiones para festejar navidad...

― Suena divertido. ¿El jueves? Porque el viernes ya es Nochebuena.

― El jueves. Invitaré a Jake y a Callie. Ah, y dile a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto que lo obligo a pasar la navidad con nosotras...!

― Yo mismo lo obligaré.

Continuaron charlando como no hacían hace tiempo. Eso le dejó un humor dulce y por primera vez en su vida, deseó que fuera así para siempre.

Amigas, novio, posibilidades. Vacaciones, fiestas, amor.

No quería que nada cambiara.


	15. Quince

Desvió la vista hacia Dirk. Sacudió la cabeza y puso el libro enfrente de sus ojos para no distraerse. Intentó darle sentido otra vez a ese pequeño párrafo de tres oraciones, pero no podía. Tenía sueño y no quería estudiar, pero era lo que debía hacer. ¡Un esfuerzo más, Jake! Solo le quedaban dos exámenes por recuperar. Y los dos debía hacerlos hoy. Que no eran tan difíciles. Pero él tenía ganas de dormir, era la primera vez que se despertaba (bueno, Dirk lo despertó) temprano para repasar.

Su distracción estaba muy concentrado atornillando la tapa para los últimos arreglos de su robot más grande. Jake olvidó su nombre. Ahí estaba, estirado sobre el escritorio como si fuera un paciente y Dirk el cirujano, con sumo cuidado corriendo cables e intercambiando tuerca hasta que aparecía una mueca de ligera satisfacción en su rostro.

Jake cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Era inútil. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con la tela de la camisa. También se refregó la cara antes de volvérselos a colocar. Dirk lo observó con curiosidad.

Se acercó y Jake creyó que lo iba a besar. Para su desgracia, tomó el libro y lo puso de nuevo sobre su regazo.

― Sigue intentándolo, si pasas los dos exámenes, hoy mismo puedes empezar tus vacaciones.

Jake lo miró con mala cara. Lo tomó de la camiseta, jalándolo hacia él y Dirk se resistió por instinto. Pero en cuanto lo besó, volvió a ser mantequilla en sus brazos.

Pasaron la siguiente hora besándose, apretando y tocando al otro, sin pasarse de la raya. Acostados en la cama con tranquilidad hubieran pasado el día entero, sino fuera porque el celular los interrumpió con su insoportable musiquita.

Dirk soltó una maldición. Todavía estaba sentado arriba de él cuando atendió. Jake rozó sus labios contra la piel suave de su cuello, dando besos imperceptibles. Le importaba una mierda la llamada.

― ¿Hola?

La solitaria palabra tembló ante el teléfono. Jake sonrió.

― Uh. Sí, lo siento, sé que es tarde. Ya...

La voz de Dirk se perdió cuando Jake se atrevió a ir más lejos, como si fuera un vampiro ansioso por atacarle la yugular de un beso.

―...Ya voy. ¿Eh...? No, no pasa nada,... en serio. Nos vemos.

Dirk cortó y lo empujó con violencia. Intentó hacerse el indignado, pero no le salía. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para ello. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color rojo.

― ¡Eso no fue divertido!

Jake no estaba de acuerdo. Para nada. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, ni lo pensaría. Pero no lo dijo, así que le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

― Roxy nos espera abajo ―murmuró Dirk, levantando el celular como si explicara la llamada.

Además, Dirk tenía esa mirada. Podía reconocerla incluso con los anteojos negros puestos.Sus ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo a él como si fuera lo único que le importara en todo el infinito universo. Le robó otro beso antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su mochila para encaminarse al colegio.

― Hay una fiesta de fin de año después de navidad, ¿Quieren ir? ―comentó Roxy, una vez que se encontraron con ella.

― Basta de fiestas para mí ―declinó Dirk.

― Puede ser. Depende de los exámenes ―respondió Jake.

― En los que tú deberías poner atención, Roxy.

― Diiirk, yo ya aprobé, ¿Recuerdas?

― Sí, geografía, pero ¿No te faltaba otra materia?

― Hablé con la profesora y solo tendré que entregarle un trabajo, que ya lo tengo hecho.

― Muy bien ―felicitó Dirk, parecía realmente contento por ella.

El humor de Roxy ahora era radiante, como si el cumplido de Dirk le hubiera iluminado el día.

 _Es porque gusta de él, idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo. No se metió en la conversación.

― Entonces puedo ir de fiesta lo que quiera. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

― Ya tuve suficiente ―se rehusó de nuevo.

― Oh, vamos. No te hará mal bailar, cantar y reírte un rato.

Roxy se estaba burlando, pero Jake se dio cuenta que había visto los tres aspectos de Dirk. Y eran totalmente adorables. Recordó vagamente que en la primera fiesta, él había cantado, pero no recordaba cómo era su voz. Desearía poder hacerlo.

Se sintió un poco mal por Roxy, después de que Dirk aclarara los sentimientos de sus amigas, Jake podía ver mejor lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y la sonrisa encantadora que ella tenía hacia él no se la mostraba a nadie más.

― ¿Y tú por qué tan callado?

Jake levantó la vista. Decidió que no eran celos lo que tenía. Era peor. Como si la estuviera traicionando, o no exactamente. Porque ahora Jake tenía algo que Roxy se había pasado años tratando de conseguir, en vano.

― Repasando mentalmente para el examen ―contestó Jake, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo rápido y natural que había mentido.

― Tú, tú eres el que saldrá de fiestas conmigo ―Roxy lo abrazó y le sonrió.

Jake le respondió la sonrisa. Dirk tenía razón, por el momento era mejor mentirle que destrozarle los sentimientos. Porque siempre había esperanza, ¿No?

Y había otra parte que le decía que estaba mal. Que la esperanza solo traía más dolor cuando se perdía, ¡Pero nunca debe perderse la esperanza! Igual, debía hacerlo. Dirk era su... su novio. Era su pareja ahora, y vivían (temporalmente) juntos y no le gustaría que nadie se interpusiera en ello. ¿O era muy egoísta? Ugh. Se sentía bastante confundido. Tendría que pensar esto mejor.

Cuando Jane llegó, Roxy comenzó a hablarle de los planes de vacaciones. Las dos le repetían a cada rato que él tenía que formar parte de todo esto y Jake aceptaba con gusto. Fiesta después de navidad, parque de diversiones el jueves, navidad el sábado, ¡La pasaría tan bien!

Él y Roxy fueron los únicos que entraron a clases. Jane y Dirk no tenían la necesidad puesto a que sus notas eran excelentes y ya habían terminado de rendir.

Jake dio el primer examen, que estaba un poco dudoso, pero las respuestas eran largas. En el tiempo que le sobró, estudió para el siguiente, así se deshacía de una vez por todas de toda esta carga que era el colegio para él.

Al final, el profesor lo aprobó. Jake dio un salto tonto y salió del aula en busca de alguien con quién compartir su alegría. Roxy estaba en el pasillo y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

― ¿¿Aprobaste??

― ¡¡Aprobé!!

― ¡¡Aprobaste!!

Los dos se rieron. Jake se sentía seguro para su próximo examen, listo para aprobarlo. Si lo hacía, Dirk también estaría orgulloso de él.

― Ven, acompáñame a entregar el trabajo ―dijo Roxy, tomándolo de la mano.

― Sí, pero rápido que tengo que hacer el otro.

― ¡Hoy empezamos las vacaciones, Jakey! ―anunció con optimismo.

Cuando estaban casi llegando, a Roxy le llegó un mensaje. Jake no le hubiera prestado atención, ya que los chismes de la mensajería ajena no eran de su incumbencia, pero la felicidad de Roxy se desmoronó en un segundo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, preocupado.

― Es... es Jane. Ven urgentemente a la esquina del colegio si estás con alguien mejor por lo que más quieras no ignores esto ―leyó de la pantalla―. Está escrito en mayúsculas y todo resumido, no tengo idea de qué pasa. Pero ven.

― Pero mi examen...

Su voz se fue apagando, porque Roxy lo estaba arrastrando y porque se dio cuenta que si Jane estaba en problemas, era mejor llegar tarde o reprobar una materia antes de que le pasara algo malo.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, estaban casi corriendo.

Lo que los esperaba en la esquina les hizo saltar el corazón.

Dirk yacía en el suelo arriba de alguien. Y lo golpeaba con imparable furia. Mientras se acercaba, reconoció a la figura debajo de él como el hermano de Calliope, Caliborn. No vio a Jane en ninguna parte.

Caliborn le dio un puñetazo en la cara y aprovechó su momento de dolor para empujarlo a un lado. Lo pateó con fuerza, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más porque Jake se lanzó contra él, cayendo los dos contra el asfalto. Estaba listo para moler a puñetazos ese feo rostro y deformarlo de manera irreconocible, pero Roxy tiró de él para que volviera a pararse.

Todo el arrebato de violencia se desvaneció, reemplazándose por preocupación hacia Dirk. Estaba todo golpeado. Aun así, tuvieron que agarrarlo entre los dos para que no siguiera peleándose con Caliborn.

― ¡TE VAS A PUDRIR EN PRISION, TE JURO POR TODOS A LOS QUE AMO QUE TE VAS A PUDRIR EN UNA SUCIA Y MALDITA PRISIÓN, O TE MATO A GOLPES! ―Dirk parecía fuera de sí.

Caliborn no se hallaba en una posición diferente. Parecía a punto de estallar, como si fuera una bomba de fuego. Escupió y, entre la saliva y la sangre, rebotó un colmillo.

― TE QUIERO VER INTENTARLO ―le contestó, apretando los puños.

― Caliborn, vete de aquí o llamo a la policía ―amenazó Roxy.

Él gruñó, los miró con odio, dio media vuelta y se fue rengueando.

― ESTO TODAVÍA NO SE TERMINÓ―le gritó Dirk―. Les juro que voy a cortarle la cabeza y a ponerla en una pica en la plaza en frente de casa ―masculló.

Decir que Jake estaba preocupado era poco. Dirk estaba hecho una miseria, pero a él no parecía importarle. Era la cólera en persona. Pero también era alguien a quien le sangraba la nariz, alguien con gafas oscuras rotas, alguien con el cabello sucio de tierra y sangre en la ropa, y Jake rogaba porque esa sangre fuera de Caliborn.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Jane? ―preguntó Roxy, con la misma desesperante inquietud que tenía Jake.

― Está en el hospital con Calliope, por culpa de esa mierda ―dijo con el tono cargado de desprecio― Jane fue con ella en la ambulancia, tómate un taxi y llámame cuando estés ahí.

― Ay, no, Callie no ―Roxy parpadeó rápidamente, como si luchara con las ganas de llorar― ¿Está muy grave?

― No lo sé. Pero en cuanto todo se aclare, iremos a hacer la denuncia. Caliborn ya fue al reformatorio, le espera la cárcel.

― Ojalá, pero es menor de edad ―Roxy bajó la cabeza.

― Me importa una mierda.

― Uh... Te llamaré ―prometió, dándole un beso en la mejilla―. Jake, cuídalo.

Roxy salió corriendo. Jake tenía una pena onda en su corazón, conocida y horriblemente familiar. El miedo de perder o haber perdido a alguien era lo más desagradable que había sentido en toda su vida.

Pero su prioridad era Dirk. Las chicas se encargarían de Calliope.

― Ven, vamos a casa ―dijo Jake, tomándolo de la cintura para ponerse en marcha.

Dirk rechazó su ayuda y se dirigió a la escuela, más específicamente, a las escaleras. Se sentó y su cuerpo tembló un poco ante el esfuerzo.

― Déjame ayudarte ―exigió Jake― ¿Necesitas ir al médico? Podemos pedir una ambulancia o...

― No es grave ―respondió con voz gélida.

― Entonces te llevaré a casa.

Dirk suspiró con cansancio. Se tomó unos minutos antes de hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie. Amagó con caminar, pero Jake lo detuvo.

― Te dije que yo te llevo ―insistió―. No me pongas esa cara. ¿No quieres que te lleve como princesa?

Intentó relajar el ambiente pero fue inútil. Dirk apretó los labios, todavía enfurecido. Se quitó los anteojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado y una cortadura hecha por el cristal roto.

Es difícil ayudar a alguien que no quiere tu ayuda. Dirk miró sus gafas rotas como frustración y las guardó en la sudadera, la misma que tenía puesta el día que se habían confesado. Emprendió el camino, dejando a Jake atrás.

― Te dije que me dejaras llevarte ―le recriminó Jake.

― ¡No quiero que me lleves! Estoy bien, no me jodas.

Pero Dirk no estaba bien. Cada paso que había dado era una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Jake no podía soportar verlo así. Se plantó en frente de él y se puso firme.

― O te llevo, o nos tomamos un taxi.

Para su sorpresa, Dirk lo empujó lejos y caminó solo. Jake no sabía que pensar de eso. ¿Tenía que enojarse por su actitud terca y estúpida o debía ser comprensivo? Cuando uno está preocupado, se olvida de comprender. Jake quería verlo bien, y no era sano que caminara en ese estado; Dirk parecía estar pisando suavemente, como si se deslizara sobre hielo y temiera romper el suelo. Pero Jake sabía lo que era tener algo roto y estaba bastante seguro que Dirk lo tenía. ¿Una costilla, tal vez?

Se tuvo que tragar todo. Llegaron al edificio con una distancia de diez pasos, Jake detrás de Dirk porque él avanzaba a paso apurado, como si deseara que se perdiera.

Jake no pudo soportar esa distancia una vez que estaban en el departamento.

― Deja de ignorarme si no tiene nada que ver conmigo ―se quejó.

Dirk se había desplomado en el sillón. Tenía la vista perdida en el centro de la habitación.

― Lo siento ―susurró Dirk.

Eso bastaba. Jake lo tomó cuidadosamente del rostro y lo inspeccionó. Fue a buscar una toalla mojada y Dirk se limpió la sangre y la suciedad de la cara. Jake lo obligó a quitarse la camiseta. Quería cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada roto. Presionó sus costados y Dirk siseó la mayoría de las veces.

― Creo que no tienes nada roto ―le informó.

A Dirk no parecía alegrarle. Le daba igual. Su expresión era vacía y de vez en cuando mostraba un poco de angustia. Jake sentía que era tiempo de devolverle todo el apoyo que él le había demostrado cuando su abuela murió. Le besó el ojo magullado con suma delicadeza. Dirk cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir.

― Voy a darme una ducha ―le avisó con tono más calmado.

― Está bien.

Jake prendió la televisión. Siempre lo ayudaba a distraerse. Al rato, Roxy llamó.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó.

― ¿Por qué Dirk no atiende el teléfono? ―se oía alterada.

― Está en el baño.

― Ah...

― ¿Cómo está Calliope?

Le costó decirlo. Es de lo que uno no quiere preguntar, porque sabe que la respuesta no es agradable, ni para el que la oye ni para el que la dice.

― ¿Siendo positiva o siendo negativa? Siendo positiva, el doctor nos dijo que con suerte, mañana volverá a su casa. No lo permitiré, Jake. No tienes idea del infierno que es ese lugar.

― Dirk me habló un poco de ello ―dijo, recordando una conversación por el Pesterchum de hace tiempo― ¿Y siendo negativa?

Aguardó la respuesta. La mala noticia, esa que nadie quiere escuchar.

― Ella. Dios mío, Jake, si la vieras... ella está... ― su voz se quebró en la mitad de la frase, pero se recuperó― Bueno, está... mejor. Eso dice el médico. Pero se ve terrible, yo... mejor hablamos más tarde.

― Tranquila. Dile que iremos a visitarla cuando podamos.

― Eso le gustará, pero las visitas son hasta las cinco.

― Llegamos ―afirmó Jake.

― Mejor ven mañana, Callie ni siquiera está despierta.

¿Eso significaba que estaba inconsciente? Por favor, que no signifique eso. A Jake lo abordó la misma pena intensa que pasó cuando murió su abuela. Toda esta situación le recordaba a ella.

― Está bien ―habló al celular despacio, intentando contener toda aquella tristeza.

― ¿Cómo está Dirk?

― Enojado y lastimado ―contestó.

― ¿Es muy grave?

― No lo sé, creo que no.

― Bueno. Luego te llamo.

― Claro.

Jake inspiró profundo. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Repitió el proceso cientos de veces para evitar el llanto. La pena seguía instalada en su interior, aunque no fuera a llorarla. Sentía que sus lágrimas se habían agotado y al mismo tiempo que podía inundar el edificio entero con ellas, si las dejaba salir. Por las dudas, no las dejó salir.

Dirk salió del baño con el pijama puesto (que consistía siempre en una camiseta y un pantalón viejo). Se dirigió hacia él y Jake le abrió los brazos para que se sentara encima de él. Lo abrazó con cuidado, el rubio que tanto quería se veía tan... roto.

― ¿Llamó Roxy? ―inquirió.

Jake le acarició el cabello mojado y se lo apartó del rostro, aunque no pudiera verlo. Dirk tenía el mentón en su hombro y hablaba bajo a su oído.

― Sí. Dice que con suerte, le darán el alta para mañana.

― ¿En serio? ―cuestionó― Calliope parecía tan...

No siguió hablando. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba sobre el suyo, Jake quería tranquilizarlo pero no sabía cómo. Además, si él estuviera en su lugar, no querría ser tranquilizado. Estaría lleno de ira, como lo estaría si volvía a ver a Caliborn. Juró que lo dejaría inconsciente a golpes por haberle puesto un dedo encima a Dirk y su amiga. O algo así.

Se dio cuenta que se estaba contagiando el malhumor y el odio. Volvió a inspirar profundo, buscando relajarse…

― Roxy no me dio tantos detalles. Mañana vamos a visitarla, y si todo sale bien, volveremos con ella.

― Sí. Le ofreceré quedarse aquí, no quiero que vuelva a su casa.

― Me parece bien.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sabía qué le parecía. Le gustaba convivir con Dirk, era o silencioso o su mejor amigo, ambas cosas cuando debía serlas. La convivencia iba de maravilla. Agregar un tercero podía dificultar las relaciones establecidas. Además, bastante tenía con andar ocultando la relación a todos, para andar conteniéndose en la casa. No obstante, ante todo estaba la salud de sus amigos. Calliope se había vuelto alguien a quien quería cuidar, quería verla bien. Era su amiga. Así que eso era todo lo que debía preocuparlo.

― ¿Qué te duele? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ―ofreció, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón para poder verle la cara.

― Me duele casi todo. Fue una pelea bastante larga ―Dirk carraspeó―. Solo necesito calmarme.

― Veamos una película ―propuso Jake.

Dirk se encogió de hombros. Lo tomó como un sí. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas y media mirando una película de acción, donde no necesitaban concentrarse, solo distraerse. ¿A quién no le gustan esas películas? El argumento es relleno, la producción gasta millones para que veas peleas exageradas y un helicóptero explotar. English amaba esas películas.

Sin embargo, el gusto no parecía ser compartido. Dirk se quedó dormido y Jake odiaba que hicieran eso. Era como faltarle el respeto a los films que tanto amaba. Pero no se atrevió a despertarlo, en el estado que estaba, cualquiera estaría rendido del cansancio.

Después de eso, no pasó mucho. Dirk se despertó cuando Jake se levantó y le hizo la comida. Nada del otro mundo, simples fideos. Comieron y se fueron a dormir. Él estaba acostumbrado a irse a la cama a un horario temprano, pero Dirk no. Pero desde que se estableció en el departamento, parecía más ansioso de meterse en la cama. Quizás la razón era él. Bueno, a Jake también le gustaban sus charlas nocturnas mientras descansaban abrazados...

El cuarto de Dirk era más chico que el suyo. Le daba un aspecto acogedor. Jake tendía a buscar lugares de paz para pasar su tiempo. Allá por Inglaterra, su lugar de paz favorito era una cueva rodeada de naturaleza, húmeda y hermosa. Aquí, en Estados Unidos, su lugar de paz favorito era en acostado en la cama de Dirk junto a él. Usaba su pecho como almohada y se quedaba quieto, disfrutando que Dirk jugara con su cabello cariñosamente. En otras ocasiones, era Dirk quien se recostaba encima de él y Jake trazaba garabatos en su espalda.

― Estaba pensando en invitar a las chicas después de navidad, hacer una cena o alguna de esas cosas y decirles... ya sabes. Que estamos juntos ―dijo Dirk de repente.

Cuanto más pensaba en el tema, más quería olvidarlo. No es como si fuera cobarde, pero enfrentar situaciones complicadas no era lo suyo. No si no se podían evadir a balazos. Eh, podía ser una pizca de cobardía. Pero realmente no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie, y eso era lo que implicaba contarles a las chicas.

― ¿Para qué toda la cena?

― ¿Para suavizar el golpe?

Sonaba a que iban a poner una almohadita para que caigan desde un precipicio, del cual ellos las estaban empujando.

Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? ¿Mirarlas caer y decir "lo siento"?

Dirk pareció sentir su indecisión y añadió:

― No me gusta mentirles. Tampoco me gusta que la única manera de besarnos sea encerrarnos en algún lugar.

― En eso tienes razón. Bueno, en todo. Supongo que es lo que debemos hacer.

― Sí...

Jake lo abrazó para olvidarse del tema y Dirk gimió de dolor en voz baja. Oh. Cierto que Dirk estaba todo lastimado.

― ¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó rápidamente.

― No pasa nada.

Dirk presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y Jake lo trató con más suavidad. Esa fue toda la conversación de la noche, y a Jake le gustaba el silencio de su lugar de paz favorito.


	16. Dieciséis

Dirk odiaba las mañanas. Siempre fue así y esta no era una excepción. De hecho, afirmaba que los peores momentos los pasaba en esta parte del día.

Bueno. "Peores". Subjetivo. ¿Ambiguo?

Jake le rodeaba el pecho en un abrazo cucharita y estaba bien, era una linda posición para dormir con tu pareja. Es hasta tierno. Sí, todo eso, menos cuando sientes que el bulto de la otra persona presiona contra tu culo y entonces vuelve a convertirse en una vivencia incómoda más. Especialmente porque Dirk estaba constantemente caliente cuando se trataba de Jake.

Se deshizo a la fuerza del agarre de su novio porque si continuaba allí terminaría con otra paja en la ducha.

De todas formas, su mañana comenzó otra vez con una paja en la ducha mientras se planteaba seriamente perder la virginidad pronto para que esto no siguiera sucediendo.

 Se puede decir que esa fue toda la paz que obtuvo para comenzar el día. El resto fue bastante más acelerado, ya que ni bien salió del baño Jake ya estaba vestido y desayunado, apurándolo porque Roxy lo apuraba a él por celular para que fueran a visitar a Calliope.

Todo sucedió rápido, cuando Dirk se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en el hospital con sus cuatro amigos en una sala de espera. Una sala de espera de lo más horrenda. Los hospitales le recordaban la muerte y no la pasaba nada bien en ellos.

No por nada su color favorito era el naranja. Era vibrante, lleno de vida, además de otras características que le gustaban de aquel color. En los hospitales abundaban los colores apagados y el silencio en el cual solo se oye la depresión, propia y ajena. Y no era el único que sentía tal desagrado hacia el lugar. Sus amigos estaban inquietos: Jake caminaba de un lado al otro; Roxy no se apartaba de la puerta, como si fuera a tirarla abajo en cualquier momento y Jane, a su lado, no dejaba de acomodarse en el asiento ni de jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. Dirk era el único que aparentaba calma, tan solo para tratar de tranquilizar a los demás.

El doctor salió y Roxy se abalanzó sobre él, casi de manera literal. Jane y Jake entraron a la habitación y Dirk se unió a Roxy.

― Me gustaría darle el alta a la paciente, pero me preocupa que hemos llamado a su casa desde que entró al hospital y no recibimos respuesta ―dijo el doctor.

― La situación es complicada ―afirmó Roxy.

― Sí, está la policía de por medio ―el doctor no parecía muy feliz con ello.

― Es complicado ―repitió Dirk―. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ella hasta que nos podamos contactar con su padre.

― Sí, nosotros la cuidaremos ―añadió Roxy.

― No me cabe duda ―le sonrió suavemente― pero el problema es que todos ustedes son menores de edad. No podemos dejarla ir del hospital así como así, no con todo el lio legal que hay detrás.

― Con más razón ―Dirk usó su voz más seria y autoritaria―, no podemos dejar que se quede aquí con todo lo que pasó. La conocemos, no le hace bien. Puede hablar con algún directivo y fingiremos que soy mayor de edad, ¿Está bien? La llevaremos a casa y cuidaremos de ella.

El doctor vaciló, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

― Yo no puedo hacer nada, son menores de edad. De todas formas, iré a hablar con la psicóloga, a ver cómo podemos solucionar esto.

― Gracias.

El doctor se perdió en el pasillo y ellos entraron a la habitación donde Calliope estaba postrada en una camilla. No tenía cables conectados al cuerpo ni parecía estar muriéndose, un poco como se lo había imaginado Dirk. La preocupación generalmente da pie a la exageración.

Calliope tenía el cabello despeinado y un gran yeso en la pierna. Fuera de eso, parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Dirk se sorprendía, porque a veces se olvidaba de lo fuertes que pueden ser algunas personas.

Cuando se acercó, ella abrió los brazos bien grande y le sonrió contenta. Roxy lo empujo para que estuviera a su lado y Calliope lo abrazó con una fuerza débil.

― Dirk, muchas gracias, no tenías que pelearte por mí ―le agradeció sin soltarlo.

― Se merecía que le deformaran la cara a golpes ―bufó, pasando su mano por el cabello pálido de ella con torpeza.

― Oh, no. Espero que no le hayas hecho mucho daño, aunque se lo mereciera.

¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan bueno? Calliope lo soltó para poder abrazar a Roxy.

Toda la atención se centraba en ella, y por más que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, Calliope parecía apreciar que intentaran animarla.

Pero Jake tenía peor cara que la doliente. Era como si todo lo malo le hubiera pasado a él, como si fuera el quebrado y golpeado. Dirk lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera, pero no sin avisar:

― Vamos por unas gaseosas de la máquina. Ya volvemos.

Buscó la máquina de latas de gaseosas, junto a la de snacks. Una vez lejos, lo tomó del rostro para que dejara de mirarse los pies.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Jake le corrió las manos, soltándose. Dio un suspiro largo y profundo antes de sacar la billetera para comprarse algo.

― No quiero perder a nadie más ―murmuró Jake.

― Pero si Calliope está fuera de peligro, le van a dar el alta hoy mismo, es solo... ¿Jake?

Jake se sorbió la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por el ojo, levantándose los anteojos.

Con toda la emoción de estar juntos y enamorados, a veces se olvidaba de que Jake aun sobrellevaba una carga emocional muy grande por la reciente muerte de su abuela. No todo el mundo puede fingir para el resto que es fuerte y que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Jake no era como él en ese sentido.

Jake rompió en llanto silencioso.

Dirk estrechó a su novio, intentando ser dulce. Odiaba verlo llorar. Se mantuvieron un rato así, los dos aguardando a que Jake se recuperara.

Un anciano tosió atrás de ellos y tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que pudiera comprar de las máquinas. Mientras se movían, Jake aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas y cortar el lloriqueo. Observó alrededor con mirada perdida y después se inclinó hacia Dirk para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

― Mejor volvamos ―dijo.

― Espera, faltan las gaseosas.

Volvieron con cinco latas y en la puerta estaba Roxy discutiendo con el doctor y una señora más. Jake llevó las bebidas adentro y Dirk se metió en la conversación, que al parecer ya se terminaba.

― Se los agradezco muchísimo, de verdad ―decía Roxy con una gran sonrisa.

― Es nuestro trabajo. Cuiden de ella ―respondió.

El doctor entró a la habitación y la señora se fue.

― La van a dejar salir a condición de que la cuidemos ―le informó Roxy―. La psicóloga nos ayudó un montón a convencer al doctor.

― Genial. Calliope puede quedarse esta noche en mi casa, así no tiene que volver a la suya.

― Sí, claro ―Roxy puso los ojos en blanco― Callie se queda en mi casa. Además, tú ya tienes a Jake, no seas egoísta.

Se rió y a Dirk le pareció excelente. Con Roxy, Calliope estaba en las mejores manos.

Salieron de aquel lugar deprimente, ayudando a Calliope a caminar con ese enorme yeso envuelto a su delgadito pie. Era muy grande para su cuerpo chiquito.

― ¿Y esa carita? ―Roxy le estiró un cachete a Jake.

― Los hospitales lo ponen mal ―le explicó Jane.

― Oww, ¿Hay algo que te anime?

― ¿Disparar? ―respondió Jake sin ánimos.

― ¿Por qué no vas un rato al club de tiro? A esta hora está abierto ―sugirió Roxy.

Dirk le rodeaba la cintura a Calliope con un brazo, para ayudarla a sostenerse. Parecía más suelta ahora que habían salido del hospital.

― ¿Por qué no lo acompañas? ―Dirk animó a Roxy.

― ¿Yo? No, tengo que acompañar a Callie a casa. Además, hace como un año que no voy a tiro.

― ¿Ibas a tiro? ―preguntó Jake sorprendido.

― Jane y yo podemos manejarnos. La llevamos a mi departamento, no pasa nada.

Jane asintió. Roxy titubeó, pero echar un vistazo a la melancolía de Jake, le sonrió cariñosamente y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

― Sí, iba a tiro y apuesto a que puedo patearte el trasero.

― Ja, no será tan fácil.

― Nos vemos después, chicos ―se despidieron.

Jane les hizo un gesto y sacó el celular. Charló unos minutos con el papá, y por lo que Dirk pudo entender, le estaba pidiendo si podía pasar a buscarlos con el auto.

― Listo, mi papá viene para acá. Así no tienes que caminar, Callie.

― Gracias. Ah, siento que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo agradeciéndoles, y eso no demuestra ni un poquito de lo que yo les debo...

― Tú no nos debes nada. Papá va a estar aquí en 10 minutos.

― ¿Quieres sentarte? ―ofreció Dirk.

Los tres se sentaron en el cordón de la calle a esperar. No era un buen lugar para que Calliope descansara con la pierna rota fuera de la vereda, pero los autos tenían más cuidado al pasar por allí ya que, eh, es zona de enfermos y ambulancias.

― Callie, ¿Quieres venir mañana con nosotros al parque de diversiones? Pasear te hará bien ―la invitó Jane.

― Me encantaría, pero me temo que por mi pierna sería más un estorbo. Prefiero ir a casa y descansar ―rechazó, no sin una sonrisa― ¡Pero pasaré navidad con ustedes! Eso lo prometo.

― Uh, quería que vinieras. Pero tienes razón, la salud es primero. Si quieres que nos quedemos a cuidarte, no teng...

 ― Ni se te ocurra ―la interrumpió―. Estoy bien, no se pierdan de un día bonito por mí. Ya te dije, solo necesito descansar.

Querían insistir, pero no discutir, así que dejaron el tema ahí. Siguieron hablando de los planes de navidad, de la comida, de los sweaters feos que probablemente usarían y de los regalos que ninguno quiso decir, porque eran sorpresa. Y a los diez minutos, tal como dijo Jane, el padre vino a buscarla.

Jane y el padre discutieron a la hora de dejarlos en el departamento donde vivía Dirk y Roxy. Él no la dejó, diciéndole que ya vendrían los dos el veinticuatro y que había cosas que hacer en la casa. Como pasteles, por ejemplo. El padre de Jane era bastante sobreprotector sobre ella.

Dirk le preguntó a Calliope si se quería subir o quedarse en la plaza a esperar a que sus dos amigos llegaran.

― Aquí está bien ―dijo ella, sentándose en la escalerita contra la pared adyacente a la entrada.

En cambio, él se quedó dos escalones abajo. No le molestaba estar parado.

― Entonces... ¿llamaré a mi papá desde tu casa? Espero que no se enoje conmigo...

― Si ya lo llamaron los doctores y no atendían, ¿qué te hace pensar que atenderá está vez? Además, Roxy quiere que te quedes en su casa.

Dirk se guardó sus ganas de decirle que mandara a la mierda a su padre, que para colmo, ni siquiera era su padre. Toda su familia era muy complicada y ella no encajaba para nada. Por eso, cada vez que podían, sus amigos intentaban rescatarla.

Es decir, todos tienen sus problemas familiares. Pero nunca a nadie el problema familiar lo golpeó hasta el punto de mandarlo al hospital con una pierna quebrada. Ahí radicaba la mayor diferencia.

― Que linda, pero no quiero molestar a su madre. Sé que no te daré problemas ―Calliope levantó la cabeza y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho―. A menos que no estés viviendo solo, ¿Está Dave?

― No, está Jake viviendo temporalmente...

― Mmm... No sé qué contestar a eso, no sé si es bueno o malo para ti.

Dirk no sabía qué decirle. ¿La verdad? A ella podía decirle la verdad. Siempre. Era más un problema consigo mismo, porque a veces le costaba decir ciertas cosas en voz alta por primera vez.

― ¿Por qué sería malo? ―responder una pregunta con otra pregunta siempre era buena idea.

― Estar todo el tiempo con una persona que no te... corresponde, por así decirlo, debe ser un poco frustrante, conociéndote.

Claro que ella lo conocía. Frustrante e incómodo eran las palabras precisas.

― Pero sí me corresponde.

La sorpresa en su rostro valió la confesión. Si es que a eso se le llamaba confesión. Se le escapó, sin pensarlo, como le había pasado con Jake. No podía con su propio corazón.

Calliope abrió la boca y después sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 ― ¿Quieres decir qué...? ¿Ustedes están juntos? Oh, Dirk, me alegro tanto por ti...

― Sí, estamos juntos. Pero por favor, no le cuentes nada a las chicas ―le advirtió, tratando de sonar preocupado, pero la emoción de Calliope era un reflejo de su propio entusiasmo interno.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por Roxy? ―su emoción se cayó un poco.

― Y por Jane...

― ¿Ella tiene sentimientos hacia ti? ―dijo, confundida.

― ¿Qué? No, hacia Jake. Estoy bastante seguro de eso.

― Ah... espera, así, un par de cosas tienen sentido... ―se rascó la mejilla, como si asimilara algún recuerdo.

― Es lo mismo que dijo Jake ―murmuró.

― Pero tienen que saberlo. Roxy sabe que eres gay, y si ustedes van a estar juntos en serio, van a tener que contárselo ―reprochó.

― Lo sé y medité mucho sobre eso. Pero piénsalo: estas cosas toman tiempo. Pasado mañana es navidad. Una navidad que pasaremos juntos. Me preocupa que si se enojan, o si se ponen tristes, sea la peor navidad de la historia y ellas no dejan de hablar de lo genial que será la navidad todos juntos. Así que pensamos en decírselo después, ¿Estoy muy errado?

Calliope se quedó callada mirando el marmolado del suelo. Estiro la pierna sana y se quitó el flequillo de la frente.

― No, tienes tu punto. De hecho, tienes razón. Pero si yo estuviera en tu posición, me sería raro ocultarles algo tan importante a mis mejores amigas.

― Lo es. Me hace sentir mal la mayoría del tiempo que paso con ellas, pero Jake y yo tenemos una bomba entre manos. No es tanto el que seamos gays, eso pueden manejarlo. Roxy ya lo hace, y Jane es una persona maravillosa y lo entenderá, aunque necesite unos días para reflexionarlo. O quizás no los necesite. Pero significa más que eso, porque también vamos a lastimar sus sentimientos y eso me parece lo más horrible que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida.

― Tranquilo, no te estoy juzgando ―su tono era suave―. Piensa que cuanto más tiempo te tomes más difícil será hacerlo, pero dos días no harán diferencia. Si tiene que ser después de navidad, que así sea.

― ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? ―continuó Dirk― Que no he salido con nadie estos años y yo creo que Roxy aun mantiene la esperanza de que pueda estar conmigo. Y me encantaría habérsela cumplido, pero no puedo negar lo que soy y...

― Pero planeas decírselo, ¿No? ―lo interrumpió, temerosa de que la respuesta sea un no.

― Sí, pero no ahora. Pienso que diga lo que diga, la traducción será "me cago en los sentimientos que me tienes hace años, me follo a mi mejor amigo, que por cierto es el mismo chico del que gusta tu mejor amiga, pero da igual, feliz navidad, aquí tienes tu regalo".

― ¿Tú y Jake ya lo hicieron?

Toda la acelerada que Dirk tenía, toda esa histeria y nervios se desvaneció en un segundo. Se quedó en blanco por un largo rato, para rogar por milésima vez en su vida no sonrojarse como un idiota.

―...No, yo no... Es, es una expresión.

― Ah. Hum, como te decía... Dirk, cuando tengan que decirles a las chicas, yo estaré allí y los apoyaré. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Calliope tenía razón. Cuanto más pensara en ello, menos ganas de hacerlo tendría, y entonces perdería una parte importantísima de la amistad. No quería eso. Debía enfrentarlo con valentía, como se debe.

― Gracias.

Calliope le sonrió. Volvió la vista al mármol de la entrada.

― Tienes que ayudarme a dibujar el yeso.

― Seh.

* * *

 

El único tiro que erró fue cuando Roxy le rozó el brazo mientras disparaba.

― ¡No hagas eso! ―se quejó.

Se había sobresaltado por el toque y allí estaba su vergüenza, el único agujero en el blanco que no estaba en el centro. Ah, y podría haber lastimado a alguien sin querer. Pero era más importante haberle errado.

― Woa, lo siento señor concentración, pero son como las dos de la tarde y tengo hambre.

Jake bajó los brazos. Ya está. Estaba relajado ahora. El sonido de las armas de otros miembros y el olor a plomo siempre lo hacía sentirse como en casa.

― Está bien, volvamos.

Miró de reojo los blancos de Roxy. Se sorprendió al encontrar la mayoría de los tiros en el centro, o cerca del mismo. No había conocido a nadie más que él y su abuela que supieran manejar un arma de fuego y lo ponía contento haber conocido a una compañera de tiros.

Roxy sostenía un arma que no tenía idea cuál era, pero era grande como un rifle, pero mucho más grande. Ella le hizo un gesto para ir a devolver las armas y salir de ahí.

Una vez afuera, ella se colgó de él al caminar.

― Eres bueno con las pistolas ―elogió.

― Por supuesto que sí.

― ¿Y con _tu_ pistola?

Jake se preguntó cómo sabía que él tenía pistolas, hasta que oyó su risa y se dio cuenta que lo dijo con doble sentido.

― Señorita Lalonde, ¿Está flirteando conmigo?

Roxy se rió más y le guiñó un ojo. Después hizo una mueca, que dejó en claro que solo estaba bromeando. Jake le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron hablando de cosas tontas y haciendo chistes que no eran tan graciosos, pero igual les causaban risa.

No es como si solo se divirtiera con Dirk. Roxy era increíble también y había disfrutado de su compañía más de lo que había pensado.

― Voy a comprar algo para comer, porque si contamos con que Dirk tiene algo en el departamento, nos moriremos de hambre ―le dijo Roxy.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

― No, está bien, ve a decirles que ya llego.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar, Roxy se desvió a comprar algo al mercado ese que tantas veces había salvado una urgencia. No hay nada más cómodo que comprar a dos cuadras.

Jake divisó a Dirk parado cerca de la entrada del edificio. Le pareció raro que no estuviera con Calliope, ¿Lo estaba esperando? Quién sabe.

Corrió hacia él y le saltó encima. Dirk se tensó y se tambaleó hasta que recobró el equilibrio. Jake no lo soltó, pero se congeló al ver que Calliope sí estaba allí. Uh, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que podía estar sentada contra la pared del costado? Estúpida perspectiva.

No había por qué escandalizar. Era un abrazo de amigos, un super abrazo de amigos, uno de esos abrazos donde apachurras a la otra persona mientras tienes la sonrisa de soy el ser más feliz del mundo y el otro que claramente no es tu novio se sonroja y todos pasan por una situación incómoda. Por supuesto que no da lugar a otra interpretación. Claro que no.

Calliope les sonreía como si lo supiera todo. Si soltaba abruptamente a Dirk, sería más obvio, pero si no lo soltaba, ¿También? Aflojó su abrazo, pero sin dejarlo ir.

― ¿Qué? ―esa sonrisa lo inquietaba.

― Ella sabe, Jake ―dijo Dirk.

― Yo sé ―asintió.

― ¿Sabes qué...? ―se hizo el idiota.

En el fondo no quería tener esta conversación. Que no le dijeran a Jane y a Roxy estaba completamente justificado para él, pero Calliope era otra persona distinta y ella no estaba involucrada en el medio del revuelo de sentimientos. Así que no era raro que Dirk le contara o que ella se enterara, como haya sido.

Y seguía siendo extraño para Jake.

Dirk le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si quisiera responder la pregunta de Jake.

― No sé si me siento aliviado o nervioso ―confesó.

― No tienes por qué sentir ninguna de las dos cosas. Sé normal, como siempre... ―le contestó Calliope.

Normal, como siempre. Eso le gustaba.

Se sintió bien que alguien lo supiera, aunque tuvieran que fingir las horas siguientes que no ocurría nada, porque almorzaron con Roxy. Pero Roxy era increíble y Jake se dejó llevar, comportándose normal, como siempre. No eran más que amigos y la pasó bien.


	17. Diecisiete

Jake abrió la puerta pero su mano quedó en la manija inútilmente. Llevaba toda la mañana besándose con Dirk, y todavía no se cansaban de ello. Al contrario, Jake sentía cada vez más ganas de él, como si jamás fuera a saciarse.  
Anoche, por ejemplo. Pudieron haber llegado más allá y por jegús, Jake recordó haber pensado que no le importaría. Estaba bastante caliente y podría jurar que Dirk lo estaba tentando a propósito. Y después alguien llamó y fue una idiotez y cortó el momento.  
Tenían que salir, pero Jake volvió a distraerse por culpa de Dirk y su maldita boca. Dirk tenía una mano en su nuca y la otra contra su pecho. Jake lo abrazó un poco torpe, pero no dejaba de poner toda su atención sobre esa boca.  
La puerta se abrió antes de darles un segundo para reaccionar.  
― ¡Calliope! Casi me das un infarto ―farfulló Dirk.  
Jake estaba de acuerdo con eso. Su corazón casi se detiene por siempre y agradeció que el día anterior le hubieran dicho a Calliope que estaban juntos.  
Ella se asomaba por la ranura y parecía sorprendida. Se tapó la boca y dijo:  
― Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Pero Roxy dice que llegarán tarde y...  
― Vamos ―afirmó Dirk.  
― ¿Y dónde está? ―preguntó Jake, porque el pasillo del piso estaba vacío.  
― Abajo, con Jane. En realidad, yo no debería estar aquí, Roxy cree que estoy en su departamento descansando. No es muy entretenido, y como se estaba quejando de lo impuntuales que son ustedes, vine a verlos.  
― Pero deberías descansar ―Dirk frunció el ceño.  
― Está bien... voy ahora ―bajó la cabeza como si fuera una niña castigada.  
― ¿Te acompañamos?  
― No, puedo sola.  
Mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor, Calliope les dijo desde adentro que "¡saquen muchas fotos y diviértanse!". En vez de esperar por el otro ascensor, bajaron por las escaleras para hacerlo más rápido. Abajo estaban las dos chicas charlando animadamente.  
― ¡Día de parque! ―Fue el saludo de Jane, quien parecía muy contenta con la salida.  
― Estoy tan emocionado, ¡Nunca fui a un parque de diversiones! ―exclamó Jake.  
Entre la nieve, la navidad y el día entero que iba a pasar con sus amigos, presentía que hoy sería el mejor día de su vida. O algo así.  
Bueno, todavía no había nevado y mañana era navidad, pero eso era mejor, ya que su felicidad se extendía. Se sentía impaciente y ansioso, y al mismo tiempo,  
― ¿Nunca fuiste a un parque? ―preguntó Jane, sorprendida. Jake no tuvo que responder, porque ella le leyó la mente― Ya sé, ya sé, aislado en el medio de la selva. Ya entendí.  
Jake se rió. Estaban todos muy animados, ¡Y cómo no! Iba a ser de lo mejor, aunque Jake no supiera más que por películas con lo que se iba a encontrar.  
Familias y grupos de amigos daban vueltas y gritaban, y si mencionamos los gritos, no faltaban los provenientes de la montaña rusa. Abundaban los colores, de noche debía de ser muy hermoso. Le llamaba la atención los juegos altos y riesgosos, como la Noria, ¡Cuántos metros! Y esa palestra, ya deseaba poner sus pies allí y subirla.  
No podía dejar su vista en un solo lugar. Todo le llamaba la atención y quería subirse a cada uno de los juegos, sin importar la larga fila que tuvieran. Había personajes disfrazados, algunos los conocía de películas clásicas de dibujitos, y otros eran propios del parque. El aire olía a dulce, palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas...  
― ¿A dónde vamos primero?  
Dejaría que ellos decidieran, porque Jake no se podía elegir un solo juego.  
― A la carpa de videojuegos ―dijo Dirk.  
― A las Tacitas Giratorias ―dijo Jane.  
Roxy los abrazó a ambos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, traviesa y tenebrosa.  
― Vamos La Terminator.  
Hubo un silencio largo entre ellos, donde solo se escuchaba el alboroto de fondo y la música de un carrusel cercano.  
Jake se animó a preguntar:  
― ¿Qué es "La Terminator"?  
Jane señaló hacia un costado.  
Había una montaña rusa que se burlaba de las leyes de la física y de todo lo que era humanamente posible. Pudo haberse meado en los pantalones, pero ya podía saborear la adrenalina.  
― ¡Sí!  
― ¡Yeh! Tú eres de los míos ―Roxy lo agarró del brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde probablemente iba a morir.  
― Espero no vomitar ―oyó que Jane le susurró a Dirk.  
Jake y Roxy se sentaron adelante, con sus dos amigos atrás.  
Para Jake fue de lo mejor. Esa sensación de voy a morir corriendo por sus venas, liberada por un grito y carcajadas compartidas con Roxy. El viento en su cara, las sacudidas, su culo saltando del asiento, las vueltas, ¡Increíble!  
De atrás solo se oían gritos de horror.  
Cuando Jake se bajó, se mareó un poco, pero nada más. Se acomodó el pelo, parado y despeinado por el viajecito. Wow.  
Dirk no estaba tan contento como él, y Jane... parecía que iba a devolver el desayuno. Estaba pálida.  
― ¡Vamos a comer algo! ―ofreció Roxy.  
― ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer después de subirte a esa cosa?  
Roxy parecía inmune, hasta a Jake se le había revuelto un poco el estómago. Pero en cuando dijeron comida, volvió a respirar profundo y a encontrarse con ese aroma dulce.  
― Sí, yo quiero ―dijo.  
― Janey, vamos nosotras. Ya volvemos ―Roxy arrastró a su amiga.  
― ¡Traigan una manzana acaramelada para mí! ―gritó Jake mientras se alejaban.  
― ¡Y una Fanta! ―añadió Dirk.  
Una vez que las chicas se habían ido, Jake aprovechó los minutos a solas con Dirk. Él estaba apoyado contra la baranda que evitaba que se colaran al juego y Jake puso sus manos en la baranda, acorralando a Dirk.  
― ¿No te gustan las alturas?  
― Me encantan las alturas, pero no cuando sube y baja y se queda suspendido mientras estoy cabeza abajo ―gruñó.  
― Sí, bien que gritaste...  
― No para ti.  
¿Cuándo se había vuelto la conversación tan incómoda? Eso no importa, para Jake era... interesante.  
― Podrías gritar para mí ―murmuró, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
― En esa cosa no, pero en una cama...  
― Hey.  
Dirk no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, porque de repente Roxy y Jane los miraban con incredulidad.  
Se separaron y Jake trató de pensar rápidamente algo que sonara casual, para que no le dieran importancia a lo que acababan de ver. Por suerte, Dirk los salvó.  
― Adivino, olvidaron pedirnos dinero y no les alcanzó...  
― Wow, Strider, ¿Cómo sabías? ―se burló Roxy―. Encima tú estás guardando mi billetera...  
Bien, parece que decidieron ignorar la posición comprometedora en la que los pillaron. Muy bien.  
Esta vez, fueron a comprar los cuatro. Se sentaron en una mesa y discutieron sobre el próximo juego, excepto Jake, que cuando comía no había nada más en el mundo. Dulce y bendita manzana acaramelada.  
Nada más excepto la pierna de Dirk que se frotaba contra la suya debajo de la mesa. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso y él lo sabía.  
Roxy impuso su idea de nuevo, alegando que ella conocía bien los juegos del lugar y que las ideas de sus amigos eran para más tarde. Y por eso terminaron otra vez en un juego que nadie quería estar. ¿Por qué se les ocurrió que Roxy elegiría un buen juego esta vez? La Casa de los Sustos. Qué gran idea.  
En realidad, a Jake no le daba miedo. Era un gran espacio en negro, tan oscuro que no tenía la menor dimensión del lugar, ni por dónde caminaban. Solo podía oír los comentarios de Jane y Roxy intentando molestarla.  
Jake se acercó a Roxy, quien estaba diciendo justamente que estos juegos no la asustaban, y aprovechó para hacerle "¡Buh!" en el oído. Inmediatamente recibió un codazo en el estómago.  
― ¡Auch!  
―Lo siento, reflejos ―la disculpa de Roxy no sonaba a disculpa.  
Jake se frotó la panza.  
Los sonidos comenzaron. Música al estilo película de terror y gemidos de angustia cada vez más alto. Se divisó algo que destacaba en blanco, más adelante. Jake sintió que Jane lo tomaba del brazo, casi al mismo tiempo que Dirk le daba la mano.  
Se fueron acercando con cautela, esperando que la cosa que estuviera más adelante no los atacara ni nada de eso. Jake ya estaba preparado mentalmente para que esa cosa saltara, que a medida que se iban acercando, le parecía una persona agachada. Pensó que no daba miedo porque estaba preparado a que lo asustaran, pero eso fue antes de oír los gritos (humanos, no las grabaciones tontas que estaban de fondo). Provenían de atrás de ellos y eran muchos. Jane, Roxy y Jake gritaron con ellos. Roxy terminó riendo y arrastrando a Jane con ella, que seguía aferrada a su brazo, por lo que tironeó toda la fila y acabaron corriendo todos. Jake alcanzó a ver atrás más manchas blancas, personas probablemente.  
Afuera, los cuatro se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Jake ya no corría todo el día por una selva en busca de aventuras, así que ya no estaba tan en forma y eso le pesaba ahora.  
Dirk era el único que no se había asustado, pero tampoco tenía cara de haber disfrutado el juego.  
― Tú... ―Jane levantó el dedo en dirección a Roxy― Tú no vuelves a elegir.  
― ¿Me van a decir que no se divirtieron? ―Nadie le contestó― Qué aburridos, elijan ustedes.  
― Propongo el laberinto ―propuso Dirk― el que sale primero, elije el siguiente juego.  
― Me parece bien ―dijo Jane.  
Jake se encogió de hombros.  
El laberinto era de madera, y mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera. Fueron los cuatro juntos hasta el centro y después se separaron.  
Jake nunca había estado en un laberinto. Al principio le pareció divertido, incluso se cruzó con Dirk, se dieron un beso y cada uno siguió su camino. Refunfuñaba en frente de los callejones sin salida y a veces cantaba un pedacito de una canción para hacerse compañía.  
Pero después de media hora de caminar, era completamente frustrante y comenzaba a enojarse con cada vez que encontraba una pared por la que no podía continuar, o maldecía después de creer que reconocía el mismo lugar. ¿No pasé por aquí? No lo sé, todas las paredes SON IGUALES. Estuvo a punto de patearlas, pero recordó que era un parque de diversiones.  
Oyó dos voces conocidas y fue hacia ellas. Roxy y Jane discutían qué camino tomar.  
― Hacer equipo es hacer trampa ―dijo infantilmente, aunque estaba más que dispuesto a unirse al grupo.  
― Cállate. Estoy harta de este laberinto ―Roxy se cruzó de brazos― ¿Sabes por qué Dirk eligió el laberinto? Porque él puede resolverlo. Apuesto a que está afuera esperándonos.  
― A mí no me importa quién gane, yo solo quiero salir de aquí ―Jane se llevó las manos a la cara, como si estuviera sufriendo.  
― Yo también, nos vamos a perder todo el día aquí ―Jake le hizo gesto a Roxy―. Ven, vamos al plan B.  
Roxy frunció el ceño hasta que comprendió. Ambos trabajaron juntos para que Roxy pudiera ponerse sobre sus hombros. Estudió el laberinto antes de bajar.  
― Listo. Es por acá.  
Tuvieron que hacer trampa unas tres veces más para poder salir, ya que estaban todavía dando vueltas por el medio del laberinto.  
Afuera, Dirk era el aburrimiento en persona. Estaba sentado, medio acostado en el suelo a un costado del laberinto mirando el cielo. Ni bien los vio salir, se levantó y dio zancadas hasta ellos.  
― ¡Una hora les tomó salir! ¡Una puta hora! ―dijo como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.  
Bueno, Jake tampoco podía creer que había estado una hora entera ahí.  
― Es tu culpa. Más te vale elegir bien el siguiente juego, porque si no, ¡A la Terminator todos de nuevo...!  
― No ―Dijeron Dirk y Jane al unísono.  
― Mientras ustedes tonteaban en el laberinto...  
― Mientras nosotros intentábamos sobrevivir ―le corrigió Jake a Dirk.  
― Como sea. Estuve averiguando sobre los juegos. Vamos a la Noria, tiene 45 metros de alto.  
Las piernas de Jane temblaron. Gimió de horror.  
― Ustedes quieren matarme.  
Pero nadie le hizo caso, fue arrastrada frente a la gran rosca brillante e iluminada. Era el centro del parque, innegablemente una hermosa atracción, te gusten o no las alturas.  
Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de una de las cabinas, Roxy empujó a Jane adentro y luego lo arrastró a él también.  
― No te preocupes, Jake te protegerá ―le dijo a Jane y le guiñó un ojo.  
Jake le sonrió con confianza, ¡No había que tener miedo! Las alturas no eran tan malas. No teniendo seguridad. Está bien, esta cosa ni siquiera tenía vidrio en las ventanas, ¿se les llaman ventanas a esas aberturas? A Jake no le importaba. Una vez arriba de todo, podría ver todo el parque a través de ellas.  
Estaba muy atento inclinado hacia afuera, claro, con cuidado. Caerse sin querer de la Noria desde unos 45 metros no era la manera más notable de perder la vida. Era realmente triste. Jake quería morir de una manera fabulosa, aunque claro, mejor que todo sería no morir y punto. La muerte era deprimente.  
― Jake...  
― No te preocupes, no voy a caerme ―le contestó a su amiga.  
― No es eso, quiero decirte algo...  
Jake enfocó la mirada en ella, que movía sus dedos nerviosamente y miraba sus pies, los cuales movía para un lado y para el otro, para un lado y para otro, para un lado y para otro...  
― Hace mucho...  
― ¡JAKE!  
Se dio vuelta y abajo estaba Dirk asomado desde su cabina. Le sonreía. Su cabello rubio claro estaba suspendido en el aire en movimiento constante y detrás de él estaba el paisaje más hermoso del mundo, lleno de colores y luces vivaces. Como si no fuera belleza suficiente, Dirk le estaba sonriendo. Jake juró que no se olvidaría de esa imagen nunca.  
Roxy tiró de él para adentro con regaños parecidos a los que le diría una madre. Que era peligroso y que tenga cuidado, esas cosas. Dirk se resistió.  
― ¿PUEDES HACER ESO Y CHILLAS EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA? ―Le gritó.  
― NO LE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS, JAAKE ―se quejó.  
Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero Roxy le siguió reclamando, ya que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba afuera del juego. Por supuesto que era peligroso.  
― ESTO NO CUENTA ―dijo solo para molestarlo.  
Una mano le tocó el hombro. Jane estaba atrás suyo con expresiva preocupación. Estaban llegando a la cima de la vuelta y Jake aceptó sentarse como es debido.  
Toda su atención se centró en la vista panorámica que le ofrecía la ventana. Las personas parecían hormigas sobre destellos alegres, ¡Miren ese tamaño! ¡Miren esos colores! ¡Miren! Jake no podía dejar de mirar.  
― Jake...  
― Ah, cierto, ¿Hace mucho que qué?  
Jane volvía a dar muestras de nerviosismo y Jake se preguntó si lo que tenía que decir era muy importante o realmente la estaba descolocando las alturas. Supuso que era lo segundo, o una mezcla de ambas.  
― ¡JAKE!  
Se volvió a asomar, pero no vio a Dirk. Uh, sí, ya estaban descendiendo. Se dio cuenta del cambio de posiciones y miró arriba. Así le dio un poco más de vértigo, pero no era nada para alguien como él. Era un hombre de aventura, un hombre de acción, ¡Las alturas no podían vencerlo!  
Jake no supo que decirle. Un insulto cariñoso tal vez o una burla. Dirk tenía otra cosa en mente. Movió sus labios lentamente. Tarde entendió que eran palabras sin voz. Jake frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, para que comprendiera que no había llegado a captar el mensaje. Dirk lo hizo de nuevo.  
"Te quiero", decían sus labios.  
Oh. Uh. Oh. Jake lo vio desaparecer y se quedó mirando el cielo con la sensación más linda dentro de su corazón.  
Es decir, ya sabía que Dirk lo quería. Como sabía antes que Dirk gustaba de él. Como sabía que él mismo gustaba de Dirk. Como sabía que él quería Dirk. Pero otra cosa es que esas cosas se dijeran. Tenían un gran peso, o por lo menos, eran importantes para Jake.  
Le quedó pendiente decirle que lo quería. Era extraño, pero nunca se lo había dicho, no en ese sentido.  
― Eh... ¿Me decías?  
― Hum, nada.  
― ¿Segura?  
Pensó que podía ser importante, pero Jane hizo un gesto como si no fuera nada y el sonrió.  
― Segura.  
Si realmente tenía importancia, se lo diría eventualmente, ¿No? Jake no se preocupaba por esas cosas.  
El próximo juego lo eligió Jane. Fueron a las Tacitas Giratorias, como quería desde el principio. No era tan extremo pero las vueltas eran más divertidas de lo que pensó que serían. Al final, salió mareado y le recordó al estado de ebriedad. Estuvo a punto de pedir "otra vez, otra vez", pero Roxy había empezado a caminar al juego que había al lado.  
Era enorme y tenía grandes corazones rosas y rojos en el cartel. Jake levantó una ceja, dubitativo.  
― ¡Ustedes, sí, ustedes, quedan dos pares más de asientos! ―anunció con entusiasmo el hombre encargado del juego― ¡Están destinados a hacer este viaje!  
― ¿"Túnel del amor"?  
Dirk enarcó una ceja que sobresalió sobre sus anteojos, un gesto similar al que había hecho él. Parecía no tener la menor intención de apoyar su culo en ese asiento aterciopelado en rojo pasión. Es que, seamos sinceros. Parecía una gran mierda.  
Roxy los empujó de todas formas. Jake se subió y a su lado quedó Jane. Ella comenzó a protestar pero la cosa arrancó. Era como un mini trencito para dos personas. Qué inconveniente. Si por lo menos hubiera subido con Dirk, podrían haber aprovechado ese romanticismo de cuarta, pero Jane era solo una amiga. No, era su mejor amiga. Eso lo hacía más incorrecto.  
La luz era muy tenue, pero se enfocó en ver a los angelitos desnudos que movían el arco mecánicamente, ni siquiera sostenían una flecha, ni carcaj, ni nada. Eso era indignante para un cazador como él, por más que nunca usara un arco para cazar. ¿Qué podía saber un bebé gordo y bonito sobre la caza? Nada.  
― Esto no podría ser más cliché ―masculló.  
― Por lo menos la música no es tan mala... no tanto ―contestó ella.  
― ¿No tanto? Qué positiva. ―Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella. Ver el lado bueno de las cosas en las peores circunstancias era una cualidad muy valiosa, que él apreciaba mucho―. No me malinterpretes, adoro los clichés. Pero esto es muy malo hasta para mí... ―se rió suavemente.  
― Pienso lo mismo. Se puede ser romántico con mucha más simpleza, ¿No crees?  
Ella le sonrió. Los tonos bajos la hacían ver más bonita y simple de lo que era. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. La simpleza. A veces necesitaba descansar de lo complejo, y a veces pensaba que no había nada más complejo que Dirk. La compañía que le brindaban Dirk y Jane era muy diferente, incluso contraria, y eso era genial. Nadie quiere amigos todos iguales y Jake podía disfrutar mejor de sus amistades.  
― Estás muy callada ―remarcó.  
― No estoy muy cómoda ―contestó.  
― Es difícil estar cómodo con tanta basura de fantasía.  
― El color rosa me está enfermando...  
Compartieron unas risas y siguieron burlándose de la mediocridad y la poca creatividad de esta atracción. Así, el viaje se hizo corto y salieron habiéndola pasado bien.  
Detrás venían sus otros dos amigos y Roxy saltó sobre Jane.  
― ¿Y?  
― ¿Y qué? ―Preguntó Jake.  
Su sonrisa se apagó. Le hizo un gesto a Jane. Jake no estaba entiendo. Jane negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto. Roxy soltó a su amiga y se dirigió hacia él:  
― Hey, Jane tiene que decirte algo.  
Jane frunció el ceño y le susurró a Roxy un "nooo" lleno de indignación.  
― Dirk y yo vamos por más comida ―Roxy la ignoró y trató de llevarse a Dirk.  
― No ―dijo éste.  
― ¿No qué? Vamos por comida ―insistió, continuaba dirigiéndole gestos.  
Jake se sentía un poco perdido. ¿De qué estaban hablando todos con señas que...? Hey, no era un idiota, podía darse cuenta de que algo pasaba.  
― No voy a ir por comida ―se negó Dirk.  
― ¿Por qué no? ―le cuestionó.  
Hubo un momento de silencio. De repente, Roxy comprendió, lo que ni él ni Jane alcanzaban a entender. Se quedó boquiabierta antes de reaccionar de nuevo.  
― ¿Te...? Definitivamente tenemos que hablar de esto.  
― ¡No voy a ir!  
Dirk se zafó nuevamente de su agarre, en su incansable intento de arrastrarlo a comprar comida. O mejor dicho, "a comprar comida". O lo que sea. Jake trató de unir todos los cabos sueltos, todas las pistas inconclusas, tratando de saber qué mierda pasaba.  
Hasta que lo entendió.  
Jake tragó saliva. Este era otro intento para que quedara a solas con Jane, ¿No? Quería que algo sucediera entre ellos, y Dirk lo sabía y probablemente pensaba que esto había llegado muy lejos. Pero Dirk no estaba involucrado en los sentimientos de su amiga, ella era quien tenía la prioridad ahora. Jake necesitaba saber...  
― Jane ―dijo lentamente― ¿Yo te gusto?  
La pelea entre Dirk y Roxy se quedó en silencio, como si hubiera tocado el botón de mute. O mejor dicho, el de pausa. Todo pareció detenerse, hasta las respiraciones de sus amigos se habían detenido, expectantes de la respuesta.  
Jane se quedó rígida en su lugar, como si estuviera petrificada.  
― ¡No! ―dijo como si fuera obvio.  
Daba la imagen de alguien que quiere hacer o decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo y al final no hizo nada. Jane hizo un ademán de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, también de exclamar otra negación nerviosa, de quién sabe qué más hacer.  
― ¡Jane! ―El tono de Roxy era de indignación.  
― Basta, esto no te incumbe ―le dijo Jane a Roxy.  
― Tú no lo vas a hacer por ti misma y yo realmente creo que tú y Jake podrían salir. Han tenido miles de oportunidades y no has aprovechado ninguna, aprovecha esta ―suplicó Roxy.  
Jane estaba roja. Esperen, entonces le gustaba a Jane, tal como había dicho Dirk. Aunque ya lo supiera, fue tan extraño como si se tratara de una revelación. En el fondo le habría gustado creer que no era cierto, por el bien de todos.  
― ROXY cállate.  
― No tiene oportunidad ―replicó Dirk con frialdad.  
― ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso? ―Era la primera vez que veía a Roxy tan molesta.  
― Es la verdad.  
― No, eres un insensible.  
No, no. No se peleen. Jake no sabía qué hacer, pero la estaba pasando muy mal, ¿Cómo había pasado de ser el mejor día de su vida a ser uno de los peores?  
Las personas se detenían con disimulo, con la incertidumbre de si lo que estaban viendo era un acto mismo del parque o solo un grupo de adolecentes peleando. Eso eran. Un grupo de adolecentes peleando. Si no eran más que eso, ¿Por qué Jake sentía que su mundo se desmoronaría de nuevo?  
Porque vio la resignación de Dirk. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber en lo que estaba pensando. Si tuvieran telepatía, diría "hay que decirles, Jake". Así se habían dado las circunstancias, no podía pedir perdón, rechazar a Jane y a los dos días anunciar su noviazgo con Dirk. Nunca haría algo como eso. Llegó la hora de ser franco, English.  
Sus dos amigos seguían discutiendo cosas sin sentido y Jane continuaba inmóvil. Jake la tomó de las manos, sudadas por los nervios, y la miró a los ojos, como deben hacerse estas cosas.  
― Lo siento, Jane. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, porque... estoy con Dirk.  
Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Dirk. Él no dijo nada, tampoco se podía afirmar a quién estaba mirando en estos momentos, por los anteojos negros.  
Jake solo supo que el par de manos se deslizaron de las suyas y Jane ya no estaba con ellos. La mirada de Roxy osciló entre los dos, abrió la boca, como si fuera a insultarlos, pero no dijo nada. Se fue tras Jane, como él mismo. Tenía que ir por ella.  
Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba muy mal.


	18. Dieciocho

No había dado diez pasos sin sentir la sensación de una falta. Falta, ¿Qué falta? Se dio vuelta y Dirk no se había movido.

Uh, podría ir por las chicas después.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó.

― La cagué.

― La cagamos.

Dirk negó con la cabeza. Tenía los hombros caídos y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, como si estuviera arrepentido de todo.

― Nos van a perdonar.

― Lo dices como si estuviéramos mal.

Jake no supo que responder. El tono con el que hablaba era ácido, incluso si se estaba contradiciendo. ¿Estaba triste porque les había hecho daño pero también enojado por el mismo tema? No podía entenderlo. No cuando, además, estaba perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Tenían que encontrar a las chicas. Les pedirían perdón, las veces que hicieran falta, ellas se tomarían un tiempo para reflexionar y aceptarían el amor que se tenían.

No es como si Jake tuviera elecciones al respecto. En esta sociedad, habría muchos que lo llamarían imbécil por rechazar a una mujer como Jane, y quizás lo era. Pero no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos hacia Dirk, era de las emociones más fuertes que había sentido en su vida y negarlos no estaba en su naturaleza. Jake no iba a negar algo tan bonito.

Apretó suavemente la mano de Dirk, ya era bastante que sus dos amigas la estuvieran pasando fatal como para que él también.

No quería que nadie sufriera.

Dieron casi dos vueltas enteras al parque. No estaban por ninguna parte, probablemente se habían marchado, y si no, jamás las iba a encontrar en un parque tan inmenso como este.

Y caminando a la deriva encontró exactamente lo que precisaba.

Otro juego, el último, lo juro. Jake lo juró, lo necesitaba de verdad.

― ¡Puede ganar un premio, anímese! ―dijo el encargado del juego.

Un premio. Miró el estante de los premios y encontró un oso de peluche, ni muy grande ni muy chico, que le aseguraba en silencio que era una perfecta disculpa. ¡Qué conveniente! No se disculparía con las manos vacías.

Soltó a Dirk y tomó el arma. Sí, eso quería. Sentir el gatillo debajo de su dedo, aunque no tuviera más que munición de plástico. Derribó todas las latas sin esfuerzos, quería seguir disparando pero el hombre le entregó el oso con la cara más antipática que tenía y lo echó. Eso se merecía por ganar, así eran las cosas. Qué mierda.

De todas formas, el peluche sería un buen regalo de disculpas, un gesto dulce para alguien tan dulce como ella. Solo restaba encontrarla.

Cambió de opinión. Dirk estaba sentado al costado de un juego, mirando el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Se le estrujó el corazón. Parecía tan depresivo, a punto de quebrarse en el piso y quedarse allí hasta que el señor de la limpieza lo recogiera para tirarlo a la basura. Nunca lo había visto tan afectado por algo.

Él se puso de pie cuando llegó a su lado. Jake le entregó el peluche y Dirk lo miró con extrañeza. Le restregó el osito por el pecho para que lo tomara.

Dirk lo agarró con indecisión, pero una vez que Jake lo soltó, él abrazó al peluche y Jake lo abrazó a él. Su gesto de cariño no fue respondido, ya que Dirk no dejó el peluche por un solo segundo.

― Ya se fueron, ¿No? ―preguntó Jake con frustración.

― Sí.

― ¿Y qué fue todo eso? Todavía no puedo entender cómo las cosas salieron tan mal.

― Yo tampoco.

― Dirk, ¿Estabas celoso?

Hubo un silencio privado, exclusivo para ellos. Para el resto de las personas en el parque, el día seguía siendo una alegre fiesta. Jake quería seguir disfrutando de la diversión, pero ¡Imposible! Todo se había ido a la mierda.

― No ―murmuró Dirk.

Su negativa era dudosa. Supuso que estaba cargada de orgullo, por lo que Jake no dijo nada. No era el momento para molestarlo con eso, que le había parecido tan inconveniente como lindo.

Le dejó un beso en la cabeza, enterrando sus labios y nariz en su cabello con olor a shampoo, limpio y suave. Frunció el ceño al ver que alguien los miraba con desagradable incredulidad.

― Vamos a casa ―pidió, ya no quería estar rodeado de personas felices si sentía horrible.

Dirk se separó y asintió sin levantar la vista.

Jake guardaba una pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza de que las chicas estuvieran afuera. No estaban.

Durante el regreso al departamento, Jake no dejaba de pensar que lo primero que haría era fijarse si Roxy (y con suerte, Jane) estaban en el edificio. Era necesario disculparse. Lo pensó tanto que al momento de ir, no quería.

Porque en el fondo, era un cobarde.

― ¿Por qué no me acompañas? ―le insistió a Dirk.

― No, no quiero hablar con ella. Probablemente me odie, y sé que tengo que disculparme pero me siento un idiota y no quiero hablar con ella ahora.

Jake quería, por supuesto que quería hablar con ella. Era ese algo, eso que le decía que todo iba a salir mal si no se alejaba lo que lo obligaba a quedarse allí bajo la triste compañía de Dirk en vez de resolver los problemas ahora. Cuanto antes se solucionan las cosas menos se sufre, y Jake no se sentía nada a gusto con la vieja sensación de próxima soledad. No, él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. A lo que le temía era al abandono.

Dirk sabía que él tenía todas las intenciones de ir a hablar con Roxy, y si tenía la oportunidad, con Jane. Pero no parecía entender por qué no iba. Por eso, le dio el valor que requería echándolo de la casa.

Y así no tuvo más remedio que ir al departamento Lalonde.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó mirando sus índices girar entre sí nerviosamente.

Roxy estaba tranquila, pero le faltaba ese toque enérgico que solía tener. Se preguntó si estaría enojada. No lo parecía. Su aura era más triste, en concordancia con el de Jake.

― Sí...

Ella lo dejó pasar.

Su casa era bonita, pero no muy limpia. Roxy lo guió a su cuarto, lleno de cuadros y posters de películas o libros referentes a magos. La habitación estaba muy desordenada y se preguntó si siempre era así. Se quedó parado por más que presintiera que la charla iba a ser larga. No se atrevía a tomar asiento en ningún lado, porque no lo merecía y ella no lo había invitado a ponerse cómodo entonces no le correspondía. Pero como tendría para rato, según pensaba él, se sentó en el suelo.

Roxy se colocó a su lado con una copa llena en su mano y el celular en la otra. Observó ambos sin ánimos.

― Lo siento ―comenzó Jake― lo repetiré mil veces si así me perdonas ―juró.

― Yo también lo siento ―dijo amablemente― no debí reaccionar así.

― ¡Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada! Debimos poner las cartas sobre la mesa en cuando sucedieron los hechos. Esa era mi intención, hasta que Dirk me advirtió de tus sentimientos y los de Jane, y él dijo que no quería arruinar navidad y yo pensé que las lastimaríamos y lo hicimos igual y...

― Tranquilo ―le sonrió con tristeza―. Ustedes no hicieron nada de malo. Se dijo de la manera equivocada en el momento equivocado.

Jake no podía confiar tan fácil en sus palabras. ¿Así de fácil? Pero él no era escéptico, así que no la cuestionó y prefirió no discutir.

El celular de Roxy vibró, pero ella ni lo miró.

― ¿Pero me perdonas? Por la manera equivocada en el momento equivocado.

― Claro.

Hubo un silencio extraño. Roxy meció su copa con aire pensativo y el líquido se movió. Después se lo bebió.

― ¿Segura que estás bien?

― Nunca dije que estuviera bien ―murmuró.

― Sabía que no me podías perdonar tan fácil.

Jake se pasó la mano por el cabello, tirándolo para atrás, un gesto inquieto.

― Sí te perdoné.

― Pero estás enojada ―señaló.

― No contigo. Estoy enojada conmigo...

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó inocentemente.

No quería ser descortés, pero como amigo debía saber qué le pasaba.

― Porque soy una tonta. Dirk debe creer que lo soy, me confesé otra vez en el Túnel del amor, debió ser patético. Él ya sabía que me gusta, cómo no va a saberlo si lo molesto todo el tiempo con eso...! Me siento tan humillada...

Roxy había aprovechado el tiempo a solas con Dirk para insinuársele. Por alguna razón, Jake no sentía celos. Estaba más preocupado por ella, además, ¿Por qué tendría que sentir celos? Confiaba en Dirk. Confiaba en que el amor que sentía por él era mutuo y no necesitaba nada más que eso.

― Él no te odia, y no vino porque pensaba que tú lo odiabas. Está deprimido por haber herido tus sentimientos y los de Jane ―le contó y ella levantó la cabeza enseguida para mirarlo con ojos brillantes, no sabía si de lágrimas o emoción, o desborde de las dos―. Él te quiere ―concluyó.

Roxy pareció reflexionar sus palabras. Su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez contestó.

― ¿Sabes algo de Jane? ―inquirió Jake.

― Estoy chateando con ella ―dijo, tecleando.

― ¿Puedes preguntarle si me disculpa? Dile que lo siento terriblemente, mucho, mucho...

― ¿No quieres decírselo tú? ―ella lo miró.

No. Definitivamente no podría hablar con Jane. No ahora. No.

Jake se encogió, avergonzado. Eso era, una vergüenza.

― No puedo ―susurró―. Entenderé si no me perdona, soy un cobarde que ni siquiera puede pedirle perdón por sí mismo.

Roxy negó con la cabeza.

― ¿No te das cuenta? Estamos todos iguales. Creemos que nos odian, pero en realidad todos somos unos tontos ―Roxy sonrió sin gracia.

― No lo creo ―Jake se demostró en desacuerdo―. Ustedes no hicieron nada malo.

― Ustedes tampoco ―insistió ella, sin dejar de teclear.

Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. A veces Roxy le hacía acordar a las posturas que tomaba Dirk. Como en este caso. ¡Es cierto! Ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Nada más que amarse y presentar la situación equivocada de la manera equivocada en el momento...

Oh por dios. Acababa de pensarlo. Que ellos se amaban. ¿Tiene idea usted todo lo que conlleva esa simple frase? Es mucho. Muchísimo. Es una frase enorme.

Trató de no pensar en eso, tenía más problemas emocionales para resolver como para sonrojarse como un idiota enamorado.

En medio de su conflicto vano y sin sentido, Roxy alzó el celular hasta sus ojos.

GG: No, por supuesto que no lo odio.

GG: Dile que "disculpas aceptadas"

GG: Me gustaría decirle que después hablaremos de esto, pero realmente no sabría qué decirle.

GG: Además, no quiero hablar con él.

GG: Sería muy vergonzoso.

― Oh, por... gracias, Roxy.

Lo abordó un abrumador alivio. Sin embargo, tenía presente que la próxima vez que hablaran, sería muy incómodo. No importa. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y seguir pidiéndole perdón, era una excelente persona y si perdía una amistad como esta era el rey de los imbéciles. Tendría que decirle todo esto algún día...

Mañana. Mañana era navidad, mañana se verían. Mañana tendría la ocasión de decirle todo lo que... No. Siempre tendría la ocasión de decirle lo que quisiera. Porque eran amigos y seguirían siéndolo. Ese pensamiento le cambió un poco el humor deprimente.

― Creo que lo que más dolió fue perder por completo la esperanza de estar con él ―dijo Roxy de la nada― porque a veces creía que eso de ser gay era una escusa para no lastimarme ―concluyó.

― No, Roxy, nunca pierdas la esperanza ―le dijo, con cierta indignación hacia su resignación.

― ¿Qué no pierda mi esperanza de estar con Dirk? ―preguntó confundida.

― No pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Ella parecía estar pensando sobre ello. Luego, se tomó el contenido de la copa tan rápido que Jake temió que le hiciera mal.

Jake notó por primera vez que estaban solos. ¿No se hospedaba temporalmente Calliope? ¿Y su madre? No indagó por ninguna de las dos.

Roxy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Soltó un suspiro largo y ruidoso, como si quisiera captar su atención

― Bueno, bueno, la vida sigue ―dijo, siendo un poco retórica, con un forzado tono de positividad.

Jake intentó ver su celular de reojo, no por chismoso, sino para saber si seguía hablando con Jane sobre lo ocurrido. Pero lo único que alcanzó a ver es el menú... y la hora.

Ya era tarde.

― Hum... debería irme. Dirk no se cocina solo ―era en parte una mentira, pero no sabía qué decir para irse.

No es como si quisiera marcharse ahora, pero era cierto que todavía no habían cenado y a Dirk no le gustaba cocinar. Tenía hambre y... no, tenía ganas de saciar la reciente tristeza con comida.

Se dieron un abrazo, lo justo que andaba precisando para saber que las cosas estaban bien y que volverían  a ir bien.

― Ve. Alimenta a tu chico.

Por más tonto que fuera, le gustó cómo sonó eso.

No supo si debía dejarla sola. ¿Era correcto? No es como si tuviera la compañía de Calliope, o su madre, no, estaba completamente sola en esa casa. Pero tampoco podía invitarla, a Dirk le daría un ataque, o quién sabe. No obstante, al soltarse, Roxy tenía un aspecto más calmado y sonrió a la pantalla del celular mientras tecleaba unas últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y abrirle la puerta.

― Nos vemos mañana.

Ella estaba bien. Roxy era fuerte.

Había pasado en la casa más tiempo del que pensó y solo lo notó cuando entró al departamento de Dirk y lo vio tan apagado y sombrío. El sol se había ido hace bastante y se sorprendió al chequear la hora en su celular. Efectivamente, era más tarde de lo que creía y al parecer, Dirk no se había molestado en encender las luces. Por las dudas, revisó que estuviera en su cuarto...

Dirk se encontraba en posición fetal en la cama, con el oso de peluche contra el pecho, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. No tenía los anteojos oscuros, por eso podía ver su mirada clavada en una ventana de pesterchum. Todo esto pasó en un segundo, ya que ni bien percibió a Jake, dejó el celular a un lado y se reincorporó.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó.

Jake no contestó en seguida. No tenía apuro. Se deslizó en la cama junto a él y se acurrucó, esperando poder reemplazar el lugar que ocupaba el oso. Dirk recibió su cariño con letargo (¿?) y timidez.

― Triste, como todos. Pero no está enojada con nosotros, está más enojada con ella. Estaba hablando con Jane, ella también me perdona...

― Yo también estuve hablando con Jane.

― ¿Y?

― No mucho ―carraspeó―. Hablamos de temas que debimos hablar hace mucho tiempo. Ya sabes, los sentimientos que tenemos hacia ti y... no fue nada más que ser sinceros.

― Me parece muy bien.

Dirk asintió. Su pena no parecía menguar, pero estaba más tranquilo. Jake le dejó un beso casual en el mentón y se levantó.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― A cocinar.

No dijo nada.

Jake revisó las alacenas en busca de algo comestible. ¿Spaghetti? Por qué no. Sin salsa, porque sus conocimientos culinarios no llegaban tan lejos, pero fideos sencillos era algo que podía hacer. Puso manos a la obra, el estómago demandaba comida aunque ya no estuviera triste.

Cuando estaba terminando, se sobresaltó al sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás. Por alguna razón recordó la escena en su casa, cuando Dirk lo besó por primera vez (sin estar ebrios). Se había sentido tan confundido, se le hacía que había ocurrido hace años, cuando tan solo transcurrieron unos días, apenas más de una semana (¿?).

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó, dejando traslucir una sonrisa cálida.

Dirk lo miró, abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Desvió esos ojos hermosos que tenía, ¿Estaba avergonzado? Parecía que se le olvidó responder. Qué dulce. Lo hubiera besado, pero se le estaban por pasar los fideos.

Cenaron con la televisión prendida. No solían hablar mucho en las cenas, sino después de ellas. Dirk hizo un comentario elogiando la comida y Jake recibió el cumplido, aunque no era muy amante de las pastas.

Charlaban más en la cama, cuando no se estaban comiendo a besos. Pero hoy, no había ánimos para eso. Se acostaron como siempre, Dirk acurrucado sobre Jake.

― Mañana temprano tengo que terminar de trabajar en los regalos de navidad ―dijo Dirk.

― No te preocupes, yo tengo que ir a comprarlos...

― ¿Ya tienes algo en mente?

Jake no había pensado en nada. Tenía una vaga idea, pero por la presión de escoger un regalo perfecto, lo había aplazado hasta ahora, que ya era tarde.

― Supongo que tendré que levantarme temprano ―asintió, como Dirk había dicho.

― Pero temprano temprano.

―...temprano... ¿Cómo?

Eran vacaciones. Las once de la mañana podría ser temprano, si siempre se levantaban pasado el mediodía. Le encantaba despertarse sin saber qué hora era, solo porque el sol era molesto y estaba en su punto más alto interrumpiendo el sueño a través de la persiana. Pero despertarse así era de lo mejor.

― Temprano ocho, nueve de la mañana.

― ¿¡Tanto!? Estás loco ―respondió con indignación.

― Si no te levantas, te voy a echar ―Dirk no parecía afectado.

― Te voy a echar ―repitió entre dientes, entre burla y amargura (¿?).

― Te voy a echar ―afirmó Dirk, sonaba divertido.

Sería problema de mañana, trataba de convencerse. Como el qué comprar.

No importaba que todo estuviera bien, que mañana pasara una buena navidad con sus amigos, seguía teniendo la sensación de haber hecho las cosas mal, tomando la culpa para sí por lo que Jane sentía. Se puso a pensar en una disculpa correcta, si le daban los huevos, punto que ponía en duda (rep, ¿sacar el resto?).

― ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Dirk.

Sintió su nariz rozándole el cuello y su aliento en la piel. Por un segundo, dejó de pensar. Hum. Cerró los ojos, apretando el cuerpo de Dirk contra el suyo.

― En Jane ―murmuró.

― Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar ―respondió Dirk con amargura.

Sí, definitivamente, eso no había sonado como quería.

― No seas tonto, estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó.

No estaba seguro, pero creyó oírle mascullar algo como "no soy tonto". Jake enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Dirk y mantuvo el abrazo. No, por supuesto que no era tonto. Se llama celosía (¿?).

Después de un silencio extraño, le tocó a él preguntar:

― ¿Y tú en qué piensas?

― Regalos. Números. Mierda.

― Tu mente es rara ―murmuró, aunque a Dirk no le hizo gracia.

― También pienso en ti.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Jake no sabía qué contestar a ese tipo de declaraciones, ¿Por qué nadie escribía un manual sobre estas cosas? Sería muy útil. Jake compraría diez.

Cerró los ojos. Quizás no tenía que responder nada.

Recordó el día para poder pensar en algo hasta que le llegara el sueño. La primera parte del día, claro, la parte feliz. Por eso, llegó a él la imagen de Dirk en La Vuelta al Mundo.

― ¡Dirk! ―se acordó de repente.

El aludido se sobresaltó.

― ¿Qué?

― Te quiero.

Hace días que buscaba esa palabra. La palabra que describiera lo que sentía por Dirk. ¡No era exactamente esa! La inmensidad de un sentimiento es imposible de describir con palabras. ¿Acciones, tal vez? Había acciones que eran te quieros. Pero había algo entre ellos que siempre era implícito, una parte que rompían de a poquito, animándose cuando lo creían indicado.

Un te quiero era simple. Pero era lo que necesitaba expresar en este instante.

― Yo también te quiero.

Nervioso, bajo, pero firme.

Ahora podía dormir feliz.


	19. Diecinueve

― ¡AH! Hum. Eh... ¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que no le dolieran. No había mucha luz y tenía el cansancio dentro del cuerpo como si lo hubiera poseído.

― Te dije que te levantes.

Así que esto era levantarse temprano. Hola, nueve de la mañana. Qué tragedia.

Se puso los anteojos y toda la molestia desapareció cuando encontró el desayuno al lado de la cama. Dirk iba y venía de un lado al otro de la habitación, ya estaba cambiado y peinado, todo lindo como si fuera a ir al colegio. Ordenaba un poco al mismo tiempo que acumulaba ciertas placas y tornillos a un lado del escritorio. Jake lo ignoró y tomó la taza de café.

Nunca llegó a sus labios. Dirk se la arrebató y Jake lo miró con mala cara.

― Te dije que te levantes ―repitió.

Jake corrió las frazadas con mal humor y agarró el celular. Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿¿¿Las seis de la mañana??? ¿Por qué mierda lo despertaba a esta hora? Se puso de pie, repentinamente furioso.

― ¡Ya me levanté! ¿Me das mi café ahora?

Se miraron desafiantes. Dirk negó con la cabeza.

― Ven.

― ¿¿¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora???

Dirk suspiró. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el balcón.

Oh. Por eso. Por eso lo había levantado a las seis de la mañana.

Porque nevaba.

Jake miró el cielo fascinado. No podía creerlo. Se apoyó en la baranda y vio la plaza llena de copos blancos, llenando el paisaje, transformando algo simple en una fotografía real de completa hermosura. Volvió la vista al cielo, viéndose rodeado de la nieve que caía.

El cambio de temperatura lo hizo estremecerse. El frío polar que hacía era tan increíble como el escenario nevado y se encontró tiritando. Volteó para ir en busca de un abrigo y vio que Dirk lo observaba. Levantó las manos, en una estaba el café y en la otra, su campera.

Maldito tramposo. Así no se vale. ¿Cómo espera que no lo ame? Se abrigó y bebió un sorbo antes de darle un beso.

Dirk se estaba congelando, pero estaba tan abrigado como él. Claro, si era friolento. Dejo el café a medio terminar en el suelo y se acercó para darle un beso. Él tenía la nariz fría, así que lo abrazó para darle un poco de su calor.

― ¿Quieres ir a jugar a la plaza? ―inquirió, sintiéndose un niño pequeño y entusiasta.

― Tengo que terminar los regalos, Jake. Cámbiate y vete.

Jake le hizo un puchero, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle nada. No tenía derecho, no cuando contemplaba la primera nevada de su vida. No podía dejar de sonreírle al aire. Dirk volvió adentro porque se estaba muriendo del frío, él se quedó un rato más. Los copos de nieve no eran tan pintorescos como en los dibujitos y no se quedaban en su ropa como en las películas, sino que se deshacían ni bien lo tocaban. No pasaba lo mismo con los que se iban acumulando en el suelo, pero tendría que nevar mucho más antes de que pudiera jugar realmente con la nieve. Aun así, no decepcionó sus expectativas, pues seguía creyendo que había un toque mágico en la lluvia congelada.

Una vez adentro, se vistió en un santiamén. En la semana había pasado a buscar su ropa navideña de su casa, a la que todavía se le hacía raro volver. Su ropa navideña constaba de unas calzas abrigadas de colores rojo y verde y un chaleco verde. Jake era consciente que podría ser tomado por un ridículo, pero al mirarse al espejo le pareció que era más similar a un personaje secundario de una película típica de navidad, ¿Y no era ese el objetivo?

― Pareces un duende ―dijo Dirk. Su opinión no era malintencionada.

― Es por motivos irónicos, Strider ―se burló.

― Sí, me doy cuenta ―respondió él con sarcasmo.

Jake se rió. No tenía ningún problema en salir vestido así.

Se calzó los zapatos y mientras estaba agachado, escuchó un PLAFF antes de sentir el ardor en el trasero. Como si se estado horas bajo la nieve, se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Dirk lo abrazó por la espalda, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Jake sintió que tenía la cara ardiendo.

― No pude resistirme ―fue su disculpa.

No, él era el que disfrutaba de ver al otro avergonzado, ¡No Dirk! Las cosas eran al revés... Sintió el irrefrenable impulso de hacer alguna estupidez que volver a invertir los papeles, pero todavía se encontraba un poco atontado por la osadía de Dirk.

Si Dirk estaba intentando abochornarlo, Jake no lo iba a permitir. Se obligó a sonreír y giró la cabeza hacia él.

― No tienes por qué, he sido un niño malo este año...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, teniendo la satisfacción de ver el momento en que su cabeza dejaba de funcionar. Jake se dio vuelta y buscó su boca, a la que Dirk correspondió con torpeza.

Espió durante el beso para comprobar si lo había logrado, y efectivamente, Dirk tenía las mejillas de un tono intenso. Lo fue empujando hasta que cayeron en la cama y Jake se sentó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo.

― ¿Tengo que castigarte entonces? ―murmuró Dirk contra su oído.

Su respiración se oyó agitada, al igual que lo estaba la suya. Muy bien, sinceridad del momento: el juego de palabras sucias lo estaba excitando. Especialmente porque estaba arriba de él y quería más que solo esto.

Lo tomó del rostro y le sacó esas gafas estúpidas. Amagó con besarlo pero solo rozó sus labios con los de Dirk. Esto pareció molestarle. Jake sonrió.

― Sí, si no me castigas seguiré haciendo cosas malas, sucias, muy indecentes...

Jake pudo haber nombrado infinidad de adjetivos, subiendo de nivel, murmurando con su voz sexy, pero no podían tener sexo así como así. No la primera vez. No por calentones. Aunque a Jake le importaba cada vez menos.

Dirk suspiró y se tapó la cara al ver que Jake se había detenido. Podía ver que tenía hasta las orejas rojas. De un segundo a otro el ambiente dejó de ser sexy para pasar a ser incómodo. Jake tenía ganas de continuar, pero no sentía que _debía_ continuar. Eran las seis de la mañana en Nochebuena, fue un momento como otros tantos que habían tenido, más atrevido pero, ¡Tenía que ser especial! Eso pensaba Jake. No estaba muy seguro al respecto. Se sentó a un lado y Dirk se sentó abrazando sus piernas, enterrando el rostro entre las rodillas.

― Hemm... debería ir a comprar regalos.

― Deberías ―murmuró.

Jake se acercó con indecisión a darle un beso de adiós, que se prolongó más de lo que tenía pensado. Entre beso y beso, Jake trató de despedirse, aunque no logró nada.

― Dirk, tengo que ir ―se quejó Jake, sonriente.

― Abrígate.

― No, soy un niño malo ―le guiñó un ojo y agarró su chaqueta más abrigada.

Una vez afuera, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar y bajar los humos que tenía. El clima contrastaba bastante con su ánimo y confiaba en poder enfriarse para pensar.

El cielo seguía oscuro y el sol arrojaba sus rayos sobre los edificios. Ya no nevaba y la nieve se derretía en el asfalto como si solo hubiera llovido. No era una gran tormenta ni nada por el estilo, solo la primera nevadita del año que ya se desvanecía en el amanecer como si fuera rocío. El frío le calaba los huesos, aunque llevara bastante abrigo encima.

Jake tuvo que viajar hasta el shopping. Era la mejor manera de encontrar los regalos, además de que las tiendas en general estaban cerradas. Por supuesto, ¿Qué irresponsable sale a comprar regalos la misma Nochebuena? Tan solo Jake English y un par de personas más que estaban en el mismo sitio que él. Se recorrió todas las tiendas. Encontró el regalo perfecto para Roxy en cuanto lo vio, y después de dar vueltas también lo encontró para Jane. Pero no había regalo perfecto para Dirk.

Buscó, buscó, buscó y no había, no estaba, no existía un regalo que dijera "esto es para Dirk". Intentó no sobre exigirse, algo sencillo, y ni siquiera eso había. Tuvo que recorrer el shopping dos veces, dar una vuelta por el barrio y terminó volviendo a la casa, frustrado.

Cuando ya estaba llegando de vuelta al departamento, se le ocurrió una idea fugaz.

Sí. Eso quería regalarle para navidad.

* * *

 

La última tuerca, Dirk. Sí. Eso es, admira tu obra de arte. ¡Son perfectos! Tres regalos perfectos.

Los distribuyó en tres cajitas diferentes y los envolvió con el papel de envolver más feo que encontró en la tienda. Ya saben, mierdas irónicas y eso. Ups. Olvidó comprar moños. ¿A quién le importa? Estaban bien así.

Pudo haberlo terminado antes, si no fuera que habían surgido otros asuntos de los cuales tenía que ocuparse con urgencia. Como masturbarse, por ejemplo. Eso era culpa de Jake. Toda era culpa de Jake. Aun no entendía por qué había sucedido tal escena, ni mucho menos por qué no la continuaron. ¡Lo que le costó concentrarse en su trabajo! Pero no valía la pena lamentarse ahora que ya estaban terminados.

Jake estaba tardando mucho. Se habrá distraído con la nieve, o se habrá perdido... ¿O qué? Esperó un rato más, a ver si llegaba, porque si no, tendría que ir a buscarlo. O llamarlo. Ya era tarde para almorzar y se preguntó qué tan malo sería intentar cocinar.

En vano, porque no había nada.

Fue a comprar algo para almorzar y para la semana. Alguna fruta y alguna verdura, que se suponen que son saludables y nunca comía. Y más alimento que es fácil de hacer. Ramen y hamburguesas, esas cosas. Cuando volvió, Jake estaba tocando timbre y maldiciendo.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó.

De verdad, Jake tenía el aspecto de un duende navideño, todo vestido de verde y los colores respectivos a la fiesta. Y mucho más con esa carita adorable de perrito abandonado en el frío que solo le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo. Notó que llevaba dos bolsas en la mano, y se preguntó cuál sería su regalo.

― ¿Qué crees que hago? Me olvidé la llave.

Dirk le sonrió.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada.

― En serio, ¿Qué?

― ¿No puedo estar contento? ―cuestionó.

Ahí es cuando Jake le sonrió de vuelta y le robó un beso.

― Abre la maldita puerta, me estoy haciendo de hielo.

― Te dije, la nieve solo se ve linda en las fotos.

Dirk presionó varias veces el botón del ascensor. Jake frotaba sus manos entre sí para hacerlas entrar en calor, y por esas cosas, Dirk siempre llevaba guantes. Guantes sin dedos, son útiles y geniales.

― No, la nieve sigue siendo hermosa.

― Eso fue lo que dijo antes de morir de hipotermia ―se burló.

Jake lo empujó y Dirk entró al ascensor. Se distrajo al apretar el número de piso y el otro lo aprovechó para meter las manos heladas en su espalda.

Por dios y todos los santos y todos los diablos a los que es posible rezarles. Era una sensación horrible, ¡Horrible! Jake se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Dirk no pudo hacer nada más que escaparse de ese roce del infierno y darle un golpe en el hombro para recuperar su dignidad. Jake se quejó y lo tomó de la ropa para empujarlo contra el vidrio. Después lo besó.

Fue un beso bruto que se derritió en ternura. Dirk no supo responder a eso, pero lo intentó. Ya no tenía ganas de vengarse, no mientras esa boca caliente alejara todos los inviernos que había vivido.

Imprevistamente, sintió unos dedos congelados en la base de su espalda, otra vez. Los labios de Jake se curvaron en una sonrisa. Un "tilíng" indicó que ya habían llegado al piso deseado. Dirk lo mordió y Jake intentó alejarse, entonces le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó hacia afuera, viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Jake y su mirada furtiva, con esa sonrisa a juego que tanto le gustaba.

Lo aplastó contra la pared del pasillo mientras que intentaba zafarse, pero una risa los hizo detenerse en seco.

― Hey, calmen sus hormonas...

Roxy estaba parada en la puerta de su departamento. Uh, qué vergüenza. Tuvo ganas de decir "no es lo que parece", mas esa frase siempre implicaba que es justamente lo que parece, pero tiene que ser dicha para que la persona espere los segundos esenciales donde se piensa la escusa. Un "no es lo que parece, estamos peleando como idiotas enamorados" tampoco funcionaría, por más que fuera la verdad literal.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Jake― Si no comiste, puedes unirte a nosotros.

― Sí, comí, pero vine a traerles sus regalos.

― Roxy...

Ella lo calló con shusheos.

― Pero hay que esperar a medianoche ―dijo Jake sin entender las tradiciones que tenían los amigos.

― Es que tienes que _usar_ mi regalo para la cena. Por cierto, lindo atuendo ―le sonrió.

― Gracias ―contestó inocentemente.

― Jake, aprende a diferenciar el sarcasmo ―le aconsejó Dirk.

― No fue sarcasmo ―se quejó Roxy, aunque no dejó en claro si había sido o no.

Regalos de Roxy. Genial. Todos los años eran sweaters feos navideños, que ella misma tejía el diseño de un sweater normal. Eran terribles a propósito. Se compadeció de Jake porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba por venir.

Eh, no se confundan. Dirk amaba esos sweaters. Por el valor irónico de usar lo más espantoso que había visto en su vida para la época de amor, paz, prosperidad y comida a montones.

Roxy puso los dos regalos en la mesa. Cada uno abrió el suyo.

― Te superaste este año ―declaró Dirk.

Se trataba del Santa más gordo y deforme que había tenido el placer de conocer en una representación. Estaba mal cocido a propósito y detrás se podían ver dos renos follando y una nube de pensamiento sobre uno que decía "Felizes pazcuas" en español, y por supuesto, mal escrito.

― Dirk, mira.

Dejó de ver su hermoso regalo para ver el que sostenía Jake sobre su cuerpo. Había un texto, un dibujo y otro texto. Arriba decía "nunca pierdas la esperanza" y un dinosaurio con gorrito navideño guiñaba un ojo. Debajo decía "de recibir un regalosaurio".

― En serio, Roxy. Este año te esforzaste.

Ella se rió e hizo un gesto "oh, staph you".

A Jake le gruñó la panza, así que se disculpó y huyó a la cocina con la bolsa que compró Dirk.

En cuanto se fue, todo se volvió incómodo.

Dirk dobló el sweater, se lo pondría más tarde. No se animaba a mirarla. Después de guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsa, levantó la vista. Roxy lo miraba sin expresión, haciendo más difícil decir algo. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, porque ella lo abrazó.

― Lo siento.

― No tienes por qué disculparte ―reprochó Dirk.

― ¿Entonces por qué me siento como una idiota?

― Porque yo soy el idiota que te hace sentir una idiota por nada.

Le correspondió el abrazo para contenerla, ya que no sabía qué decir. Le gustaría decir que también buscaba perdón, pero había cierta negación en su interior. No tenía por qué pedirle perdón a nadie por salir con Jake, pero sí por la forma en la que se enteró y no habérselo confiado antes, a ella, a su mejor amiga. Claro, podría ser fácilmente malinterpretable por lo primero. De todas formas lo intentó, porque era ella. Porque era Roxy Lalonde y la quería más que a cualquier familiar que tuvo y tiene.

― Yo soy el que tiene que disculparme. Tuve que habértelo dicho hace muchísimo.

― No importa, ya quedó en el pasado.

Dirk se alegró de escuchar eso. Se separaron y notó que Jake los estaba mirando.

― Ese es el verdadero significado de la navidad ―exclamó.

― No le hagas caso, los especiales navideños le quemaron la cabeza ―le dijo Dirk a Roxy.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Este es el verdadero significado de la navidad! ―Rió ella― ¿Sino cómo explicarías el milagro de navidad?

― ¿Qué milagro?

― Que hayas conseguido novio ―le dio un codazo y Dirk bufó.

No era gracioso. No es como si fuera un antisocial que solo se recluía a armar robots, cortar el aire con la katana y salir con el mismo reducido grupo de personas raras. Esperen. Era exactamente eso. ¡Qué buen milagro de navidad! Dirk consiguió novio. Nunca lo había visto así. Viva Santa Claus. Vivan los renos. Vivan los renos que desean felices pascuas. Viva el sarcasmo. Viva todo. Yupi.

Jake soltó una carcajada y volvió a la cocina.

Roxy se fue, diciendo que Calliope la esperaba en la casa y que tenía que obligarla a ponerse su sweater.

Al rato, Jake volvió con dos platos de tocino y huevo.

― Me tienes mal cuidado ―protestó Jake.

― ¿Ah?

― Casi nunca comemos carne.

― Para ti es mal cuidado si no comemos carne todos los días a todas horas ―objetó Dirk.

― Ese es mi punto.

La televisión volvió a estar encendida. Les esperaba otro especial de navidad, aunque ya estuviera harto de ellos a Jake le encantaba y siempre decía que era la única oportunidad del año en poder verlos. Siempre pasaban los mismos. Siempre.

Cuando llegó la hora, se pusieron los abrigos feos y tomaron sus regalos, preparados para enfrentar una navidad llena de incertidumbre.


	20. Veinte

Subiendo las escaleras, se encontraron con una vecina. No le llamó la atención que estuvieran tomados de las manos, porque los sweaters eran el objetivo de cualquier mirada. Pero no dijo nada.

Cuando sus pasos se oían muy lejos, Dirk comentó:

― Por primera vez me siento un poco tonto de usar esta cosa ―pasó un dedo por la lana.

― Para mí son geniales ―opinó Jake.

― Lo que digas.

Jake lo abrazó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tocar la puerta del departamento de Roxy. Dirk correspondió, pensando que sería un abrazo simple y cariñoso,... pero no.

― Esta navidad tienes que portarte bien ―le susurró al oído con su acento bien marcado, bajo, sexy... ― o no recibirás ningún regalosaurio.

Dirk no supo si reír o calentarse. Hizo un poco de ambas.

― Eres un idiota ―se lo repitió, como tantas veces, sonriendo.

― Hablo en serio ―insistió Jake― o soy yo el que tendrá que castigarte.

Dirk iba a responderle con sarcasmo, pero sintió un beso húmedo debajo de la oreja y se quedó sin habla. Cerró la boca inútilmente y tragó saliva.

Desde adentro les llegó la voz estridente de Roxy y Jake lo soltó para llamar. No pasó un minuto que Roxy les abría la puerta y los recibía con alegría.

― ¿Y a él que le pasa? ―preguntó.

Dirk se dio cuenta que hablaba de él. Jake se rió y lo arrastró para adentro, sin responderle. Su cerebro estaba recalculando todavía, así que trató de volver a respirar normal para que el aire le llegara al cerebro.

Muy bien, el aire llegó al cerebro. Ahora está permitido pensar.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Por qué Jake lo estaba provocando _a propósito_ desde hoy a la mañana? Está bien, eso lo empezó él. Una pequeña picardía que creyó que empezaría y terminaría allí, pero no. Y eso también. ¡Eso era provocación! No había otra palabra para definirlo.

Y le encantaba. ¿Un juego de seducción había comenzado? Mejor se reservaba las opiniones.

Uh. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jane. Jake todavía lo tenía agarrado del brazo. No supo qué hacer, qué decirle. Podía ser mucho más charlatán por chat, pero no ahora. Mucho menos en este preciso momento, donde todavía no podía dejar de pensar en su novio y la tensión era palpable por la reciente pelea con sus mejores amigas.

Por suerte, Jake estaba a su lado. Él sabía qué hacer.

― Hola, Jane ―la saludó amablemente.

― Hola.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, una sonrisa vencida, una sonrisa digna.

Jake no supo qué más decir, y Dirk tampoco. Gracias al cielo, Calliope reclamó que la fueran a saludar.

Estaba sentada en la mesa grande, con platos, cubiertos y vasos acomodados muy prolijamente, arriba del mantel bueno para las fiestas. Tenía la pierna del yeso estirada, llena de dibujos y firmas que ellos habían hecho. Era su primera navidad con el grupo, lo mismo para Jake.

La cena fue cocinada por Jane. Ella insistía en que podía comprar los regalos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no había mejor regalo que una buena cena cocinada por ella. Accedió rápido. En cuanto a los regalos, durante la comida, Jake le susurró a Dirk si tuvo que haber traído regalos extras para el padre de Jane y la madre de Roxy. Jane lo escuchó y contestó por él:

― Hace dos años que nos damos regalos solo entre nosotros ―explicó―, desde que nos enojamos porque los regalos de mi padre eran siempre pastelazos sorpresa en la cara, o ese tipo de cosas.

El padre de Jane se rió disimuladamente, pero a los demás no parecía hacerle tanta gracia.

Dirk recordaba esos pastelazos. Tenían ese sabor que solo los Crocker podían lograr, y eran sabrosos siempre y cuando no estuvieran hasta debajo de tus párpados. Había intentado evadirlo varias veces, pero ese hombre era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Se había ganado todo su respeto.

― Hablando de familia ―dijo Rose, que aun no había tomado lo suficiente como para estar ebria― ¿Qué está haciendo tu hermano?

― No estoy seguro ―se encogió de hombros― ¿Por ahí? Me propuso ir a Nueva York, pero yo no quiero. Igual esto fue hace un mes...

― Deberían hablarse más. Ya le llegarán mis quejas por no haber venido para navidad.

Dave y Rose tenían una buena relación amistosa desde hace años, parecida a la que tenía él con Roxy. Rose lo quería más que Dirk, ellos habían pasado toda la infancia juntos, mientras que Dave se pasó toda la infancia de Dirk de gira. No le echaba la culpa. Pero que no viniera a protestar que no tenían una relación fraternal como es debido. A veces, lo que llegaba a doler, era que no protestaba. Nunca.

Peeero, es navidad. Una ocasión de paz, amor y comida. No para amargarse. La cena fue tranquila y la charla, animada. Varias veces felicitaron a Jane, es que, en serio, el pollo asado más rico que había probado en su vida.

Todos se indignaron al enterarse que al árbol de navidad todavía no estaba armando.

― ¿Qué estás esperando? ―preguntó Dirk.

― A que lo armemos todos juntos ―replicó Roxy.

Muy bien, a armar el arbolito entonces. Lo llenaron de bolas de colores, estrellitas, angelitos, regalitos en miniatura, bastones navideños, copos de nieve de plástico... había de todas las chucherías que pudieras encontrar. Dedicaron una gran parte del tiempo a desenredar las luces, y cuando estuvieron listas para ponerse en el árbol, Roxy y Jane lo envolvieron a Dirk con ellas. Jake las enchufó.

― ¡Podría haber muerto electrocutado! ―se quejó.

― Pero no moriste ―remarcó Roxy, riendo.

Dirk empezó a desenredarse a sí mismo, primero un brazo, después el otro. ¿Cuántos metros tenía esta cosa? El árbol era grande, era comprensible que hubieran comprado las luces correspondientes. ¡Pero no hacía faltas ponerlas en él! Qué molestia. No importa, con los dos brazos libres, podría deshacerse de todo... a menos de que no lo quisieran así.

Jake tiró de las luces y Dirk perdió el equilibrio al no poder usar bien sus piernas; el cablerío pasaba por entre ellas y era, ugh, imposible. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente), Jake lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Se inclinó para darle un beso y Dirk le corrió la cara, fastidiado. Intentó reincorporarse, era injusto que no pudiera moverse como quería. Jake se rió de él. Después de luchar como un idiota y quedar más envuelto en esas cosas, Jake le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo ayudó a deshacerse de las luces del infierno.

Luego de que los chicos adornaran el árbol con las luces (porque Dirk no se iba a acercar de nuevo) se volvieron a sentar en la mesa. Solo restaba esperar un poco más de media hora a que fuera Nochebuena.

― Mis regalos fueron improvisados ―se disculpó Calliope de antemano, llevándose un dulce a la boca.

― ¡Lo que importa es la intención, Callie! ―le dijo Roxy alegremente, robándole a Jake el paquete de maní bañado en chocolate― ¡Y qué estás aquí! Ese es el mejor regalo.

Todos se manifestaron de acuerdo con Roxy. Excepto Jake, que estaba más concentrado en volver a recuperar el paquete.

― Mis regalos son casi iguales ―comentó Dirk.

― No spolees ―se rio Calliope.

― Y si a mí me dejaran regalarles... ―comenzó a quejarse Jane, masticando un trozo de budín.

― Jane, ha sido la mejor cena de mi vida, ese es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado ―Jake parecía muy alegre esta noche. Radiante.

Dirk volvió a separar su pedazo de budín en dos trozos, y esos dos trozos, en otros dos más. Se llevó un pedacito a la boca, saboreando otra exquisitez Crocker. Al pensar en aquello, no pudo evitar mirarla.

Ya sé, ya sé, todo está bien ahora. Ya hablé con Jane, y está todo bien. ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo mal? Esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera desapareciendo con el tiempo. Habían hablado durante todo el tiempo que Jake se fue al departamento de Roxy el día anterior. Dirk no podía estar ahí y no hacer nada. Se disculpó, no porque tenía que hacerlo, sino porque lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tantos años de amistad, era pedirle perdón por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento, uno de los peores. Durante la conversación del chat, habían hablado de la idealización estúpida en la que habían puesto a Jake. Es cierto, no era el chico boom sex appeal que creyeron que era cuando lo conocieron. Y a pesar de eso, ambos seguían detrás de él, porque aunque fuera un nerd tonto, Dirk estaba completamente enamorado de él. No tenía idea de la inmensidad de lo que sentía Jane por él, pero había admitido que quizás le había apostado más fichas a un caballo que no iba a ganar la carrera a la que le apostó.

Estaba bien, pero aun se sentía mal por ello. Supuso que era cuestión de tiempo. Ya pasaría, ¿No?

Continuaron conversando como los mejores amigos que eran, dando pistas sobre sus regalos, peleándose por los dulces y tarareando canciones navideñas.

― ¿Podemos ir a molestar a los vecinos con villancicos? ―preguntó Roxy con entusiasmo.

― No.

― ¡Sí!

Dirk y Jake lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Jake se rió y Dirk pensó que no iría a cantar a casas ajenas ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, mucho menos en frente de sus vecinos.

― No los molestemos, Roxy ―sugirió Jane, por más que no parecía estar tan en desacuerdo con la idea de ir a mortificar vecinos. Eso era porque ella tenía bonita voz.

― Quedan seis minutos para que sea navidad ―anunció Dirk.

― Pero podemos ir después de navidad... ―la voz de Roxy era un reproche, porque sabía que no iba a convencerlos.

Esperaron con ansias esos seis minutos para brindar con champagne barato y vaciar un paquete de algo azucarado antes de arrodillarse ante el árbol como si fueran niños. Llevaron todos los regalos a la mesa pare que Calliope pudiera participar de todo, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana como estallaban los fuegos artificiales afuera, brillantes, de colores vivos y ruidos molestos.

Ropa, dibujos y libros, todo pensado según los gustos de sus amigos. Dirk vio ansioso como abrían sus regalos, que constaban de un peluche modificado con un aparato de reproducción de sonido y un botón en el centro del muñeco. En resumen, les tocaban la panza y decían al azar frases personalizadas que Dirk había grabado para ellos. Era estúpido, pero se había esforzado mucho y pensó cada frase con el detenimiento y el aprecio que les tenía, que se merecían. Pareció que a todos les encantó. Se abrazaron en grupo, se tomaron fotos y rieron. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los regalos eran adecuados para cada uno, excepto los de la parejita.

― ¿Por qué el mío tiene contraseña? ―se quejó Jake al darse cuenta que su peluche (de manera más especial, el peluche que él mismo le había regalado el día anterior) le pedía contraseña para reproducir su frase única.

― Descubre la contraseña ―dijo Dirk, curvando las comisuras de los labios un poco hacia arriba―. No es solo un regalo, es un desafío.

Al escuchar eso, Jake se entusiasmó.

Dirk no cuestionó sus regalos. Eran ideales, pero le faltaba uno. Jake no le había dado nada y no quería preguntarle, quizás temiendo que _no_ hubiera un regalo para él. ¿Por qué no lo habría? Probablemente se lo diera después. Pero entonces lo hubiera mencionado, y Jake no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Es más, parecía estar evitando el tema. Dirk ignoró esos pensamientos. Si pensaba en ello, comenzaría a preocuparse sin razones. ¡Es navidad! La pasaría bien. La estaba pasando bien. Muy bien.

― ¿Está nevando? ―inquirió Jake de la nada, interrumpiendo el constante consumo de dulces.

Jane se asomó por el balcón y negó la cabeza.

― Nada.

― Yo quería salir a ver la nieve.

― No, si nevara no tirarían fuegos artificiales ―dijo Dirk.

A él le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, aunque Roxy se quejara todos los años que le hacía mal a los perros mientras abrazaba a su gato. Y cuando Dirk le decía que no tenía perros ella apretujaba al gato y decía que no importaba. Mutie no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

― Yo ya me voy yendo ―anunció el padre de Jane, que esta noche, a ella le había permitido quedarse a dormir.

Dirk y Jake se quedaron hasta las tres de la mañana, pero pensaban dormir en el departamento. El cuarto de Roxy no era tan grande ni tenía tantas camas, apenas habían podido dormir cuatro en dos colchones la noche de la Prom, cinco personas era un abuso.

Dirk bajó las escaleras tomado del brazo de su novio. Sentía los pies un poco ligeros a causa del alcohol, pero estaba completamente consciente. Se tomó la libertad de observar a Jake con sumo detalle. Sus ojos verdes alegres, siempre enmarcados por los anteojos sobre la nariz, la cual hacía juego con esa hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa plena que él le dirigió antes de hablarle.

― ¿La pasaste bien?

― Muy bien ―asintió, apretando cariñosamente su brazo al bajar a la par― ¿Y tú?

― Sigo preguntándome como pude haber vivido tantos años sin conocerlos.

Dirk soltó una sonrisita. Jake era un estúpido cursi. En el fondo, le fascinaba ese aspecto de él. No contestó.

Entró a su casa con la panza llena y el pecho lleno de tranquila felicidad. Se cambió sin prender la luz, pensando que Jake hacía lo mismo. Bueno, "pensando" no, era certeza porque observaba su silueta desnudarse en la oscuridad. Dirk se puso una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones viejos. No terminó de abrochárselos que Jake lo abrazó por detrás.

― ¿Vamos a la cama? ―le ronroneó al oído.

Por favor. No. Me. Hables. Así. Vas a matarme. Pero no podía contestar eso. No podía contestar nada, solo asentir, acción totalmente improductiva e inútil teniendo en cuenta que, con la falta de luz, Jake no podía ver el movimiento de su cabeza. Es decir, podría, como Dirk pudo ver su silueta cuando se cambió. Pero parecía más entretenido regalándole besos. Comenzó en la oreja para seguir el camino hacia abajo por el costado de su cuello, y concluyó apoyando los labios en su hombro cubierto.

Dirk se despegó de él con un paso aletargado y se deslizó en la cama, esperando a ser seguido. Se quitó los anteojos negros, dejándolos olvidados al lado de la cama. Jake lo persiguió casi sin despegarse de él.

Cuando se acurrucaron en la cama, Dirk notó que Jake no se había cambiado. Solo se quitó el sweater, las calzas navideñas tontos y las zapato. No reprimió el impulso de pasar una mano por su pecho, imaginando que no había ropa entre su piel y la de él. Se volvieron a besar como tantas veces y sintió los dedos de Jake en su cintura. Era diferente, porque esta vez Jake rompió la barrera que había entre ellos de hacer todo esto sobre la ropa. Sus dedos estaban fríos cuando se escabulleron entre la línea que separaba una prenda de otra, apoyando el pulgar en el hueso de su cadera mientras presionaba su cuerpo hacia abajo. El beso era demasiado lento como para que estos detalles le pusieran los nervios a flor de piel.

Le pareció que estuvieron así una eternidad, una eternidad suficiente para que ambos entraran en calor; los dedos de Jake se volvieron cálidos, siempre haciendo caricias suaves sin dejar de ejercer presión, y toda la sangre caliente que podía tener Dirk se le escapaba del cerebro para socorrer a sus partes bajas. No, esperen. Se estaban pasando. Había una regla silenciosa que nadie había impuesto. Al carajo, lo deseaba tanto...

La eternidad dejó de ser eternidad cuando Jake suspiró y lo soltó. Dirk pensó que aquí se terminaba todo, pero no entendía por qué él otro estaba buscando con desesperación algo en la oscuridad. Se sentía muy inhibido como para romper el silencio y preguntarle qué mierda estaba haciendo. Por eso prefirió aguardar.

Jake regresó y volvió a darle un intenso (pero corto, para su desgracia) beso, antes de buscar sus ojos en la noche. Él aun conservaba los anteojos y se vio tentado de quitárselos. Pero atrajo su atención con otra cosa. Le entregó algo, algo pequeño, que no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba.

― Feliz navidad ―murmuró Jake―. Úsalo cuando quieras.

Durante el siguiente beso Dirk intentó torpemente averiguar de qué se trataba su regalo. Le dio vueltas en la mano, intentando concentrarse, que le estaba costando otra larga eternidad perdida en Jake.

Toda la vergüenza que pudo haber sentido en toda, toda, toda su vida llenó todo su ser. Lo que tenía en la mano era un condón, un puto preservativo, y Jake le estaba regalando, ¿Qué? _Su virginidad_. Sexo. Amor físico. No me jodas. ¿En serio? Úsalo cuando quieras, le dijo. ¿¿Qué haría Dirk con tanto poder?? Utilizarlo, claro. Si es que le daban los cojones.

Por supuesto que sí.

Interrumpió el beso pero no se animó a mirarlo.

― Ahora ―dijo sin aliento.

― ¿Ahora?

La voz de Jake sonaba distraída, como si en realidad no estuviera esperando su respuesta, o que ésta fuera su respuesta, o ya lo había dado por sentado. Quién sabe que pasaba por la mente de su novio en estos momentos. La mente de Dirk en estos momentos era más sencilla, porque no pasaba absolutamente nada, solo las sensaciones que él le producía.

― Sí ―afirmó.

― Okay...

Jake apoyó las manos a la altura de sus costillas, volviendo a presionarlo contra la cama, esta vez con el cuerpo, más específicamente con su pelvis. Comenzó a frotarse contra sus partes y Dirk devolvió el movimiento por puro instinto. Tomó una bocanada de aire buscando algo de claridad, sin hallar nada en concreto. ¿Claridad? No. Para nada. No podía dejar de pensar en _ese_ movimiento, ni dejar sus intentos por intensificarlos.

De repente se le cruzó un pensamiento por su nublado cerebro. Lo iban a hacer, Dirk, esto significa que tienes tu billete dorado. Tu pase libre. Puedes hacer _lo_ _que quieras._ No más limitaciones autoimpuestas. Ninguna.

Tomó coraje. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Jake, por debajo de la ropa. Era cálido bajo su tacto. No se privó de nada, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta que se topó con los omóplatos. Le había levantado toda la camiseta, así que decidió que era mejor si no estuviera entre los dos. Jake fue muy dócil cuando se la quitó, parecía estar muy de acuerdo con que no era más que un estorbo. Además, él parecía más concentrado en sus partes bajas, lo que estaba volviendo loco a Dirk.

Jake tenía sus labios contra su mejilla, respirando agitadamente. Se alejó para darle espacio, también sacarle la camiseta vieja del pijama y Dirk se lo permitió; aunque una vocecita le decía que la vergüenza era mucha, todo su ser le pedía a gritos que continuara. Esa vocecita avergonzada fue acallada con rapidez. Aunque sabía que la vergüenza no se iría, ya no sentía pena por ello, porque confiaba en Jake, y porque, dios mío, lo amaba.

A diferencia de él, Jake parecía completamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Hijo de puta, había planeado todo esto, ¿No es así? No tenía manera de saberlo. Pero Jake pareció perder el hilo de repente, como si se hubiera olvidado qué hacer. ¡Ibas a sacarme los pantalones! Quiso decirle (gritarle) Dirk.

Jake lo miró, o eso le pareció en la oscuridad. Le tocó el pecho desnudo con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Estaba buscando un beso. Dirk no quería un beso. Dirk quería que le quitara los pantalones.

Pero jamás de los jamases sería capaz de decirle que no a esa boca. Le correspondió, teniendo el privilegio de recorrer su cuerpo como tantas veces había fantaseado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ya que Jake se separó y volvió a sus pantalones. No hubo queja. Bueno, excepto del frío invernal que chocó contra su piel, que no era la gran cosa comparada con la sensación de estar ardiendo.

Dirk sintió cierto pudor cuando ambos quedaron sin una sola prenda puesta, pero se olvidó en seguida en cuanto ambos se volvieron a tocar. Se abrazaron y besaron con deseo, siendo la pasión protagonista todo el tiempo. Ahora no eran solo sus dedos los exclusivos, podía sentir la piel desnuda en cada maldita parte de su cuerpo.

― Dirk ―musitó Jake, tratando de llamar su atención. Y por supuesto, lo había logrado, ¿Cómo no centrarse en esa voz urgida, con ese acento único en el mundo? ― El...

El... ¿Qué? Oh, uh, ¡El condón! Dirk lo había olvidado en el desenfreno amoroso y lo buscó a tientas con creciente desesperación. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y aun así, quería hacer esto _ahora_.

― ¿Lo perdiste?

El tono fue de burla y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, se rió. Pero era una risa tranquila y dulce, lo que le hizo parar su búsqueda para robarle otro beso, que continuó hasta que Jake encontró el condón. Y eso le tomó un buen rato.

Mientras lo abría, se le ocurrió preguntarse por primera vez quién iba a usarlo. No tuvo la ocasión de preguntarle, porque Jake ya estaba colocándoselo. Tuvieron un momento incómodo y tonto donde los inexperimentados trataron de ponerlo para poder continuar. Se reirían de esto más tarde. Probablemente.

El condón venía con lubricación, pero eso no significa que no le dolió. No era para tanto, siempre y cuando Jake no se apurara. Trató de calmarlo (y calmarse) a besos. Sintió unos dedos sobre su pecho, hacia abajo, lentamente. Los dedos dudaron cuando se encontraron con su erección y Dirk quería que siguiera. Afortunadamente, lo hizo con la misma lentitud, a la vez que probaba seguir adelante por su parte trasera. La concentración de Dirk se dirigía a ambos lados, a la sensación de ardor allí atrás y en el roce en su miembro sensible.

― Despacio ―masculló.

― Estoy yendo despacio ―se quejó Jake en voz baja.

― Despacio ahí no―se corrigió.

― ¿Ahí dónde?

Dirk le tomó la muñeca, esperando que comprendiera. Jake frotó su miembro con inseguridad, cosa que desapareció cuando vio su reacción. ¿Había sido demasiado obvio? Pero el goce lo sacudió electrizante, dulce placer que le hizo olvidarse de todo. Abrió la boca y la mantuvo así, ignorando el sonido de su propia respiración. Estiró los brazos y se topó con las piernas de Jake. Las acarició, sintiéndolas tensas al principio antes de sentir que se estremecía.

Jake manifestó su impaciencia moviéndose, pero ya no estaba tan mal. No si hacía ese vaivén con las caderas y no quería pensar oh que estaba dentro suyo. Mientras lo masturbaba. Mientras lo miraba. Dirk sentía su mirada.

Un sonido provino de Jake, junto al aumento de velocidad. No era solo eso, ahora lo estaba follando en el sentido literal del acto. Dirk se lamentó cuando Jake dejó de darle atención a su erección para tener más dominación de su cuerpo tembloroso, que no había registrado hasta ahora que estaba tembloroso. No cabía la vergüenza entre el lio de sensaciones y falta de pensamientos razonables, no. Aquí existía Jake y lo que podía producir en él, nada más. Y lo que le producía era abrumador, el ínfimo cosquilleo, los jadeos disimulados, la falta de estabilidad de la cama que se movía a su ritmo, las sábanas limpias bajo su cuerpo expuesto, limpias no por mucho, el agarre firme de sus caderas, otra vez, la oscilación de Jake, que le permitía esa fricción cada vez más rica contra su interior.

Dirk cerró la boca cuando sintió débil a su garganta. Intentó estirar sus propias piernas, abiertas y en una mala posición que conseguía hacerlo más dispuesto, de manera inconsciente, a los temblores. Se removió y Jake apretó sus muslos y lo acomodó a su gusto para poder empujar dentro de él con mejor comodidad. No importó que tuviera la boca cerrada, el embarazoso gemido se oyó igual.

Algo se había agitado hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad y quería sentir eso de nuevo. Ese flash de placer era lo que más había disfrutado de toda esta experiencia y quería más, ¡Por favor dame más! Pero no lo gritó, como le hubiera gustado. Se mordió el labio y esperó a que volviera esa sensación. Pero en vez de eso...

― ¿Fui muy brusco?

La pregunta había sido tonta, había sonado tonta, era nerviosamente tonta. Y la respuesta era un claro que no. Clarísimo que no. Dirk _quería_ que fuera brusco. Necesitaba que fuera brusco, que volviera eso, no que se detuviera. Y apenas se animaba a decirlo en palabras.

― No ―dijo y al escuchar su voz frágil, se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar con más claridad, aunque seguía sintiéndose la timidez en persona― No, Jake ―repitió.

― Bien.

Si Dirk pensó en idealizar esa sensación, era porque realmente no estaba preparado para las demás. Jake había encontrado el lugar, _el_ lugar, _EL_ lugar y Dirk ya no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Pero Jake se perdió en sí mismo, ya no parecía tan interesado en su bienestar, sino que buscaba su propia estimulación, no la de Dirk. Lo que a él le encantó, ahora que no estaba intentando ser amable, bruto se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor. Y si Jake se dejaba guiar por ese salvajismo innato, Dirk no podía hacer más que estremecerse de placer y buscar el cuerpo de su novio, su amante, y tocarlo y apretarlo y retorcerse abajo de él, que ya no se preocupaba por nada más que por dejarse fluir.

Jake era más ruidoso que él. No suponía un problema para nada, Dirk amaba su voz más que a ningún sonido en el mundo y lo estaba excitando más, si eso era posible.

Se volvieron animales entregados al puro deseo y al amor. Dirk no quería que esto se terminara, pero sentía que cada embestida sumaba un punto más cerca del orgasmo, inevitable y tan esperado. El calor se había instalado en su estómago, su impaciente erección, sus bocanadas, el pecho que sentía a punto de explotar... desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, Dirk se sentía pleno y caliente. Eran las dos cosas que predominaban en él. Y felicidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tensó. Hubo un instante donde tocó el cielo y su cuerpo llegó al éxtasis, y como Jake no se detuvo, se prolongó el nirvana hasta que no quedó nada más que la persona que amaba y él en una habitación. Abrió los ojos a la par que escuchaba a Jake gemir. Esperó a que su cuerpo se aquietara, ya propenso a adormilarse con aquella sensación dulce que le llenaba el cuerpo que aun estaba al tope de calor.

Jake se retiró y se movió por ahí. Luego, cayó rendido a su lado. Dirk se acercó perezosamente a abrazarlo, acercarse, lo que sea. El sueño y la placidez casi lo aturdían, aun con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y las hormonas alteradas porque, hey, acababa de perder la virginidad con el amor de su vida. Todo era perfecto ahora.

Jake lo abrazó con la misma pereza y le besó la frente. Después, se quedó dormido en seguida. Dirk pensó en que podía haberle dicho algo, un te aprecio, un te quiero, un te amo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso y tendría muchos días más por delante para decirle y demostrarle todo lo que sentía.


	21. Veintiuno

¿Qué hora era? A quién le importa. Era navidad. Jake bostezó y buscó a Dirk con somnolencia. Él dormía a su lado, tranquilo como un ángel, siendo su fuente de calor en una mañana particularmente helada. Y claro, estaba desnudo.

Se deshizo del abrazo con la suavidad de mil plumas de seda, con tal de no despertarlo. Podría prepararle el desayuno, pensó mientras se vestía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y se sentía agotado igual, pero estaba feliz de que todo hubiera salido... así, como salió. Perfecto, también. Todo era perfecto esa mañana.

Silbó en voz baja esperando que el agua hirviera, preparando un café y un té, bien calentitos para combatir el clima de mierda. Bah, siempre había querido pasar una fría y blanca navidad, como en las películas. Puso ambas tazas en una bandeja, pero nunca llegó al cuarto. Algo le llamó la atención.

De pronto entró en pánico. ¿Qué era eso? Sí, un papel. Común y corriente. Un papel que estaba seguro de no haber visto, cosa extraña estando en el medio de la mesa escrito con letras bien grandes. Letras que no eran de Dirk, y obviamente, no eran suyas. Está bien, Jake no es de las personas más atentas, pero ese papel llamaba la atención. Y de haberlo pasado por alto, de igual manera, ¿De quién era? La caligrafía de Dirk era más redondeada y prolija, esta letra no era así. La nota decía: "Terraza. Ahora".

Al entrar a la habitación, olvidó lo de la nota en cuanto Dirk volvió a ocupar su cabeza. Estaba despierto, terminando de acomodarse un sweater color crema. Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese tono. Le sonrió con dulzura y le entregó la taza.

― ¿Té? ―preguntó Dirk con mala cara, refregándose un ojo.

― Ops ―cambió las tazas, café para Dirk.

― Mmh.

Jake le robó un beso de buenos días, por más que a Dirk no le gustaran las mañanas, le iba a poner buena cara al día, por los dos. Pero sorprendentemente, él bajó la cabeza y sonrió. Después sopló su café.

― ¿Dirk?

― ¿Qué? ―contestó al instante, a la vez que ese par de orbes naranjas lo escrutaban con atención. Qué lindos ojos.

― Hay una nota en el comedor, no es mi letra ni la tuya. Tampoco es de las chicas.

― ¿Una nota? ―Dirk frunció el ceño.

― Dice "nosequé strife" o algo así.

La palabra pareció activar algún interruptor dentro de él, porque dejó la taza en el suelo, tomó sus anteojos oscuros y en un segundo oyó el ruido de la puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué carajos había sido eso, así que lo siguió.

Dirk subía las escaleras con apuro. Pasó por una puertita que le prohibía el paso, pero él lo ignoró completamente.

― ¿Dirk?

Pero no le hizo caso.

Salieron a la azotea del edificio. Había alguien sentado en el borde, y cuando levantó la vista, Jake supo quién era sin conocerlo. Tenía un traje rojo y negro, grandes anteojos negros y el cabello rubio claro... como el de Dirk. Era su hermano. ¿Quién más, sino? Eso explicaba por qué había dejado una nota adentro de la casa, probablemente tenía llave. Oh, Jane estaría orgulloso de él por haber resuelto este misterio.

― Hey ―dijo Dirk.

― Bro ―contestó su hermano.

― Eh... él es Jake ―lo presentó Dirk― mi... novio. Jake, Dave, mi hermano.

A la mierda todo, ¡Lo había dicho! Novio. Ay. Sonrió como un idiota y no reaccionó hasta que Dirk se sentó al lado de su hermano, Dave.

Era una mañana extraña. Llena de acontecimientos inesperados. Tampoco esperaba los sentimientos que tenía, con los que tenía que lidiar. Por un lado, esa palabra hermosa, ese tono especial que le dio a la frase monótona al decirlo, aunque con solo decirlo le bastaba. Y lo presentó de entrada, como si quisiera dejarlo bien claro el tipo de relación que tenían. Pero... por otro lado, estaba nervioso. Le gustaría todo ese rollo de que la familia de Dirk lo aceptara y esa fantasía de ser parte de la familia y que también fueran como amigos y eso. No obstante, algo le decía que no era tan sencillo. La rapidez con la que Dirk había acudido y su contrariedad al hablarle y al aparentar que no le importaba era demasiado evidente para Jake. Sabía que era complicado.

Jake tomó asiento al lado de su _novio_ y quiso decirle algo a Dave, porque a pesar de todo, no todos los días se conoce al creador de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

― ¿Eres el creador de Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, no? ―inquirió Jake, con la emoción por sobre la situación.

― Sí.

― ¡Eres genial! ―exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

― Sí.

Dirk le dio un codazo y Dave le hizo un gesto de "¿Qué?".

― Deberías pasar a ver a Rose. Ella parecía un poco decepcionada de que no estuvieras en navidad ―reprochó Dirk.

― Es por donde pasé primero, y ella me dijo que tú estarías... ocupado. Por eso dejé la nota.

― Como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando las personas solían decir "como en los viejos tiempos", había un sentimiento de nostalgia, de un buen recuerdo de la niñez. En la voz de Dirk había un dejo de resentido sarcasmo que lo sorprendió. Dirk no parecía contento. No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba muy serio, mirando hacia abajo. Jake siguió su mirada y lo golpeó el vértigo. No se movió. Le gustaba el vértigo.

Pero había algo que nunca le había gustado del todo. El frío. Mucho menos cuando no tienes abrigo. ¡Se estaba congelando! Cada respiración era un humito saliendo de su boca y un gramo de calor menos en su cuerpo. Aunque el calor no se midiera en gramos. Lo que sea. Se abrazó y se frotó los brazos para conservar ese poquito de calor.

Se preguntó si Dirk tendría frío. No quería que se resfriara. Pero él no estaba prestándole atención al clima, su vista seguía perdida en las alturas.

― Estoy de paso ―dijo Dave― y quería ofrecerte...

― Dije que no ―Dirk sonó más frío que la gélida corriente de aire.

El aire era tenso, lo suficiente como para Jake se diera cuenta de ello. Se sintió de sobra, así que solo se limitó a mirar para otro lado y a sufrir del frío en silencio. Y como si Dave compartiera su opinión en esto, dijo:

― ¿Podemos... hablar en privado? ―sugirió.

Dirk manifestó su molestia y antes de que dijera algo, Jake se puso de pie. Les sonrió.

― No pasa nada. Igual iba a ir por un abrigo, ¿Quieres que te traiga uno? ―le ofreció a Dirk, quien negó con la cabeza.

― Ve a casa, volveremos en un rato.

Jake asintió.

Hogar, dulce (¡Y cálido!) hogar. Hogar se había vuelto todo lo referente a Dirk, pero ahora, nada era más acogedor y placentero que la temperatura a estufa del departamento. Recalentó su té y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a saludar a sus amigas, pero ellas no estaban conectadas. Ah, mejor que durmieran. O que se estuvieran divirtiendo.

Estaba preocupado por su novio. Novio, novio, novio. No se iba a cansar nunca de esa palabra. Pero hey, la preocupación era real. Todos esos líos de familia solo los conocía por las películas. Jake no había tenido problemas familiares, a menos que perder lo último que quedaba de tu familia cuente como uno. Por lo tanto, no podía hacer más que brindar un silencio apoyo, o consuelo, lo que sea que Dirk necesitara.

Se levantó y tomó en sus manos el osito de peluche que recibió para navidad. Cada vez que presionaba la panza, le pedía contraseña. ¿Cuál podría ser? Entre sorbos, intentó varias cosas, pero siempre respondía con un pitido molesto, y volvía a oprimir la panza peluda y salía otra vez la voz diciendo "contraseña". Lo intentó hasta que se frustró, se terminó el té y se acostó hasta quedarse semidormido.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó la puerta otra vez y fue a recibir a los hermanos Striders. Pero solo había uno.

― ¿Dirk? ¿Está todo bien?

No parecía que estuviera bien. Se veía amargado.

― Sí...

― ¿Seguro?

Dirk suspiró.

― Él es todo un problema para mí.

Jake no podía entenderlos, realmente no podía. Era como si Dirk lo odiara, o por lo menos, le guardaba un rencor más grande del que había supuesto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ni bien escuchó algo referido a su hermano corrió a buscarlo. ¿Eso significaba que en el fondo lo quería mucho? ¿Qué lo extrañaba? ¿O no? No, no lo entendía. Para Jake no había punto medio, o quieres u odias a una persona. Nunca comprendió a las personas que podían albergar ambos sentimientos a la vez.

― ¿Qué quiere?

― ¿Recomponer nuestra relación...? Todavía no lo sé ―murmuró, apoyándose contra la pared― ¿Por qué ahora? ―preguntó más para sí―. Quiere... insiste... en que lo acompañe a Nueva York. De verdad quiere que vaya, porque nunca vino especialmente para verme.

― ¿Tú quieres ir?

― No lo sé.

Sí, quería lo mejor para Dirk. Eso siempre. Pero una de las últimas cosas que deseaba era que se fuera. No ahora, no en este momento de su vida. Eso significaba mucho para Jake, por ejemplo, significaba que tenía que regresar a su casa, su verdadera casa, y aprender a convivir con lo que había pasado. No quería convivir con lo pasado. Prefería fingir que nada ocurrió y quedarse allí, donde tenía a Dirk y a Roxy cerca. También significaba que estando en la cúspide de un enamoramiento, su primer enamoramiento, él tendría que irse.

Pero no era decisión suya. Se sentiría muy mal si Dirk se quedaba solo por él, mal pero bien. No, mal pero bien no era la sensación. Se sentiría bien, condenadamente bien que Dirk se quedara con él, junto con el sentimiento de culpa que vendría pegado a su egoísmo.

Así que esperaba a que simplemente Dirk no quisiera ir por sus propias razones.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa entre ustedes ―confesó.

― Quiero ir, siempre quise ir. Pero siento que va a ser igual que las otras veces, donde Dave solo está alrededor, pero _no está_ conmigo. No sé si lo entiendes.

― No mucho, la verdad. Haz lo que tengas que hacer ―dijo con resignación.

― Lo pensaré.

Dirk tenía esa máscara de "me importa una mierda", pero Jake dudaba que realmente se sintiera así. Estaba un poco excluido de todo este asunto familiar y no sabía cómo ayudar, ni siquiera había pasado por algo similar como para darle un consejo. No sabía cómo apoyarlo.

― ¿Quieres desayunar o algo? ―Realmente no sabía qué decirle.

― Estamos más cerca de cenar que de desayunar ―dijo Dirk, para después titubear―. Aunque... No, nada. No tengo hambre.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí.

Dirk se sentó en la cama y Jake lo abrazó, una torpe demostración de afecto para hacerlo sentir mejor. Si es que se sentía mal. No estaba seguro.

En sus brazos, él estaba helado. Lo apretujó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Si se resfría, lo mato, pensó cariñosamente. Dirk buscó sus labios y lo recibió con alegría. Terminaron, como era de esperarse, acostados en la cama tratando de darse calor el uno al otro. Acarició las mejillas pecosas y pálidas, sintiéndolas más calientes ahora que antes.

― ¿Sigues teniendo frío? ―preguntó.

Dirk lo miró, desde arriba, y a pesar de que tenía los anteojos oscuros, podía ver sus ojos aturdidos y embobados. Sus ojos lindos. Sus ojos que lucieron enojados de un momento para el otro.

― Tengo calor.

No, enojados no. Ese no era el adjetivo. Demandantes, Dirk tenía calor y del calor de anoche. Ese calor. Eso sí podía entenderlo. Le sonrió atrevidamente, buscando las palabras justas para provocarlo, especialmente porque Dirk no parecía tener paciencia para que lo provocaran, mucho menos hoy.

Pero varios sonidos les impidieron continuar. El tintineo de las llaves, la puerta cerrarse, la charla animada y tok, tok, tok en la puerta del cuarto, que estaba abierta, pero Roxy sabía perfectamente que estaba interrumpiendo.

Dirk se separó enseguida y vio que estaba bastante sonrojado, ¡Qué fácil era avergonzarlo! Qué adorable. Siempre pensó que eso era adorable, solo que ahora podía tomarse la libertad de pensarlo y de decirlo si se le daba la gana. Porque había dicho frente a su hermano que eran novios. Era oficial.

― Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ―se rió Roxy, tirándose a su lado.

Jake quedó con su amiga a un costado y con Dirk en el otro. La cama era pequeña pero no tenían problema en compartir el reducido espacio. A través de la pared se oían las voces de Dave y Rose poniéndose al día. Sonaban como amigos de toda la vida.

― ¿A qué vino? ―cuestionó Roxy en voz baja.

― A molestar ―bufó Dirk.

Jake prefirió quedarse callado.

― Pero probablemente te vayas con él, ¿No?

― Probablemente.

Eso no solo lo sorprendió, sino también le cayó horrible.

― ¿Entonces te vas? ―finalmente preguntó.

― Eso creo ―le respondió Dirk.

― ¿Qué? No... ―se quejó Roxy, ahorrando el tener que quejarse él―. ¿Pasarás las vacaciones de verano con Dave? ¿Y nosotros?

Dirk se acurrucó más contra Jake. Lo notó cansado. También notó que así, se le iban a dormir los dos brazos bajo el peso de sus dos amigos. No pensó en ello, además la conversación demandaba su atención.

― Tranquila, no serán más de cinco días. Estaré aquí para pasar año nuevo.

― ¿En serio? ¡Es perfecto! ―dijo ella.

Menos de cinco días. Eso no era mucho tiempo. Se alivió al pensarlo de esa manera, de verdad, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando? Él sabía exactamente qué le preocupaba y no quería hacer hincapié en ese tema. No. Ni ahora ni después.

― ¿Puedes sobrevivir cinco días sin mí? ―le preguntó Dirk, bromeando.

― Eso debería estar preguntándote yo ―se quejó.

― Oww, te extrañaremos ―dijo Roxy.

Sí, Jake lo extrañaría. Y tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a la misma pérdida en su solitaria casa, y esta vez, Dirk no estaría allí para él.

Dirk apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, de manera más íntima y dulce. Jake descubrió que tenía miedo, por más que tuviera dos amigas para apoyarlo, tenía miedo de estar solo y aislado otra vez. Tal vez, si supiera lo que estaba por venir, sabría que su miedo estaba completamente justificado.


	22. Veintidós

Pisar tierra era toda una bendición. No le gustaba para nada, ¡Para nada! NADA, los viajes en avión. No le tenía miedo a las alturas ni nada de eso, pero hey, esas cosas son inestables. Y el viaje había tenido varias turbulencias por el clima.

Dirk empezaba a odiar la nieve.

Arrastró la maleta con ruedas por toda la terminal en busca de las chicas, con la esperanza de que Jake también viniera a recibirlo. No tenía idea de si vendría, ya que no había contestado un puto mensaje desde que salió de viaje. Ni uno solo. ¿Era tan difícil?

Asombrosamente, la había pasado bastante bien con su hermano. Lo único que lo inquietaba era el tema de Jake. Las chicas le dijeron que él estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero había algo raro con ellas también, que hasta ahora no pudo identificar. O solo estaba paranoico.

Se sorprendió cuando Jake fue el primero que divisó entre tanta muchedumbre. Se encontraba sentado en un asiento, a la espera, con una cara de cansancio terrible. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, como si percibiera su presencia y se pusiera feliz por él. Lo extrañó mucho, por más disgustado que estuviera. Se acercó lentamente, esquivando personas nerviosas por el viaje que tuvieron o iban a tener.

Tuvo que tocarle el hombro para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Jake levantó la cabeza rápidamente, poniéndose alerta. Se preguntó si lo habría despertado o algo. No parecía haberse dormido.

― Hola ―murmuró.

Jake pestañeó, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Dirk le correspondió, a pesar de que estaba enojado y de mal humor, le era imposible fundirse en ese calorcito familiar y tan añorado. Pero algo seguía picando en su interior, y aunque el gesto fuese de ternura, habló con voz áspera:

― ¿Por qué no me respondiste las llamadas? Ni siquiera los mensajes.

Increíble. No le hizo caso, otra vez. Continuó abrazándolo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Dirk se dejó mansamente, cómo lo había echado de menos. Aunque solo habían sido cuatro días y medio.

Jake se separó. No se veía feliz, a pesar de que sonreía cada vez que lo miraba.

― ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos días? ―insistió Dirk con cautela.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y Jake suspiró. De verdad se notaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido durante todos estos días. Se rascó la mejilla y lo miró con cierta irritación que lo tomó desprevenido. Supo antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra que la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Para nada.

― Drogándome.

Dirk frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir... ¿Decirle qué? Por las dudas, y para procesarlo bien en su cabeza, o quizás en busca de que el otro se inventara una escusa, se vio obligado a decir un torpe " ¿Qué?".

― Drogándome, Dirk ―repitió rodando los ojos―. Vamos, afuera están Jane y Roxy.

Cada paso que le costó llegar hasta la puerta del aeropuerto, fue un instante más de claridad para él. Esto no era una broma. Jake había ignorado su existencia para drogarse durante cuatro días, ¿Eso quería decirle? No podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso, a la reacción de Jake, como si no fuera tan grave y él dramatizaba. ¿Dramatizaba? Por algo existían las leyes. Las había justas, las había injustas, pero había que cumplirlas. Y, si le pedían su opinión, esta era una de las leyes justas. Estaba mal. Especialmente si había estado cuatro días pasado en droga.

De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué? Nunca le pareció que Jake fuera... de esas personas. No es que tuviera algún prejuicio al respecto, sino que había algo más allá de la acción; la reacción. Jake reaccionaba como si tuviera una furia calma que se incendiaba en su interior, y Dirk empezaba a temer que explotara contra él. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Afuera, Roxy lo abrazó con cariño, elogiando animadamente los piercings que se había hecho y cómo le había ido durante el viaje, y blah, blah, blah. Jane parecía congelarse a un costado, con mala cara y ojos cansados como los de Jake.

Dirk no podía seguir así. Las palabras de Jake le carcomían la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo permitieron que se drogara? ―dijo despectivamente hacia Jake, interrumpiendo todo esfuerzo por camuflar una verdad misteriosa, cuestionando a sus amigas con indignación.

― Dirk, todos... hum.

Hubo un silencio grosero, ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo y que estaba mal. Y supo también que ellas no habían tenido la menor intención de decírselo, de decirle que ellas también... ¿Todos?

Decepción. Eso fue lo que sintió. Una profunda decepción hacia ellos. ¿Es que no podían buscar una manera más sana de divertirse? ¿O de enfrentar sus propios problemas? Apretó la manija de la maleta y comenzó a caminar a la zona de taxis. No quería volver con ellos. No quería hablarles, no quería expresar su mal humor, su enojo, su decepción en ellos. Sabía que si hablaba ahora, lo lamentaría más tarde. Además, seguía sin poder creerlo.

― ¡Dirk! Deja que te lo expliquemos ―Roxy lo siguió, pero los otros no se movieron―. Estábamos en casa de Jake y...

― No me interesa ―contestó.

― ¿Te vas a ir? ―Jake se acercó lentamente.

― Estoy cansado y no se tengo ganas de ocuparme de sus problemas ―dijo, mordaz.

― Nadie te pidió que te ocupes de nuestros problemas ―respondió Jake secamente― y nadie dijo que teníamos un problema. Un par de amigos, drogándose en una casa y pasándola bien juntos, ¿Qué mierda tiene de malo?

Pero Dirk sabía qué tenía de malo. Él estaba mintiendo. Sabía cuando mentía, porque Jake no era un buen mentiroso. Pero Jake era una persona sincera, ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

― ¿Te divertiste tanto que no podías responderme ni siquiera un mensajito?

Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo hiriente. No, ellos no se habían divertido. El mayor problema no era que consumieron toxinas ilegales y perjudiciales para la salud, sino que esas no eran las caras de alguien que la estuvo pasando bien. Al contrario, ¿Cómo podía afirmar que la habían divertido si lucían miserables? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que este no se ocupara de sus problemas? Eran sus amigos. Quería ayudarlos. Necesitaban ayuda. ¿Por qué insistían en hacerse daño de estas formas? ¿Por qué defendían la manera de hacerse daño? Ya había sentido la frustración de intentar ayudar a Roxy con su alcoholismo, y ahora se sentía similar, pero multiplicado por tres.

Dirk ayudó al conductor a meter su maleta adentro del baúl del taxi y se subió. Lo que más le dolió fue que nadie insistió en que se quedara, ni en acompañarlo. Nunca les había dicho que se iba a ir solo, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a viajar con él. Entonces cerró la puerta del auto y esperó a que el hombre arrancara.

* * *

 

―  Tiene un poco de razón ―Roxy no levantó la mirada―. Yo la pasé terrible.

Jake no contestó. Tenía la vista fija en el avión que despegaba. Era más bonito si estaba adentro de la confitería del aeropuerto, donde había calefacción. Había nevado toda la mañana y ayer, y antes de ayer. Después de correr un rato bajo la lluvia blanca y hacer dos muñecos de nieve, se había cansado. O simplemente estaba harto de todo. Se sentía tan mal...

― Bien, fue un error, y ni siquiera fue nuestro. Todo el mundo se equivoca ―dijo Jane― pero no tiene derecho a tratarnos mal. Vinimos a recibirlo y solo se enojó con nosotros.

― Jane tiene razón ―insistió, más para sí, testarudo―. No es nuestra mamá, si nos queremos drogar, nos drogamos, y si la pasamos bien o mal, es nuestro problema.

― Dirk es nuestro amigo ―lo defendió Roxy― y siempre quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que no le respondiste los mensajes? ―preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

― No tenía ganas ―murmuró Jake.

Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Se llevó la taza a la boca y desvió la mirada hacia los aviones.

― Dirk parecía preocupado por ti cuando chateamos ―comentó Roxy.

― A mi me preocupa más que me haya dejado más mensajes de lo que es humanamente posible.

Jane no participó de la conversación. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que todos sabían que no quería escuchar. Era raro para ellos dos, Jake lo sabía. Sabía que en el fondo no estaba aceptando su relación tan bien como aparentaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Roxy también se quedó callada.

No hablaron más sobre el tema.

Viajaron en autobús y se bajaron a dos cuadras de la casa de Jake. Siguió con ellas, no tenía ningún inconveniente en acompañarlas hasta donde vivieran, cuanto más tiempo estuviera afuera, mejor. Roxy se despidió y Jake continuó el camino hacia el puente.

― Si quieres puedes venir a casa ―sugirió Jane.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

― Debería estar hablando con Dirk.

― ¿Y por qué no vas?

Jane bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Eso lo hizo sentirse mal, terriblemente mal.

― No puedo.

― ¿Y...?

― Escucha, Jane. Deja de preocuparte por lo que pasó en mi casa. Por favor. En serio.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Las pocas veces que lo había mirado a los ojos, era como verse al espejo: lucía agobiada, con más ganas de extirparse el corazón que de amar. O esa era la sensación que Jake tenía. Ninguno estaba realmente preparado para el amor.

― No puedo olvidarme de eso, me siento tan...

― Lo sé. Déjalo.

Jane sabía cómo se sentía. Todos habían hecho y/o dicho ridiculeces estando drogados. Ya no importaba. Eso no iba a cambiar la manera en que la veía, para nada. Dubitativo, le dio un abrazo para ver si así le quitaba esa pesadumbre que había entre los dos, y con ellos mismos.

Estar con ella era muy diferente. Era muy cómoda y tranquila, y eso lo reconfortaba. Era su mejor amiga. No dejaría de serlo por nada del mundo. Sonrió tristemente, aunque todo estuviera mal, porque podían seguir contando el uno con el otro, por más que así no lo quisieran, por más que todo se redujera a sonreír tristemente.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados y vieron a Roxy correr hacia ellos.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó confundida.

― Nada ―Jane levantó un hombro y desvió la mirada― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

― No quiero volver a casa. Mamá está mal y yo no estoy en condiciones de soportarla.

― Me doy cuenta ―asintió su amiga, señalando sutilmente el maquillaje corrido.

Había estado llorando, como todos. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que un grupo de idiotas.

― ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? ―le preguntó Jane a Roxy y ella movió la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente― ¿Y tú?

Se lo estaba preguntando a él. ¿Quería? ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? No quería permanecer en su propia casa. Era la escena del crimen, el lugar que inevitablemente iba a recordarle constantemente lo mismo. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer estar con ellas. También le recordaban cosas, como los sentimientos cruzados, lo que ocurrió los últimos días, todo lo que no podía enfrentar… Es decir, absolutamente nada. Se daba vergüenza.

Se encogió de hombros, evadiendo la pregunta.

― ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? ―le dijo a Roxy.

Era obvio. Así y todo, prefería escuchar complicaciones ajenas antes de que su cerebro comenzara a hablarle de las propias.

― Por Dirk ―se tapó la cara con las manos, pero no lloró.

― No le prestes atención ―refunfuñó.

Había previsto erróneamente su respuesta. Creyó que tenía que ver con la adicción de su madre, ¡Qué equivocado! Todo volvía a lo mismo. Todo volvía a Dirk. No quería hablar de él.

― Tú no entiendes, Jake. Sé lo que no dijo. Estaba muy decepcionado y enojado conmigo. Además de alcohólica, drogadicta, ¿No?

― Por supuesto que no ―Jane sonaba indignada.

― ¿Cómo que no? Yo lo conozco hace años, crecí con él. Puso su cara de "no puedo arreglar esto". No quiero que se rinda conmigo, yo solo quiero...

...ser perfecta para él. Jake empezó a vivir sus palabras en carne propia.

Sintió un ardor imaginario, pero mil veces horrible, en el pecho. No sabía cómo se llamaba eso, ¿Culpabilidad? Sí, se sentía parecido. Porque Jake tenía a Dirk y no tenía los huevos para ir a hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. La sensación también era de inseguridad y miedo: Jake supo que _no merecía_ a Dirk, no tanto como lo merecía Roxy. Era miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta de ello. Se amaban, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

― ¡Basta! ―Era la primera vez que veía a Jane tan enfadada― ¿Saben lo que aprendí de toda esta experiencia? Dejen de preocuparse por todos y empiecen a ponerse como prioridad. Suena terrible, ya lo sé, pero están buscando la aprobación de alguien y eso es lo peor de todo. _No necesitan la aprobación de nadie_. Busquen la aprobación de ustedes mismos, la de nadie más. Si tienen algún problema, podemos resolverlo en equipo, pero que el equipo no sea el problema, ¿Entendido?

Sus palabras podrían haber resultado inspiradoras si no lo estuviera diciendo al borde del llanto. Pero funcionaron para Roxy, que la abrazó con fuerza y forzó una sonrisa.

― Lo sé, no es tan fácil.

― Claro que no es fácil. Si tienes un problema, te ayudaremos, y si no te gusta la reacción de alguno de nosotros, entonces no te preocupes. Yo estaré siempre aquí.

Hey. Tú, tarado. Ella está hablando de ti.

Si  graficáramos el estado emocional de Jake, la pendiente sería siempre depresiva, de mal en peor, de mal en peor, de mal en peor. Darse cuenta que Jane había dado el discurso hablando de él (o eso presentía) solo hacía que siguiera bajando y bajando y no sabía cuándo ni cómo detenerlo. Estaba en una montaña rusa en la que no había final abajo. Me quiero bajar, pensó. Ya mismo, pensó. Ya.

― ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ―preguntó Roxy, mucho más tranquila.

― Dirk, también ―hizo caso omiso, por esta vez, al problema de su pérdida ya no tan reciente.

― Deberías ir a hablar con él ―sugirió Jane.

― ¡No puedo! ―confesó, perdiendo la pizca de control que tenía sobre la situación―, soy un imbécil y solo quiero volver a mi casa, con mi abuela y que todo esté bien. Pero eso es imposible.

Comenzó la bruma mental de nuevo, el agotamiento y la pena lo estaban matando. Sentía que iba a largarse a lloriquear en cualquier momento, pero Roxy lo tomó de la chaqueta y comenzó a empujarlo por la calle.

― ¡Hey! Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―protestó, tratando de resistirse.

― Vas a ir a hablar con Dirk ―dijo Roxy y le dio un empujón fuerte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que las mamás les dan a sus hijos, las de "todo va a estar bien, niño". Con la promesa invisible de que todo iba a estar bien comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en frente de la plaza.

Se detuvo a mitad de cuadra y volteó hacia sus amigas. Roxy continuaba sonriéndole.

― ¡Gracias! ―exclamó, sin expresión― A ti también, Jane. Y lo siento, por todo.

Se echó a correr hacia el edificio. Lo voy a hacer, se repetía. Voy a hablar con él. Voy a aclararlo todo. Vamos a estar bien, claro que sí.

Aun tenía la llave, así que entró al edificio sin problemas. Se dio ánimos reiteradamente mientras se miraba al espejo del ascensor. ¡Y todo para que no funcionara! Seguía sintiéndose horrible.

Miró la puerta del departamento de Dirk. Se detuvo allí. Todo se detuvo allí. "Hasta aquí llego yo", no lo pensó, no lo dijo, lo supo.

Se sentó contra la puerta, no podía hacer más. Miró el pasillo vacío y la cabeza comenzó a funcionar en reversa, para darle los ánimos necesarios para levantarse y no volver. Porque las ganas de irse le sobraban. 


	23. Veintitrés

Cambió de posición, sintiéndose una morsa por toda la vagancia de sus movimientos. Había comido tanto que sentía que no podía respirar. Pero estaba bien. Miró el techo durante un largo rato y estiró las piernas con pereza, el pie, hasta los dedos. Los dejó caer sobre el sillón. Solo que, en vez de haber esponjosos cojines, había un ser humano.

― Dirk, no jodas.

Dave empujó sus piernas fuera y Dirk insistió, volviendo a colocarlas en el mismo lugar. Era más cómodo con las piernas estiradas.

Su hermano suspiró y volvió a prestarle atención al iPhone.

Dirk volvía a aburrirse de gira con él, otra vez. Sin embargo, era diferente. No era culpa de Dave, sino del clima, lluvioso y asqueroso, ¡Aguafiestas empedernido! Solo quería dar una vuelta por Nueva York, pero no, imposible con esta lluvia.

No era tan malo. Había llegado ayer a la noche y sentía ansiedad de aprovechar el viaje y conocer todo lo antes posible pero, mañana saldría el sol. Se quedaría cuatro días. Mientras tanto, Dirk no se podía quejar: estaba en una suite de lujo en un hotel cinco estrellas con vista panorámica al paisaje urbano y luminoso que le ofrecía la ciudad. Había adornos pomposos por todas partes y olor a rosas hasta adentro del inodoro. Muy ostentoso para él. Igualmente, probar la experiencia no le sentaba nada mal. Mucho menos cuando la comida era tan abundante y variada, junto con una dotación infinita de Doritos. Muy cercano al paraíso.

Frotó el nuevo piercing de su lengua por los dientes, deslizándolo una y otra vez contra el paladar. Era, de cierta forma, adictivo. No, como un tic involuntario. Se había gastado bastante dinero en piercings, como para tener unos cuantos en sus orejas. Los había extrañado.

Apoyó el pie en la mejilla de Dave, aburrido. Él le tomó el tobillo y le hizo cosquillas en la planta, y si no fuera porque su hermano era rápido, le hubiera dado una patada en la cara de la reacción. Odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas. Se hizo bolita en el sillón.

Algo se le clavó en las costillas y sacó el celular de abajo de su cuerpo. Lo dejó a un lado y lo miró fijo.

― ¿Tu novia no contesta? ―preguntó Dave de repente.

― No... Y es novio.

― Cierto, tú eres la novia. A veces se me olvida.

Dirk se reincorporó. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que esto le hacía más gracia de la que pensaba. Frunció los labios y dobló la lengua varias veces sobre el piercing (aunque eso le doliera, ya que era un agujero reciente).

― ¿Qué? ―dijo al ver cómo Dirk lo observaba.

― Nada.

Estaba a punto de recostarse de nuevo, cuando él dijo:

― ¿Por lo menos dejaste de ser doncella?

― ¿Qué mierda?

Su hermano le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Dirk volvió a poner el pie en su cara y la sonrisa desapareció, reemplazándose por una mueca de fastidio. Tiró de su pierna, pero con una sola mano porque con la otra sostenía el aparato con cuidado. Usó esto como ventaja y trató de liberar su pierna. Dave dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Lo empujó con las piernas y Dave no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, tratando de salvar su iPhone, y cayó de cara al suelo.

Dirk se mordió el labio para no reírse. Se acostó bien en el sillón y sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, poniendo la otra en la cintura, irónicamente, por supuesto.

― ¿Muy ocupado para agarrar una espada? Qué triste. Falta de entrenamiento. El alumno supera al maestro, y si me dejas hacer un comentario al respecto, fue muy fácil.

― No te dejo hacer un comentario ―Dave se sentó y lo miró con mala cara―. Y tu evasiva a mi pregunta no funciona. Tu falta de una respuesta me dice que sigues siendo más virgen que aceite de supermercado.

― Para tu información, no queda ni un granito de virginidad aquí ―hizo un gesto con la mano, como si expusiera su cuerpo al público.

Dave parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el traje de nada, pura actuación dramática, porque el suelo estaba más impecable que él mismo. ¿Por qué le gustaba usar traje hasta adentro en el evento más cotidiano de su vida? Supuso que lo de _fabulosa_ lo había aprendido de él.

― Apostaría todo mi dinero a que eres pasiva ―remató Dave, tecleando en el táctil.

Dirk no dijo nada, sabía que no podía ganar tanto dinero. Aunque, obviamente podía vivir con una mentira con tal de ganar semejantes millones, pero como no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso, se quedó callado. Además, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo vivido por Jake. No invertiría los roles. Para nada.

― Ven ―lo llamó Dave.

― ¿A dónde?

Estaba ocupado revisando si Jake le había contestado. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Desde que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto no había tenido contacto con él. Nada. No había dejado de llover.

― Una carrera en skate por las escaleras, el que llega al hall primero sin que lo atrapen los del hotel, gana.

Dirk esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

 

Lo único que oía era su respiración agitada. Era molesta, pero no podía detenerla. Tenía las mejillas empapadas y la dotación de lágrimas agotadas, pero no importaba, porque el dolor era infinito. A Jake le gustaba pensar en que existían los infinitos. ¿Era posible un dolor infinito? ¿Uno que jamás acabará, no importa el tiempo que pase ni los hechos que sucedan? ¿Infinito, infinito de verdad? Si era así, a Jake ya no le gustaba esa palabra ni nada de lo que podía implicar.

Se cansó de su pena y prendió la luz. Era imposible dormir. Buscó con desesperación algo, algo, algo, porque el té no lo apaciguaba y la cama no le daba el consuelo que buscaba. Se sentía solo pero no quería hablar con nadie, ¿Tiene eso algún sentido? Para él no, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

Su mirada tropezó con el oso de peluche que había recibido en navidad. Apagó la luz de nuevo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, abrazando al peluche con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se calmó durante unos minutos, lo suficiente como para volver a sentir algo que no fuera ni frío ni pesimismo. Apretó la panza del peluche y comenzó a probar, de nuevo, posibles contraseñas.

― Espadas.

― Incorrecto ―lo regañaba la voz computarizada.

― Robots.

― Incorrecto.

― ¿Ironía?

― Incorrecto.

― ¿Dirk?

― Incorrecto.

Otra vez.

― Te extraño ―susurró.

― Incorrecto.

De repente se sintió furioso. Frunció el ceño y estranguló al pobre juguete. Volvió a oprimir la panza repetidas veces, sin detenerse.

― No me digas que es incorrecto extrañarte ―amenazó mientras el peluche repetía "incorrecto, incorrecto, incorrecto"―. No estás aquí para decirme qué sentir, no estás, mi abuela tampoco está, nadie está, y eres el regalo más de mierda que me hayan dado en mi vida, ¿Me escuchaste?

― Incorrecto.

― Me importa una mierda ―dijo testarudo, sin dejar de oprimirlo.

― Incorrecto.

― ¿Por qué le estoy hablando a un peluche? ―bufó, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos.

― Incorrecto.

― Por jegús, me estoy volviendo loco.

― Incorrecto.

― Cállate.

― Incorrecto.

― No entiendes que te extraño, imbécil.

― Incorrecto.

― Porque te amo ―murmuró.

― Yo también te amo, Jake.

Se quedó paralizado. Esperen, ¿Qué? ¡Esa era la voz de Dirk! ¿¿Eso quería decir que había descubierto la contraseña?? ¿¿¿Esa era la contraseña???

― Te amo ―insistió.

― Yo también te amo, Jake.

Ese era el regalo. Dirk le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, y como es Dirk Strider, había elegido la manera más complicada de hacerlo. Justo en el preciso instante en que lo necesitaba. Ay. Estrujó el peluche con ganas antes de volver a oprimir esa pancita hasta el hartazgo, sin escuchar ni una sola vez más ese maldito "incorrecto". Fue decayendo hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada y, con nuevas lágrimas en las mejillas, se durmió oyendo:

― Yo también te amo, Jake.

La mañana siguiente fue un martirio. La cabeza le iba a reventar. Se despertó porque su teléfono estaba sonando, persistente, decidido a despertarlo. No estaba seguro si era una alarma o una llamada, apagó el celular sin mirarlo. Se quedó perdiendo el tiempo sin ánimos de nada, arrastrando el peluche por toda la casa sin volver a apretar el botón. La mayoría del tiempo miró televisión sin prestarle atención.

A primera hora de la tarde, la puerta sonó, y no se detuvo por más empeño que puso en ignorarla.

Cuando abrió, estaban Jane y Roxy sonrientes, y las dos lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando se lanzaron arriba de él en un abrazo grupal. Su primera reacción fue de rechazo, pero enseguida se sintió cómodo y se quedó quieta entre ellas.

― Queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras ―dijo Jane con una sonrisa―. Así que espero que no tengas problema en...

― ¡PIJAMADA! ―Roxy la interrumpió con júbilo.

El entusiasmo y la alegría el subieron un poco el ánimo. Les indicó que pasaran, y ellas dejaron los bolsos que trajeron sobre la mesa. Los curioseó mientras decía que no había problema.

― ¿Le dijiste a tu mamá que si mi papá llama...?

― Obvio ―se rió Roxy.

― ¿Qué? ―quiso saber Jake.

― Ahora Janey es una niña mala y le dijo al señor Crocker que se queda a dormir en mi casa.

― De otra manera no me hubiera dejado ―murmuró ella, avergonzada.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó.

En los bolsos había comida chatarra, pijamas, películas y alguno que otro accesorio, como peines y cepillos de dientes. En uno de los bolsos, había envuelto por cuatro, ¡Cuatro! bolsas, lo que parecía una piruleta enorme. ¿Por qué tan envuelta?

― Me la dio Calliope ―explicó Jane―. Es un regalo para todos, dijo que Caliborn los cocina y que son riquísimos.

― No pudo venir por el yeso ―la excusó Roxy.

Jake sonrió un poco al imaginarse a Caliborn haciendo dulces. Era bastante cómico. Trató de no pensar en Caliborn con un delantal y un palo de amasar haciendo galletitas, pero falló miserablemente.

A todos les daba curiosidad el dulce. La que se animó a agarrarlo que Jane. Lamió tímidamente y arrugó la cara, una expresión bastante similar a la del asco.

― Es...

― Callie dijo que tienes que morderlo, Jane.

Ella la miró insegura, pero le hizo caso. Todos estaban atentos a su reacción. Degustó, masticó, dio vueltas dentro de su boca. Frunció los labios, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Y?

Jane no contestó y extendió el dulce hacia Jake. Él lo tomó y le dio un mordisco.

Desde que el azúcar tocó su lengua, todo cambió.

Jake se acuerda más sensaciones que pensamientos de la secuencia de escenas que recordaba de lo siguiente. Sintió una tranquilidad similar al bienestar emocional. Sintió que sus sentimientos eran ridículos e innecesarios. Sintió que podía coordinar la lengua y el cerebro y hablar al ritmo en que pensaba, en un letargo de estupidez momentánea. Sintió que podía estar apegado a sus amigas, abrazarlas por siempre y brindarles para siempre lo que quisieran y necesitaran. Sintió fascinación hacia absolutamente todo. Sintió que los colores chillones eran lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sintió que todo era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sintió que ya no estaba triste por una pérdida, ni por dos, ni por mil, y que ya lo había superado por completo, porque, hey, los sentimientos son vanos y pasajeros. Sintió que los sentimientos eran vanos y pasajeros. Sintió felicidad vacía. Sintió felicidad dulce. Al fin y al cabo, sintió felicidad. Felicidad era felicidad.

Después, lo que sus amigas hayan dicho, eran cosas que prefería olvidar.

Por un lado, Jane. Le había propuesto casamiento, había dicho que quería tener un zillón (¿un zillón?) de bebés con él. Lo peor, era que Jake le había respondido, con exacerbada emoción, que sí, claro que sí, que todos debían tener un zillón de bebés. Que podían tener una casa, un perro, un gato, y criar un zillón de bebés. Roxy se reía y se sumaba de vez en cuando a sus chácharas idiotas.

Por otro lado, Roxy. Ella había hecho unos cuantos comentarios referentes a Dirk que, luego de pensarlo bien, habían sido _completamente_ fuera de lugar, considerando que él y Jake estaban juntos. Y que Roxy lo sabía. Pero durante aquel estado dulce, todo lo que dijera le parecía interesante y divertido, aunque proclamara sin vergüenza cuánto amaba a Dirk y como ellos eran los que se iban a casar, y tener bebés, y lo que fuera, y todos se iban a casar, no importa con quién, todo era malditamente increíble.

La mañana siguiente fue horrible. No solo volvía la sensación de pesar y desolación, sino también que tenía un dolor de cabeza peor que el de la resaca de la fiesta de la Prom. Las chicas parecían estar en la misma situación. Nadie se dirigió la palabra en el desayuno, lo único que se oía era el viento estrellar la nieve contra la casa, y de vez en cuando, la queja de alguien, un "aghh" o "qué dolor de mierda". Jake les ofreció en silencio un ibuprofeno, pero ninguna quería tener nada que ver con consumir más droga, por más recetada y aprobada por profesionales que fuera.

Jake se llevó una pastilla a la boca sin dudarlo. Se preguntó qué mierda le ponía Caliborn al dulce ese.

Antes de irse, Jane dijo:

― Tira esa cosa ―murmuró, sin despegar la vista del suelo―. Nos vemos mañana.

Pero no se vieron mañana. Y Jake no tiró esa cosa.

Luego de un día durmiendo por la migraña, y el día siguiente en soledad, Jake encontró la piruleta guardada en la cocina. Estuvo a punto de dejarla en la basura, pero sopesó las posibilidades. Entre estar deprimido y estar feliz, ¿No es muy obvia la decisión? Especialmente ahora que estaba solo. Tenía la certeza de que ellas no iban a volver. No querían volver. Había sido muy vergonzoso y raro para todos, por lo menos la mañana siguiente.

Estar feliz sin razón aparente era mejor que estar triste por miles de razones. Estaba cansado de tanta tristeza.

Entonces le dio otro mordisco.


	24. Veinticuatro

Casi se cae al suelo cuando Dirk abrió la puerta. Tanto tiempo debatiendo consigo para juntar fuerzas y largarse de allí, desperdiciadas. Es decir, no había nada que deseara más que huir, pero si lo hacía, el problema nunca se resolvería. Y aquí estaba. En el suelo, a sus pies. ¿Irónico, Strider? Sé que te gusta la ironía, le hubiera gustado decirle. Pero era estúpido. Se calló.

Se levantó rápidamente. Así quedaría algo de dignidad que rescatar, quizás.

Pero Dirk también se quedó callado. Pero al ver que Jake no tenía los huevos como para hablarle, ni tampoco para marcharse, se vio obligado a decir algo.

― Tenemos que hablar.

Sí, obviamente. Jake asintió con lentitud. A cada segundo se sentía más inseguro. No quería hacer esto. Era un pensamiento infantil, pero de verdad, no quería.

― ¿Puedo… pasar? ―preguntó en su lugar.

Dirk entró, dejándole la puerta abierta. Se acomodó en el sillón, aunque comodidad era lo que escaseaba. Se respiraba tensión.

Jake cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Nadie decía nada y eso le molestaba. Apretaba frenéticamente las mangas de su sweater, nervioso hasta la médula, pasando los dedos constantemente contra el entramado de la lana.

Ninguna sensación de incomodidad, tensión y ganas de largarse se compararon con el pánico que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que Roxy tenía razón. Tenía su cara de "no puedo arreglar esto".

Dirk dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus robots. Demasiado. Pero como no todo es perfecto, no todo tiene una reparación y, aunque fueran muy pocas las veces que esto ocurría, de vez en cuando se rendía con su trabajo. Entonces se ponía en esa actitud, en la que podía leerse perfectamente la frustración y el tranquilo enojo (el peor de los enojos), antes de que maldijera y se diera por vencido. Desarmaba todo, hacía un bollo los planos y los cálculos y metía todos esos papeles en la basura. Y empezaba de nuevo con otra cosa. Jake no quería que empezara de nuevo con otra cosa.

― Jake...

― No, espera ―farfulló con desesperación― si algo no funciona, lo arreglas, ¿No? Arréglalo.

Eso pareció desconcertarlo. Se tomó un momento para meditarlo, pero poco a poco fue poniendo mala cara. Los nuevos piercings solo volvían su expresión más tosca.

― Nuestra relación no es un robot ―respondió con veneno en la voz.

― ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Yo quiero que funcione.

 _Haz que funcione_ , le hubiera gustado gritarle. Porque él no sabía cómo se hacían estas cosas. Durante unos instantes se sintió de nuevo un niño mocoso frente a su primera fiera. Y quería llorar. Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y quiero de nuevo la piruleta, y no la quiero, es terrible, quiero ir a casa, pero Jake ya no tenía casa. Su hogar le recordaba una casa perdida y Dirk lo observaba ofendido y disgustado. No, ya no tenía casa.

Algo hizo click en Dirk. Así, de repente. Fue como si le hubiera contagiado lo que sentía y ahora fuera él quien estaba desesperado y muerto de miedo.

― Jake, no llores ―fue lo que dijo.

¿Por qué te piden que no llores y luego te abrazan? Es como si dijeran no lo mates al mismo tiempo que ellos aprietan el gatillo. El calor de su cuerpo, el simple hecho de volver a estrecharlo, él, Dirk, solo él, lo hizo romper en llanto.

― En serio, no llores, todo va a estar bien. Lo... lo arreglaré ―afirmó.

Era lo que tenía que decir, era lo que Jake quería escuchar. También era completamente vano, pero lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Respiró hondo y se aferró a su ropa. Se concentró en su respiración hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

― Lo siento ―susurró un rato más tarde, cuando se sintió más estable.

― No, yo lo siento ―dijo Dirk―. Dramaticé un poco en el aeropuerto, no los escuché. Ni siquiera saludé a las chicas, no les dije hola y... bien, ahora me siento pésima persona.

― No. Nosotros tenemos nuestra parte de la responsabilidad... y supongo que se me olvidó por completo el celular en todos estos días ―admitió, aunque todavía sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se sentía mucho mejor.

― No lo sé... Me refiero a que juzgué sin saber realmente qué sucedió. Eso estuvo mal de mi parte, por más que siga pensando que lo que hicieron está mal. ¿Quieres... contarme?

El tono decía "realmente no quiero saber". Aun así, Jake quería contarle. No es como si hubiera dicho oh rayos, estoy triste, vamos a drogarnos un rato, yeih. Si se lo explicaba, por ahí no estaría tan decepcionado de ellos.

― Estaba muy solo y triste en casa, y eso no me hizo para nada bien. Fue patético. Al otro día, las chicas llegaron a animarme y trajeron un regalo de Calliope, una piruleta hecha por Caliborn. ¡Nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido que era droga y dulce! La pasamos bien en el momento, pero después solo nos dolía la cabeza y nos dimos cuenta de todas las cosas estúpidas que dijimos. Ellas se fueron e iba a tirarlo, pero... No creo que pueda explicarte la tristeza. Ahora siento que fui un poco idiota, pero en esos días, fue la mejor alternativa que se me ocurrió.

Confesarse, contar la historia desde su propia perspectiva realmente le sentó muy bien.

― Entonces fue... sin querer ―Jake no entendió si era una afirmación o una pregunta.

― Sí. Bueno, al menos ellas, solo al principio...

― Jake, ¿Te das cuenta que estás pasando por una depresión? Me gustaría que recibieras ayuda.

― Oh, no, no, no ―se apresuró a decir― nada de eso.

― ¿No te sentirías mejor yendo a un psicólogo? ―dijo, dubitativo.

― No realmente. Lo único que quiero es que no me dejen solo... y estar solo a veces. Y estar contigo.

Dirk se quedó en silencio. Después de otro rato más sin palabras, Jake se separó para mirarlo. Él mantenía fija su mirada en el suelo.

Jake lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dirk, quien se echó un poco hacia atrás para que fuera más confortable para ambos. Terminaron acostados, Jake acurrucado arriba de él.

Advirtió que el corazón de Dirk latía con fuerza. Una pequeña sonrisita involuntaria asomó en su rostro al comprobar que todavía tenía el mismo efecto en él, lo que quería decir, en cierto modo, que las cosas tenían reparo y que podían volver a ser lo que eran antes. Era una estúpida pelea, o por lo menos, así esperaba que quedara para la posteridad.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo pasaste tu viaje?

― Extrañamente bien ―suspiró, como si titubeara sobre la veracidad de su propia respuesta―. Te traje un regalo.

― ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?

― Sorpresa para más tarde.

Sonaba a una buena sorpresa. No le gustaba esperar por las sorpresas, pero tampoco quería apartarse de él. Aun se sentía mal, especialmente porque de a momentos sentía que no lo merecía. No merecía un regalo, tantas llamadas de preocupación (aunque hayan sido _demasiadas_ ) y tenerlo así, ahora. Pero ninguna cosa del mundo le haría rechazarlo. Estaban juntos y lo amaba. El resto, ¿Qué importa?

Se alzó un poco para darle un beso. Casi tímido. Dirk correspondió y le rodeó la cintura rápidamente, estrechándolo con un dejo de te extrañé.

En cuanto el beso se intensificó, advirtió que las orejas no eran las únicas con nuevos adornos. Se separó y soltó sorprendido:

― ¿Te hiciste un piercing en la lengua?

Dirk hizo una mueca como si le restara importancia y buscó sus labios otra vez. Cuando Jake corrió la cara, él frunció el ceño.

― Si no te gusta...

― No es eso.

No, no era eso. Para nada. Era peor. Jake se mordió el labio e intentó frenar los pensamientos sucios, las posibilidades de... no, no, era tarde para frenarlos. Miró a Dirk a los ojos, y como no pudo verlos, le quitó los anteojos negros. Continuó observándolo, como si él pudiera leerle la mente. Eso sería estupendo, así no tenía que decir lo que... no, ¡No iba a decirlo! Por más bien que se viera en su cabeza, por más _caliente_ que se viera en la cabeza.

― En serio ―insistió― si no te gusta puedo quitármelo.

Jake había visto películas hasta el hartazgo. En ellas, no había nada mejor que sexo después de una conciliación. ¿Estaría tan mal proponerlo? Oh, vamos. Todavía se sentía la tensión en el aire... al menos imaginó que había tensión en el aire. ¿Tan rápido le había cambiado el humor? Ugh, no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Dirk. Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

― Al contrario ―susurró― es... sexy.

Se oyó tonto al decirlo. Muy tonto. Pero tenía ese efecto sobre él, ese efecto del cual le encantaba abusar. El rubor comenzaba en las mejillas y terminaba con toda la cara sonrojada, tratando de mantener su fachada y fallando increíblemente. Era adorable, eso no cambiaría nunca.

Jake lo besó y no se asombró al transmitir sus ganas de no estancarse en solo un beso. Dirk contestó con el mismo anhelo, abrazándolo con ternura.

Pero se separó.

― ¿Entonces qué fue lo de antes? ―cuestionó, testarudo.

¿No podía dejar pasar por alto que le había negado un solo beso? Fue... cosa pasajera. Que pasó y pasó. Nada más. Volvió a intentar negar esos pensamientos... un caballero no piensa en ese tipo de obscenidades. Claro que no. Uh.

― No tiene importancia.

― Sí tiene.

― Solo estaba pensando.

― ¿Pensando en qué? ―Dirk frunció el ceño cuando no le contestó― ¿Jake?

― En lo bueno que sería si... que no, no me hagas caso.

― ¿En lo bueno que sería qué?

Jake apoyó sus manos en el sillón y se impulsó hacia atrás. Se sentó tipo indio y esperó a que Dirk se reincorporara. Su confusión no desapareció.

Lo tomó de la nuca despacio y empujó un poco su cabeza hacia él, mientras señalaba su entrepierna con la otra mano. ¿Entiendes, Strider? Sería bueno qué... que usaras tu linda boca para otra cosa. Puedes hacer más que besar, ¿No? Ambos estaban muy avergonzados. Pero Dirk más. Así que, él seguía siendo malditamente adorable.

― Ah.

Eso fue lo único que dijo. Jake lo soltó y rió nerviosamente, mirando el cordón de su zapatilla como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

― Solo estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta, no digo que tengas... Nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Jake se dignara a levantar la vista. Dirk todavía tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, junto con los ojos bien abiertos, que dejaban ver a la perfección esos orbes de resplandeciente naranja, que parecían tener un brillo especial siempre que los miraba. Eran hermosos. Desde el primer día que los vio hasta hoy, y siempre, eran hermosos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, los párpados se le cerraron de manera automática. Sintió un beso de vuelta devolviendo su ida, pero en el mentón. Otro en la mandíbula.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio que Dirk estaba bajando. Bastante abajo.

― Dirk, no tienes que... ―farfulló.

― No hagas esto más vergonzoso, Jake ―dijo con voz firme y serena, contradiciendo sus palabras.

― No te estoy obligando a nada.

― Lo sé.

Jake no insistió, simplemente porque no quería insistir. Deseaba esto más de lo que le gustaría admitir y cualquier reproche murió antes de ser formulado. Mejor. Abrió sus piernas, alegre de haberlo sugerido.

Sintió el calor húmedo a través de la ropa. Sentía la nariz rozar la pelvis, su lengua tímida moviéndose al ritmo de la boca, el aliento sobre su... Jake se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y toda su conciencia tembló. Él se tomaba su tiempo, como si aun dudara, pero conociéndolo bien, estaría muerto de vergüenza. Se atrevió a bajar la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la Dirk. Durante un minuto, ninguno dijo ni hizo nada. Solo se miraban.

Jake tragó saliva y rompió contacto visual. _Esa mirada._ Se desabrochó los pantalones, sus dedos no colaboraban, torpes y apurados. Se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, evitando pensar que Dirk tenía _esa_ mirada clavada en él.

Dirk se inclinó y el mundo entero desapareció en cuanto sus labios tocaron su erección. Jake se hundió en el sillón y se dejó abrumar por las sensaciones, disfrutando de la sensible excitación. Transcurría el tiempo, lento, rápido, sin tiempo. El tiempo carecía de relevancia. Todo lo hacía. Jake estaba totalmente absorto en lo que hacía Dirk. Y aunque al principio lo rehuyó, sus ojos volvían siempre al rostro de su novio, a esa cara de profunda timidez y concentración, a esa boca que... dios... a cada instante... a cada suspiro... se hallaba más... más cerca... de...

Dirk se retiró lentamente, su lengua tocando su miembro hasta el último centímetro. Sin dirigirle una sola mirada naranja, maldijo y se frotó su propia entrepierna.

Ah, claro. Las necesidades de su pareja. Subconscientemente, le importaba poco y quería que Dirk continuara, pero tampoco quería torturarlo... aunque tal vez... No, no quería. Basta.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un enredo y solo quería que Dirk continuara.

― Jake ―dijo él en voz baja― ¿Podemos...?

Aunque claro, la idea de tener sexo ahora mismo lo tentaba más.

― Ya ―asintió Jake.

― ¿Dónde están los condones? ―sentenció.

Uh. Mierda.

― No tengo...

― No puedo ir ahora a comprar ―Dirk frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Jake pensó que esto era absurdo. Tenía muy poca paciencia y quería hacerlo ahora.

― No lo sé ―y dejó en evidencia que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

― Pero...

― Dirk ―replicó con tono severo.

Dirk no parecía comprenderlo. Después de darle un silencio, él susurró:

― Bien, puedo ir a comprar...

― ¡Por dios, Dirk! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad, te haces chequeos todo el tiempo por esgrima! ¿No? ¡Yo también! ¡Siempre! ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora cierra la boca y ponte en cuatro ahí! ―señaló el brazo del sillón, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hablado así?

Estuvo a punto de retractarse, pero Dirk le dedicó una mirada naranja embobada y obedeció con gusto. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a el culo de Dirk en frente mientras él apoyaba los brazos y cabeza donde le dijo.

Jake no se detuvo a pensar si a Dirk le gustaban estas cosas o simplemente era más sumiso de lo que se le hubiera ocurrido imaginar. O ambos. Tenía la esperanza de que fueran ambos. El sexo sería mucho más entretenido de ahora en adelante.

Encontró muy molesto que aun conservaran la ropa como un fiel recordatorio de que todavía tenían una moral humana. Jake era un chico de la selva. Ese tipo de tonterías no existían allí. Prefería entregarse a la naturaleza salvaje y olvidarse por un rato, por un buen rato, del mundo que existía afuera.

Los pantalones de Dirk quedaron hasta donde Jake pudo bajarlos y los suyos, desaparecieron. Lo mismo con el resto. Se regocijó del contacto de la suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Cierto, lubricación. Se escupió la mano y acarició su parte trasera, empezando a prepararlo. Dirk respondió moviendo el trasero y Jake tuvo que morderse el labio y repetirse mentalmente que debía intentar ser paciente, contenerse al menos un poco. Solo un poco. Lo suficiente.

Pero el cuerpo de Dirk parecía temblar y contraerse de placer como la primera vez que lo hicieron, entonces no había problema. Él quería esto tanto como Jake.

Cuando el otro clamó su nombre, supo que estaba listo para seguir.

Paseó sus dedos por la espalda larga y tersa de Dirk. Recorrió cada peca, registrando su cuerpo, cada espasmo y cada encantadora reacción. Adentro de él se sentía mejor que nada en el mundo. Mejor que todos los balanceos en lianas, mejor que todas las Proms del mundo, mejor la piruleta de artificial felicidad, mejor que todas las cosas que tuvo el privilegio de gozar. Mejor que todas ellas era amar desenfrenadamente a Dirk.

Las piernas de Dirk eran flojas. Lo fijó desde la cintura, para que no se fuera decayendo mientras se hundía en el placer, porque así era mejor para embestir y por la forma en que Dirk se aferraba al brazo del sillón y suspiraba su nombre, él opinaba lo mismo.

El resto, fue entregarse por completo a aquello. A diferencia de la otra vez, la visual era un privilegio del que podía darse el lujo. Y de qué manera.

Dirk era tan apretado, la fricción entre su erección y las paredes internas lo volvía loco. Esta vez fue directamente a lo rudo y sintió que no iba a aguantar mucho así. El calor iba siempre junto a las olas de placer, que eran causadas cada vez que volvía a enterrarse en su interior.

Se envolvía en un delicioso juego donde buscaba más, su cuerpo se desesperaba por más y por más que lo obtuviera, nunca era suficiente. Necesitaba más de Dirk y nunca sería suficiente. Eso era lo divertido del juego.

La calentura se convertía en jadeos, que a su vez se volvían gemidos. Los ojos se le cerraban y terminaba concentrándose en sus sentidos sensibles, en la suavidad y el movimiento desenfrenado conviviendo en un caos perfecto.

Dirk acabó primero. Jake se sentía cerca otra vez y lo siguió rápidamente, cargando con toda la estimulación previa que Dirk le había proporcionado con esa bonita boca que tenía.

El juego llegó a su clímax. Había alcanzado la meta, había obtenido más, lo que necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, lo que amaba: el calor se concentró en su interior al mismo tiempo que terminaba dentro de Dirk, apretando su cintura, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta, respirando hondo y entrecortado, y con un suspiro parecido a su nombre, salió de él.

El rubio tardó en moverse, y cuando lo hizo, se acurrucó en el rincón del sillón. Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes. Su semblante se parecía al de alguien asombrado, pero solo era porque solía asociar sus ojos a su constante fachada de indiferencia que tenía con los anteojos negros. Pero sus ojos siempre eran grandes y lindos, parecían mirar con curiosidad y fascinación todo lo que había en frente de ellos.

Jake le besó ruidosamente la mejilla y sonrió.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Esa pregunta es una jodida mierda.

― ¿Eh?

Dirk apretó sus labios. El gesto se convirtió en una sonrisa.

―Nada.

― Pero... ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó confundido.

― Bien es una palabra pequeña ―murmuró.

No lo estaba mirando. Pero estaba sonriendo. Jake estaba enamorado de esa sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio. Jake se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, notando que tenía la frente transpirada. Después de que el golpe de calor pasara, comenzó a sentir el frío del invierno en la piel desnuda. Dirk también, ya que se estaba arrimando más a él, buscando la calidez de su cuerpo. O solo quería un abrazo. Por las dudas, lo abrazó. También quería abrazarlo.

Dirk se mantuvo en una quietud pacifica, imperturbable. Jake cerró los ojos.

Se despertó sin saber que se había quedado dormido. Dirk se separó y se colocó su ropa interior. Se arrastró hasta la maleta que estaba al lado del sillón, abandonada allí descuidadamente, y rebuscó quién sabe qué.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que no habían sido más que unos minutos. Bostezó y limpió los anteojos con la camiseta antes de ponerse ambas cosas. Cuando tuvo los anteojos de nuevo, vio una caja. Dirk le ofrecía una caja. Jake reconoció que era, incluso sin tener ni idea de lo qué se trataba.

― No estoy seguro de por qué las compré. Solo quería hacerte un regalo ―Dirk sonaba incómodo.

No, eso no era. Sonaba inseguro.

Jake lo abrazó. Dejó un beso suave en su cuello, abriendo la caja sin mirarla. Sabía lo que era.

Los cartuchos de bala relucían en su color plateado. Parecían de plata, pero bien sabía que por la marca no lo eran. Sin embargo, de muy buena calidad, se destacaban en la velocidad que tomaban después del disparo. Dinámicas y magníficas. Se encontró sonriendo como un idiota.

― Son hermosas, ¿No lo crees?

― Eh... no sé. Prefiero las espadas.

― Ya me di cuenta.

Jake levantó una ceja y Dirk enrojeció.

Je. Lo amaba.

― Decidí algo ―le dijo.

― ¿Qué?

― Quiero volver a casa. A mi verdadera casa, allá en Inglaterra.

Un espasmo de horror asaltó ese precioso par naranja.

― No ―se apresuró a decir― no te vayas. Cualquier problema que puedas tener se puede solucionar, no puedes...

― ¡Cálmate, Dirk! ―Jake tiró de su mejilla, como si quisiera cambiar esa cara de incredulidad que tenía― Me entendiste mal. Me refería a que quiero ir allá, en vacaciones. Y que tú, Jane y Roxy me acompañen. ¿Te gustaría?

Dirk suspiró, como si se hubiera asustado de verdad, y como la mierda. Cuando quería, era un idiota. Y Jake no podía dejar de sonreírle.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, complacido por el nerviosismo de su novio.

―Me gustaría. Mucho ―dijo, forzando la solidez de sus palabras.

― Será genial. Extraño la selva.

― Pero... ¿No vendieron la casa antes de mudarse?

― Nop.

― Pero... no entiendo...

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo...? ―vaciló Dirk― ¿De dónde sacas dinero?

Jake frunció el ceño.

― De la cuenta del banco.

― ¿Y de dónde sale ese dinero? ―insistió.

― De la cuenta del banco ―repitió― de mi abuela.

― ¿Y de dónde sacó ella ese dinero?

― Yo... no estoy seguro ―confesó.

― ¿Te estás manteniendo con... no, se estaban manteniendo con el dinero de una cuenta bancaria (porque me imagino que tu abuela no trabajaba, me refiero, por la edad) que tu no sabías ni sabes de dónde sale?

―...sí.

Dirk lo miró inquisitivamente, esperando a que Jake dijera algo más.

― ¿Cuánto dinero hay ahí? ―interrogó Dirk al ver que él no decía nada.

― Mucho.

― Especifica.

― Lo suficiente como para que viva unos cinco años más sin hacer nada. Más o menos. Bueno, en realidad, muchísimo menos si tengo que pagar la universidad. Creo que todo ese dinero salió de un juego en el que participó cuando era más joven, pero no quería hablar de ello. Una vez, la cuenta estuvo a punto de quedarse sin saldo, y ella solo hizo una llamada y el dinero volvió a aparecer. No sé si ganó dinero de por vida o alguien se lo daba o estaba en algún negocio raro, la mayoría de las transacciones pasaron cuando yo era muy chico como para entenderlo. Y después, de grande, solo lo olvidé ―se encogió de hombros.

Era la pura verdad. Jade tenía muchos amigos que Jake no conocía y todos ellos la querían mucho. No le extrañaría que le mandaran dinero, o algo así. Quién sabe.

― Entonces tienes dinero suficiente como para vivir durante cinco años ―concluyó Dirk, satisfecho de que sus dudas fueran resueltas.

― O menos. No lo sé, es aproximado. No soy bueno con los números, lo sabes. También pensaba en mudarme, pero soy menor de edad como para comprar una casa, ¿Puedo comprar una casa si soy menor?

― No ―Jake se decepcionó― pero mi hermano sí ―sugirió Dirk.

Se sonrieron. Jake acarició su regalo antes de cerrarlo y dejar la cajita a un lado.

― Voy a hacer té.

― Yo lo hago ―se apresuró a decir Dirk, levantándose. Pero al hacerlo, su expresión cambió completamente.

Se congeló y Jake pensó que se había mareado o algo parecido. Se puso de pie a su lado, preocupado.

― Mejor hazlo tú ―murmuró― voy a bañarme.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Dirk estaba rojo (otra vez) y sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

― La próxima vez, acaba afuera.

Jake se ruborizó un poco. Aunque no iba a hacerle caso. No cuando Dirk luchaba contra la sensación de algo que se escurría entre sus piernas y volvía a despertar ese algo salvaje innato en él.

― Ehh... ¿Entonces no vas a hacer té?

Supo que era un comentario estúpido antes de decirlo, no hacía falta ver que Dirk rodara los ojos.

― Será solo una ducha ―contestó.

― ¿Y no podemos bañarnos juntos y después tomamos té? ―propuso cariñosamente.

Dirk parecía estar irritándose, porque se sentía muy incómodo allí y bueno, Jake podía imaginarse que no sería tan divertido para él, por más que lo fuera para Jake.

― Eso va a terminar en sexo ―discutió débilmente.

― Lo sé.

Jake le sonrió.

Dirk estuvo a punto de refutar, pero no dijo nada. Asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa con alegría.


	25. Veinticinco

― En realidad es la primera vez que vengo a la casa de Jane.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí.

A Dirk le pareció extraño. Es decir, Jane era como su mejor amiga.

Como fuera, Jake conocería su casa hoy. Porque allí iban a pasar año nuevo.

La casa de Jane era grande y ella y su padre insistieron para festejar allí. Roxy y Calliope ya deberían haber llegado. Dirk y Jake tenían un retraso de casi tres horas. Por eso, no era de sorprenderse que Jane estuviera enfadada.

― Lo sentimos ―dijeron los dos casi al unísono.

Era mejor que dar una explicación. Porque ya saben, una cosa lleva a la otra, y de repente la cama parece un lugar más atractivo para jugar que ser puntual a la celebración de fin de año.

Bueno. Eran las nueve de la noche. No era tan tarde.

―Ugh ―Jane apretó los puños y se balanceó hacia ellos, casi dejándose caer. Ambos la atraparon. Ella gruñó― gracias al cielo que están aquí.

No, no parecía enojada con ellos. Para nada. De hecho, tenían un retraso de casi tres horas y, recién se daba cuenta, nadie los había extrañado. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una señal de humo hacia sus amigos perdidos, ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Jake.

― Roxy no me presta atención ―hizo un puchero.

― ¿Eh?

Dirk no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la sensación de haber contagiado homosexualidad lo ponía tan incómodo como alegre.

Jake la abrazó cariñosamente.

― Nosotros te prestaremos atención.

― Llegan un poco tarde para eso ―respondió ella, que Dirk todavía no comprendía si estaba muy contenta o muy encabronada por verlos.

Pero cualquier duda se disipó en cuanto entraron.

Sonrisa radiante, ojos brillantes, lindo, lindo y parecido a Jake, pero muy diferente.

John Egbert era el primo de Jane. ¡No lo veía hace más de tres años! Qué bien había madurado... no era nada del otro mundo que Roxy no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando Dirk lo conoció, también le pareció una persona... hum, interesante. Aunque estuviera más interesado en sus ojos y en su sonrisita de nerd, más que en lo que salía de su boca.

― ¿Y ese quién es? ―inquirió Jake.

― Mi primo, se llama John. Viene de vez en cuando para las festividades con mi tío. ¿Sabías que mi tío y mi papá son gemelos? ―preguntó.

Jane parecía de muy feliz ahora que ellos habían llegado. Probablemente Roxy la hubiera ignorado, no parecía tener ojos para otra cosa más que no fuera John. Ese chico había crecido bastante, volviéndose un joven fuerte y carismático, o por lo menos eso parecía. Roxy estaba muy feliz también.

― No sabía ―contestó Jake y se quedó callado.

Roxy se abalanzó sobre Dirk y sobre Jake.

― Jaaaakey, ¡Te tengo buenas noticias! Mamá accedió a pagarme las clases de tiro, podremos empezar el año que viene juntos.

― ¡Eso sería estupendo!

― Vi a tu hermano en la televisión el otro día ―le dijo John.

Dirk se sentó a su lado mientras los demás hablaban de cursos y actividades extracurriculares. Se preguntó dónde estaría Calliope.

― Seh, el éxito es masivo.

― ¿Te cuento un secreto? Nunca entendí por qué tanto éxito. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff es una mierda.

Dirk sonrió. Era la primera vez que alguien decía la verdad en voz alta. John siempre le había caído bien.

― Lo sé. Ése es el éxito.

― ¿Has un comic de mierda y las productoras lo convertirán en el mayor éxito cinematográfico?

― Hey, eres bueno. Ten cuidado, las productoras podrían intentar llevarte para que escribas algo de mierda.

John se rió. Era agradable.

― Aunque no está mal como película. Amo las películas.

Dirk sonrió suavemente antes de sobresaltarse. Eh, sus reflejos de ninja le fallaron. Debía de estar muy distraído como para no ver a Jake.

Su novio se acurrucó a su lado y extendió la mano.

― Soy Jake, no nos hemos presentado ―dijo formalmente.

― John Egbert ―asintió, estrechando su mano.

― ¿Por qué no Crocker? ―preguntó, confundido.

― Es... una larga historia.

Roxy tomó asiento al lado de John. No dejaba de sonreír. Le guiñó un ojo a Dirk, y él supo perfectamente lo que significaba. Había caído completamente en John. Bien, se alegraba por ella. Que empezara el año sin penares, eso era lo que había querido para su mejor amiga, y un nuevo amor parecía la mejor manera de hacerlo.

― Iré a despertar a Calliope ―avisó Jane.

― ¿Estaba durmiendo? Aww, que linda ―dijo Roxy.

Jane asintió antes de irse. Dirk se sentía raro en el medio. No solía sentarse en el medio cuando eran multitud. Él era el de los costados. Pero tener el calor de Jake y de John a cada lado, tampoco estaba mal.

― ¿De qué hablaban antes? ―dijo Jake, rompiendo el silencio.

― John es la única persona que piensa que Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff es una basura ―contestó Dirk.

― Pero no lo es ―contradijo Jake.

― Por supuesto que lo es ―Dirk lo miró a los ojos.

Parecía ofendido. Bueh. A Jake le gustaban todas las películas. No era de extrañar que esa también le gustara. ¡Hey! No es como si Dirk no adorara el comic. Era una basura. Estaba hecho a propósito, era una basura con razones irónicas. Por eso le gustaba. Pero no dejaba de ser una basura.

― Eh, mira que yo amo las películas. Pero siempre voy a preferir una buena película de Nicolas Cage.

― Es un actor de mierda ―dijo Jake inmediatamente.

Uhhh. Se lo veía venir. La confrontación entre dos cinéfilos de cine basura era una nueva guerra de los mundos.

― Es un excelente actor y...

― Como sea.

John tenía el ceño fruncido, listo para despotricar ante la actitud de Jake. Roxy le acarició el brazo y le sonrió. El ojiazul bajó la vista, tranquilamente nervioso.

― No se peleen. Cage hizo buenas y malas películas. Eso es todo ―murmuró Roxy.

Pero Jake no parecía sosegarse con una frasecita linda. Parecía bastante susceptible esta noche.

Cuando Jane estaba volviendo con una bostezante Calliope, Roxy se levantó y empujó a Jake con ella. Él se resistió, pero Roxy fue insistente. "Lo de la tradición", susurró, porque no necesitaba que le explicara a Dirk.

A lo lejos, vio a Roxy explicarles "lo de la tradición" a sus amigos. John le preguntó de qué se trataba.

― No es nada. Una cosa de ella.

Cosa de ella. Para coquetear. Por supuesto. La tradición del beso de medianoche, para empezar el año con un gesto de amor, ¿Qué mejor que besar a alguien? Eso supuso Dirk. Roxy quería besar a John. Dirk besaría a Jake, y… ¿Jane y Calliope? No se le ocurría otra cosa. No sería fácil que aceptaran, si eso era lo que planeaba Roxy.

― Mira, soy más alto que tú ―dijo John de repente.

Dirk se sorprendió al ver que tenía razón. También se avergonzó sin razón. Quizás porque creció tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto.

― Eh... eso creo.

― Me acuerdo que cuando teníamos trece eras más alto que yo, ¿Te acuerdas? ―dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Dirk bufó y apartó la mano, odiaba que le tocaran el cabello... Excepto Jake.

― Pero sigues siendo el mismo nerd que cuando teníamos trece ―lo molestó.

John asintió enérgicamente.

― Tú también eres un nerd ―se rió.

― ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

― Lo dijiste como si fuera algo malo.

― Eso es mentira.

― ¿Entonces fue un cumplido?

Agradeció que el resto llegara en ese momento, para no tener que responder esa pregunta. Porque probablemente sería "sí, es un cumplido".

Charlaron animadamente hasta las diez, la hora de la cena.

― La última cena del año ―suspiró Jane.

― Suena tan dramático ―sonrió Calliope.

Cenaron pollo. El padre de Jane, el de John y Rose compartían la mesa cuando ellos tomaron asiento. Rose se quejó con él por la falta de consideración de su hermano al no haber venido. Dirk le dio el regalo que Dave le hizo prometer que le llevaría. Rose no dijo nada más al respecto, solo sonrió.

Durante la comida, rozó el pie contra la pierna de Jake. Recordó el buen y mal momento que pasó en el parque de diversiones, centrándose en pequeñas cosas, como cuando ellos solo eran dos enamorados con un secreto estúpido.

Jake estaba muy enfocado en comer para notar que no fue un roce casual. Pero estaba muy callado esta noche. Temió que la estuviera pasando mal, ya que 31 de diciembre es la fecha en que uno recuerda el año entero. Las cosas positivas y las negativas, y junto con las negativas, estaba la muerte.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, un poco preocupado.

No sabía que un puntapié podía ser tan doloroso. Apretó los labios cuando casi salta de la mesa y clavó la mirada en los ojos rosados de Roxy. Ella rodó los ojos y continuó comiendo. Dirk miró a Jake, que ya había terminado de comer, y que había ignorado (o no había escuchado) su pregunta. Volvió a mirar a Roxy, pero también se hizo la distraída, a propósito.

Las conversaciones durante la cena también fueron muy entretenidas. Pasando por alto que Jake seguía en completo silencio, fue una de las mejores cenas del año. Riquísimo como siempre que se comía en la residencia Crocker.

Después de comer, siguió a Roxy al baño y la agarró del brazo antes de que entrara. La privacidad del segundo piso y el pasillo vacío era una buena ocasión para que ella le dijera qué mierda pasaba.

― No puedo creer que seas tan idiota ―se rió Roxy.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Jake se está muriendo de celos y no te das cuenta.

― ¿Qué? ¿De quién? ¿Te lo dijo? ―se sintió muy estúpido, porque no lo podía creer y porque no, no se había dado cuenta.

― De John, tarado. Me di cuenta antes que me lo dijera. "A Dirk no le gusta John. Igual, John es mío" le dije. Pero es terco, ya sabes. ¿Tú crees que le gusto a John?

Dirk no podía pensar en eso ahora. Pero lo cierto es que Roxy hablaba en serio, de Jake y de John. Le sorprendieron ambas cosas. Tenía que ir a hablar con Jake.

― Sí, no lo sé. Creo que le gustas ―murmuró antes de irse.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pero no encontró a su novio en ninguna parte.

― ¿Y Jake?

― Está afuera ―respondió Calliope.

El patio de los Crockers era gigante. Había un columpio hecho con una rueda que colgaba del árbol, junto a las plantas y flores. Jake se hallaba tipo indio en el suelo, mirando la luna.

Se arrodilló junto a él y como no supo qué decir, esperó a que él hablara. Pero el silencio era inquebrantable por su parte. Por favor, ni siquiera lo había visto cuando llegó. Parecía autista.

― Jake... ―él no respondió― ¿Estás... celoso?

La mirada de Jake fue dura. Eso era un sí. A pesar de todo, Dirk sonrió. De una manera extraña, era lindo que se hubiera enojado tanto por esto.

― Estás celoso ―afirmó, gastándolo― ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo en toda la noche? ¿No pensabas hablarme en toda la noche?

Inesperadamente, Jake se lanzó contra él. La cabeza chocó contra el suelo con fuerza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el súbito mareo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Jake estaba sentado encima suyo, con los brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

― ¿Te parece gracioso? ―gruñó.

― No ―dijo con sinceridad―, me parece estúpido.

― No es estúpido ―se quejó Jake con voz aniñada.

Sonaba tan rudo como asustado.

― Estás siendo irracional, Jake ―dijo, intentando sacárselo de encima.

― ¿Nunca has sentido celos?

Dirk se detuvo. Muchas, muchísimas veces, tuvo ganas de decirle. De repente se sentía mal.

― Es diferente.

― ¿Por qué es diferente?

Jake estaba bastante enojado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró desde arriba.

― Porque no estábamos juntos y había intereses románticos de por medio a esos celos ―se excusó Dirk, pensando en Aranea y en Jane.

― No sé a qué te refieres, y suena a que también es irracional ―se defendió.

Y por un instante, algo que negaba adentro se soltó. Eso que le producía angustia se llamaba "tiene razón". Porque era irracional. Porque los celos eran irracionales. Porque era tonto, ya que ni Aranea ni Jane tuvieron una verdadera oportunidad de estar con él.

― Te amo ―fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

El semblante de Jake cambió radicalmente. Se relajó y fue cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Jake entero, tan cerca, llenó cual hueco y recoveco que necesitaba para ser feliz. Por lo menos en ese minuto, en que ambos estaban acostados sobre la hierba, abrazados y juntos, no había necesidad de nada más.

 ― Yo también te amo, Dirk.

Y no hubo necesidad de nada más.

Dirk miró la luna atravesada desordenadamente por el cabello negro de Jake. Este era uno de los momentos que deseaba que nunca en la vida terminaran.

― Dirk ―susurró Jake― nos están mirando.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que, efectivamente, todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre ellos: Roxy y Calliope les sonreían con descaro; Jane miraba constantemente a su padre, como rogando que no se diera vuelta y John tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de adivinar de qué se había perdido en tres años. Roxy le levantó el pulgar.

Dirk sintió que otra vez volvía a tener la cara roja, tratando de disimularlo cuando se Jake se apartó de él.

― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó Dirk, incómodo.

― Nah. Que vengan ellos. Falta menos de una hora para año nuevo.

― Pero me estoy muriendo de frío ―se quejó.

Jake le hizo un gesto sutil, como diciéndole "acércate". Cuando le hizo caso, Jake lo abrazó e instintivamente enterró su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Siempre era igual de cálido.

― Heey, ¿Interrumpimos? ―preguntó Roxy, que ayudaba, junto con Jane, a trasladar a Calliope.

El yeso se veía colorido, igual que ella.

John traía dulces en dos bolsas.

― Para nada, los estábamos esperando ―respondió Jake.

― Lo estaba esperando, Señor Bond ―murmuró Dirk sin separarse de su pecho.

― Lo estaba esperando, Señor Strider ―Jake le revolvió el cabello y Dirk se dejó.

― ¿Arreglaron sus problemas? ―se metió Roxy.

― No. Aun se me van a caer los dedos del frío.

― Qué exagerado ―se rió Jane― no hace tanto frío hoy.

―Si lo hace ―la voz de Calliope sonaba infantil.

De repente, Dirk recordó algo. Se separó de Jake, aunque él no soltó su cintura. Mejor. Sentir su apoyo (...de cualquier manera) era bueno. Especialmente ahora.

― Olvidé disculparme ―dijo Dirk. Jane y Roxy abrieron la boca, pero se les adelantó―. Déjenme hablar. Por lo de... de cuando llegué. De Nueva York. Los traté mal y no importan las circunstancias, no tuve derecho.

― No hace falta que te disculpes, Dirk ―Jane le sonrió un poco― todos somos estúpidos de vez en cuando.

Roxy no lo estaba mirando, por eso clavó la vista en ella, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no dijo nada.

― Roxy...

― No pasa nada.

― No te creo.

― No le creas ―dijo tranquilamente Jake― Roxy sufrió, y tú sufriste porque sabías que ella sufría, y tienen una de las más hermosas de las amistades y el resto importa.

Jake lo soltó y se recostó en la hierba.

Terminaron todos acostados mirando las escasas pero brillantes estrellas. La luna se lucía hoy. Dirk buscó la mano de Jake y la encontró rápidamente.

― ¿Les gustaría venir de vacaciones a mi casa de Inglaterra?

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Roxy.

― Suena como la mejor propuesta del día ―asintió Jane.

― Calliope, te incluye ―le avisó Jake― Y... John. También estás invitado.

― Sí ―asintió Calliope, contenta.

― ¿Yo? ¡Gracias! Pero no sé qué dirá mi padre... ―respondió John.

― Serán las mejores vacaciones ―idealizó Jake, y todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea.

― Pero si no vendieron la casa que tenías allí, ¿Cómo...?

Roxy preguntó lo mismo que él. Jake tuvo que explicar todo lo del dinero de su abuela de nuevo y su deseo de usar todo el dinero y más para mudarse, pero sin saber a dónde. Se oía como un niño que no está seguro de lo que dice y solo repite las palabras de los mayores. Dirk supuso que a Jake nunca lo involucraron (ni le interesaron) todos estos temas, porque claro, ¿Para qué necesita un adolescente de diecisiete años saber sobre venta y compra de inmuebles, manejo de dinero y trabajos de menores? En una familia que lo tiene todo, no hace falta preocuparse de eso, como mínimo, hasta terminar el colegio.

Pero Jake tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas ahora. Y tenía a todos sus amigos para ayudarlo.

― La señora del segundo B está enferma. Muchos dicen que morirá pronto. Suena horrible, pero podrías aprovechar el departamento ―le informó Roxy.

― Eso... esa noticia es lo mejor, ¡Gracias! Intentaré ganar ese departamento. Sería lo más adecuado, sería perfecto ―suspiró antes de esbozar una de las más grandes sonrisas que Dirk vio en su cara―. Aunque en realidad, espero que esa señora nunca muera. Pero sería una magnifica oportunidad.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de acariciarle la mejilla, pero su mano estaba mejor entrelazada con la de Jake.

― El año que viene será perfecto ―acotó Roxy.

― Oh, sí. Mejor que este, y eso que será difícil de superar ―añadió Calliope.

Los padres salieron al patio para anunciarles que faltaban diez minutos para el año nuevo, los cuales pasaron llenando las copas para el brindis y discutiendo sobre si Calliope y Jane tenían que besarse como tradición. Lo que era seguro, era que Roxy había conseguido su objetivo.

― TRES ―dijeron todos al unísono― DOS ―Dirk le rodeó el cuello a Jake― UNO.

Jake se inclinó y se dieron el último beso del año, y el primero de este año nuevo. Un año prometedor, un año lleno de aventuras, un año fresco para vivir más tristezas y ¡Alegrías! Porque ellos eran felices. Dirk era feliz.

Brindaron con champagne, aunque Jake arrugara la nariz y dijera que no le gustaba el champagne.

Dirk lamentó no haber visto el adorable beso de Jane y Calliope, pero lo que sí podía ver era a John y a Roxy tomados de las manos.

― Por un mejor año que el anterior ―Dirk chocó su copa contra la de Jake.

― Por un montón de años, cada uno mejor que el anterior ―sonrió él.

Dirk y Jake bebieron, aunque a Jake no le gustara el champagne, pero era una ocasión para celebrar.

Porque cuando uno es feliz, el resto no importa. Y ellos eran más que felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, qué decir. Este fic lo había escrito en tiempo record, y encima es el más largo que haya hecho. La pasé muy bien escribiéndolo y muchísimas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Nunca seré buena en los finales jaja  
> En cuanto a la historia, me gusta que quede abierta, en otro comienzo. Porque después de esto quedan sus vacaciones, el cine, la universidad, miles de cosas, y mi fic sería solo un pedazo de vida :)  
> En fin, gracias y adiós~
> 
> PD: A quien le interese, atentos a fin de año porque voy a sacar un libro. Si quieren más información o que les avise (o algo) pueden mandarme un mensaje~


End file.
